Star Trek Vaga
by SFOX
Summary: This Story series is the Adventures of the Expermental timeship USS Vaga NX-025425 from the time she is launched
1. Episode 1 The Launch

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor any of the Enterprise characters. I do not own Dintopia. The Character of Fireblood is not mine. I am only borrowing the concepts and ideas. I do however own The _Vaga _and her crew.

I did however use Star Trek Voyager's Harry Kim as inspiration for Harry Kimble

**STAR TREK: _VAGA_**

**EPISODE I – THE LAUNCH**

**STARDATE: 497336.1**

**(02-05-2820)**

"Admiral. You wanted to see me?" A young Struthiomimus wearing a modified Starfleet uniform asked, after she entered the Admiral's office.

"Yes, please… take a seat." The Admiral said, waving a hand to a seat.

"Thank you sir." The Dinosaur said. Her tail twitching slightly.

"As you know, you are the first dinosaur to have made it to Commander, and the first officer to serve on any starship." The Admiral said.

"Yes sir." The Dinosaur said, in a shaky voice.

"Do you mind telling me why you Dinotopians decided to contact the rest of the world, and become part of it?" The Admiral asked.

"Do you know your history, of when the outside world discovered Dinotopia?" The Struthiomimus asked.

"Just the basics. Wasn't it in the early 22nd Century?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes, that is right. That was when the outside world made official contact with Dinotopia. We had asked to be left alone, mainly because of fear of change." The Dinosaur said. "We did allow, and welcome one emissary, and his family. That was because he was willing to learn the Dinotopian ways." The Dinosaur said.

"So what caused the Dinotopians to change their minds?" The Admiral asked.

"Well, When the Federation was at War with the Dominion, and was loosing, We knew if you lost, Earth would be destroyed. We had to help." The dinosaur said.

"Oh." The Admiral said.

"So, My great-great-great grandfather talked to then Captain Jean-Luc Picard. And told him that most of us want to help." Sanaz Struthi told the Admiral.

"OK… Thanks… Now, why I have called you, is that you must have heard about the new Starship that has been built?" The Admiral said.

"Yes, Sir… The USS _Vaga_?" Struthi suggested.

"That's right." The Admiral said. "And she needs a Captain. I here by promote you to Captain." The Admiral put the pips on Struthi's neck collar.

"Thank you Admiral." Struthi said.

"The USS _Vaga_ is an Experimental Timeship. Almost all of the Technology that is used in the ship is experimental. The ship has normal shielding, but when she has to go into the past, she can use her holographic shielding. She also has a strange type of personal holographic technology. The Holographic Technology makes any non-human crewmember on the ship look human. The ship is a modified Akira class starship. She is equip with 500 Tri-cobolt devices, 2000 Photon, 2000 Quantum and 2000 Phase Torpedoes. She is also equipped with a slip-stream Warp Injector, allowing the ship to enter Hyper-Warp. The safe Cruising speed is Warp 9.999. The ship also has a Chrono injector, which allows the ship to fly through time, without doing the slingshot maneuver. She goes through time, as if she is going through Warp." The Admiral told the Struthiomimus. "We haven't assigned anyone except you to her. Here are all of those who are requested postings to the new ship." He handed a padd to the Dinosaur.

"Thank you Sir. What is her Registry code?" The Struthiomimus Captain asked.

"NX-025425." The Admiral said. "You have a maximum of 2 months to get your crew, and to have a test of all of her systems." The Admiral paused. "But, a bit of caution, When you test her Chrono-Warp system. Do so in a sector of space that is empty in both the entry time frame, and the exit time frame."

"I know Sir." The Captain said.

"Captain Sanaz Struthi. You are dismissed." The Admiral said

"Thank you Sir." Captain Struthi said.

She walked out, and went to Dry-dock. She went to her new ship, and was amazed at the beauty of it. She then beamed to her quarters on Dinotopia, and said. "Computer, link to the _Vaga_'s Computer."

"Access Denied. Alpha 7 Access Code." The Computer said.

"Computer, this is Captain Sanaz Struthi. Code: Struthi-Alpha-Dino-Sunstone-25."

"Access granted. Linking to the USS _Vaga_'s Computer." The Computer said.

"Computer Display the specifications on the _Vaga_." Struthi said.

"The USS _Vaga_ has both holographic and self-regenerating shielding. She is equipped with 30 Type XX Phaser Banks, 500 Tri-cobolt devices, 2000 Photon, 2000 Quantum and 2000 Phase Torpedoes. The ship has the Multi-Vector-Assault attack mode. The ship has a Slip-Stream Warp Injector and a Chrono-Warp injector." Struthi muttered as she read the data that was transferred to her console. "Computer, end link." She said, after reading all of the information on the _Vaga_, and the screen changed to that of the Federation Symbol.

Struthi wiggled into the modified chair, and started to go through all of the profiles of the crew that requested to serve on the _Vaga_.

She was on the 5th one, when there was a chime, and Struthi called "Come."

A young Dinosaur entered. "Miss. Struthi, sir?" He asked.

"Yes, Youngling?" Struthi asked. "And you don't have to call me Sir."

"How long will you be here?" He asked.

"About a month." Struthi said.

"You must have seen a lot out in space." The young dinosaur said. The dinosaur is about 12 years old, in human years.

"Yes I have… What would you like me to show you?"

"Everything." The young Dinosaur said.

"Alright… Computer, display a holographic image of the _Enterprise_-L."

"What are you…" The young Dinosaur started to ask, when a ship suddenly appeared.

"That is the _Enterprise_-L. I was her First Officer." Struthi said.

In the morning, Struthi sighed, as she knew she had to get up. She climbed out of Bed. She is use to human beds now, because of her 15 years in Starfleet. Besides Kirk she is the youngest Captain in starfleet, in all of starfleet's history. She returned to her desk, and went through the profiles again. "Hmmm." She muttered. "I'll have to talk to them, and see why they want to serve under me." She looked around her place. "Computer, contact Commander Harry Kimble, verbally."

"This is Commander Harry Kimble." The Voice of the Commander said.

"Commander. This is Captain Sanaz Struthi. I'm the Captain of the USS _Vaga_." Captain Struthi said. "I went through your profile. Before I accept you, would you mind having a interview… so to speak?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." Commander Kimble said.

"Good. I'll send the co-ordinates." Captain Struthi said.

"I'll be expecting them." Commander Kimble said.

Struthi then started typing on a nearby console, and sent the co-ordinates to Commander Kimble.

"I've received them." Kimble said.

"Good. Beam over in 5 minutes." Struthi said.

"Yes, Captain." Kimble said.

"Struthi out!" Struthi said. She walked to the Centre of Waterfall City, and waited for a couple of minutes. She heard the sound of a transporter working, and saw the shimmering of the transporter, and Commander Kimble materialized. "Commander Kimble… I'm Captain Struthi." Struthi said, shaking hands with Kimble, which was a bit hard. "Please come with me to my office."

The 2 walked to Struthi's office. During the walk, the citizens of Waterfall City stared at them

"The People here haven't seen any new people for ages." Struthi explained. "But they know you can come and go whenever you like. Oh, unfortunately the only place I own is here on Dinotopia."

"Yes, If I was a Captain, I would talk to the ship's potential crew in my office." Kimble said.

"Yes, But I thought it would be better to walk there from the town square. It'll allow me to know a bit about you." Struthi told Kimble. They entered the office. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you Captain." Kimble said.

"I don't want to use rank. I just want to have a friendly discussion. So, no rank OK. My first name is Sanaz." Struthi said.

"OK then." Kimble said.

"So, tell my, why do you want to be first officer on the _Vaga_?" Struthi asked.

"She is a brand new ship. Like the Voyager was a new ship in her day." Kimble said.

"You're a historian then?"

"Yes, I am." Kimble said.

The Chime rang then. "Come." Struthi called.

A group of 20 Dinosaurs entered.

"Thank you for coming." I tell them.

I turned to Kimble. "I want to know how you feel being on this island, and more importantly in this room, surrounded by heaps of Dinosaurs?" Struthi asked.

"A little bit nervous, but besides that, fine." Kimble said.

"Do you think you can take orders from me?" Struthi asked.

"Yes, I think I can." Kimble said.

"Alright- I'll let you know when I've decided. Thank you." Struthi said, standing up. Kimble did the same, and they shook hands.

Struthi looked at the Dinosaurs. "I have known you all since you went to Starfleet academy. I've just received a new ship. I am getting her crew together. I've decided to bring you all with me to the ship. Welcome aboard. I want you to make yourself welcome here, and I do not want any rank used while we are here. OK?" Struthi paused.

"We are all friends." An Ensign said.

"Good." Struthi said.

Some time Later, Struthi walked onto the Bridge. "Captain on the Bridge!" Kimble said.

The human and Dinosaur Bridge crew stood at attention. "As you were." Struthi said. She looked at Kimble. "Commander, may I talk to you in my Ready-room?"

"Yes, Captain." Kimble said.

"Commander, thank you for that welcome, but I do not want that all of the time." Struthi said.

"Granted." Kimble said, with a smirk.

"OK. Dismissed." Struthi said. Commander Kimble exited the Ready-room. "Lieutenant Turak to Captain Struthi." The Vulcan Tactical officer said.

"Struthi here. What is it Lieutenant?"

"A transmission from Admiral Sural." Turak said.

"Transfer it to my ready-room." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain."

The screen changed from the Federation Symbol to the face of the Half human Half Romulan Admiral.

"Admiral." Struthi said.

"Captain, I'm afraid I will have to cut the time for your shake-down cruise. You have 2 days to do it. When you are to test your Chrono-system, Travel to the year 2151. A renegade Romulan fraction has sent an operative to destroy the first Warp 5 Starship, the USS _Enterprise_ NX-01. They have also sent 2 warbird as back-up. After your 2 day shakedown cruise, I want you to travel to that time, and protect the _Enterprise_." The Admiral said. "I am transmitting all of the information to your computer now."

"I am receiving the transmission now, Admiral." Struthi said.

"Good luck, and God's speed." The Admiral said. "Admiral Sural out!"

Struthi walked out onto the Bridge. "People, Our shakedown cruise has to be done in 2 days now. We are going to test these systems in this order. Phase Cloak, shielding systems, Weapon systems, Hyper-Warp system and lastly the Chrono system. Ensign Stelos take us out, a quarter impulse."

"Aye Captain." The Troodon said,

The _Vaga_ eased out of the ship-yards. Then she warped out of the system.

"Drop out of Warp, and deploy the beacon." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." The Troodon said. "Dropping out of Warp."

"Deploying the beacon." Lieutenant Turak said.

"Time to test the weapon systems… Lieutenant Turak, go to Red Alert, then Fire phasers, photon, quantum and Phase torpedoes. Lastly fire the tri-cobolt weapon." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." The Vulcan said.

"Activate the beacon's weapon systems." Struthi ordered.

"Shields at 100 Percent." Turak said.

The beacon fired it's weapons at the _Vaga_. "Shields at 90." Turak said, as the beacon finished it weapons fire.

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from the _Enterprise_ L."

"On screen." Struthi said.

"Captain Struthi. Do you want to have a live test of your ships systems?" Captain Riker said.

"I would live that, Captain." Struthi said.

"Good. Prepare for a simulation battle." Captain John Riker said. John Riker is a descendent of William T. Riker, who was the first officer of the _Enterprise_ D and E.

The _Vaga_ received some damage from the _Enterprise_ L

Just then 2 Romulan and a Klingon ships decloaked. "We thought we would join in your little test of your systems Captain." Both Captains said.

"Good. Go ahead." Captain Struthi said.

The _Vaga_ disabled the _Enterprise_, and the Klingon ship, but she was disabled by the Romulan ship.

"That ship is powerful." Riker said.

"Sure is." The Captains of the Klingon ship, and the Romulan ship.

"Lieutenant activate the holographic system of any 22nd Century starship." Struthi told Turak, then turned to the viewscreen. "Captains, what do your sensors tell you of our ship now?"

"You are a 22nd Century Vulcan starship." The 3 Captains said as one.

Struthi looked at her tactical officer, and he nodded.

"Thank you, and Good day Captains, We have one last system to test. But we need to do in an outlying system." Captain Struthi said.

"See you later Captain." Riker said.

"Qapla' Captain!" The Klingon said.

"Good day Captain." The Romulan said

"Hyper Warp to the Veela system." Struthi ordered.

The ship hyper-warped to the Veela system, that is just on the edge of the Federation space, in the early 29th Century. A system they just discovered.

"Take us into Time Warp." Captain Struthi said. "But take us 2 minutes into the past. And cloak us."

"Aye Captain." Was the response.

The ship went into time warp, and cloaked as soon as they came out of it.

They watched as the _Vaga_ of the past went into time warp. "Well, we know it worked." Struthi muttered. "Decloak us, and take us to the year 2150."

"Aye Captain." The Troodon helmsman said.

The _Vaga_ went though time Warp to the year 5150.

"Have we arrived?" Struthi asked.

"The computer indicated that we have." Ensign Stelos said.

"Good. Activate the Phase Cloak, and set the holographic shielding, and to a 22nd Century Vulcan ship." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Turak said. "Holographic shielding is set to a Vulcan ship in the 22nd Century."

"Good." Struthi said.

"Warp us to the Sol system." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Stelos said.

"This is the Captain Speaking. We have just began our very first mission. We have travelled into the past. To the year 2150. Our mission is to protect the very first Warp 5 starship Earth has made." Struthi said. She ended the communication, and looked at her first officer. "Come with me to my ready-room." She and Kimble got up, and walked to the Captain's Ready-room.

"Commander, you have 2 days to give me suggestions on how to save the _Enterprise_. An idea that will not disrupt the time-line."

"Why don't we put a crewmember from the _Vaga_ onto the _Enterprise_?" Kimble asked.

"Hmmm. That is a good idea. Who shall it be? The crewmember will have to follow strict guide-lines." Struthi said.

"I'll make a list of candidates for you." Kimble paused. "With your permission?"

"Granted." Struthi said.

"Captain's log: Stardate- 2150 September 5th. The _Vaga_ has been in the past for a month now. We are assigned to protect the _Enterprise_. The first Warp 5 starship. I have been through all of the data, even classified data about the mission the _Enterprise_ was on. I have decided to make contact with one person who will be on the _Enterprise_. This person is according to the logs, from the 31st Century. End log" Struthi said.

"Captain, Daniels has just beamed aboard." Kimble said.

"Good." Struthi said. "I'll be at the transporter room soon."

"No need Captain." A voice said.

"Captain. He beamed directly to your ready-room." The transporter tech said.

"Yes, I can see that. Mr. Daniels, I believe I am here for a similar reason you are here. To protect the time-line. Renegade Romans from the 25th Century has travelled through time, and will put an operative on the _Enterprise_ sometime, to destroy her. We're going to do the same, only to protect her. But I do not know if I should let Captain Archer know."

"Personally, I would wait until 2152, before letting Archer know." Daniels said.

"Thank you Mr. Daniels."

"You're welcome Captain." Daniels said. He tapped his strange modified badge. "1 to beam to my quarters." He then vanished in a Borg transporter effect.

"Captain Struthi to Lieutenant Stalis."

"Stalis here, Captain." Stalis said.

"Please report to my ready-room." She said.

"On my way Captain." Stalis said.

The door chime rang. "Come." Struthi said.

A Stenonychosaurus entered. "You want to see me Captain?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. As you know we are on a mission from Starfleet- To protect the _Enterprise_."

"Yes, I know that Captain." Stalis said.

"What you don't know is that some renegade Romulans from out time have transported to this era. They will put an operative on board the _Enterprise_. This operative will try to destroy the ship. I have been given the authority to stop the Romans from destroying the _Enterprise_ by any means. I am going to send a crewmember from the _Vaga_ over to the _Enterprise_. Commander Kimble and I have looked at all of the crews profiles. Only one stands out, and you are the only one that could possible pull this off."

"But how Captain, I'm not even human."

"That will be taken care of later. Do you want to do it?" Struthi asked.

"Yes Sir." Lieutenant Stalis said

"Good." Struthi said. "We will do some cosmetic surgery."

"Is there no other way?" Stalis asked.

"Our Doctor says that it will be perfectly safe."

"They have bio-sensors. They will know I am not human." Stalis said.

"That will be taken care of. First we have to get you aboard the _Enterprise_." Struthi paused. "Then we'll talk about confusing the Bio-sensors."

"Captain's Log: Stardate- 2151. We have successfully placed Lieutenant Stalis onto the _Enterprise_. We had to make him a crewman though. It would have been too suspicious if he were of a higher rank. He is a steward in the Messhall, like Daniels."

"Captain, Starfleet has sent a transmission to the _Enterprise_, and she has officially started her mission." Turak said.

"Good. Hail Lieutenant Stalis." Struthi said.

"Stalis here." Came the response.

"Lieutenant. Your mission has started." Struthi said.

"Acknowledged Captain." Stalis said. "I've got to go, or I'll be late for my shift."

"Good-luck." Struthi said.

When the V'tosh ka'tur ship was docked to the _Enterprise_, the Romulan operative pretending to be one of the V'tosh ka'tur put a destructive weapon in a penal in engineering. This weapon is designed to start a Warp core breach.

Luckily, when the V'tosh ka'tur left, Stalis removed the weapon, and it was beamed to the _Vaga_.

"Captain's Log: Stardate September 21st 2152. Lieutenant Stalis almost was discovered yesterday. I have decided to use the back-up plan." Struthi paused. "End log."

"Lieutenant Turak. When Captain Archer, T'Pol and Doctor Phlox are alone, beam them directly to my ready-room, along with Lieutenant Stalis."

"Aye Captain. Scanning; Captain Archer and T'Pol are in Archers office." Turak said. "Doctor Phlox is also alone in sickbay. Lieutenant Stalis is alone in his quarters." Turak said.

"Beam them all at once, as soon as I am in my ready-room." Struthi said, and she walked into her ready-room.

The doors closed, and 20 seconds 4 transportation effects came into being in the room.

"Captain? Why did you bring me here?" Stalis asked, standing at attention.

"At ease Lieutenant." Struthi said.

"I thought you dinosaurs wanted to be left alone." Archer said.

"That is right Captain, the Dinotopians of this time want to be left alone." Struthi said.

"I am Captain Sanaz Struthi of the USS _Vaga_. An experimental Timeship from the 25th Century." Struthi said.

"Why are you here then?" Archer asked.

"Time travel is impossible." T'Pol said.

"Doctor, using this tricorder, will you be able to scan the Lieutenant here?" Struthi asked. "Then Captain Archer, Sub-Commander T'Pol, yourself and myself?" Struthi showed Phlox how to use the 25th Century tricorder.

"Sure." Phlox said, "You are a Troodon." Phlox scanned Stalis. "You are a human." He scanned Archer. "You are a Vulcan." He scanned T'Pol. "You are a Struthiomimus." He scanned myself. Then He scanned himself. "And I am a Denobulan." He handed the tricorder back to me.

"I am from the future."

"Lieutenant Turak to Captain Struthi." Turak's voice said.

"Go ahead, lieutenant." Struthi said.

"You should come out onto the bridge." Turak said.

"Alright." Struthi said. "Come with me, but you must remember NOT to tell anyone. Do not even let this go into your logs- even your personal ones." She walked out onto the bridge. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"One Romulan warbird has just entered sensor range."

"OK… Set the holographic shields to the Romulan Warbird Starfleet captured before we had to go to this time period."

"Holographic shielding is set."

"Raise the shields, then Decloak." Struthi ordered. "Set the holographic communication sensors to show us as Romulans."

"Done, Captain." Turak said, after a minute.

"Decloak, and hail the warbird."

Arm the Phasers, and target the _Enterprise_'s Warp Core. Set them to 1/5 power, but make it look like it is full power.

"Give this coded message to the _Enterprise_: When our weapons hit your Warp core, shut off power, and act like you have been damaged."

"Why are you doing this?" Phlox asked.

"Why I doing this is a really long story. But to cut it down: The _Enterprise_ is in danger. A fraction of the Romulan Empire from the 25th Century has transported into the Past. Where they hoped to destroy the _Enterprise_. Starfleet in my time, found out about this, and has also sent my ship and crew back in time. They gave me authority to stop the Romans from destroying the _Enterprise_ by any means."

"So you are not from the same time these Romulans are from?"

"No. We are from the 29th Century."

"Now, I am able to transport you back to your ship, where you were before. And make sure that you look like you have been damaged by our weak fire. It will not do any damaged, but just scorch your engine hull-plating." Struthi tapped her badge, "Captain Struthi to transporter room: Beam the _Enterprise_ crewmembers and Lieutenant Stalis back to their original co-ordinates. The Lieutenant first."

"Aye Captain."

"Remember, nothing goes in the Logs, and pretend this has not happened." Struthi said, and the _Enterprise_ Crewmembers vanished.

"Message coming in from the _Enterprise_- They are all set."

"Hail the Warbird."

"I thought you were captured by the Federation."

"We were, but we escaped, while we were being moved. We recaptured the ship. We are ready to destroy the _Enterprise_- as per ordered." Struthi said.

"Alright."

"But we will play a little game. We'll disable their engines. We'll let the Crew repair the engines. We'll continue to do this, until we are fed up with our game, then we will destroy the _Enterprise_ for good." Struthi said.

"Good idea." The Romulan said.

"Why don't you tell the other Warbirds what we are planning on doing." Struthi said.

"Another very good idea. But why don't we all have the same fun. After you get tied contact us, and we will start anew."

"Good idea." Struthi said. The transmission was cut.

"Using the same power settings on the weapon systems, pretend to disable the _Enterprise_." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain… Firing phasers."

Just after the Phasers hit the _Enterprise_, she blew up in an orange ball of plasma.

"Noooooo!" Struthi screamed, and almost bolting upright. "Computer what is the USS _Vaga_'s current mission?" She asked.

"The USS _Vaga_'s mission is the shakedown cruise." The Computer said.

"How long is her mission?"

"1 standard day." The Computer said.

"Just a bloody dream." She muttered She climbed out of her bed, and got into her uniform. She walked to the Turbo-lift. "Bridge." She said, and the Turbo-lift took her to the Bridge.

She stepped out onto the bridge and went to her command chair. There she opened a ship-wide channel.

"This is the Captain Speaking… We are going to test the most top secret system in the Federation. No one outside this ship is to know of it's existence." She said. She ended the ship-wide com-channel.

Struthi turned to her bridge crew. "Time to test the Chrono system. Warp to the Veela system." She ordered.

"Aye Captain." Ensign Saval Stelos, which was a Troodon said.

"Chrono system?" Kimble asked.

"This ship is capable of warping through time and space." Struthi said.

"Oh." Kimble said, not fully understanding it.

"As we warp through space, we can warp through time also." Struthi put it easier.

"OK." Kimble said, fully understanding now.

"Captain, we have arrived at the Veela system. And we detected, just for a slip second a ship like the _Vaga_." Turak said.

"We are going to Warp through time, as we slow out of Warp. Set the Chrono timer to 2 minutes into the past."

"Aye Captain." Stelos said.

"When we detect our past selves entering the system, cloak." Struthi ordered,

"Aye Captain."

"Captain, why not cloak right now?"

"Remember when we detected a ship just like the _Vaga_. I am betting it was our future selves… now, where we are." Struthi said.

"This is to confusing."

"I know it can be, but I know heaps about Temporal mechanics." Struthi said.

"Captain the Past _Vaga_ just entered the system. We are cloaking, but making sure they can detect us for a nanosecond." Turak said.

"Good." Struthi said.

"They have entered Time-Warp." Turak said.

"Disengage Cloak, and contact Starfleet."

"Captain. There are multiple ion storms in the vicinity that is disrupting the communications array." Turak said.

"Well then. Warp us out." Struthi ordered.

"Captain, the Ion storms are converging on our co-ordinates. I can not maneuver." Stelos said.

"All hands, this is the Captain Speaking: Prepare for impact!" Struthi said.

The ship shook as the ion storms converged onto them.

Lights went out, and the _Vaga_ lost power for 2 whole minutes.

"Damage report!" Struthi ordered, as soon as power was restored.

"Captain." Their Chief Engineer, which is also a dinosaur- A Deinonychus said. "We have lost the Chrono system alignment, and there was some damage in the system also. When we get back to earth, we might be able to fix it."

"Right. Lieutenant Turak, is there anything on the Sub-space frequencies?" Struthi asked

"Negative Captain." Turak said

"Continue monitoring them." Struthi said. "Oh, you had better cloak us."

"Captain?"

"Just do it. We might not be in our timeframe." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Turak said. "Cloak engaged."

The _Vaga_ warped to the Sol system.

"Where is the utopia planitia?" Stelos asked.

"I don't know." Struthi admitted.

"Turak, scan the Earth, and try to find out what the date is." Struthi ordered.

"Captain, We have found the year: It is 2002." Turak said.

"My goodness." Struthi said.

"Uh, Captain… That is not all."

"What?" Struthi asked.

"Shall I put it on screen." Turak said.

"Go ahead." Struthi said.

"Next time on _Enterprise_. After apparently causing the obliteration of an alien colony, _Enterprise_ is ordered to return to Earth, until a surprise visitor offers Archer startling evidence about what really happened." And pictures of a person that looks similar to Captain Archer, and the _Enterprise_ NX-01 was shown on the screen.

"Captain? How is that possible."

"Lieutenant Turak, scan universal quantum signatures. See if they are the same as ours." Struthi said.

"Yes, Captain." Turak said. "The Signature is of a .05 difference."

"That explains it then. We are not from this universe."

"Uh, that is not all of what I found Captain." Turak said

"Go ahead." Struthi ordered.

A picture of the first book Dinotopia by James gurney was displayed on the screen.

"Take it off." Struthi ordered as she had a good look at the visual of the book.

"It seems that both Star trek and Dinotopia are fiction in this world. We will have to try to repair the Chrono system, and find a way back to our own universe."

"Captain… I have found an island that is like Dinotopia from the ship's database. Should we land the ship there?" Turak said.

"Is it populated?" Struthi asked.

"Yes. And it seems that there is a Dinotopia in this universe." Turak said.

"Why?" Struthi asked.

"Have a look at these readings, Captain." Turak said.

Struthi walked over to the tactical console, and had a look at the scans.

"OK then. We will land in a area of Dinotopia no one ventures." Struthi said.

"And where is that?"

"The Rainy Basin." Struthi said. "All those leaving the ship are to have their wrist phasers set to stun. See to it Number one"

"Aye Captain."

"All Dinosaur crewmembers report to the conference room in 1 half hour."

Half an Hour Later, Struthi walked into the crowded conference room.

"OK… It seems that Dinotopia is both fiction and fact in this world. The Dinotopia we know might be different, so try not to be surprised if there are any differences between this Dinotopia, and the Dinotopia we know." Struthi told the dinosaurs. "Oh, and if you go into the island… do not use ranks… Dismissed!"

The dinosaurs then left the conference room.

One of the Dinosaur crewman stayed behind.

"What is it Crewman?" Struthi asked.

"Captain, do we have to wear our uniforms when we leave the ship?" The dinosaur asked.

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to." Struthi said

"Thanks Captain." The crewman then left

Struthi went to her Engineering. "Lieutenant Deinon."

"Yes Captain." Deinon said.

"How long will it take to repair the Chrono system?" Struthi asked.

"At least 2 months, Captain." Deinon said

"Alright- During that time, we have to get food from the island, which means we will have to pull our wait in this society." Struthi said.

"Won't that affect this universe's time-frame?" Deinon asked.

"Only if the human crew go into Dinotopia. But if some of the Dinosaur crew go, no one will be the wiser. We just have to make up a cover story." Struthi said.

Some time Later, Struthi walked out into the Rainy Basin. She was still in her uniform, because she wasn't expecting to meet anyone.

"Hold up there… What do we have here?" A human voice asked.

Struthi turned around, and saw a Bus, travelling through the Rainy Basin. The Rider climbed down from the Brac. "Never seen you before."

"I'm and a few friends are hermits. Didn't think there would be any Travellers coming through today." Struthi explained, in Dinotopian. "But I'm glad you came. Would it be possible for me and my friends to join your group?"

"If you are quick." The Driver said. He turned and started climbing the ladder.

Struthi turned, and ran back to her ship. "Those of you who want to come with me, better do so now. There is a group waiting for us at this moment." Struthi paused. "And have your phasers in your transporter buffer, and also put your com-badges away."

"Aye Captain." Lieutenant Savvi Stalis, Ensign Saval Stelos and Lieutenant Dee-az Deinon said as one.

The 4 of them went to meet the Bus.

"I was wondering why you are wearing clothes." The Driver said.

"When I was living among humans I was studding them. When I became a hermit, I decided to see what is was like to be like a human, wearing clothes and such." Struthi said.

"And why are they wearing clothes also?"

"Well… ah…" Struthi couldn't think of anything.

"She is our teacher of human things." Stelos said for the other 2 dinosaurs. He was also talking in Dinotopian.

"OK then, you can come with us." The driver said.

The 4 dinosaurs climbed aboard the Brac, and went to Waterfall City.

"Have you disabled your universal translators?" Struthi asked, whispering.

"Yes, Captain." The 3 whispered back.

"Good." Struthi muttered. "I just hope Ensign Stalis doesn't go into Labor."

Ensign Carly Stalis and Lieutenant Savvi Stalis are the very first human-dinosaur marriage. Ensign Stalis is also very pregnant, just almost 9 months.

"So do I." Lieutenant Stalis said.

The Bracs suddenly stopped.

"What is the matter?" Struthi asked.

"Something had the Bracs spooked." The driver said.

Beep

Struthi and the other 3 dinosaurs huddled together, in a tight circle. Struthi tapped her badge. "What is it?" She asked.

"Captain, there is a trio of Gigantosaurus, 10 meters in front of you. From the scans one of them, an infant, is injured."

"Lieutenant Stalis has medical training, beam over a medical tricorder and a medi-kit." Struthi ordered.

"Are you sure Captain?" Kimble asked.

"Yes." Stelos said. "Do it."

A medical tricorder appeared, and so did a medical kit.

"Ensign Stelos, Lieutenant Deinon. I want you to stay here. No matter what happens, you are to stay here." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." The 2 dinosaurs said.

Lieutenant Stalis and Captain Struthi both jumped from the high height, they landed on their feet. "We'll check it out!" Struthi told the rider. "Stay here, because it could be dangerous."

The 2 then went further down the tract. They came up to the 3 Gigantosauruses.

Stelos quickly brought out her Com-badge.

"We come in peace." She said calmly. "We have come to help you. No harm will come to your infant."

"If there is any harm done to our baby girl, we will eat you." One of them said.

"Deal." Struthi said.

The Gigantosauruses moves aside, allowing the 2 smaller dinosaurs access to their baby.

"Bone fractures in the leg, broken foot, a blood clot in the brain." Lieutenant Stalis said. "I'll have to operate, or your child will die."

"Can you operate here?" Struthi asked.

"No Captain. I'll have to take her to the ship." Stalis said.

"How long will it take to heal her up?"

"5 minutes." Stalis said.

Struthi turned to the parents. "We have a advanced medical facility. We can not take you there, because you will not fit, but your baby girl will fit. Savvi Stalis here will transport himself and your baby to the ship, so he can save her. When he has saved her, which should be in 5 minutes, he will beam her back. I will stay here, while your baby and Stalis transports to the ship." She told the, knowing the parents wouldn't understand it.

"Do what you must to save our daughter." The mother said.

"Thank you." Stelos said. She nodded to Stalis. "Lieutenant Stalis to _Vaga_."

"_Vaga_ here." Was the reply.

"2 to beam directly to sickbay." Stalis paused. "Me and the infant Gigantosaurus."

The 2 beamed to the ship, and the parents was amazed. "If we wanted to we could move you like that, but we decided to try to save your daughter."

"And we thank you." The mother Gigantosaurus said.

Some time Later, Again the transporter sound was heard, and the infant Gigantosaurus was standing upright. "Mamma!" She cried.

"You are alright?" The mother asked.

"Yes."

"As I told your daughter, she must not do any activities for the next 2 days. That will let the healing process finish." Stalis said.

"We understand. Will walking to our home be OK?" the Gigantosauruses asked

Stalis brought out a detailed map of the Rainy Basin. "We are here." He pointed to a red dot. "Where is your home?"

"Right there." The father Gigantosaurus said, touching the closest ruins to where they were. "The Avatar Ruins… We'll transport you there." Stalis said.

"Lieutenant Stalis to _Vaga_."

"_Vaga_ here." Was the reply.

"Can you transport the 3 Gigantosauruses to the Avatar Ruins?"

"Transporting…" Was the reply, but Stalis butted in. "When the Buss has passed the Gigantosauruses, can you transport them to their home?" Stalis asked.

"Sure can." Was the reply.

"What are your names?" The father Gigantosaurus asked.

"I am Sanaz Struthi. This is Savvi Stalis." Struthi said.

"If you ever pass this way, you can name our names and you will be protected from the others here." The father Gigantosaurus said. "My name is Fireblood."

"I am known as Screamfree." The other said.

"Our daughter is Hunterkiller." Fireblood said.

"Thank you very so much. The Buss that is coming through this area, will it be safe, when we pass you?"

"Yes. Every Bus that passes this way if we know about it, we will protect it. I will start with yours." Fireblood said.

"Thank you." Stelos said.

"No, it is us who should be thanking you. It took us 10 summers to have our daughter." Screamfree said.

"Stelos to _Vaga_. Belay that previous order. The female and infant are to be beamed to the ruins. When the male leaves the buss, then he to is to be beamed to the ruins."

"Aye Captain."

"You seem different somehow." Screamfree said.

"Yes, we are totally different. We have seen the stars." Stalis said

"Lieutenant!" Struthi snapped.

"We do not understand, and we will try not to. We just are content with knowing that you are different."

"Can anyone wearing this uniform… will they have the same privilege as the 2 of us?" Struthi asked.

"Yes they will." Screamfree said.

"Good. And thank you." Struthi said, as she and Stalis walked back to the Bus. As they arrived, they both took their Com-badges, and put it in the only pocket they has.

"What took you so long?" The Driver asked.

"There was a trio of Gigantosaurus we wanted to help." Struthi said. "They promised they will not eat us."

"Actually they will protect us from the other Rainy Basin dinosaurs." Stalis added.

Struthi watched behind the bus, as Killerhunter and Screamfree was beamed to their home, at the ruins.

The Bus didn't really need Fireblood. As they left the Rainy Basin, Stelos waved, just before the Gigantosaurus was transported to his home.

They soon arrived at Waterfall city.

"Waterfall City if much different. It appears more primitive then our Waterfall City." Struthi said

They soon found the code of Dinotopia.

"Cap, the codes… They are in the wrong order." Stelos said.

"And the last code is totally wrong." Stalis said. "Don't P…" He paused. "It should be Fin…"

"That is right: But you have to remember that this Dinotopia is different from our Dinotopia." Struthi said.

"Too Right Captain." Denion said

Just then, from the left side of the pyramid came a man Struthi recognized.

"Why are you here? You should not have come." Struthi said.

"I know Captain, but Ensign Stalis is going into Labor." The crewman from the _Vaga_ said.

"Well we had better get there." Struthi walked to the left side of the pyramid. There she got out her badge, and tapped it. "Captain Struthi to _Vaga_: 5 to beam directly to Sickbay!" Struthi said, and she and the rest of the crew of the _Vaga_ beamed to the ship's sickbay

"Oh no." Lieutenant Stalis said, as Ensign Stalis started to scream in pain. He quickly ran a tricorder over her.

"What?" Ensign Stalis asked.

"I'll have to transport the twins out, and then heal the internal damage they caused." Lieutenant Stalis said. He proceeded to beam both unborn babies out and when the twins were safe, he started to heal the damage the twins did to his wife.

"You are very lucky to have me, as the CMO." Lieutenant Stalis said. He is one of the two CMO's of the _Vaga_

"We have twins. A boy and a girl."

Ensign Stalis kissed her husband, and he touched her gently with his snout on her cheek. That is how he kisses her.

"We'd better get back now… The babies are cute." Savvi said. "You can call them what you want."

"Thank you Savvi." Carly said

Lieutenant Stalis, Ensign Stelos, Lieutenant Deinon and Captain Struthi went to the transporter room, and when the area was clear, they beamed down to the left side of the pyramid

"Contact us only if you need to." Stelos told her first officer.

"Aye Captain." Kimble said, and the 4 dinosaurs teleported back to the pyramid.

Some time later the 4 dinosaurs, Lieutenant Stalis, Ensign Stelos, Lieutenant Deinon and Captain Struthi was in the library.

"Things are totally different here: When Arthur Denison came up from the World beneath, but didn't get arrested. He was a hero, from stopping Lee Crabb from leaving the island." Stelos said. "4 went to the world beneath… not 2."

"So, what do we do now?" Stalis asked.

"We try to get some food." Stelos said

"What wouldn't I give for some meat, or eggs right about now." Deinon said.

"Lieutenant!" Struthi snapped.

"Sorry Captain."

A scream, and the people around the Library entrance ran in all direction.

"Now what?" Struthi grumbled. She walked to the entrance of the Library. She saw what had caused the commotion, One of her Raptor crewmembers. He was looking left and right.

Struthi stepped in front of the Raptor. "What is it crewman?" She snapped.

"Captain! A group of Tyrannosaurs have just entered the ship's sensors. They appear to be headed for the ship." The Raptor said, with a tone of urgency.

"Alright- Have someone beam over to Fireblood's place… tell them the situation, and beam them to where the ship is." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." The Raptor said, and then ran to an area, where he beamed over to the ship, without anyone seeing him.

"That Raptor was a wild Raptor. Why did it not hurt you?" A human asked, who was watching the whole incident from a distance.

"He wasn't a wild Raptor." Deinon said. "De was…"

"Thank you Dee-az." Struthi sighed, and shook her head.

"No problem cap." Deinon said. If he was human, he would be smirking

Before anyone could do another thing, the same Raptor came running back to the group.

"Cap, we need to get to the ship! Fireblood is having a hard time protecting us."

Struthi sighed, and shook her head again. "If you excuse us." She said, and she and the other 4 dinosaurs ran behind a building.

"Struthi to _Vaga_! 5 to beam over!" Struthi ordered. The 5 of them started the transport, when Struthi saw a human and dinosaur walking behind the building. The human pointed.

"There was a human and a Triceratops near where we beamed up. Beam them up also." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain- Scanning: Found them! Transporting!"

"Where… Where are we?" The human asked.

"You are on the USS _Vaga_." Struthi said. "I am Captain Sanaz Struthi. You saw us transport, so we had to transport you over also."

"Where are we?"

"In the middle of the Rainy Basin."

"Captain! The Tyrannosaurs!" The Raptor said.

"OK. I'll explain the situation, while we are on the way to the bridge!" Struthi said.

They went to the Turbo-lift. "Bridge!" She said, and the turbo-lift started to move.

"This is the situation. We are not of this universe, nor this Century." Struthi said. "The year was 2820. In our universe, The outside word developed sensors, and they could detect our bio-signs… In other words they could tell that we were dinosaurs. They send one of their ambassadors to our Dinotopia… Oh… The last code was FIN. Now, we didn't want to join the rest of the word, at that time. When the Earth was threatened, we opened up communication with the outside world. A group of us joined an organization called Starfleet- hence the clothing, and uniforms. We went through Starfleet for at least 20 years. I personally have been in Starfleet for 25 years, and am a Captain. The crew of the _Vaga_, which is an experimental spaceship, are a mixture of humans, dinosaurs and many other species. Which might or might not exist in this universe."

The doors opened, and Struthi walked out onto the bridge. "Get me Fireblood." She ordered.

"Aye Captain." The Klingon helmsman said.

"Fireblood. We'll take it from here- I'll transport you back to your home, when we're in the air."

"You sure that is safe with these trees?" Turak asked.

"Yes, Turak. I am." Struthi said. "As we are just below the tree-line, beam the Gigantosaurus back to his home, and arm phasers."

"Transport in process, and arming phasers."

"Shoot the ground in front of the rampaging T-Rexes. Show them how much fire-power we posses." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Turak said, and fired the phasers. The ground was scorched, and one tree was vaporized, by the phasers. This caused the entire group of T-Rexes to hold their rampage.

"How many T-Rexes are there?" Struthi asked.

"30 T-Rex." Turak said, after taking a sensor reading.

"Put on loud speaker." Struthi paused, and started speaking, when Turak nodded "We do not mean you any harm. We just want to stay hidden for a few months, while we repair this vessel. We didn't have a way of contacting you, and letting you know. We are breaking our greatest rule by talking to you. Why did you try to attack us?"

"I thought you were violating our territory. So I got some of the others together."

"It was just a miss-understanding."

"Yes that is what Fireblood said. We didn't believe him, when he said you are good dinosaurs, and humans."

"Yes… How about, after we finished with the repairs, we give you so much special meat that will last you for years, without going bad." Struthi asked. "Will that convince you to leave us alone for those few months?"

"How can you do that?"

"We have our ways." Struthi said.

"We will gladly stay out of your way. But first, is it possible to heal our young ones?" The lead T-Rex asked.

"Sure, what is wrong with them?" Struthi asked.

"We do not know. They had some meat, and drank some water and are now very sick." The T-Rex said.

"Will you take our doctor, and some of his staff with you to your young ones?" Struthi paused. "Without eating them?"

"Yes, we will be glad to do that." The T-Rex said.

"Thank you. They will be outside shortly." Struthi said. She signalled that the channel is to be cut.

"Why are you helping them?" the human asked

"Because with their numbers, they could rip this ship to pieces." Struthi said. "And we will try to stay on good terms with them."

"Oh." the human said.

"Lieutenant I want you to replicate as much meat as you can. After replicating the food, recycle anything you can get from the forest."

"Aye Captain." Turak said. "Captain, we have landed, and the T-Rex have taken defensive positions around the ship.

"Come with me, and whatever you do. DO NOT MOVE!" Struthi ordered.

Struthi led the human and the triceratops back to the Transporter room. They beamed to the feet of the lead T-Rex. Struthi brought out her communicator. "I am Captain Struthi. If any other dinosaur or human, without permission come near the ship, scare them away- but please do not eat them." Struthi said.

"We will do what you ask, but we would like a taste of the meat now, if that is possible." The T-Rex said.

"Done." Struthi said. She tapped her badge. "Struthi to _Vaga_."

"_Vaga_ here."

"Replicate 30 pieces of meat half the size of a Stenonychosaurus. As each piece is replicated, beam it to the foot of one T-Rex. Oh, and do the same for the 3 Gigantosaurus friends."

"Aye Captain- replicating the first piece now." The voice said. "_Vaga_ out!"

the first piece appeared in front of the lead T-Rex. The T-Rex ate it. "Tasty." He said.

"Glad you like it."

"Captain, we're ready." Lieutenant Stalis said.

"This is Lieutenant Stalis. He is also our doctor. He and his staff will do their best to cure your young ones."

"I will take them myself." The lead T-Rex said.

"Good, and thank you once again." Struthi said.

The T-Rex, and the medical staff left.

Struthi tapped her badge. "Struthi to _Vaga_."

"_Vaga_ here." Was the reply.

"3 to beam over to the Gigantosaurus home." Struthi said

"Aye Captain." Was the reply.

The transporter took them to the ruins.

"Fireblood." Struthi called.

"I am here," Was the reply.

"Once again, I would like to thank you. And for thanks, we have made some special meat. This meat will not make you sick- The Carnivores on the ship eat it. We will transport it to you. Oh, and the Tyrannosaurs just thought we were violating their territory. We have calmed them down."

"Yes, I saw your ship, in the air." Fireblood said. "You could have destroyed us when you first met me, my mate and my daughter- but you didn't. You wanted to help."

"Yes. We want to be on your good side, while we are here, repairing our ship. We should be here for a few months." Struthi said. "Maybe longer."

"I wish I can take your on a guided tour of my ship." Struthi said.

"A pity." Fireblood said.

"I have an idea." Struthi said, as she tapped her badge. "Captain Struthi to Lieutenant Stalis."

"Stalis here." Stalis said.

"Lieutenant, the Serum in our Dinotopia; the one that makes the large dinosaurs more human-size… can the computer replicate it, and how long does it last?"

"If you take 30 cc's, it will last for 24 Hours." Stalis said.

"Can you get one of your medical staff to beam over to he ship, and make 2 vials of the serum each containing 30 cc's."

"Why?"

"We are going to give the Gigantosaur family a guided tour of the _Vaga_."

"Perfect." Lieutenant Stalis said. "Breathfire, could we stop for a few minutes?… Thanks. Captain, it will be done in a few minutes." Stalis said. "Stalis out!"

A few minutes 2 vials appeared before Struthi. She picked up the vials. "I need you to drink this. This will make you my size for 24 hours- one whole day. This time tomorrow, you will be the same size you are now." Struthi said to the 2 dinosaurs.

They sniffed at the vials. "It is safe. Remember, if we wanted to kill you, we would already have done that."

"Alright." Fireblood said. "I will take it first."

"Oh, you might experience some server pain, but after 5 minutes after swallowing, the pain, if you have any, will sub-side." Struthi added, before, giving the vial to Fireblood. He could not drink it. "Why don't you lie down, and I will pour it into your mouth?"

He nodded, and done that. She poured it in, and he roared in pain, after a minute of drinking the serum.

As Struthi said, the pain lasted for 5 minutes. "So, is this what you see?" He asked, looking around. The Serum had made his eyes able to see perfect, like a human.

"It is safe." He called up to his mate. She nodded, and lied down. Struthi gave her the serum, and she also felt pain for 5 minutes. When the pain subsided, she got to her feet, and looked into the eyes of Struthi. "Can our daughter come also?"

"Struthi to _Vaga_; 6 to beam over."

The 6 of them vanished. "This is the transporter room. This is where we do most of our transporting, or beaming as it is called." She gave the general specifications of the ship.

"Can we see space?" Fireblood asked.

"We need to repair the ship first, but when we've repaired the system we need to repair, then we'll show you what space is like. Oh, you have no idea of how fast this ship can go."

"How fast?" The human asked.

"The best way to explain it to those who do not know the terminology it would be… Our Warp 9 would be 5 trillion rotations of the earth, in under 5 seconds. Which is fast."

"You can leave this island?" Fireblood asked.

"Oh yes, our slowest speed is much faster then a Triceratops or even a T-Rex running as fast as they can." Struthi said. "and that we can show you… using a shuttle craft, after the tour is complete… Here we are, the command centre of the ship… the main bridge."

"Captain!" Turak said.

"What are you?" Fireblood said.

"I am a Vulcan klingon hybrid. My father was Klingon while my mother was Vulcan." Turak said. "My name is Turak."

"Yes lieutenant?" Struthi asked.

"I have finally been able to get in contact with our Starfleet. It seems that this universe is running slower then our universe is."

"Alright- Turak, would you give our guests the rest of the tour. They have seen the Transporter room, and the bridge. Give them the general information of the era they're in." Struthi said, as she entered the ready-room. "This is Captain Sanaz Struthi." She said.

"Captain. When you have made repairs to your Chrono-system, your mission is to explore the universe you are in." An admiral said.

"Yes, Admiral." Struthi said.

"Since you will be cut off from Starfleet- we will not be able to send any help to you, I recommend that you try to keep the prime directive, but if you have to, break it. But only as a last resort. Also a bit of advice… If you find any Omega particles- Let your crew know about it. That is what Captain Kathryn Janeway had to do, when that starship USS _Voyager_ was stuck in the Delta Quadrant in our universe in the late 24th Century. The only thing that can cross the universes is communications, and some data." The Admiral said.

"Thank you Admiral." Struthi said.

"We are working on finding a way to travel through the barrier between these 2 universes. Lieutenant Turak has told us about the differences in both universes. We will have to be careful in contacting the universe."

"Um, Admiral, we have made contact with some of the dinotopians in this universe."

"I know. Lieutenant Turak briefed me." The Admiral said. "And try to keep the technology difference minimal."

"We will try Admiral." Struthi said.

"Look, I have to go now. I have a press conference to go to. The _Argon_ is going to be hyper-warping to the andromeda Galaxy." Admiral said.

"I wish you luck, admiral." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." The Admiral said. "But before I go, have you read the logs of the USS _Voyager_?"

"Yes, Admiral." Struthi said.

"I suggest you take up the replicator rations." The Admiral said.

"A perfect idea Admiral." Struthi said.

"I have said all I wanted to. Now, I have to go before I am late- Starfleet out!" the screen changed to the federation symbol.

2 hours later, the medical staff returned, with huge smiles on their faces.

"I gather that your mission was a success?" Struthi asked Stalis.

"Yes. We have made friends with the T-Rex also."

"Good. We are going to give the T-Rex guided tours of the ship- 4 at a time. Make sure they have enough Serum to keep them human-size long enough for them to finish the tour." Struthi ordered.

"When do you want me to do this, captain?" Stalis asked.

"In a few days." Struthi said.

"May… May I see my wife and twins?" Stalis asked.

"Sure." Struthi said. "1800 hours, we will be beaming back to the town- in the same spot we beamed from today."

"Thank you Captain." Stalis said, and he went to his wife.

Fireblood, Screamfree, the Triceratops and the human returned to the bridge. "Captain, how many non-humans are there on this ship?" the Human asked.

"Over 100 different species, including dinosaurs." Struthi said.

"Turak, We have a new mission- that is to explore this universe."

"What are you talking about?" Fireblood asked.

"After we repair the damaged system-" Struthi was cut off.

"The Chrono system, whatever that means." Fireblood said.

"Yes, that system. We will go into space, and explore what we can of this universe- how big it is, if there are any more life out there." Struthi explained, waving a clawed hand towards the sky.

"Can we come?" Fireblood said.

"If you like the small trip, then sure." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Fireblood said.

"But you are expected to wear the modified uniform, while on this ship, when we explore this universe." Struthi said.

"That is understandable." Fireblood said.

"We had better get you back to your home then." Struthi said. The 6 of them went to the transporter room.

"Well, remember, please tell no one, and in just under 10 hours, you will be back to normal- but there might be some pain again."

"We don't mind. Will it ever be lasting until we die?" Fireblood asked.

"I'll find out for you." Struthi said.

"Struthi to _Vaga_. 3 to beam over." The human, the Triceratops and Struthi beamed back to the ship.

"I'll beam you to behind the building, but please- tell no one of what you saw. Please." Struthi said.

"I won't." The human said.

"Neither will I." The Triceratops.

Stalis entered. "Lieutenant, how's the twins?" Struthi asked.

"Good. Carly decided to name the boy Ogthar, and the girl Athena."

"Good perfect names for them." Struthi said.

"Yes, I thought so."

"Ensign Stalis to Lieutenant Stalis"

"Lieutenant Stalis here." Was the reply.

"Is the Captain with you?" Carly asked.

"Yes, Carly, I'm here." Struthi said.

"You 2 had better come and have a look at this." Carly said.

"We'll be down in a second. Just after we beam our 2 guests back to Waterfall city."

"Bring them if you want to, otherwise, please make it quick. Ogthar- no! that's naughty." Ensign Stalis said. "Ensign Stalis out!"

"Carly… That is a human name, is it not?" The human asked.

"Then you had better come with us. But be prepared-" Struthi stopped.

"The great king named Ogthar, wasn't he had human half dinosaur?" the Triceratops asked.

"Yes." Struthi said. Ogthar was a miniature version of the carvings of what the legendary mythical king Ogthar looked like, but instead of a Triceratops he was a

Stenonychosaurus, while Athena was fully human. However instead of skin, she had scales.

Struthi, Stalis, the human and the Triceratops went to the quarters of Stalis

The triceratops honked in shock, and the human gapped at the sight in front of them.

"Yes, they are the size of human babies of 2 months. They are going to be quite big… and they are a hand-full." Carly said.

"Captain… What's best is that they have a human digestive system." Lieutenant Stalis told Struthi.

"Really?" Struthi asked.

"Yep." Lieutenant Stalis replied.

"What?" The human asked.

"They can eat anything." Struthi said.

"Really?" the human asked.

"Yes- even meat." Struthi said.

"Meat?" the human asked.

"Ensign, would you like to join us in the Messhall?" Struthi asked.

"I would love to Captain." She said. "Just let me get the twins to bed."

"They can come if they want." Struthi added.

"Just let me get them dressed in nice clothing." She said, she took the twins, and walked into another room. She came back, with the 2 beautifully clothed babies. "all set." She told the group.

Struthi, Lieutenant Stalis, Ensign Stalis, the human, the Triceratops and the 2 twins went to the Messhall.

"The replicator can make any food you want- I've decided to try the spicy Talka."

"The what?" The human asked.

"It is a Klaxi dish. No meat."

"Would I be able to have some?" The triceratops asked.

"Sure." Struthi said. "What would you like?" She asked the human.

"Surprise me." He said.

"Done." She said, she walked up to the replicator. "3 bowls of Talka, spicy!" She said. "And 3 bowls of cold ice cream."

The 6 bowls appeared. Struthi managed to carry them all, over to the group.

"Love, what would you like?"

"The usual." She said.

"Your usual stake dinner coming right up." Stalis said

"3 quarters of this ship's crew eats meat. But we do not kill any animals. Some of the crew also has eggs, but again, there is no killing involved."

"Then how did you get this?" The human asked.

"Yes, how?" The Triceratops echoed. "This is good."

"Thank you. But how we do this is by the Replicators. They can create anything out of matter. When I say anything- I mean everything. Well, except living things"

"Here is your stake dinner, my love." Lieutenant Stalis said.

"Thank you love." Carly leaned to the side, and gave him a quick kiss on his shout.

He blushed, but quickly hid it.

"What is that?" The human asked, pointing to the ice cream.

"Something I think you would love- it takes a bit of getting use to, because it is cold, but it is nice." Struthi said. She dug in with a spoon, and swallowed the mouthful.

"Yum. Ice cream." She murmured, then looked sheepishly at the 2 guests. "Sorry- I just love ice cream."

"I have heard of this ice cream. Johnny use to talk about it." The human said, tasting it. As he swallowed it, he shivered. "A bit of advice- do not let it touch your teeth." Struthi added.

Again the human has some, and soon finished it. The Triceratops looked at the spoon. "Oh, I'm sorry… Here." Struthi said, removing the spoon.

"It is nice." The human said. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Struthi said.

"How did you get those 2 Gigantosaurus our size?" The triceratops asked.

"Well, when Earth was in danger- and the dinotopians decided to join Starfleet, the federation scientists developed a formula that could shrink size. All of the federation starships have been modified for the size of us dinosaurs. What are you staring at?" Struthi asked.

"Her," The human said. "I think."

"Ensign M'Ssail, would you mind coming over here." Struthi asked.

"Sure Captain." M'Ssail purred, and she made her way over.

"I would like to introduce you to our guests. Steve and Trike." Struthi said. "Steve, Trike, this is Ensign M'Ssail."

"Nice to meet you boys." She said. She looked at the Triceratops.

"Hi there." Steve said. M'Ssail held out a hand. Steve shook her hand.

"It is nice to meet you." She said, showing her sharp canines, as she turned, and left.

"M'Ssail is also single- She is not married." Struthi said, watching as the Caitian swayed her tail slightly.

After they had dinner, Struthi, Steve and Trike went to the transport room. "Now, please- remember tell no one of what you saw." Struthi said.

"I promise." Steve said.

"Take these, and keep them hidden if possible." Struthi handed Steve a com-badge, and pinned the other Badge on the underside of Trike. "You know how to operate them?"

"Yes." They said.

"Oh, and be careful, because the Com-badge is also a translator.

"I know." Trike said.

"Good." Struthi said. She beamed them back to behind the same building they were beamed from.

The next day, Struthi, with the help of Steve and Stalis got together 3 carts full of food.

"You have a lot of food there- Are you planning of feeding an army?" A guard asked, in Dinotopian.

Steve, Struthi and Stalis all exchanged looks.

"Not an army- some Friends of mine that have just lost their food." Struthi said. "This is to last them until their small crops can sustain them once again."

"You may leave." The guard said.

"Thank you." Struthi said. They soon left the viewing sight of Waterfall city. "Thank you." Struthi told Steve.

"Can you tell my why you need this food, and seeds?" Steve asked.

"Well, since we will be on a limited resources, we'll be planting the food in our Hydro-bay."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Did you see a area that was… has space where food will be grown- From water?" Struthi asked.

"Yes." Steve answered.

"That is the hydro-bay." Struthi said.

"Oh." Steve said.

They were in the forest, making sure no one could see them, Struthi tapped her badge "Struthi to _Vaga_!"

"_Vaga_ here!"

"Beam the food and seeds to cargo-bay 1." Struthi ordered.

"Aye captain." Was the reply. "Do you want us to recycle some of the food?"

"Yes. And start planting the seeds also." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Was the reply, and the food sacks vanished

The 3 of them went back, and went to the library. There Struthi and Stalis started designing improvements on the technology there. They made sure their designs are not radical, but slight changes to the inventions already there.

"Captain, are you sure this is wise?" Stalis asked, as he was working through the medical knowledge, and changing some of it.

"We are doing something, that the dinotopians would have thought of sooner or later- Don't worry, it will still be behind the items." Struthi said.

"I know, but we are breaking the prime directive, are we not?" Stalis asked.

"No- We are not. We are bending it, though. If we showed them how to make some of the technology of our ship, then we are. We are just giving these dinotopians some new ideas, ideas they would eventually find out themselves- We are just giving them a hand… in the right direction."

"OK." Stalis said.

"And remember, we are making subtle changes. Nothing to advance. Nothing like showing them how to make some 25th Century medicine. We are doing things like combining 2 known plants to form a healing ointment, for example." Struthi paused. "Making human chairs more better for the humans." Struthi giggled then. "Showing how to play Ping-Pong."

"And beating the humans at it." Stalis hissed with laughter.

"Shhhh!" the chief librarian hissed at the 2.

"Sorry!" Struthi said, calming down. She and Stalis continued to modify the local technology, and knowledge. Struthi designed the pulley, and made one with the local resources. It was met with great enthusiasm, when it was shown what it could do.

A few Dinotopians cornered Struthi and Stalis. "You seem different somehow." One of the, a human said.

"My colleagues and I have been living in the Rainy Basin- Meditating after studding mammals." Struthi said. "You can learn a lot from the mammals. One of my colleagues discovered an old temple, which has carvings of the outside world. One of them showed the 'Pulley' as it is known."

Every Dinotopian that goes through school, human and dinosaur- learn written standard Federation, which was English. It was hard, but Struthi was the top of her class. She can read almost every Earth Language.

"Can you show us this temple?" A human asked.

"I am afraid not- The Carnivores, that live there have allowed only my colleagues and I to enter the temple." Struthi paused. "That is where we are headed to find more hidden secrets."

They left the city. "I can not believe they believed that!" Stalis laughed.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Struthi said. She got out her communicator, and tapped it. "Struthi to _Vaga_ she said.

"_Vaga_ here!" was the reply.

"How is the repairs going?"

"Denion handed in his report a few hours ago. Every thing is going well." Was the report.

"Good. Can you beam me a tricorder, set to scan for life-signs?" Struthi said.

"Transporting now." Was the reply.

"Struthi out!" She said, as she picked up the Tricorder. She slowly done a tight circle, scanning the area.

"Alright- You can come out now." She bellowed, as she quickly pocketed the tricorder.

A small group of 4 Struthiomimus came out into the clearing. "Why were you hiding in the bush?" Struthi asked.

"How did you know?" the eldest one asked. If they were human children, the eldest one would be 12, and the youngest one would be 3.

"That is my secret. Now, where is your parents?" Struthi asked.

"Our Parents are gone." The youngest said.

"You mean they left you to defend yourselves?" Stalis asked

"She means they are dead!" The eldest one said. "I have been looking after my brother and sisters ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that!"

"Would you happen to have any food? We are hungry!" the middle age, 6 years old asked.

"I do not have any food on me, but I can get food- Does anyone know you are here?" Struthi asked.

"No. No one knows. I hatched first, and saw mother- dying. She told me to look after the babies. 2 dinosaurs wearing strange clothes will come, and when the strangers come, go with them." The 12 year-old said.

"I think mother was a seer."

"Why is that?" Struthi asked,

"You are wearing clothing, and you are dinosaurs- just as Mother said."

"OK. Come with us." Struthi said. "We are going to go into dangerous grounds."

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to our home- In the rainy Basin. We have made a pact with the Carnivores there."

The Struthiomimus family stood in between Stalis and Struthi. Struthi was in the middle of the group.

They walked for a few hours, when they were sounded by a pack of Raptors.

Struthi quickly got her communicator out. "Fireblood!" Struthi growled at the wild Raptors. The pack leader blinked. "What did you just say?"

"Fireblood!" Struthi repeated.

"You know King Fireblood?" the Raptor asked.

"Yes!" Struthi said. "We are friends with him."

"Is it true that you helped Fireblood and his daughter?" The Raptor asked.

"That is right." Struthi said.

"We are sorry. We did not know- Perhaps you can help us. Our young are dying, and we do not know why." The Raptor said.

"Stalis, do you think you can help the Raptors?" Struthi asked.

"Yes, Captain." Stalis said.

"Stalis here, is a healer. He is trained to heal any living being." Struthi said. "He will go with you."

"Thank you. You may leave, unharmed." The lead Raptor said. "Say the name Raptor to any velociraptor. They will not harm you."

"Thank you."

The group of Struthiomimus followed Struthi, as she led them further into the Rainy Basin.

"You do have powerful friends." The eldest of the Struthiomimus said.

"Yes, now- We will soon be coming up to a group of 15 T-Rex, surrounding a special area. Do not fear them. They will not harm us." Struthi said.

"We understand." The eldest said.

"Here, let me carry you." She told the youngest. She picked up the youngest and carried him until they came to a clearing.

"The T-Rex are guarding nothing." The eldest said.

"Struthi to _Vaga_."

"_Vaga_ here." Was the reply.

"Disengage the cloak part of the phase cloaking device." Struthi said.

The T-Rex group took 2 steps forward, and there was a shimmering sound, and the _Vaga_ appeared.

"That is my home. The USS _Vaga_." Struthi said. "And hopefully it will be your home also."

The Struthiomimus children stared at the ship. "Wait until you get to see the inside." Struthi said.

She noticed one of the human crew talking to 4 of the T-Rex. They nodded, and lied down.

"What is going on?" The eldest Struthiomimus asked.

"Where I come from, a special serum was made. This serum made dinosaurs like the Gigantosaurus and the Tyrannosaurs human height. All dinosaurs larger then humans, basically." Struthi said.

"Where do you come from?"

"I… That is a bit hard to explain. When we get inside, I will try to explain it." Struthi said. The Struthiomimus children watched in amazement as the T-Rex shrank. The Children and Struthi walked over to the human size T-Rex. "So you are going on the tour of the _Vaga_?" She asked.

They looked at her pips. "That is right." A female voice said, "Captain?"

"That's right." Struthi said.

"Captain!" The nurse said.

"As you were, nurse." Struthi said. "I might as well take the whole group on tour, because of these Struthiomimus kids. Their mother died when the eldest here, hatched. She must have known about us, some-how, because they told me that they were to follow the first dinosaur they saw that was wearing clothes." She paused. "And as far as I can tell, they have not had any contact with any dinotopians since their hatching."

"Oh." The human said.

"Struthi to _Vaga_." Struthi said, after tapping her badge.

"_Vaga_ here!" Was the reply.

"10 to beam up." Struthi said.

"Are you sure that is safe?" the officer on the other side asked.

"Yes, the Transporter was deigned to beam up 15 people at one time." Struthi said.

"Alright." Was the reply.

"Welcome to the transporter room." Struthi said to the large group. "This is where we go when we need to go anywhere on any planet. Now, if you will follow me, I will take you to the next place on the tour." She entered the Turbo-lift. It was a tight squeeze. "Bridge!" She said. "This is known as the Turbo-lift. It can take us to any deck on the ship. This ship has 15 Decks. Decks are layers. This ship is an Akira class starship." The doors opened. Struthi walked out, with the 8-member tour group. "This is known as the Bridge. It is the Command Center of the entire ship." Struthi said.

About 2 hours later, "And this is the last place of important area of the ship. This is the Messhall. This is where we come to eat." Struthi said. "We have a mixture of carnivores and herbivores… Meat eaters, and non meat eaters." She said, as she saw they were confused. "Would you like some food?" she looked at them.

"Yes, please." The group said.

"I know what to get for all of us." She said. "Meat for you 4, and spicy Talka for the rest of the group, and me." Struthi said.

"4 plates of Talka meat- cooked." She said. The 4 plates appeared, with cooked meat. She took it to the T-Rex. "This meat is cooked, because if it wasn't, you would be dead, after taking one bite- It's poisonous to all living things, when it is not cooked. And when it is cooked it lasts for years."

She went back to the replicator. "4 bowls of spicy Talka." She carried the 4 bowls to the group. "Here is your dinner. Do not worry- it is not meat. I have been told that it tastes like meat, but it is not meat. If it was, I would not be here. I would be in sickbay right now."

The group ate their good, and Struthi led them back to the transporter. The T-Rex walked up onto the platform. "Every 2 hours there will be a tour, let the others know that. And you will be your normal size in a couple of minutes." Struthi told the T-Rex, and she beamed them outside the ship. Just after beaming outside of the ship, They started to grow. They told the others that there will be a tour of the ship every 2 hours.

One T-Rex asked them how would they fit into the ship. They told the other T-Rex about the Serum. They also warned them about the pain, when shrinking to human size, and growing to normal height.

A month later,

"Lieutenant Denion, to Captain Struthi." Denion said.

"Struthi here."

"Captain, the Chrono-system has been repaired."

"We are going to test the system. Lieutenant Walker, can you go out into the out-side world, and get the exact date?" Struthi asked.

Walker changed into 21st Century clothing, and went into the outside world.

About 20 minutes later, he beamed back to the ship. "It is Sunday, November 10, 2002." He said, holding up, a news-paper.

Struthi took the news paper, and read the information on the outside world.

"OK. We'll set the Chrono-system to take us to November 10, 1862. Set the temporal co-ordinates." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Was the reply.

Struthi tapped her badge, "Captain Struthi to Steve!" She said

"Steve here." Steve said.

"Steve, The ship has been repaired. We are preparing for departure. Would you like to join us?" Struthi asked.

"Can I ask Trike?" Steve asked.

"Is he with you?" Struthi asked

"No." Steve said.

"Alright then, you may talk to him." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Steve said.

"Struthi out!" Struthi said.

A few minutes later, "Steve to Struthi."

"This is Struthi." Struthi said.

"Captain, Trike and I would love to join you on your ship." Steve said.

"Good. Prepare to be beamed aboard." Struthi said.

She locked onto their com-badge signals, and beamed them aboard. "Welcome aboard." Struthi said.

"Thank you captain." Both said.

Struthi beamed to the Gigantosaurus, and talked to them. They beamed back to the ship, with Struthi.

Then she beamed over to the Tyrannosaurs. "We will be leaving soon. I would like to thank you." Struthi said.

"May some of us come with you?" the lead Tyrannosaurs asked.

"Sure, but you will have to take the Serum." Struthi said.

"Done." Was the reply.

"Those who want to come with us, please move to that tree there." Struthi said.

4 Adult T-Rex, with 2 infants went to the tree, Struthi indicated. She got out 4 hypo-sprays with 20 cc's of the serum. She injected it into each T-Rex.

The change was instant. The adult Rexes

Screamed, and shrank to human-size, as did the 2 Gigantosaurus, when she injected the serum into them.

"As I told the Gigantosaurus, as soon as you come aboard, you will be expected to wear the modified uniforms." Struthi paused. "Even the infants."

"We understand." All 6 of them said.

"Good- follow me, and when we are a good distance away, we'll beam aboard." Struthi said.

The 7 of them walked for a few minutes, then beamed over to the ship.

"Before we depart, we are going to test the system we just finished repairing."

"Captain, only the time needs setting." Stelos said

"Good- set it to 0600 hours."

"Done." Stelos Said.

"Turak, activate the Chrono-system." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Turak said.

"Lieutenant Walker- Change into 19th Century clothing, and buy a outside world news-paper." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Walker said. He left the bridge.

15 minutes later, he returned to the bridge. "Here is the news-paper Captain. And it is November 10, 1862."

"1862?" One of the T-Rex asked.

"Yes, the year we just left was November 10, 2002." Struthi paused. "We can see Arthur Denison… if we wanted to."

"The Arthur Denison?" Fireblood asked.

"Yes." Struthi said. "Tural, take us back to November 10, 2002. 5 minutes after we first left."

"Aye Captain." Tural said.

Again we went through time.

"Ensign Stelos. Take us into space." Struthi said

"Aye Captain." Was the reply.

"Wow." They said as they saw the stars.

"Fly over where Neil Armstrong walked on the moon." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Stelos said.

"What?" Steve asked. "I thought you said someone walked on the moon."

"He did. But not as we are- He was in a special suit. The suit was called a space-suit." Struthi said. "See the foot-print on the dust? And see the flag. That is the American flag."

"Is the sensors in Astrometrics working?" Struthi asked.

"They are. The systems that the sensors can pick up, are identical to our universe." Turak said.

"Good… Take us to the Velos system- Warp 5." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain" Stelos said

"Do you want to become part of this crew, while we study this system?" Struthi asked the guests.

"Yes." All 11 guests said as one.

"Good. We can start our mission in this universe." Struthi said.

"What is the mission?" Fireblood asked.

"To explore." Struthi said.

**NEXT TIME ON STAR TREK: VAGA-**

The experimental federation starship USS _Vaga_ NX-025425 fights both alien ships and the misplaced federation starship USS _Nexus_ NCC-54585


	2. Episode 2 The Nexus

Disclaimer: As in my other story, I do not own Star Trek, nor do I own Dinotopia. They belong to their owners.

****

STAR TREK: _VAGA_

EPISODE II – THE _NEXUS_

YEAR: 2003

The USS _Vaga_ was warping to the Alios system.

"Captain's Log: Stardate January 10 2003. We have discovered that the Planet Vulcan exists, but their technology is way behind Earth. The technology on Vulcan would be the almost exactly the same technology in the middle Ages on Earth." Struthi said. "So we are in transit to yet another system- The Alios system. End Log."

"Captain, the planets in this system have high quantities of Dilithium." Turak said.

"OK. Let's get some Dilithium, Ensign take us to the planet that has the most Dilithium. Commander, get together a team to gather the Dilithium." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Stelos said. "I'm right on it Captain."

The away team consisted of Fireblood, Ensign M'Ssail, Stevie, Ensign Savvik and Lieutenant Savvi Stalis.

"Love, I will be back as soon as possible." Savvi told his wife Carly. The other members were waiting on Savvi.

"Come back safely, my love." Carly said, and kissed Savvi on his snout. Savvi gently put his snout on her left cheek. His version of her kiss.

He then left their quarters, and went to the transporter room.

"Do you have the co-ordinates?" Savvi asked the transporter tech.

"Yes, Lieutenant." The tech said.

"Energize!" Savvi said, and they beamed down to the planet surface.

They soon found the Dilithium deposits.

Savvi tapped his badge. "Stalis to Struthi." He said.

"Go ahead lieutenant." Struthi said.

"Captain, we've found the Dilithium. We are ready to begin the process of beaming it to the ship." Savvi Stalis said.

"Acknowledged." Struthi said. "You may proceed."

About 5 Crates was filled with Dilithium

"There are 2 systems that each has an M class planet, 1.5 light-years away. Federation archives indicate that both systems do not have any planets, in our universe. Let's go explore it." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain… Setting course." Stelos said.

"Warp 5, Engage!"

"Captain, we have arrived at the system." Stelos said.

"Scan the system!" Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Turak said, his hands moving fast over the console. "Captain, there is a pre-warp society on the planet." He looked at Struthi. "Captain. Sensors are detecting a ship entering the system."

"Can the ship detect us?" Struthi asked.

"Scanning the ship. Their sensors can only scan 100 Kilometers away from the ship." Turak said.

"What is the ship doing?" Struthi asked.

"The ship seems to be staying at the edge of the system." Turak said.

Struthi tapped her badge "Struthi to Astrometrics!" She said

"Astrometrics, Trolan here." A voice said.

"Trolan, I want you to use the Astrometrics sensors to scan the system 1.2 light-years away."

"Aye Captain…" Was the reply. "Captain, there is a lot of ships heading out of the system."

"Turak, scan the planet. What kind of Population is on the planet."

"The sensors are… confusing." Turak said.

"What do you mean?"

"I am getting 2 life-signs from each life-sign." Turak said.

"What?" Stelos asked.

"Could it be the sensors?" Struthi asked.

Turak worked on his console doing a diagnostics on the sensors. "Negative captain. The sensors are working perfectly." He said.

"Rescan the planet." Struthi said.

"Captain. There are much larger ships that have just entered the system." Turak said.

"Scan the larger ships!" Struthi said.

"One of them seems to be a troop transport." Turak said. "One of the ships have much more powerful sensors."

"How much powerful- What is their range." Struthi asked.

"2000 Kilometers." Turak said. "Is the sensor range of the largest ship."

"Keep us 2000 kilometers away from the largest ship." Struthi said. "What is our Phaser range?"

"2500 Kilometers." Turak said.

"Good. Go to yellow alert!" She said.

"Aye Captain, going to Yellow Alert!" was the reply.

"Turak, I want you to keep an eye on those ships, while I have a look at those sensor readings of the planet's population." The dinosaur paused, "Oh, and can you get a scan of the transport ship. I'll be in my ready-room." She walked into her ready-room.

She had sat down, and started going over the scans of the transport vessel, when she realized it was an invasion force. "Shit!" She hissed. She quickly went out onto the bridge. "Has there been anything on the planet?" She asked.

"Aye Captain- A communications black-out!" Turak said. "All over the planet."

"Shit!" Struthi growled. "Just as I thought. Those ships we saw is part of an invasion force."

"What are we going to do captain?" Stalis said.

"Just before communications blacked out, the planet detected us." Turak said.

"Find a way through the jamming frequency."

"I already have, captain. What do you suggest we do?" Turak asked.

"We are going to see if the natives on the planet knows of these invaders." Struthi said.

"Who detected us?"

"I have also opened a channel to those who detected us, the main government on the planet." Turak said. The screen changed to that of inside of an office building.

"Greeting. We mean you no harm. We are just explorers. We detected a ship entering this system. Then a few minutes later, what I think could be an invasion force arrived. They are slowly headed towards your planet. We will send you the readings." Struthi said, and nodded.

"Transmitting the sensor readings." Turak said.

"We have them." The being said. "Go to Defcon 001!"

There was commotion from the left of the screen. "Is there a way for you to help us?"

"I do not know." Struthi said.

"We were at war with them- 5 years ago. We thought that the war was over." The being said. "When the communications went out, that was the first sign they might be coming again. What you have sent us is confirmation. They would have landed, before we could do a thing."

"I am afraid we have broken our most regarded rule, the prime directive. By contacting a pre-warp civilization."

"Warp… Do you mean faster-then-light speed?" The being asked.

"Yes." Struthi said.

"Then we have that technology." The being said. "We never thought we would be needing it again."

"Alright. We will do what we can." Struthi said. "Do you have any schematics of the ships of the ships we scanned. Where their engines are?"

"Yes, but how do we send this data?"

"Through this com-link." Struthi said.

"But, the data is on paper."

"Alright. I'll transport someone down to your position, to get the data." Struthi said. She turned to Kimble. "Commander, go to the planet, and get the data." Struthi said

"Aye Captain." Kimble said.

Struthi looked at the being on the screen. "He will be down shortly." She said. "_Vaga_ out!"

Kimble came back, with the paper. He handed them to Struthi.

"Captain, are you sure this is wise?" Turak asked.

"No. But I can not let what almost happened to Earth, happen to this planet. "Red Alert!" she paused "Mr. Turak, go into attack range, making sure they could detect us, and using the data from the planet, disable them."

"Aye Captain." Turak said. He quickly opened the paper, and scanned it into the tricorder. He then scanned it into the ship's library. "They only have hull-plating." Kimble said. "There is no shielding. And they use primitive missiles as weapons. They do not have any beam weapons."

"Targeting their engines."

"The biggest ship is called the Battleship. This ship can fire 20 missiles at once. While the smaller ships can only fire one at a time. The battleship is more armored, and has better sensors."

"Hail the battleship." She said.

"Are captain." Turak said.

"Call off your attack on this planet, or we will have to fire upon you." Struthi said.

"Have they called for help now?" Another alien being asked. This being was simular to the first being from the planet.

"No. We were exploring this system." Struthi said. "Then you came in, and now are preparing to invade the planet."

"You can not stop us." The alien being snarled.

"Ensign, go into their sensor range, and give a warning shot!" Struthi said, and grinned, at the beings reactions.

"Sir. There is a ship 500 times larger then this ship. Some kind of weapon was fired off our port bow." A voice from the side of the screen said.

"We will defeat you, then we will take this planet!" the creature growled. "Fire the missiles!"

"We warned you- _Vaga_ out!" Struthi hissed, and the communication was cut.

"Can the shields take the missiles?" Struthi asked.

"Yes, Captain."

"Let the first volley hit us, then shoot the second volley!"

On Alien Battleship

"Sir, the missiles hit the ship, but there is no damage." The gunner said.

"Well, fire 2 more volleys!" The captain growled.

"The enemy ship is shooting at the missiles, with their light-weapon. The missiles are destroyed."

"Navigator, Ram them then!" The captain growled.

"Aye Sir- Starting the ramming speed!" the Navigator increased the ship to ramming speed.

Suddenly they were stopped, 200 kilometers from hitting the ship. "What happened?" The captain growled.

"Something is emitting from the ship, that has stopped us cold."

"Fire the missiles!"

Suddenly the ship shook. The weapon master called out. "We have lost the missile holds. All 20 of them!"

"How?" The captain snarled.

"The alien weaponry sir!" the weapon master said.

"Grrr. What are we going to-." The captain growled.

"Sir." The communication officer said. "They are contacting us."

"Let's hear it!" The captain hissed.

On the USS _Vaga_

Struthi stared at the face of the alien, as she walked closer to the split view-screen. One half showed the tactical view, while the other showed the inside of the vessel. "We can disable your engines, then take you back to your planet, If you do not return to your own system!" Struthi said.

"Alright- we will go, but we will be back, with a much bigger force, next-time. You have made yourself an enemy of the C-M." The alien growled.

"Ooh, I'm shivering in my boots. We can handle anything your ships can dish-out!" Struthi said.

"Why do you mock me?" The captain said. "We are developing new weapons. They will destroy you."

"I doubt that. Disengage the tractor beam!"

"Tractor beam disengaged, captain." Turak said.

"Bye! _Vaga_ out!" Struthi said. "They have exited the system."

"Struthi to Astrometrics, tell me when the ships arrive in their home-space!"

"Aye Captain." There was a slight pause. "Captain, I have scanned them. They are heading towards their own system." Was the reply.

"Good. Contact the same government we did before." Struthi said. "And move into high orbit."

"Aye Captain." Was the reply. They entered high orbit.

"Uh, thank you." The being said.

"Why is it that your two species look similar?"

"You see, about 3 thousand years ago, a group of criminals was sent to the penal colony on the system those ships come from." The governor said.

"Oh. It is a political issue then." Struthi sighed.

"Yes, it is… uh?"

"Captain Sanaz Struthi." Struthi said. "Permission to enter low orbit around our planet?"

"You saved it, before we could get any of our fighters into the air." The governor said.

"Thank you, kind sir. If I may be so bold in asking what you call yourselves?"

"We are called Morphs." The Morph said. "And what do you call yourselves?"

"A number of different alien species on this ship." Struthi said. "But we are not from this universe. Anyway, the beings like me, are called Saurians, or Dinosaurs. Some humans, or terrans have been known to call us scallies. We hate that term, so could you please call us Saurians, or Dinosaurs." Struthi said. "My first officer, who picked up your data of the criminal ships are known as a human or terran. My tactical officer, Mr. Turak, is known as a Vulcan."

"Who are the Vulcans." The Morph said.

"That's a long story- Which we won't get into just yet." Struthi said.

"Would you like to come down to the planet, for a feast? It is the least we can do for saving us."

"Alright, my senior staff will be beaming down at your co-ordinates in a few minutes." Struthi said.

"Beaming?" The Leopard Morph asked.

"Transporting." Struthi clarified.

"Oh." The Morph said.

"_Vaga_ out!"

"Turak, Kimble, Stalis meet me in the transporter room in 5 minutes." Struthi paused. "And wear wrist phasers set to stun."

"Yes, Captain." The 3 officers said. They left the bridge.

"Captain Struthi to Lieutenant Deinon." She said.

"Lieutenant Deinon here, Captain." The chief Engineer said.

"Report to the transporter room." Struthi said. "In 5 minutes, Struthi out!" She then turned to the remaining bridge crewmember. "Ensign Stratos, you have the bridge!"

"Thank you Captain." The ops officer said.

"We should be away for half an hour. If anything enters the system. Contact us." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Stratos said.

Struthi entered the turbo-lift. "Transporter room!" She said.

Struthi entered the transporter room, and stepped onto the platform. "Energize!" She said

The 5 of them beamed down to the planet.

"Thank you for coming." The Panther morph said.

"Thank you for inviting us… Now, for introductions… This is Chief of Security, Lieutenant Turak. This is my first officer, Commander Harry Kimble, this is my chief engineer Lieutenant Dee-az Deinon, and lastly this is one of our Chief Medical Officer Lieutenant Savvi Stalis."

"I am Alexander Bullright, and this is my presidential aid," The Panther Morph said, indicating the small Vixen Morph. "Miss. Nukarmara."

"Charmed to meet you, Miss Nukarmara." Struthi said.

"Please call me Bindi." The Vixen said. "Besides, today is the last day as the presidential aid."

"Please follow me and we'll go into the dining room." Bullright said, and he led them to the dining room.

"This is the chief of security of the presidential house." Bullright said, indicating a wolf Morph.

"Do you have any weapons?" The wolf Morph asked.

"Only these, which are for defence." Struthi said, indicating her clawed hands, and wrist phasers.

"What is that?" The wolf asked, pointing to the tricorder, at the belt of Lieutenant Deinon.

"That's a tricorder." Deinon said. "Ah… A advanced scanner."

"You may enter." The Wolf said, and he moved aside.

The 6 of them entered the dining room. They suddenly heard a beeping sound. Deinon got out his tricorder. "Oh no." He hissed.

"Lieutenant?" Struthi asked.

"The tricorder detects what could only be a bomb." Deinon said.

"How long do we have?"

"According to this, only 29 seconds." Deinon said. "And the blast will kill everyone in this building."

Struthi tapped her badge. "Captain Struthi to _Vaga_!"

"This is _Vaga_!" Was the response.

"Emergency transport- Beam every one in this building to _Vaga_!" Struthi ordered.

They all vanished, and seconds later, the building was blown to pieces.

Struthi, and everyone from the presidential building was in the cargo-bay.

"Does anyone on the planet know about this ship?" Struthi asked.

"No." Bullright said.

"If you would follow me please." Struti said, and she led the Bullright and his aid to the Bridge.

"Is there anything on the planet's data network?" Struthi asked.

"Yes, and it is feared that everyone in the building is dead, and they will not be able to fine any bodies, because the blast would have vaporised them." Ensign Stratos said.

"Damn!" Struthi said. "There is only one solution to this."

"Captain?" Everyone on the bridge asked, looking at her.

Struthi turned to Bullright. "I really hate to do this, but it seems you will have to stay on this ship." Struthi said. "Because as Ensign Stratos said, you are all dead according to the planet."

"That is understandable." Bullright said, after a moments thought. "Just let me tell the staff, so they will get use to not seeing that planet again."

"I am so sorry. I hate to do this." Struthi said.

"That is alright." Bullright said. "The staff, and their families are on board anyway."

"Who set that bomb anyway?" Struthi asked.

"I have no idea." Bullright said. "But all of the information to do with this ship was also destroyed when the building blew."

"Good." Struthi said. "Break orbit!"

"Aye Captain." Was the reply.

Struthi went back to the cargo-bay, and found a Cougar Morph, unconscious. He was holding a type of weapons in his hand.

"Captain. This Cougar Morph has a molecular discrambular."

"A what?"

"A very powerful weapons. It gets into our atoms, and starts to break them apart." Bullright said.

"Did he fire at someone?" Struthi asked.

"Yes, a small child. She only has 10 minutes to live." The Wolf Morph said.

"We'll take her to sickbay, while your president has something to say to you all." Struthi said. She picked up the small 10 year-old Morph girl. As Struthi carried the small girl out of the cargo-bay, she looked up at the captain's mussle. "Am I going to die?" She whimpered.

Struthi had a feeling that the girl won't like any lie, and so she decided to say the truth. "I don't know. We might be able to save you." She admitted.

Stalis took her, and put her on the Bio-Bed. He got out a medical tricorder, and quickly scanned her. "Your molecules are just starting to break." He said. "But I think I might be able to save you." He said.

He walked quickly started to work on saving the girl.

A few minutes, after working hard, Stalis only had one idea. It was dangerous, but the small girls life was ebbing fast. "If this does not work… there is only one option available." Stalis muttered to himself. He injected Borg nano-probes into the girl, and done a scan.

"Damn!" He hissed.

"What?" The girl asked.

"The treatment is only slowing the process." Stalis said. He quickly got the computer to do a report on the patient.

"I seem to have made your life a bit longer, but only by a few days." Stalis said.

"What is this other solution?" The girl asked.

"Do you know what holograms are?" Stalis asked.

"Think so." The girl said.

"If you want, we can get the computer to do a full scan of you, and we can make a hologram of you." Stalis paused. "And in that way, you will continue to live."

"Hologram? Wouldn't I be able to touch anything?" The girl asked.

"That is a tricky question." Stalis said. "In reality, if you want, you will be able to pick up things." Stalis said.

"How long will it take the computer to do a scan of me?" She asked.

"2 days, and you'll stay alive for 5 days." Stalis said.

"Can I talk to Mommy and Daddy first?" The girl asked.

"Sure." Stalis said. The sickbay doors opened, and 2 Vixen Morphs entered. "How is she Lieutenant?" The female asked.

"I'm afraid I only prolonged her life for about 5 days. But there is one solution which will be explained to you soon." Stalis said.

"Lieutenant, can you tell them, because it is a bit hard for me to explain to them." The girl asked.

"Sure." Stalis said. "We have some very special technology. One is the Neural scanner. It basically scans the brain, and we can make a hologram, and insert the scan of the brain into the hologram."

"Is it safe?" The vixen asked.

"We have tried it on all of the crew-members, including Captain Struthi." Stalis said.

"Can we see?" The father asked.

"Sure… Lieutenant Stalis to Captain Struthi. Can you please report to sickbay?" Stalis asked, after tapping his badge.

"On my way Lieutenant." Struthi said.

The doors to sickbay opened, and Struthi entered. "What is the matter, Lieutenant?"

"Captain, the Borg treatment only prolonged Maline's life." Stalis said.

"There is only one solution left… The Neural holographic transfer." Stalis said.

"Let me guess, you want to see if it is safe?" Struthi asked.

"That is right."

"Computer, activate the neural hologram of Captain Sanaz Struthi. Give the hologram the ability to become any race, without using words." Struthi said. "Code: Dino-Omega-Dinotopia-Ogthar-25."

"Code accepted." The computer said, and the hologram of Struthi shimmered into being. "Captain." The hologram said.

"Captain." Struthi said.

"Lieutenant, can you scan my hologram?" Struthi asked.

"Sure." Stalis said.

Stalis scanned the hologram, and looked at the 2 Morphs. "Everything is fine." He also showed them the scans he made of the hologram.

"Thank you." They said.

"You're welcome." The hologram said. "Computer, deactivate the Struthi hologram!" The hologram said, then vanished.

"The best thing is that with the neural scan, if the person died, then the neural hologram can learn like a real living being." Struthi said.

"We'll do it." All 3 fox Morphs said.

"Good. I'll take you to your room, and you can go anywhere on this ship, and the computer will not stop in scanning you." Struthi said. "Come on, I'll give you your quarters."

"Won't you have to be reconised for the computer to scan you?" The mother asked.

"That is all taken care of." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." They said.

"You're welcome." Struthi said. "Computer, initiate a Neural scan of Maline Fox."

"Scan initated!" The computer said.

The next few days, Maline kept on getting Borg nano-probe injections.

Finally the time arrived when the Computer said. "Scan completed!"

"Computer create a hologram of Maline, as a small humanoid Vixen." Struthi said.

Maline was in the holodeck, and she helped Struthi make her hologram self just like her living self. "Computer transfer the neural scan of Maline into the hologram."

The hologram took a few deep breaths, and looked around. "Hey Captain." She said, in the same voice the living Maline uses. The hologram then saw the living Maline. "So it worked." Both said as one.

"Computer transfer the Maline hologram over to sickbay."

The Maline hologram vanished. The living Maline and Struthi walked into sickbay.

Maline's parents were there also.

Struthi looked at the family. "Now, since we have the hologram up and running, we'll make her able to leave the ship if she wants to. It is a tricky procedure, and much can go wrong. But we can make a back-up if you want."

The hologram Maline, Maline, and the 2 parents all had a family disscusion.

"We'll do it." All 4 of them said together.

"Good. Computer save hologram." Struthi said.

"Hologram saved." The computer said.

"Computer make a copy of the Maline hologram, and name the copy Maline2." Struthi said.

"Copy made." The Comptuer said.

"Lieutenant, do your stuff." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Stalis said.

The Lieutenant got a special hypo-spray, and got a sample of Maline's blood. He injected it with protonic matter, with Borg nano-probes. He used the hypo-spray to inject the substance into the hologram.

The Hologram shimmered, and Stalis got a tricorder out. He scanned the hologram. "Everything is working." He said.

"Then… am… fading… and…?" The Maline hologram asked.

"Because… substance… is… working!… This… will… take… a… while." Struthi said, each word, as the hologram faded in.

"Oh…" The Maline hologram said.

"What do we do now?" Maline's parents asked.

"Well, we wait." Struthi answered their question.

A few hours later

"Lieutenant, is there a way to give me peace, or to at least stop the pain that I am going to be getting?" the living Maline asked Stalis.

"Let's see… We can give you quite a few painkillers. If that does not work, then we can speed up the cellular degeneration while you are asleep before it causes you any pain." Stalis said. "But I need to check something first." He said, and the hologram of Maline entered sickbay.

"I need to do a scan of you." Stalis told the hologram.

"Sure." The hologram said, and Stalis scanned the hologram.

"Oh my…" Stalis said, then tapped his badge, "Lieutenant Stalis to Captain Struthi

"Struthi here." Struthi said.

"Captain, you had better get down to sickbay." Stalis said.

"Why?" Struthi asked.

"You will not believe me even if I told you." Stalis said.

"On my way." Struthi said.

"Thanks… oh, and get Mr. and Mrs. Fox… Stalis out!"

"What is the matter?" Both Maline's asked.

"You'll hear it when the Captain and your parents hear it." Stalis said.

The doors opened and Maline's parents entered, with the Captain.

"What is the matter?" Struthi asked.

"Computer, do a genetic scan of Maline Fox, and Maline Hologram." Stalis said.

"Commencing scan." The Computer said.

"Computer, when scan if complete, give a verbal report on the results of the scan."

A few seconds later. "Scan complete. The Genetic structure of Maline Fox and Maline Hologram are identical." The Computer said.

"Well, except for the degeneration of Maline Fox's cells." Stalis added, after the Computer finished the report

"Wow." Mr. Fox said.

"You can say that again." Struthi said.

"Yes, I had done a scan of the Maline Mologram, and found that she is a living being."

"Wow." Maline said.

"You can say that again." The hologram said.

"When I die, you can live my life for me?" Maline asked.

"I will try." The hologram replied.

"That's all I ask." Maline replied.

A few days later, Maline started getting pain in her entire body. "It hurts so much to even breath." She whimpered.

"Is there anything you can give her Lieutenant?" Her mother asked.

"I have a few painkillers. Hopefully it will stop the pain." Stalis said.

"This is the worst way to die on my planet. Your atoms disentergrating into nothing." The father muttered sadly.

"Don't worry, the courgar is locked in the Brig, where he will stay for his entire entire life."

"Thank you so much." Maline's father said.

"I just wish we stopped him before the degen weapon was shot." Stalis said.

"Where is the weapon?" Maline's mother asked.

"We are studing it at this moment." Stalis said.

"Lieutenant Virua to Lieutenant Stails."

"This is Stalis." Stalis said.

"Lieutenant, you better bring Maline, her holographic self and her family down to Astrometrics." Virua said.

"On our way." Stalis said. He injected the painkillers into Maline, and the walked to the Astrometrics.

The Fox family and Stalis entered Astromestrics, and noticed Lieutenant Virua and Captain Struthi waiting for them.

"I think we have found a way to reverse the effects of this weapon." Virua said.

"Are you sure?" Maline asked.

"Not entirely. We haven't tested it, but we have run simulations. 6 out of 8 of the simulations worked."

Maline looked at her holographic self.

"If you want to try it, then I'll rename myself, and we can be sisters." The hologram said.

"Deal. Captain, do you think it will work?" Maline asked.

"Yes, I am sure it will work." Struthi said.

"What happens if it does not work?" Mrs. Fox asked.

"It will quicken the degeneration process by a factor of 20." Virua replied.

"Do it." Maline said.

Virua readied the weapon, and pressed one button on the weapons, that wasn't there before, and shot Maline with the weapon.

Maline screamed, as the beam hit her, and when the beam ended, Maline collapsed to the floor. Stalis ran to her, and ran a tricorder over her. "It worked. But since the damage is so intense, we might be able to use the Borg treatment, to reverse the damage."

"OK." Maline said, and Stalis led her to sickbay. He injected the Borg nano-probes into her.

"Now we wait." Stalis said.

Captain Struthi gathered the guests into the holodeck. She looked at each of the guests. "Now, I have a choice for you. Since you can not return to your own planet, you can stay on this ship, and become part of her crew, or we can let you off onto the next uninhabited class M planet." She explained. "We will be scanning the next system. You have 2 weeks to choose." She then turned to the crew that came from this dimension's Dinotopia. "You have a similar option. You can return to earth, or you can stay with us longer. You have the same 2 weeks to choose."

"We understand." Everyone said.

2 weeks later, the _Vaga_ has in orbit around an uninhabited M class planet. "What is your choice?" I ask

"We choose to stay on the ship." They said.

The ship shook, and the red alert claxon sounded. Captain Struthi tapped my badge. "Report!"

"Captain, the ships we attacked before, they are attacking." The lieutenant on the bridge said.

"The C-M!" The president groaned.

"Great." Struthi growled, and walked to the turbo-lift. The Fox family followed her.

They entered the bridge. "Report!" Struthi snapped.

"Captain, the ships decloaked all around us. They have fired their missiles at us. The first volley struck, there is minimal damage. The shields were activated then. The ships are waiting for something.

"OK. This is what I want you to do." Struthi said, "Hail the lead ship."

"Aye Captain." Turak said. "They are responding."

"Any attack on this ship will be classed as an act of war." Struthi ordered.

"You can not harm us!" The C-M growled back. "You all are going to die, when we launch our secret weapon."

"Captain." Ensign Stalis said.

"I'll get back to you." Struthi told the C-M. The screen switched back to the ships.

"Go ahead, Ensign." Struthi said.

"As your orders, I have been reviewing all information concerning to Startrek from the Earth. I found some fictional data. It is called a 'Story'. This story is about an engineer that developed special shields that stopped Borg ships. I believe that we can develop the shields for this ship."

"What does it involve?" Stalis asked.

"First off this story is called HOME SWEET BORG. And how these shields work. That is using the warp field to create a bubble around the shields, then juicing it up. With a program that wasn't mentioned, but I think we can do something."

"Do it, but test it out in the simulations first." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Ensign Stalis said. "And captain. There is an episode of Star Trek Voyager, that is also fiction… I think."

"Why?" Struthi asked.

"Well, Voyager was lost in the delta quadrant. When they returned to the alpha, they were inside the Borg ship. The Voyager series on the Earth in this universe show the same. Anyway in one episode the EMH from Voyager…" Ensign Stalis said, and explained the entire episode. "I believe we can create a weapon like that- maybe not as powerful as in the show."

"Do it." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain."

"That all?" Struthi asked.

"Yes Captain. That was all we have found for now."

"The shields are priority." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain."

"Captain, something is happening with the enemy battle ships. They are moving aside- Something is jamming our sensors. Before being jammed, they detected a ship the size of a Galaxy class ship coming right at us."

"We only have heard of that ship. It is called the Dreadnought." Maline's father said.

"Do you have any data on the ship?" Struthi asked.

"No." They said. "We only have heard that it is 1000 times stronger then the battleships."

"Roger that. Arm weapons, and try to break the jamming, then scan the ship- Look for it's weapon ports, it's-" Just then the ship shook.

"Shields at 99%." Turak said.

"What just happened?"

"That was a Phaser shot!" Stalis said, looking at the data.

"Get a scan of that ship!" Struthi ordered

"Captain- The ship is the USS _Nexus_. NCC-54585" Stalis said, shocked. "She had been lost in the gamma quadrant before the great Dominion war even started in our universe."

"Get me life-signs on the _Nexus_!" Struthi ordered.

"Sensors have detected the original crew. But they are all locked in the cargo-bays. Sensors are also detecting C-M lifesigns." Turak said.

"Damn- Turak, find the prefix code for the _Nexus_." Struthi tapped her badge. "Captain Struthi to Wolf Team. Report to the WT briefing room." Struthi looked at Kimble. "You have the bridge, Number one."

Struthi entered the turbo-lift. "Deck 14!"

Struthi entered the Wolf Team Briefing room

"We have discovered the USS _Nexus_ in this universe. She is being manned by the C-M.

Starfleet crewmembers have been detected in the first cargo-bay." Struthi said. "When we lower the _Nexus_'s shields, you are to beam over. Take control of the ship, and do not let any of the ships crew hurt." Struthi paused, "Aye questions?"

There were a few questions, and Struthi answered them the best she could.

Struthi tapped her badge. "Struthi to Turak."

"Turak here" Turak said.

"Commander, have you found the prefix code yet?"

"Negative. The computer is searching for it. I should have it in 5 minutes."

"Thanks- Struthi out!" Struthi turned to the Wolf Team. "Now, suit up- You have 5 minutes to get ready."

"Aye Captain." They said.

Struthi left the Wolf Team briefing room. She walked up to the bridge.

"Hail the _Nexus_." Struthi ordered

"They are responding." Turak said, and the main view screen switched to show the bridge of the _Nexus_. It was a galaxy class ship.

In the captain's seat was the same C-M Struthi ran into before.

"I have told you that you would all die when we bring out the secret weapon." The C-M said.

"Mute!" Struthi ordered, and the vocal part of the transmission was cut.

"Have you found it yet?" Struthi asked.

"Yes." Turak said.

"On my mark, transmit the code to the _Nexus_." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Turak said.

Struthi tapped her badge. "Struthi to Wolf Team- Be ready. Once the shields have dropped beam over to the _Nexus_."

"Aye Captain." Was the response.

"Struthi out." She turned to the bridge crew. "I'm going to play the ego of the C-M captain. I recommend you play along. You have to pretend you didn't know about the Wolf team, or taking over the _Nexus_." Sturhi told the fox family.

"We understand." They said.

"Good, and resume audio." Struthi said.

"I have been ordering my crew to prepare to surrender to you. We will be lowering our shields, and you can take us prisoner."

"Alright. I will trust you for that." The C-M captain said.

"Turak, NOW!" Struthi said.

"Captain, our shields have dropped!" The weapons master on the _Nexus_ freaked out. "There is a team appearing from the enemy ship."

"Get those shields up!" The C-M ordered,

"I can't." The weapons master said.

"Do it or you die!" the captain growled.

"Captain- The prisoners have escaped. Controls have been rerouted from the bridge." The weapon's master screamed.

"Where is the control now?" the captain growled.

"Control have been rerouted to a section of the ship we thought was powered down." The weapons master groaned.

"WHERE!" The captain thundered.

The screen shimmered as the view of the battle bridge replaced the main bridge.

"Whoever you are, thank you. We have total control of the ship now, except internal sensors." The person on the captain's chair on the battle bridge.

"You can raise shields now." Struthi said.

"Already done." The captain said.

"We have locked out engineering control, and brought up force-fields that only someone that either the computer reconises as a starfleet officer, or that has a com-badge can pass through." The Captain said.

"I am Captain Sanaz Struthi."

"I am Captain John Woods." The captain said.

"How long have you been here?" Struthi asked.

"We had better get these scum off my ship, and then get out of here." Captain Woods said. "When the ship is free from the C-M scum I'll contact you- _Nexus_ out!"

"OK- Turak, I want you to fire at the C-M ships around us." Struthi said.

"Are Captain." Turak said.

Soon the C-M ships fled. All of the C-M on the _Nexus_ were all in the brig.

"That was a good trick using the prefix code. The aliens took control of the ship, but I had the computer lock out some functions of the ship. Phaser banks were functional at 3 quarter power. Only one torpedo launcher was also functional. We could not use the computer to lock out all control. Not from the cargo-bay." Woods said.

"That's good."

"I have not heard of you in starfleet. What date is it anyway?"

"The year before we arrived here, was 2820." Struthi paused. "I am the first Saurian to make it to captain in starfleet. All the other Saurians didn't make it passed First officer." Struthi paused again. "This ship is an experimental starship USS _VAGA_. A modified Relativity class starship."

"And do you know exactly where we are?" Woods asked.

"Yes. We are in another universe. The date in this universe is January 2003." Struthi said.

"Is there a way to contact Starfleet?"

"There is, but only from this ship at the moument." Struthi said. "And we have to be either in orbit around Earth or on the Earth's surface."

The _Nexus_ and the _Vaga_ eased into high orbit around the planet Earth.

"Turak hail starfleet command."

"This is starfleet command." A Admiral said.

"Admiral. During the dominion War, contact with the _Nexus_ had been lost. We have the Nexus with us." Struthi exclaimed.

"Alright. Is the Captain of the _Nexus_ with you?" He asked.

"No." Struthi said. "But there is data about this universe I think I should send over."

"Right- When I contact you next, you are to have Captain… Woods." The Admiral said.

"Right- Turak send the data now." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Turak said, and send the data to starfleet command.

"I have the Data. It should take a couple of days to go through this. I'll contact you at the same time in 3 days time." The Admiral said.

"Aye Admiral." Struthi said.

"Starfleet command out!" He said, and the view screen went to the federation symbol.

3 days had passed, and Struthi had captain Woods beamed over to the _Vaga_.

"Captain we are receiving a transmission from starfleet."

"ON screen." Struthi ordered.

Captain Woods was next to Captain Struthi.

"Captain Woods, Captain Struthi. I am Admiral Lea Janeway." Janeway said.

"Yes, Admiral?" Struthi asked.

"Captain Woods, I believe your ship the USS _Nexus_ is capable of landing on planets."

"Yes, Admiral."

"Your new orders are to land on the Dinotopia of the universe you are currently in. Then you are to keep scanning the earth. And while the _Vaga_ continues her exploration mission, you are to keep regular contact." Janeway said. "Every 2 Months you are to return to Earth, for mission briefing."

"Aye Admiral." Captain Woods and Struthi as one.

"Good. Starfleet command out!" Janeway vanished.

"Let's say, every new system we travel to, we will contact you." Struthi said.

"How shall we contact Starfleet?" Woods asked.

"My engineer staff will modify your communication system that should allow you to contact Starfleet, in the Need arises."

"Sounds perfect." Woods said, and he beamed over to the _Nexus_. The ship, with the help of Vaga's engineering crew, landed in the same spot as the _Vaga_ did.

"Ensign- Hail the _Nexus_." Struthi said.

Woods appeared on the screen. "We'll be returning to the same system we rescued you."

"Good luck Captain Struthi." Woods said.

"You too." Struthi said.

"The _Nexus_ out!"

The starship _Vaga_ warped back to the sector where they rescued the _Nexus_ and defeated the aliens once again.

"Captain- Sensors have detected another alien starship." Turak said

"OK. Go to yellow alert!" Struthi ordered.

The ship came out of Warp at the end of the system. It went at full impulse towards the _Vaga_.

"They are hailing us." Turak said.

"On screen." Struthi ordered.

"I am Captain Atakala of the planet Ocoul. We are explorers." The alien that was known as Atakala said.

"Well, so are we." Struthi said.

"We mean you no harm." Atakala said.

"Same here, but we have run into hostile races, that was why we have our defences on stand-by. Return to green alert!"

Struthi led Atakala though a tour of her ship.

"So… Where are you from, origionally?" Atakala asked.

"Another universe, that is much like this one, but much more advanced in technology." Struthi said.

"Wow." Atakala said. "And with these sensors, can you detect my homeworld?"

"What sector is it in?" Struthi asked, briging up 20 sectors in each direction onto the astrometric screen.

"That one." Atakala said, pointing to the 10th sector northeast from Vaga's position.

"Do you have sub-space comunication?" Struthi asked.

"Only while at Warp." Atakala said.

"So, what highest warp is available to you?" Struhi asked.

"Warp 3, and you?" Atakala asked.

"Warp 9.998 is this ship's crusing speed, but she can enter a slip-stream corridor, which will make travel faster." Struthi said.

"What do you mean?"

"At Warp 9.998, it will take 1 day to get to that sector there, and back to the sector we are in. If we used the slip-stream technology it would only take 2 hours to do the same trip." Struhi said. "That is only an example though."

"Wow." Atakala said. "That is fast."

"Yes it is." Struthi said, smiling gently.

"What is in that sector there?" Atakala asked, pointing to a sector 20 squars left from the symbol of the Vaga.

"That sector hold many planets that are rich in resources." Struthi said. "Or at least in our universe. Would you like to have a copy of the starcharts?"

"Yes, that would be great." Atakala said.

"Struthi to Turak- Make sure the starcharts is compatable with Atakala's ship, and send every starchart we have of the Alpha Quadrant."

"Aye Captain." Turak replied. "Checking compatability and sending."

Struthi and Atakala went to the bridge of the Vaga. "Captain, Atakala's ship is hailing us." Turak said, just as they left the turbo-lift.

"On screen." Struthi ordered.

The bridge of Atakala's ship lit the view screen. "Captain, we just received a lot of information." Their science officer said.

"Intergrate it into our database, Mr. Saka."

"Yes Captain." Mr. Saka said emotionlessly

"That sounds like a vulcan, doesn't it Mr. Turak?" Struthi said.

"It does Captain." Turak said. "The transmission has ended."

"Captain Struthi, is there anything I can do for you?" Atakala asked.

"Not really." Struthi said.

"If you ever need to go to my planet, I'll give you the defence deactivation code." Atakala said. He brought out his communicator, and open a channel to his science officer. "Mr. Saka, please send the deactivaton code to this ship."

"We are receiving a series of codes. Intergrating it into our system." Mr. Turak said.

****

NEXT TIME ON STAR TREK: VAGA-

The experimental federation timeship USS _Vaga_ NX-025425 returns to Earth to fine that most eletroic equipment have been rendered useless by a electromagnetic pulse.


	3. Episode 3 The Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, I do not own Dark Angel. I am only borrowing the characters and concepts from those shows.

I do however own the Vaga and most of her crew, except for the native Dinosaurs and the concept of half human half dinosaur Ogthar. (Though the dinosaur half IS my idea)

**STAR TREK: _VAGA_**

**EPISODE III – THE DISCOVERY**

**YEAR: 2009**

"Captain, The _Nexus_ is hailing." Turak said.

"On screen." Struthi said.

"Captain Struthi- something just happened on the Earth." Captain Woods said

"What?" Struthi said.

"All electronic equipment on Earth has just been fried. Luckily our equipment was protected." Captain Woods said.

"What destroyed all the electronic equipment on Earth?" Struthi asked.

"It is called 'The Pulse'" Woods answered

"Alright- We'll travel to sector 001." Struthi said.

"No- Everything should be fine." Woods said.

"OK." Struthi said. "Computer is there any records of the early 21st Century Earth?"

"Affirmative." The computer said.

"Using the records of the early 21st Century Earth- Has there been any pulse that destroyed all electronic equipment?"

"Negative." The Computer said

The Year: 2020

The _Vaga_ for the 4th time since 2009, entered orbit around the planet Earth. "Captain, there is a transmission coming in from the _Nexus_." Turak said

"On screen." Struthi ordered, and the view screen switched to the face of Captain Woods.

"Captain Struthi. We have been recording messages from a person known only as Eyes Only." Woods said.

"Send the data over." Struthi ordered.

Woods sent the information into the _Vaga_.

"I'll be in my ready-room. Scan the earth, and if there has been any messages from this Eyes only- find out where they are coming from." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Turak said.

Struthi entered her ready-room, and went over the data, and messages of Eyes Only.

Struthi entered the bridge. "Captain- a Eyes Only message is being broadcasted at the moment." Turak said. "And I am tracking the signal."

The transmission ended, after 60 seconds. "I have it."

"Kimble I want you to dress in 20th Century clothing, and beam down to the origin of the transmission." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain."

"Captain- We are getting mixed life-signs from the planet. Some seem like the Morphs life-signs." Turak said suddenly.

"Thank you Turak. Kimble- I'll join you." Struthi said. And she tapped her badge. "Captain Struthi to Maline."

"Maline here." Came the Vixen's voice.

"You wanted to be on a away mission- I have the best one yet." Struthi said. "Meet me and Commander Kimble in the transporter room 3 in 5 minutes- Turak you have the bridge." Struthi and Kimble went to the transporter room 3.

"What is this mission?" Maline asked.

"First off, Have this- It is a wrist phaser. It will only stun." Struthi gave 2 wrist phasers to Maline. She put them on, and looked at the Captain.

"The situation we will be going into might become dangerous." Struthi explained to the girl.

"What mission is that?"

"We are going to talk to a person on the planet Earth." Struthi said.

They walked onto the transporter padd. "Energise!" Struthi said.

They beamed down to the planet surface- in a flashy apartment.

"Where are we?" Kimble asked.

"Shhh!" Struthi said.

"Who's there!" A man's voice asked.

"Shit! Hide!" Struthi hissed to Maline. The 2 ducked into another room. Kimble was not able to hide in time, as a man came through a doorway, and saw Kimble.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" The man asked Kimble.

"There is someone we need to talk to Mr… uh?" Kimble asked.

"Logan Cale." Logan said.

"Mr. Cale, the person we are after is only known as Eyes Only." Kimble said.

"Who's we?" Logan asked. Struthi felt something brush past her.

"Yes! Who's we?" a girl asked.

Struthi peaked out, and saw a woman holding her first officer. She spotted Maline. She nodded, and held up 3 clawed fingers. She motioned for Maline to jump out, at the same time she did. She counted down from 3, and she jumped out, and fired a phaser blast at the woman. The woman fell to the floor.

"Captain. Thank you for the timely rescue." Kimble said.

"What have you done to her?" The man asked, as he went to check on her, but stopped, muttering. "Damn! I can't touch her or I'll die!"

"She is fine!" Struthi said. "I only knocked her unconscious. I could have killed her if I wanted to."

"I don't believe you!" the man- Logan said.

"Watch this!" Struthi said, and threw up a piece of metal into the air. She vaporized it. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes," Logan said.

"Now what do you mean if you touch her you die?"

"I am Eyes Only. A hidden government group wanted Eyes Only dead. They put a genetic virus into Max. It is coded to react to my DNA. If I touch her, I die." Logan said.

"OK-" I tapped my badge. "Captain Struthi to Lieutenant Stalis."

"Stalis here."

"Lieutenant, get medical equipment, and beam down to my co-ordinates."

"Are you sure Captain?" Stalis asked.

"Yes. I am sure." Struthi said.

Stalis beamed down next to Struthi.

"Lieutenant- Scan this man, and scan the young woman. Try to find a virus coded to his DNA, in the young woman. See if you can destroy the Virus, once it is found, or give the man the anti-bodies."

"Aye Captain-" Stalis said, and done some scanning. "Captain- You better have a look at this."

"What?" Struthi asked, as she walked over to Lieutenant Stalis.

"Have a look at this." He showed her the tricorder.

"We have found the virus, but the young lady seems to have different strands of DNA in her genetic make-up."

"What?" Logan asked.

"Captain. I think I can remove the virus." Stalis said.

"Go and do it." Struthi said.

Stalis beamed back to the _Vaga_.

Some time after Stalis beamed back to the ship, Max opened her eyes, and got into a crouch, as she looked around. "What happened?" She asked.

"You were stunned." Logan said. He helped her up, before she could pull away from him.

"You just touched me." She exclaimed.

"That's right- But the Virus has been nullified." He said.

"What?" Max asked.

"I also have the anti-bodies to counteract the virus." Logan said.

"How was I stunned?" Max asked.

"By a strange type of beam weapon." Logan said.

"Where are those that were in here?" Max asked.

"They have found a way to remove the virus." Logan said.

"What?" Max asked. "How?"

"You'll find out."

Just then the TV in the living room showed the news story about Joshua.

"Oh no." Logan said. He tapped the badge Captain Struthi gave him. "Logan to Struthi." He said.

"This is Struthi." Struthi said.

"Are you watching the news?" Logan asked.

"Yes. What do you want us to do?" Struthi asked.

"Well, can you beam down 2 com-badges, and we'll do the rest." Logan said.

"Sure." Struthi said, and 2 badges appeared. Logan picked them up, and handed them to Max.

"Thanks." She said.

Max found Joshua. "Joshua. We must find the blind girl you were with. Her life is in danger." She told Joshua

Joshua led Max to Annie Fisher. Max saw Ames White walking towards Annie. She tapped her badge. "Max to Struthi. Give me the beam weapon. I have to stun someone." She said.

A blue light materialized into Lieutenant Stalis. He looked at Max. "Who do you want me to stun?" He asked.

"Him." Max said, pointing to Ames White. He was about to break Annie's neck.

Stalis stunned him, and Annie fell to the floor. Stalis quickly got his tricorder out, and ran to Annie. He scanned her.

"If I don't get her to sickbay, she'll die." Stalis said.

"Do it." Max said.

"Stalis to _Vaga_. Medical emergency. 4 to beam directly to sickbay"

Max and Joshua couldn't see a thing for a few seconds, and when they could, they were in a brightly lit room. Stalis picked up Annie, and carried her over to the bio-bed. He then healed her broken neck, saving her. Captain Struthi entered sickbay.

"Is there a way to make a copy of Annie, but with her neck snapped?" Joshua asked.

"Yes there is. And we have to do that, because we can not interfere with this universe's time-line." Stalis said.

"Good. Do it." Struthi said,

"Aye Captain- I have to get a genetic sample of her, and then we can make a dead copy of her."

"Can you beam us back to Logan's apartment?" Max asked.

"Sure. But after a few hours- I have to make sure Annie is going to survive." Stalis said.

"Since you created anti-bodies for Logan, what else can you do?" Max asked.

"If someone starts going blind, we can heal them. If they are already blind, we can give implants, allowing the to see the whole spectrum. We have to ask her when she wakes up, when she suvives."

"Thank you." Joshua said.

"I have made the copy of Annie. The copy has a snapped neck, as if the person you stunned broke her neck." Stalis said. "We will now beam the copy down."

Some time later, Max, Joshua beamed down to Logan's. Annie was beamed down also.

Max carried Annie to the sofa. Annie stirred, as Max took a step back.

"Where am I? What happened?" Annie asked.

"Annie Fisher, My name is Max. I am a friend of Joshua's." Max said.

"Are you like Joshua also?" Annie asked.

"Yes." Max said. "However I look human."

Annie, Joshua, Max and Alec were now in Joshua's place, and Annie heard the news report.

"This means that in the eyes of the world you are dead. We have some friends, who can heal your eyes… sort of." Max said.

"Who are these people?" Annie asked.

"Max to Stalis." Max said, after tapping the badge.

"Stalis here." Stalis said.

"Can you beam down to my co-ordinates?" Max asked.

Alec watched in amazement as Stalis beamed down in front of Max. "Yes?" Stalis asked.

"Mr. Stalis this is Annie Fisher. Annie, a Doctor friend has just arrived. He will be able tell you how he can heal your eyes."

"Can you tell me, were your born blind?" Stalis asked.

"Yes." Annie said.

"OK. I have an advanced procedure that will allow you to see the entire visible and invisible spectrum. You can see things no living person can see." Stalis said.

"What will it involve?" Annie asked.

"A special type of implant. It will not harm you- It will allow you to see." Stalis said.

"Can Joshua be there?" Anie asked.

"Yes, he can." Stalis said. "But he should not interfere with the operation."

"I won't." Joshua said.

"I want to see." Annie said.

"Good." Stalis said, then tapped his badge. "Stalis to _Vaga_."

"_Vaga_ here."

"_Vaga_, can you beam me down 2 com-badges." Stalis said.

2 com-badges appeared on the table, and Stalis picked them up, and gave them the badges. "Alec, Max- you had better go into the other room." Stalis told them.

They did, and Stalis tapped his badge again. "Stalis to _Vaga_." He said. "3 to beam up."

Stalis led Annie to a bio-bed, and she lied down.

"Now, I'll cause you to fall into a coma. And I can operate on your eyes." Stalis said.

"OK then." Annie said. "Joshua. You make sure they do nothing else to me."

"I will be looking after you." Joshua said.

Stalis put a hypo-spray to Annie's neck, and there was a hissing sound.

"See you after the operation." Annie whispered, as she started to fall into a coma.

Stalis scanned her eyes, and noticed that her eyes could not be healed. He quickly ordered his nurse to get the optical implants.

Stalis operated on Annie, connecting them to her. He healed the incisions he had to make. He looked at Joshua. "I'll have to make the room very dark, now- just in case she wakes up." He turned the light off, and the 2 waited.

Joshua and Stalis didn't have to wait long- only 4 hours after the operation, which took 1 hour.

"Why is it dark here- didn't it work?" Annie asked.

"I don't know, but I turned off the lights, so you won't get hurt, when you go out." Stalis said. "Before we turn on the lights, if you see me and Joshua. Don't freak out."

"I might freak out, but it will take a while for me to relax."

"Computer, illuminate the lights in sickbay by 1, every minute, until it is 50." Stalis said.

"Acknowledged." The computer said.

When the lights were very dim. "I can see." She said.

"What can you see?" Annie asked.

"I… It's hard to describe… But it seem to be some strange colours. I think they might be Red."

"You are seeing the geothermal spectrum. Just twitch your head to the left to change spectrums." Stalis said. Annie did that.

"This is amazing." She said, after switching views.

"Yes it is." Stalis said.

Just then the sickbay doors slid open with a whoosh, and Carly entered, with Ogthar. "Darling, Ogthar is sick."

"OK. Let me scan him." Savvi said, and he scanned his son. "That's the problem. His anti-bodies are fighting 2 types of bugs. One common for humans and the other common for dinosaurs." Savvi looked at his son, and his wife. "Son, you will be fine in a few days."

"OK." Carly said.

"Oh, and Athena might get it also." Savvi said.

"Thanks love." Carly said, and hissed her husband on his snout.

"Bye Dad." Ogthar said.

"See you tonight son." Stalis said, and Carly took Ogthar back to their quarters.

"Who or what are you?" Annie asked, as she turned to Stalis.

"I am a Dinosaur. I am from an island called Dinotopia. This ship and most of her crew are not from this universe. We found out that there is a Dinotopia in this universe, but that Dinotopia is also in fiction form, in the late 20th century."

"OK. What do we do now?" Annie asked

"Well, Annie, if you want to stay on the planet, you'll have to change your name, and we'll operate on your face, making it slightly different, If not, then you'll have to stay on the ship." Stalis said

"Can we think about it?" Annie asked.

"Sure- We'll beam you down to the Logan's place." Stalis said, and led them down to the transporter room. They beamed down, and Annie looked at Max and Alec. "Hi." She said.

"Max, Alec. I think we have a way to remove that barcode on your neck for good. Do you want that?" Stalis asked.

"Yes." Max said at once.

"OK. We beam up to the ship then." Stalis said.

Alec, Stalis and Max beamed up to the ship. Stalis. "How can you remove that barcode if you can not see it?" Max asked.

"We have a way to make the barcode visible, then we can remove it for good." Stalis said.

"Alright- do it." Max said.

"Thank you." Stalis said. He got them to lay down on the bio-beds. He then injected them with something that caused the barcode to turn visible.

"There- It's done." Stalis said. "And it shouldn't come back."

"Thank you." Max said.

Stalis led them back to the transporter room, and they beamed down.

"Here are the com-badges. You must keep them hidden, and Annie, you must stay hidden- To the world you are dead." Stalis said. "If you want to contact anyone else who has one, then tap them and say your name and the name of the person that has one. So if I wanted to contact my wife, I would tap my badge and say Lieutenant Stalis to Ensign Stalis."

"Thanks." Max said.

"Lieutenant Stalis gave us an option. Annie goes to the ship and stays there, or she has cosmetic surgery that will make her look totally different. What do you think we should do?" Max asked, and the 5 of them huddled into a circle. They whispered for a while.

When they separated, Annie looked at Stalis. "Lieutenant, could you do the operation that will make me look different?" She asked.

"Yes, I could." Stalis said. "Joshua, do you want to come also?"

"Sure." Joshua said.

Stalis tapped his badge. "Stalis to _Vaga_. 3 to beam up." Joshua, Max and Annie beamed to the ship.

"There is a ship hidden on the planet. That ship is called the _Nexus_. If you need anything, or any questions answered about the technology, and you can not contact us, then you can contact the _Nexus_." Stalis told them.

"The _Nexus_?" Annie asked.

"Ensign, lock co-ordinates to the _Nexus_." Stalis said, and they beamed to just outside the ship, which is on Dinotopia.

"Lieutenant Stalis to _Nexus_." Stalis said.

"Go ahead Lieutenant." The Captain of the _Nexus_ said.

"Captain- I have 2 guests with me. Will we be able to beam in?" Stalis asked.

"Sure." Was the reply.

Lieutenant Stalis and his 2 guests were beamed aboard.

"Permission to come aboard?" Stalis asked.

"Granted." Captain Woods said. "And, at ease, lieutenant." He paused. "I believe you know the layout of a Galaxy class starship- You may show your guests around." Woods looked at the guests. He didn't give Joshua a second glance

Joshua looked at their guest. "Why didn't he give me a second glance?" The transgenic asked.

"Because, in our universe, we have met… what you might call, alien life. Some you might consider just plain weird, some deadly." Stalis said. "The Borg for example."

"The Borg?"

"You don't want to know them." Stalis said.

"Oh. The Borg…" Annie sighed.

"OK. I'll tell you a little bit about them. They are a cybernetic race. They take other races and make them cyborgs also. Even if the other races don't want it. They make them like a robot."

"Ouch!" Joshua said.

Stalis led the others through the ship.

"Yes, You are very lucky not to have met them before." Stalis explain

"Doctor Stalis, we might have a problem." Captain Woods said.

"What problem Captain?" Stalis asked.  
"It's best you see." Woods said.

"Come on then." Stalis told his guests.

They went to the transporter room, and beamed to the World Beneath.

"Where are we going?" Stalis asked.

"We are almost there." Captain Woods said. He came to a section of the world beneath. "Here we are." Captain Woods said, and showed Stalis the Items all around the cave.

"Oh shit!" Stalis groaned, as he saw a couple of Phasers, and a few tricorders.

"How old are they?" Stalis asked.

"We've dated them to the 19th Century." Woods said

"Do they still function?" Stalis asked.

"Didn't try." Woods said.

Stalis tapped his Badge. "Lieutenant Stalis to Captain Struthi."

"Struthi here." Struthi said.

"Captain, I think you better beam down to where I am." Stalis said.

"I'll be right down." Struthi said.

Struthi beamed into the cavern. She saw the 29th Century Phasers and Tricorders.

"They have been dated. They have been here since around the 19th Century." Captain Woods said.

"Do you know who they belong to?"

"No, not yet." Woods said.

Struthi went over to a tricorder and forced it open with her fingers. It activated.

"This is Ogthar Stalis. I am with my sister Athena Stalis. If you have activated this tricorder, then you will not know that we will be transported to Earth's Past. To the late 19th Century, Athena told me. She's able to infiltrate the humans on the island. That is what she has already done. I have asked her to get food for me, and to try to keep the knowledge and technology minimal." Ogthar's voice said. "I can not tell you when we get thrown into the past."

"Captain, what shall we do?" Struthi said.

"Find out what damage, if any, they have done to the timeline." Struthi said.

"Understood. I'll look in the library." Stalis said. "See what I can find out."

Struthi beamed back to the ship.

"I'm sorry I'll have to cut your tour of the _Nexus_ short." Stalis told the 3 guests.

"I'll give them the tour." Captain Woods said.

"Thanks." Stalis said. "Lieutenant Stalis to _Vaga_! 1 to beam over to the beaming location at the library in waterfall city."

He beamed into an ally and walked into the Library. He then hunted for information on his Son and Daughter in the scrolls.

"What are you wearing?" A Dryosaurus asked.

"What?" Stalis asked, without thinking. "Is there a stain on my uniform?"

"Uniform?" The Dryosaurus asked.

"Oh shit!" Stalis groaned, shaking his head. "You see, a few human years ago a group of around 15 Dinosaurs left to meditate on mammals." Stalis said, remembering his cover story. "I am one of them. While studing mammals, we all decided to wear human style clothing."

"Is it uncomfortable?" The Dryosaurus asked.

"Not really." Stalis said. "It is like a second skin."

"You talk strange." The Dryosaurus said.

"I know." Stalis said. "Let's say that is it so comfortable that you forget that you are wearing it."

"Oh." The Dryosaurus said. "Now, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I need all the information on Ogthar and Athena." Stalis said.

"Ogthar? Athena?" The Dryosaurus asked.

"Did you say Ogthar?" Another Dinosaur asked.

"Yes." Stalis said.

"Well, come with me, and I'll see what I can do." The newcommer said.

"Thank you." Stalis said.

"Don't mention it." The Edmontosaurus said.

Captain Struthi entered, and walked over to Stalis. "Anything to report?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. I have found a lot about Ogthar, but not about my son." Stalis said.

"The scans of the Tricorders correspond with what your son told us. They have been there since the late 19th Century."

A human came over to them. "Hi there. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"No thank you." Struthi said.

"You know, you seem to have an air of command around you… Captain." The human said.

"What?" Struthi asked, looking at the human.

"Before arriving on Dinotopia, 10 years ago, I was in the Navy. I also achived the rank of Captain." The human said.

Struthi's hand reached up to her pips. She groaned.

"Come with me." She told the human. "Stalis, continue searching."

"Aye Ma'am." Stalis said.

Struthi led the human to the beam-out alley.

"OK, you have to listen carefully. No one in the outside world knows of Dinotopia-" Struthi started.

Beep

Struthi slapped her badge. "Struthi here. What is it?"

"Captain, I am sorry to interrupt, do you have a tricorder with you?" Woods said.

"Yes, I do Captain." Struthi said.

"We will be sending you some readings of 3 different scans of the waters 1,500,000 Kilometers off the coast of Dinotopia." Woods said.

Struthi brought out her tricorder. She looked at the 3 readings. "Shit!" She cursed.

"Is there anyway to turn them back?"

"No… Wait, My ops officer says there is. We can generate a tempest." Woods said.

"Good. How long will it take to generate that?" Struthi asked.

"Roughly 4 hours. The ships will be in visual range by then." Woods said.

"Will there be any risk to Dinotpoia?" Struthi asked.

"A small risk of being caught in the generated tempest." Woods said.

"How long will it take for the tempest to pass Dinotopia if it hits, and for everything to return to normal?" Struthi asked.

"About 1 human week to pass, and about 15 human months to recover." Woods said

"OK. Get everything set to do it." Struthi ordered.

"Although someone has to inform the Dinotopians."

"I'll do it." Struthi said.

"As you can guess I am not from this universe and time. Now. I need to get all of the citizens from Waterfall city in the square." Struthi said, She walked back to the Library. "Struthi to _Vaga_." She said, after tapping her badge.

"Yes, captain?" Kimble asked.

"Get all the Dinosaur crewmembers to meet me in the library in 2 minutes." Struthi said.

"Will do, but why?" Struthi asked.

"Have you scanned 1,500,000 kilometers off the coast of Dinotopia?" Struthi asked.

"No." Kimble said.

"I recommend you do that." Struthi said.

"Ensign." Kimble said.

"Scanning. Captain, Commander, I have discovered at least 150 warships on what seems to be an intercept course for Dinotopia." The Ensign said.

"I already know." Struthi said. "Now, you know why, number one."

"Aye Captain." Kimble said.

"Struthi out!"

Struthi and the human entered the library.

"Stalis. We have a huge situation." Struthi told Stalis.

"What situation?" Stalis asked.

"Sensors have detected at least 150 warships heading directly towards Dinotopia. Within a few hours they would be in visual distance of Dinotopia. Even now, they might be able to see the island via their telescopes." Struthi said. She heard the transporter whine.

"People, we have a situation. We can not hide out technological advances now." Struthi said. "The outside world will find Dinotopia. And when they do, there will be a war that most likely worse then the dominion war of the 24th Century."

"We know." Max said, stepping out from between a group of dinosaurs.

"What do you think would happen if they reach Dinotopia?" Struthi asked. "They will fight, and the Dinotopians will be slaughtered."

"Yes." Max said.

"That's why we are going to create a tempest." Struthi said.

"But how?" Max asked.

"Phasers hitting the clouds at a specific frequency." Struthi said. "From underneath and above at the same time."

"But that would mean…" Max said, looking at Struthi.

"Yes."

Struthi tapped her badge "Struthi to Kimble!"

"Kimble here." Kimble said

"Commander, get ready to activate the cargo tansporters. We will be transporting every dinotopian. Even carnivores, to some planes that I know exist." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain."

"Max, go back to the _Vaga_ and replicate the type of weapons used in this time frame." Struthi said. "Then beam back to where we are."

"Got it Captain." Max said, and she vanished in transporter effect.

"Alright people. This is the plan." Struthi turned to her crew. "When we get the replicated weapons. I want you to go to the field, and scout it. You have permission to use phasers but only on stun." Struthi said.

"What are you talking about?" The human captain asked,

"It looks like I have a woozy of a story for you." Struthi said.

Max re-appeared. She had 15 holsters and 15 weapons. She dropped them to the floor. "That was all I could get you." Max said.

"Thank you." Struthi said.

"You're welcome." Max said. "Now, I would like to go back home."

"Sure, but remember keep our knowledge secret, and keep the technology contamination to a minimum." Struthi said.

"All of us are not from this universe. We come from another universe that… well… that is much more advanced than this universe. That transport for example, is matter-energy conversion." Struthi said. "It is the most safest way of transportation my universe uses."

"What shall we do about the weapons?" Stalis asked.

"Lieutenant, you have one. And hand out the rest to security officers, and give me one." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Stalis said. He picked up a holster, and attached it to his leg. He picked up a gun, and checked it out. He made sure that there was ammo in the weapon. He slammed the clip home, before putting it in his holster. He then gave out the rest of the weapons.

"In our universe, the early 21st Century was chaotic. The violence was horrible. Although Lieutenant Stalis, our ship's doctor, is an expert of Earth's history." Struthi said, as she was handed a holster, and gun. She strapped the weapon to her leg, and checked the weapon. It had ammo, and was also had it's safety on. She noticed that there was one extra clip. She grabbed it also.

"Those who have the weapons from this time, when I show people what kind of weapons that were used in the outside world, I will need someone or something to shoot at. If I shoot at someone, I will aim low, as so the injury is not bad."

Struthi and the dinosaur crewmembers had beamed to the field Struthi was going to let every dinotopian what is going on, and waited for a while.

"We are ready." Kimble said.

"Good. Beam every life-sign to where we are." Struthi said.

The Pterodactyls, the T-Rexes and the other carnivores went crazy.

Struthi grabbed her gun, and aimed it in the air, and pulled the trigger. Luckily Max was able to replicate the handle of the gun to dinosaur specs.

BANG

Everyone froze, as Struthi fired some more shots in the air to make sure everyone is watching in her direction.

She tapped her badge. "Struthi to _Vaga_- NOW, commander." She said.

"Aye Captain." Kimble said.

The _Vaga_ appeared above the center of the field.

"Outward speakers on-line, and keyed to your communicator, Captain. And the holographic projection is working perfectly" Kimble said.

"Thank you Commander." Struthi said, then looked at everyone gathered there. "I am sorry for taking you away from what you were doing, but we have a very bad situation. The outside world has at least 150 warships surrounding this island. If they find us, there will be a war. The outside world is not ready to know about us. I am captain Sanaz Struthi of the Federation starship USS _VAGA_, the ship above us. I come from another reality, or universe. In my universe the outside world was ready when they found out about us. When they found out it was the 22nd Century. It is only the early 21st." Struthi paused. "The types of weapons used in this time-frame are deadly if used correctly. They can do this." Struthi scanned the crowd, and saw a member of her crew take a step forward. It was Fireblood.

"Lieutenant Stalis get the medical kit ready." Struthi said.

"Commander Kimble. Bring crewmember Fireblood into the holographic projection field." Struthi said.

She saw the holographic Fireblood grow as he walked towards her. "I am ready captain. Just don't injure me to much." He said.

"I will shoot your legs, OK?" She said.

"Do it!" Fireblood said, gritting his teeth.

Struthi quickly popped the clip, and slammed home another one. She aimed at Fireblood's legs. She pulled the trigger.

Everyone gasped as fireblood grunted, then blood started to flow from his left leg. Struthi shot him in the other leg, and he fell onto his face. Stalis ran up to him, and examined the wound. "The bullet went right through, and struck the ground." He said. "I will be able to heal you." He brought out a dermal regenerator. He quickly healed fireblood's wounds, and fireblood got up. He looked at Struthi. "Thank you Captain."

"No, thank you. Commander, show them what the ship's cannons of this era can do." She said. "Using the holo-projectors."

They watched as one ship totally destroyed another.

"Play what we saw when we went to the future, unchanged by us." Struthi asked.

The holo-projection changed to destroyed cities, and dead dinotopians. A few humans from the outside world bitten in half, but more dinotopians then outside world humans were dead.

"We have a plan that should work. But to do this, we might have to create a very bad storm. We will help repair any damage this created storm does to your food stocks. _Vaga_, replicate enough food to feed a fully groan adult T-Rex for a day."

A huge amount of meat appeared in front of Struthi.

"The T-Rex I choose will eat this meat that my ship created." She looked at the T-Rex. "You." She pointed to the middle T-Rex.

"Me?" The T-Rex asked.

"Yes. Come and eat the meat." Struthi said.

The T-Rex walked over the humans, and ate the meat. "Nice thank you."

"You are welcome… Now you. And You." Struthi pointed to the human and Triceratops that knew about them.

"Yes, Captain?" The Triceratops asked.

"Would you like to eat something?" Struthi asked.

"Yes, please." Both said.

"_Vaga_, replicate some food for vegetarian humans and a triceratops."

A plate appeared in Struthi's fingers. She handed the plate to the human, and he sniffed it, then ate it. The triceratops ate his food. "Nice." They both said.

"We can help regrow your food also." Struthi said. "Now, we will be creating the storm in a few hours." She paused. "Any questions?"

Their was chaos, and so Struthi aimed the gun in the air once again, and pulled the trigger once.

"Some of my crew will be going around. I want you to gently stop them and one at a time. I repeat ONE AT A TIME, if want you to ask your questions. Just remember that very soon we will have to create this storm." A pause. "If we want it to look natural. And since this area of earth is prone to flash-storms, it should be easy, but we can only ask questions for half an hour."

Struthi answered the questions as much as she can. Soon she said. "I have to end this question time now. We have a mission to complete." She said, and every dinosaur was transported back to where they came from. Only the Triceratops, and the 2 humans stayed behind.

"Captain, we want to help the best we can." The triceratops said.

"Good, because we need all the help we can get." Struthi said. "We are running behind schedule. You remember seeing Ogthar and Athena Stalis, right?"

"Yes." The human said.

"How could we forget?" The triceratops asked

"Well, sometime in the future they will be transported into the past. To the late 19th Century. We need all the information on dinotopia at that time, and we also need all the information on anything that might be Athena. She went into Dinotopia to get food. But that is all I know."

"Alright." The human said, and they both teleported to the library.

"What do you want me to do?" The human Captain asked.

"Struthi to _Vaga_, 5 to beam up."

They beamed up to the ship. "I need reports people. How is the planning going?" She asked.

"We are still 5 minutes behind schedule." Deinon said.

"Do the best you can, but try to catch up on the time lost." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." The Deinonychus replied

They worked for over 3 hours, and quickly caught up on the lost time.

"Prepare to fire phasers." Struthi said. "And order the _Nexus_ to do the same. Tell them we will count from 5 and then fire." Struthi said.

Captain Woods appeared on the screen. "5." They both said. "4… 3… 2… 1… FIRE!"

The phasers hit the right point in the clouds, that caused a tempest. The _Vaga_ flew back into space, while the _Nexus_ returned to the area it left.

They teleported down, into the library. "Report?" Struthi asked.

"Nothing on Athena or your Ogthar, but I have a lot of information from the 19th Century." The human said.

He gave Struthi the data. She brought her tricorder out, and scanned the data. "I can not wait until the outside world is ready, and discovers Dinotopia. Then this library will be technologically advanced. I won't have to use my tricorder to scan this data." She muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" The 2 humans and the Triceratops asked.

"Do you want to know?" Struthi asked

"Yes, we do." They said.

"OK then." She tapped her badge "Struthi to _Vaga_. 3 to beam up."

The 3 beamed over to the ship. She led them to the holodeck. "This is the holodeck. It can create anything. Computer, activate program Dinotopia-01." She said, and the holodeck vanished, and Dinotopia appeared.

"Wow." The human said.

"Is that the codes?" The triceratops asked, as they walked over to them.

"Yes, but they might not be the codes you know. In fact some of them aren't." Struthi said. "The last one is FIN…"

"FIND THE LIGHT, don't you mean?" A human asked.

"Commander, I didn't know you were in here also." Struthi said.

"Well, I just got here, just as you can see… In the 21st Century 2 human boys known as the Scotts were caught in a storm, and arrived on Dinotopia. There they had many adventures, and one of them was finding the last code." Kimble said. "I am from the outside world in my universe."

"A lot of Dinotopians in my world leave the island. Some for a visit of the outside world." Struthi said.

"How?" The human asked. "The Razor reefs?"

"We are in space now."

"Computer, link Dinotopia-01 to Starfleet-01." Struthi said.

"Link confirmed." The Computer said.

"Come on. I will show you one way." Struthi said. She walked into one of the new buildings.

"Wow." The others said as they say it.

"Yes. That is the Transporter building." Struthi said, and entered.

She walked to the transporter padds. "Please transport us to the Starfleet academy grounds." She told the ensign, as they stepped on top the platforms. "Energise!"

They were beamed to the grounds of Starfleet academy.

They looked around. "This is the holo-simulation of the academy. One of the few ways off is by transporter. The other is- Shuttlecraft." She pointed to a Shuttlecraft with A T-Rex foot print on the side of it. The image is the Dinotopian symbol.

"What the… That's the same symbol on the front of the transporter building in the Dinotopia simulation." The human partner said.

"That's right. That is a Dinotopian shuttle. They are 150 years old, but have been refitted with the latest technology." Struthi said. "I have used them a number of times." She paused. "And there are some newer shuttles in the dinotopian shuttle fleet also."

"Wow." All three of them said.

"You done?" She asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"Computer, end program!" Struthi said.

Starfleet academy vanished

"Commander, can you copy this information into the computer, under the area Dinotopia-1860's." Struthi handed him her tricoder. "I'll be on the planet surface- in Dinotopia."

"Aye Captain." Kimble said, and took the tricorder from Struthi's hands.

Struthi beamed back to the surface.

"Captain, do you have a back-up plan if this plan does not work?" The human Captain asked.

"Yes, I do. Captain…?" Struthi asked

"Oh I am sorry I am Barry Oak." The human said. "So, what is your plan?"

"That will be a surprise." Struthi said. "I am not telling anyone until I know this plan does not work."

"Sensible." Oak said.

"Thank you captain."

"_Vaga_ to Captain Struthi." Kimble said.

"Struthi here." Struthi said.

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from starfleet." Kimble said.

"Not now." Struthi groaned. "Alright, I will be there momentary." She looked at Oak. "I will be back. _Vaga_, one to beam up."

As she vanished in the transporter effect, Oak smiled slightly.

Struthi entered the turbolift. "Bridge." She said, and was taken up to the bridge.

"Put starfleet command on the screen Commander." Struthi said, as soon as she entered the Bridge.

Admiral Lea Janeway appeared on the view screen.

"Captain, I am happy to report that we have found a way to bridge the gap from our universe to your universe." Admiral Lea Janeway said. "I will be on _Voyager J_." Janeway paused, "We will be arriving in the universe you are in a days time."

"We will be ready for you Admiral." Struthi said.

"Janeway out!" Janeway said. And the view screen went blank.

Captain Struthi went to the Transporter room, and beamed down to the planet surface.

"Captain Oak. I am sorry about the wait." Struthi said.

"That is OK." Oak said.

Captain Struthi tapped her badge. "Captain Struthi to _Vaga_!" She said. "2 to beam up!"

Struthi and Oak vanished in a transporter effect. Struthi led Oak to the bridge. "Get me Captain Woods!"

"Woods here." Woods said, as he appeared on the viewscreen. "We will start operation Dino-Save in 2 minutes." Struthi said.

"Roger, counting now." Woods said.

2 minutes of waiting, The _Nexus_ flew towards the clouds from underneath, while the _Vaga_ flew from above. "Fire phasers!" Struthi said, and both ships fired phasers together. They watched the forming storm, before the _Nexus_ landed, and the _Vaga_ went back into orbit.

"Captain, the tempest stopped 100 ships. The other 50 are continuing on." Ensign M'Ssail.

"Damn." Struthi swore. "Go to plan B."

"Going to Plan B." Kimble said.

Struthi finished giving Captain Oak a tour of the ship.

"What is going on?" Oak asked.

"Oh, we are preparing for Plan B." Struthi said.

Without Captain Oak knowing, all of the Dinosaurs teleported down to the surface. They taught 5 Dinosaurs and 5 humans each on how to use a wrist phaser- locked on stun.

"Only use the phasers if you need to." Struthi told the gathered group, through _Vaga_'s communication system.

The 50 remaining ships hit the razor reefs, and broke through. 100 human marines from each ship jumped into inflatable rafts.

When the 50,000 humans landed. Struthi recognised their uniforms. She stepped out, and a gunshot was heard, and a bullet hit the tree next to Struthi. She dived back, as Phaser beams lashed out from the bushes and hit the marines.

Soon no one was standing at the beach-bed. Struthi and the Dinosaur _Vaga_ crew checked each human for life-signs.

"They are all OK. They are just stunned." Struthi said.

Captain Oak grabbed Struthi and put a gun up against her head. "One move and your _Captain_ will be dead."

"Captain!" Stalis said

"Stay where you are." Struthi said, and gave a low snarl. She moved like lightning grabbing Oak's arm. She took the gun from him, and threw it to Commander Kimble.

"Captain, why are you doing this?" Struthi asked.

"We want this island ourselves." Oak said. "The Government has known about this island for the last few months."

"And what government is that?"

"That is classified information."

"Lieutenant Stalis, get the serum 05 ready."

"But Captain, that serum has not been tested on humans." Stalis said.

"Just get it ready." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Stalis said, then tapped his badge. "Stalis to _Vaga_. 1 to beam up."

"What is serum 05?" Oak asked.

"That is a agent that will force you to tell the whole truth. If you lie, it will first cause you great pain, then slowly deaden your body, until you die if you lie to much." Struthi said. "And it has not been tested on humans."

Oak tried to push Struthi away, but she had a very strong grip on the human, as he could not brake free.

Security dinosaur crewmembers stepped forward and Struthi shoved Captain Oak into their waiting claws.

Stalis beamed back to the surface. "Captain, the Serum is ready." She said.

"Good. Give it to Captain Oak." Struthi said.

Captain Oak struggled fruitlessly against the 2 dinosaurs holding him.

"OK… OK. I'll tell you." Captain Oak said.

"Stand down, Lieutenant." Struthi said.

"Yes, Captain." Stalis said.

"I can't tell you the government, because I don't know who. They always talk through different men. Each has a special code. I am to respond a special way." Captain Oak said, and hung his head in defeat.

"Captain," A voice said, and Struthi turned around and saw Kimble. "Yes, Commander?" Struthi asked.

"I have just finished checking the records we have obtained when the _Vaga_ travelled to the future." Kimble said.

"And what is the records say?" Struthi asked.

"They say that all the ships were destroyed in the storm we created." Kimble said.

"So what do we do with them?" Struthi asked.

"I don't know, but we can send divers, and set explosives on the ships that have made it through…" Kimble said, but was stopped, by his badge beeping.

"Kimble to _Vaga_." A voice said.

"Kimble here. Go ahead, ensign." Kimble said.

"Commander, we have finished reading the records for Dinotopia. We must not destroy the ships that made it through the storm we created. The dinotopians keep them." The ensign said.

"You sure?" Kimble asked.

"Yes. We checked and rechecked the information. It is the same." The voice said.

"Check it 2 more times. Then contact me again." Kimble said.

"Aye." Was the reply. "_Vaga_ out!"

"What are you talking about?" Oak asked.

"Sorry but that is classified information." Struthi said, smiling.

They waited until the marines woke, which they slowly did.

"Commander, find out about the population records of dinotopia from this year onwards." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Kimble said. He then tapped his badge. "Kimble to _Vaga_. One to beam up."

Kimble soon beamed back down.

"The population of Dinotopia is higher. It is as if the marines became Dinotopians." Kimble said.

"Good." Struthi said.

Then a 24th Century transportation beam appeared. Captain Woods walked up to Captain Struthi.

"I am afraid you all will have to stay here." Struthi said.

"What? Why?"

"That is for us to know, not for you." Struthi said. She then turned to Captain Woods. "Yes, Captain Woods?"

"Captain, I think you had better get Ogthar, Athena, their father and your chief engineer. There is something I need to show you and them."

"What?" Struthi asked.

"This… A holo-recording." Woods said.

"Lieutenant Stalis. Go and get your children and lieutenant Deinon." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Stalis said, and tapped his badge. "Stalis to _Vaga_. One to beam up."

A few minutes later, he beamed back down with his 2 children and Lieutenant Deinon.

Woods put the holo-recording, and activated it.

An adult size hologram of Ogthar appeared. "Captain Struthi, Captain Woods, Little Ogthar and Little Athena." The holographic Ogthar said. "I am Ogthar. Athena is out getting some food for me. It has been 2 years since we were stranded in this time."

"Dadda. What is going on?" The younger version of Ogthar asked.

"Ogthar…" Stalis started.

"Ogthar. I am you, roughly 7 years into the future." Ogthar said, stopping Stalis.

"Captain, we will not disappear yet. I need you not to go back into time, until we vanish. And make it after 2 years from us being in this time frame."

"What is that?" Oak asked.

Before Struthi could say something. "Captain, I will tell the Crook Oak what I am. I am the child of a human and a Dinosaur. This is also a hologram. Captain, you must put a mobile-emitter on my shoulder." The holographic Ogthar said

"Stalis, do it." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Ogthar said, as Stalis beamed to the ship. "Now, Oak. A hologram can not normally touch things, right?"

"That is right. All theory proves that." Oak said.

"Well then, how can I do this?" Ogthar asked, as Stalis put a spare mobile-emitter on Ogthar. "Thanks… Dad." He then took a swing at Oak. His human-like-fist made contact with Oak's stomach. He knocked the wind out of Oak. "Ogthar, you must remember what happened today, so you can make me, got it?"

"Sure." The younger Ogthar said

"Good." The holographic Ogthar said. "Thank you. You can remove the emitter, when I am back in the holo-field generator of the holo-field." Ogthar went back over the device, and Stalis removed the emitter.

"Now, Father. You must teach Athena all you know as a doctor. You are also to allow her to treat all up to non life-threatening injuries, and also remind me if I forget in 5 years time" The holgram said.

"Captain struthi. I am also to learn engineering."

"Will do." Struthi and Stalis said as one.

"Goodbye Captain's." Ogthar said, then vanished.

"Captain, why didn't you wait until we were on the ship?" Struthi asked.

"When I picked it up, a recorded message told me what was happening and then told me to bring this, and get the younger Ogthar, his sister and your chief engineer to listen to the message." Captain woods said.

Just then Carly beamed down.

"Captain, with your permission, might we take our kids around Dinotopia?" Stalis asked.

"Granted. Just make sure that our technology is kept hidden." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Ensign Stalis said

Lieutenant Stalis tapped his badge "Lieutenant Stalis to _Vaga_ 4 to beam over to the library in Waterfall City." Stalis said, and he and his family beamed over to the library.

A Few Days Later

Struthi and quite a few of her crew beamed over to the few surviving ships. They have neutralized the remaining crew of each ship. "Struthi to _Vaga_. Beam us within 500 meters from the shore of dinotopia." Struthi said.

"Understood Captain." Came the reply.

The surviving ships were transported to some bays, where the Human crew taught the Dinotopians how to use the ships.

**NEXT TIME ON STAR TREK: VAGA-**

Ogthar and Athena Stalis get transported into the past, and must keep a low profile while trying to keep alive.


	4. Episode 4 The Journey

Disclaimer: As in my other Vaga Stories, Star Trek is not mine, nor is Dinotopia.

Windchaser does not belong to me. The character Windchaser belong to Scott Ciencin. I do not own Star Trek.

****

STAR TREK: _VAGA_

EPISODE IV – THE JOURNEY

YEAR: 1865

As our vision cleared, and we could look around, we noticed that we have been transported into the past. We were ordered by the Captain to get some samples of the different sunstones that Dinotopia uses, from the World Beneath. "Athena. Here have this." I say, holding a hooded full length robe.

Athena took the robe from my clawed hand.

2 Days Later

"I hate sleeping here. Why can't we find a place in Dinotopia?" Athena asked.

"Because we don't want the outside world, and that includes Dinotopia knowing about us." I say. "But I know of a way that will make everything better. That is to go and get some hey, and we can make our makeshift beds a lot better."

"Good." Athena said.

"I'm glad Dad has shown us the way out and in from the world beneath." I say.

"So am I." Athena echoed. "So do we have enough food here?"

"For now. But tomorrow you'll have to go and get some more food."

"And that means I will have to work for it." Athena groaned. "Otherwise they will know that food is going missing."

"Yes. We will have to be careful." I say.

The Next Day

Athena went out into the world. She went to the farm. She went to the farmer. "I would like to work for enough food for 2 people."

"As it happens, I do need help." The human looked at Athena. "Say, aren't you new here?" He asked.

"No." Athena said. She made sure her hooded robe covers her entire body.

"Why are you wearing that? Isn't it hot?" the farmer asked.

"Yes, but I need to wear it." Athena said.

2 Weeks Later

Athena was in the barn. She removed her robe, and was enjoying the shade.

"I knew there was something otherworldly about you." The farmer's voice said

Athena spun around, and stared in shock at the farmer. "Oh no." She groaned.

"Don't worry. I will tell no one else." The farmer said.

"Thank you." Athena said.

"So, do you mind telling me who you are, and what exactly you are?" The man asked.

"My name is Athena Stalis. I come from both the future, and another universe- Or so I was told." Athena said. "My mother is a full-blooded human, while my father is a full blooded Stenonychosaurus."

"But that is impossible." The farmer said.

"No it is not. I am here. Although I don't know how Mom got pregnant." Athena said.

"You seem young." The father said.

"That's because I am 18 years old." Athena said, smiling.

"Sorry." The farmer said, looking at the ground.

Athena went over to him and touched his cheek, causing him to look up at her face. "Don't worry about it." She said sweetly. "Do you want to meet my brother?"

"Um… Not now." He said. "There is still work to be done."

"I meant tonight, silly." She said, smiling at him again.

"Well, we had better get back to work."

"Wait." Athena said, and tapped her badge. "Athena to Ogthar."

"Ogthar here. What's up?" Ogthar said.

"We have a small problem." Athena said. "Which I will be bringing down tonight."

"What problem?" Ogthar asked.

"Tell you later." Athena said.

"OK then. I'll be waiting." Ogthar said

Athena grabbed the robe, and put it on. She made sure her skin wasn't shown, and she went back to work.

Later That Night

"Dear, I will be away for a while. Don't worry I will be back." The farmer told his wife. "Before morning."

He and Athena went out. She took him to a hidden entrance to the world beneath.

The farmer gasped when he saw me.

"Yes. I know." I say. "Athena, I guess this is our problem."

"Yes. I was in the barn, resting, and was glad to be out of that robe. That was when he saw me." Athena said.

"Yes. Is this where you are staying?" The farmer asked.

"Yes." I admit

"So you are from the future. How long will you be staying here?" The farmer asked.

"I don't know yet." I say. "We were transported through time somehow."

"Wait, remember that message you already have made, and will make again to the 3 captains and ourselves?" Athena asked.

"Yes…?" I say.

"We will be here for roughly 2 years, maybe longer." Athena said.

"Of course. I totally forgot." I groan, and slapped my forehead.

"Well, you can stay in the barn, if you want." The farmer said.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, unless you want to stay here for the next 2 years." The farmer said.

"OK then. I'll go with you." I agree.

"Do you have a coat yourself?" The farmer asked

"Yes, I do." I say, getting it out.

I had already made one message on the tricorder, during the day.

"What's those?" The farmer asked.

I grabbed the phasers, and the wrist torches. I handed one torch and phaser to Athena.

"A light source, and a weapon that is for defense." Athena said, as we dowsed the fire. Athena turned on her torch.

We left the world beneath, after making sure the coals in the center of the fire was cold.

First Person - Athena Stalis

I led all of us out of the world beneath.

"When you die, this way to the world beneath must go with you to your grave."

"What do you mean?" The farmer asked.

"You must not tell anyone your entire life, so when you die, no one else will know about this way to the world beneath."

A Week Later

A skybax landed, and saw me. I noticed that it had it's wing damaged. The farmer and I went up to the skybax. "Yes?" He asked.

The skybax stared at me. "Yyyyyouuu notttt ffffrrrommm hhheeerreee." It said, in English.

"I'd like to think so." I said in skybax. The skybax was visibly taken back

"Wwwwwwhere Yyyyyouuu ffffrrrommm?" The skybax asked.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Windchaser. He is the only Skybax that can speak." The farmer said, before the skybax could say a word.

"All this might seem unbelievable, but I am from the future. I am also from another universe." I spoke in the skybax's own language.

"How can you speak to me in my own language?" Windchaser asked.

"That is a hard question to answer. But I can say that me and my twin brother are special- like you." I say.

"Who are you?" Windchaser asked.

"Oh silly me, I forgot my manners. My name is Athena." I say.

CHIRP

I groaned, and gently tapped the hidden badge. "Athena here. I'm not alone." I say.

"Anyone besides the farmer within hearing range?"

"Yes. One skybax, Windchaser!" I say.

"Remember that holo-message that I made… will make?" Ogthar asked.

"Yes." I say, in a tone that suggested that he hurry up.

"Well, I will need to make the material to make the projector." Ogthar said.

"Well, what material do you need?" I ask.

"Steel, Gold, Iron, titanium, aluminum, Tritium, glass and lastly some mirrors should do." Ogthar said.

"Great. How the hell will I get them?" I groan.

"I don't know. But it is suggested that you do get them, cause I will and already have made the device." Ogthar said.

"Temporal mechanics is so confusing." I say.

"Tell me about it." Ogthar said.

"Athena out!" I say.

"What are you talking about?" Windchaser said, in skybax.

"As I already have said, me and my brother are very special. We also do not come from this time period." I explain. "Even the time period we were born in wasn't our correct time."

The farmer looked towards the skybax.

"Windchaser, what is it that you wanted?" The farmer asked.

"Wait." I say, and tapped my hidden badge. "Universal translator, activate!"

"OK, you two can understand each other without speaking English." I say.

The farmer looked at me, and shrugged.

Windchaser told the farmer that he was in need of a healer.

"I have had some training in medicine." I say. Which was true, Dad has taught me First aid. I can even heal major injuries. I haven't been allowed to treat life-threatening injuries yet.

I looked at the farmer.

"Go." He told me. "Windchaser. You bring her back here, won't you?"

"Yes." The skybax said.

I tapped my badge again. "Universal translator, deactivate."

I looked at the skybax. "Where do you need me to go?" I asked, in the skybax's language.

"Canyon city." The skybax said.

"OK." I tapped my badge. "Athena to Ogthar!"

"Ogthar here. What is it, sister?" Ogthar said.

"I have to go heal someone." I say.

"Don't worry, I'll try to keep the advanced technology hidden." I say.

I have a personal transporter buffer, which contains all of my medical equipment, a normal tricorder and a phaser, with a rechargeable power source. Ogthar had some engineering tools in his transport buffer.

I walked closer to the skybax. "How will we get there?" I asked.

"Hhhhhope yyyyyyouuu hhhhhavvvennn'tttt bbbeeennnnn eattttinggg ttoooo mucccchhhhh." The skybax said.

"Wait." I say. I quickly transported my medical tricorder into my hand. I gave a quick scan of the skybax.

"I can heal your damaged wing." I say.

"Nnnnnooooo, nnnnottt hhheeerreee." Windchaser said, in English.

"OK. How will I get there?" I asked, as my medical tricorder vanished into my transport buffer once again.

"Donnnn't sssppeeeek." Windchaser then turned around, and let out a squall. Another skybax landed. Windchaser said to the other skybax. "I have found a healer. She is waiting."

"I'll be honored to carry the healer. Where is she?" The second skybax asked, in a female voice.

"Here." Windchaser said. "Behind me. She should be able to help him." The skybax paused. "And me also."

I smiled, and the other skybax turned around. I wrapped my arms around her neck.

She took off, with windchaser next to her.

"Windchaser, I'll try something- OK?" I asked. "Tell her to fly straight!"

Windchaser told the female skybax that I wanted to try something, and to fly straight as possible. I let go of the neck, and slowly climbed to my feet. I carefully done a low flip, and didn't hurt the female skybax at all. I went back onto my belly, and wrapped my hands around the skybax. "Thank you." I told windchaser, who translated for me. "First ask her if I hurt her. Then when we reach canyon city, tell her to continue to fly, but much lower, close to the ground. There is one more thing I want to try,"

Windchaser told her that, and she agreed. Then he asked her.

"No." She said. "She was so light."

I smiled, as windchaser told me

We neared Canyon City, and I carefully stood up. As the ground neared, I flipped off the skybax, and landed on my feet. I quickly checked to see if my hood was over my head, and adopted the stance of a monk. I carefully walked into the town. Windchaser cried out, and I followed his wail. I came to a young man with almost life-threatening injuries. A medical tricorder materialized in my clawed hands. I quickly knelt beside the human, and quickly moved the tricorder over him, scanning him. "What happened to him?" I asked.

"He was flying his skybax, when the skybax turned upside down, and he fell between 40 and 45 feet." A man behind me said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Oonu." The man, Oonu said.

"Well, I can not treat him here. But his injuries are to serious to move him." I said. "But I may be able to start the healing process." I paused, and looked at everyone gathered. I then looked around, and saw a room. I quickly got up, and checked it out. The room was perfect for my needs. "OK. I may be able to stabilize him long enough for us to move him." I quickly summoned the medical kit. I opened it, and quickly set to work on his almost life-threatening injuries. I quickly scanned him with the tricorder again, and looked around for something that we can use to move him. I looked at Oonu. "I need 2 wooden poles,

both need to be like a skybax in height, and I need some long rope, and cloth that could also cover a skybax."

I waited until Oonu retrieved the items I needed. I quickly made a make-shift-stretcher. With the help of an able human, I carefully moved the injured person onto the stretcher. With the human's help, I carried the injured man into the small room. "Now to make sure he makes a full recovery, I will need no one to enter this room, until I say so. Get some guards if need be."

"Guards?" Oonu asked.

"Someone who will make sure no one will enter without my say so." I say.

"I will get 2 people like that for you."

"No forget that idea. Windchaser. Can you and that other skybax guard the entrance?" I say.

"Sure!" windchaser said in skybax, and he and the female skybax landed, and they carefully forced Oonu away.

"Thank you." I say to windchaser.

"Yyyyyouuu sssppeeeek." Windchaser said.

"Thanks." I said, in skybax

The female reared her head, in shock. "Yes, I, along with my brother are unique. I know almost every saurian language." I say, again in skybax.

"Why don't you use this gift?" The female asked.

"Because I am not from this time period." I say.

"What do you mean?"

"She is from the future." Windchaser said.

"OK." The female said.

I then quickly brought the full medical kit out of the transporter buffer, and proceeded to heal the injured person. I injected a hypospray into his neck, and he relaxed totally. I done surgery, to repair the internal bleeding.

After healing him, I checked his vitals and carefully put another hypo against his neck, and he started to come around.

"Careful. You had a nasty fall." I say, as he started to sit up quickly.

"I thought I would be dead." He said.

"You would be if I didn't come along. You were seriously injured. If another healer came, instead of me, they would not have been able to heal you."

"Why?"

"Do you know the term internal bleeding?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Tell me, what would happen to you if your heart was injured, and was bleeding?" I asked.

"I am not a healer." He said. "So I do not know."

"Well, I'm going to tell you. You would be dead in 15 minutes." I say.

"Does that mean… I'm going to die?" He asked.

"No. Luckily I healed your internal injuries. You'll be sore around your chest for a few days." I pause, and the medical kit was beamed back into my transporter buffer. "I recommend that you take a week from doing a thing. You have to rest in that week." I say.

"But…" He started.

"NO! No buts. That is an order. I will tell Oonu that you are to rest for a week." I snap, forcefully. I stepped out. I turned to windchaser. "He's going to be fine." I say. "Don't let anyone in or out, until I get back." I say.

Windchaser nodded.

I quickly searched for Oonu. I took him back to the healed young man. "I have suggest he rest for one week. He is not to do a thing during that week." I say. "Understand?"

"Yes" Oonu said.

I smiled, as we walked into the room. "He's going to be sore for a while. He is not to go anywhere except to go to the toilet."

"I understand." Oonu said.

"Cadet. You are to follow the healers suggestions." Oonu said

I continued to make sure the Monks hood is covering my entire body.

I led Windchaser aside. "Windchaser, I will have to brake your wing, to set it correctly. I will numb your wing before I operate on it, OK?" I say

"Do it." Windchaser said.

I beamed my hypospray out, and injected the contents into Windchaser. "This will last for 4 hours. Long enough to fix your wing." I say, as I set my mind to the job of fixing Windchaser's wing. After healing the wing I looked at Windchaser. "Windchaser, you have to be careful for the next few hours. Your wing will be very weak." I say.

"How can I ever thank you?" Windchaser asked.

"Follow me." I say, and we walked to a section of Canyon City that no one visits. I removed my hood.

"This is my I am different." I say, looking at the Skybax. "I also need some items, but do not know where to get them." I say. "They are Steel, Gold, Iron, Titanium, Aluminum, Tritium, Glass and Mirrors." I say.

Windchaser nodded. He called over the female skybax that carried me to the injured human.

"Thank you for healing my rider." The skybax said.

"You are welcome." I say, bowing.

The female skybax told me her skybax name.

"There is something our guest needs." Windchaser said.

"And what is that?" The female skybax asked.

"Some Steel, Gold, Iron, titanium, aluminum, Tritium, Glass and Mirrors." I say.

"What else do you need?" The female skybax asked.

"That should be all." I say. "But let me check first… Athena to Ogthar."

"Ogthar here. What is it Sis?" My brother asked, from my hidden badge.

"Is there anything else you need?" I asked.

"No. To get the Iron, Steel, Titanium, Aluminum and Tritium you have to go out into the world." My brother said.

"And how do you do that?" Windchaser asked

"Transporters." I say. "Thanks bro. Athena out."

"Watch." I say. I activated my personal transporter and beamed behind the skybax. I touched his back. "I'm behind you." I say, and beamed to in front of him again. I then deactivated the transporter. "The technology is experimental when the starship we were on was transported to this universe." I explain to them.

"Where exactly are you from?" The female skybax, Shemax asked.

"The starship I was born on… The USS _Vaga_ was a starship from another universe. The time they left was the 29th Century. When we arrived in this universe, we were in the early 21st Century. Then I and my brother was transported to this Century, which was the 19th Century…" I told them everything I knew.

"Confusing." Windchaser said

"Yes, very." Shemax said.

"Yes. I agree." I say

"But you here, won't that affect the future?" Windchaser asked

"Yes and no. When I found out my brother and I were going to be trapped in the past, I checked all of the information I could to do with this era." I pause.

"So you know what you and your brother are going to do here then?" Windchaser asked.

"Yes." I say. "I knew that you were going to be healed, and knew that the young man I healed was to be healed." I paused, so that could sink in. "I know many other things that is going to happen also."

"Won't you get confused?" Windchaser asked.

"Temporal mechanics can sometimes be a nightmare." I explain.

"What?" Both skybax's asked.

"Time travel." I explain

"OK. Now, where do you need to go to get the items you can get in Dinotopia?" Windchaser asked.

"As I said before, I am not sure." I say.

Then I just had an idea. I whipped my tricorder out, and set it to scan for the items I need. I put it in a pouch, and looked at the 2 skybax's.

"I need to go to Waterfall City first. There I should be able to get some of the items I require." I say

"I'll take you." Shemax said.

"Are you sure, Shemax?" I asked

"Yes. It is all I can do for you." She told me. I climbed onto her back, and we flew in the direction of Waterfall City.

5 Minutes Later

Shemax landed, and I looked at her. "Can you wait here for me?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

I then ran off into the city.

I came up to the library. I quickly made sure my hood is covering my head. I entered the library. "Hi." I said to a librarian. "Is there any maps of the island?"

"There are some items I need. They are Gold, Glass and Mirrors. But IO am not sure where I can get them from" I say.

"We might be able to help you." The librarian said.

"Thank you." I say

2 Hours Later

I was back at the farm. I was in the barn, and gave the 3 items to my brother. "It seems that you can get Steel, Iron and Gold from here also." He told me.

"Where?" I asked.

I was told where, and Shemax took me there.

A Hour Later

I returned to the farm with the Gold, Steel and Iron.

I beamed to the outside world, and while there, I got the other items I needed.

2 Years Later

My brother made the message while I was working in the farm. I was sweating like a human. Well, it makes sense, since I am half human

2 hours later

I was in the Barn with my brother, resting, when I heard the whining of a transporter, and turned around. I was looking right at Captain Sanaz Struthi

"When did you arrive?" I asked.

First Person - Captain Sanaz Struthi

"We just arrived." I say.

"How long has it been for you?" Athena asked.

"A Week." I replied. "And it has been just over 2 years for you."

"That's right." Athena says

"Well, We've come to bring you back home." I say.

"Just let me say goodbye to my friends." Athena said. She quickly put the hood over her head, and left the Barn. Ogthar looked at me. "I am ready to go captain." He said.

"You know how to get to the ship." I say.

Athena came back after a few minutes.

"I'm ready Captain." Athena said.

"Struthi to _Vaga_. 4 to beam up." The 4 of us beamed up to the ship.

They all entered the Bridge.

"Captain, Sensors detect a sub-space distress call in Dinotopia. It is coming from the rainy basin. Dinotopia from this era should not possess sub-space distress beacons." Turak said.

"Well, let's hear it."

They heard the distress call, and Athena and Ogthar looked at each other.

"Repeat, the natives are closing around. If anyone is listening to this, please rescue me as soon as you can. I can not fend them off for long." The Computerized voice said.

"Have we got the location?" Struthi asked.

"Yes." Turak said.

"OK. Athena, Ogthar. Since you 2 have spent

2 years in this time period, do what you need to. Protect the being that sent that distress call, and bring them here."

"Roger that." Athena said, she and her brother re-entered the Turbo-lift. "Transporter room 2." Athena stated, and the turbolift started to move.

First Person - Athena Stalis

We left the turbo-lift, and walked right into the transporter room. I gave the transporter tech the co-ordinates, and Ogthar and I stepped onto the transporter padds. "Energize." I said. The surroundings vanished for a split second, then I was in a dense jungle. I whipped my tricorder out, and quickly located the distress signal. "This way. We have to run." I told Ogthar. He nodded, and we ran. While we were running, Ogthar tripped over something. I frowned, and looked at him. "You OK?" I asked.

He got up, and cried out in pain, then fell back to the ground. "No. I'll have to stay here." I quickly scanned him. "You have only sprained your ankle. It should be fine in a few minuets if untreated." I saw the look of my brother's face. "OK… OK… OK. Have a look at that while I go and find out what is happening to the being that sent that distress call." I waited for Ogthar to nod, then ran off at a faster pace, then before.

I made it just as a wild raptor leaped at the humanoid being. I skidded to a stop, as I fired off one of my wrist phasers, and stunned the creature. I quickly scanned the surrounding area with my eyes. "Where there is one raptor, there will be more." I told the creature.

"Thank you kind lady."

"Shhh!" I hiss, and turned to the left. I aimed my phaser, and walked sideways to the raptor I had stunned. I growled a dinosaur growl, and aimed my phaser at the stunned raptor's head. "Show yourself, of…" I quickly scanned the raptor. "… He gets it."

The rest of the Raptors came out.

"We are only reclaiming what was taken from us." One of the Raptors said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What? You understand them?" The alien said.

"Wait. I want to find out why they attacked you." I say, then took my attention to the Raptor. "Do not worry about him. He is only stunned. He will be fine… about now." I watched as the raptor struggled from my grip. "Stop, or you will kill yourself. Just relax, or I will stun you again." I growl out.

The raptor suddenly relaxed. I lowered my phaser. "This is what I could have done if I had to. I threw a piece of metal up, and vaporized the piece of metal.

The raptors gasped. "Now, I want to know why you have attacked this being." I say. I let go of the raptor I had in my hand. He shook his head, then looked at me. "That being stone some eggs. He then came here. We attached the thing he came was about to enter. You know the rest…"

"Have you taken anything from these raptors?" I asked the alien.

"NO." The being said.

I quickly brought out my scanned, and put it over my eye, and scanned the ship. I went to it, and opened it, and brought out 3 large Raptor eggs.

"Please… Let me explain." The alien said as I looked at him.

I looked at the Raptors. "Tell them also. If it is a good explanation. I'll work something out!"

We all sat down facing each other. The 3 eggs in the center. 2 Raptors and me and the Alien.

"I own a ship and organization that I shows rare creatures of the universe. They live in a habitat that is suited to them." The alien said. "I get many customers a solar hour."

"Alright…" I turned to the Raptors, then back to the alien. "Let me get this straight. You took 3 eggs so that you can show Raptors to your customers."

"That is right." The alien said.

I look at the Raptors. "How many eggs can you spare?" I asked.

"2 eggs at most." The female Raptor said. "As long as we can see our children at a regular basis."

"That may be a bit hard." The Alien said.

"Do you have to see them as you are seeing me now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" The Raptor asked.

I sighed. "Looks like I might have to show you then." I put down a strange device and activated it. I then tapped my badge. "Athena Stalis to Captain Struthi… Can you get your holographic display out." I say.

"Sure." Struthi said.

"And Activate it. Then contact me using it." I paused. "Athena out!" I looked at the Alien and the Raptors. "This is a very special experimental technology. It has been tested and will work if the 2 are activated at the other side of the galaxy." I say. "However there is a 5 minute delay. If it is on the other side of the Galaxy." I look at them. "It will last forever, without running out of power"

The Holographic communicator activated. "Sister, what is going on. Who's are these?" Struthi asked

"It seems the situation has gotten more complicated. This alien owns a zoo on a traveling ship. He collects rare species and adds them to his Zoo…"

"They are kept in an environment that is natural to them. They are also kept well. None of the species I have never been harmed in any way." The alien said

"I have made a compromise between these 2." I say, meaning the Alien and the Raptors.

"What compromised?" Struthi said.

"Tell her." I urged the male Raptor.

"Uh… My pack will allow this being to take two of our eggs, if we can keep in contact with our children while they are in the Zoo." The male said.

"But if memory serves, the hatchlings will not be able to understand anything unless taught by their parents." Struthi said.

"Yes, this is where our other condition comes in. We want our children to learn everything they will need." The parents.

"That is where we might be able to help." Struthi said. "Once the youngsters hatch."

"Really?" Athena asked.

"Yes. You and your brother will be instructing them." Struthi said. "Teach them all you know."

"Thank you Captain." Athena said.

"We would also like to see where you will keep our children. But if you do not we will still allow you to take two eggs." The male said.

"I will do whatever is necessary to receive the species I need." The alien said.

"Alright…" Struthi said, then turned to the left. "Turak. Beam Athena Stalis, the Alien, the 2 raptors…" She turned back, and looked at the 3 eggs "… and the three eggs."

"Wait. I'll hold the three eggs." I say. "And what about my brother?"

"He is exploring something that has caught his attention. He has my permission to do so." Struthi said. "You will have 10 seconds to get ready as soon as this transmission ends." Struthi then vanished. I picked up the holographic communicator. I beamed it to my personal transporter buffer. Then I carefully picked up 2 of the Eggs, while one of the other raptors pricked up the third. Then left the area. "Do not worry, you will be perfectly safe."

We beamed up tot he ship. "This is where I live." I told them. I led them tot he turbo-lift. "Bridge." I say.

We entered the Bridge. "Ogthar, We will be going very soon. Do you want to stay down there, or do you want to beam up to the ship. "I'll like to stay down, but I wouldn't mind getting a few things first."

"Alright, you can beam up, and get the things you need." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Ogthar said, and he vanished from the holographic communicator.

"Ah, our guests. Please follow me to Astrometrics. There we can find out where you keep your zoo ship." Athena said.

The 5 of us entered the turbo-lift. "The Astrometrics Lab." Struthi ordered. The lift started to move.

We soon reached the Astrometrics. Captain Struthi typed in some commands, and a map of the Alpha Quadrant appeared. "Roughly where is your Zoo ship?" She asked.

"Well, you see this Solar week, the Zoo ship is here. But next Solar week it might be here, or here. I roam the quadrant." The alien said.

"What is your highest speed?" Struthi asked.

"Warp 5." The alien said.

"Alright… Thanks. As you already have been told, the holographic communicators will have a 5 minute lag if you are communicator from here…" She showed them where the Sol system is, and then called up the universe map. "And the communication is reaching here." She pointed to the farthest reach of the galaxy map.

"I will not be able to reach there in my life-time." The alien said.

"How long is your life?" Struthi asked.

"5 trillion rotations of this son's rotations." The alien said.

"How long is that?" The Raptors asked.

"5 times as long as a Vulcan's life-span." I say. Struthi told them how long a Vulcan's life-span is.

"Wow." The Raptor said.

"Yes. And I try to keep my specimens as healthy and as long-lived as they can." The alien said.

"May I ask how long you measure time?" The alien asked Struthi

Struthi told them how long is one standard Second, Minute, hour, Day, week, month and lastly year.

"One of my specimens would normally last for one of your standard years, but she is still alive, and I got her 5 years ago. She appears to be only a few hours old." The Alien told them.

"We'll give you an anti-aging agent, and you will live to be as old as your children if you need be. We'll give you an ample amount. Enough to last for 500 of our standard years." Struthi said.

"Thank you." The male Raptor said.

Both Raptors went to a quiet section, and had a quiet discussion.

"You may teach our young when they hatch." The female raptor told me, when they returned. "And you sir, you may have them after they know everything they need."

"Thank you kind sir, ma'am." The Alien said. "I am so glad to have met you people."

"Yes… And we'll give you all implant communicators that will allow you to communicate with any other species out there." Struthi said. She looked at the Raptors. "You will be able to understand what your children are saying if they talk in another language. Once you have the communicators implanted, they automatically replicate themselves and become part of any other children you may have." Struthi said.

"Yes, my communicator is a part of me." I say, and show them the area where I can touch the communicator. "See. I was born with this."

"Thank you, captain." The alien said.

I led the alien and the raptors to sickbay. I placed the eggs in an incubation cycle. "Computer, how long will it take for the eggs to hatch?" I asked.

"5 Hours." The Computer said

"Lieutenant Stalis, our guest here will be getting an implanted communicator." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Stalis Said.

"Is it also possible to implant the communicators into the eggs?" Struthi asked. "And give the raptorlings our technology before they hatch?"

"Yes it is. It is a tricky operation. I have done it before." Stalis said.

"Good. Do it with the 2 eggs." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Stalis submitted

"That will just save time, when they hatch. They will be given all of the technology abilities as we have. Personal transporters, personal shielding, and nano-technology that will repair any damaged tissue."

"The only things the nano-probes can not heal is broken bones, and life-threatening injuries. They only speed up the process for minor injuries, like abrasions."

"What?" The male raptor asked.

"Things like small cuts, and twisted ankles, and such."

"Will they look normal?" The alien asked.

"Yes." Stalis said.

"If you don't believe us, then we'll get one of our Raptor crewmembers, and you can have a look between her, and our two guest raptors." Struthi said, and tapped her badge. "Struthi to Ensign Eros. Please report to sickbay."

"Aye Captain." Salli Eros said.

They waited until a raptor entered sickbay. "Can you please stand over there, and remove your uniform, so our guest can see the difference between you and our other two raptor guests." Struthi said

"Yes Captain." The Raptor said, and quickly removed her uniform, and stood between the 2 raptors.

"The only difference is the eyes." The alien said. "But I can just say that is because of my formula that allows the animals to live longer then normal." "That is perfect." The male raptor said.

"Thank you ensign." Struthi said. "You may get your uniform back on."

Ensign Eros quickly got dressed.

"Salli Eros… That is not a raptor name. It I a strange name." The female raptor said. "If you don't mind me asking… Why is that?"

"It is because I was raised by humans." Salli said. "I've been told that my raptor parents were involved in a hover-craft accident that killed the both." She paused. "They didn't have their harness on, when the shuttle crashed. If they did then they might have survived." She looked at them both.

"Sorry." The female Raptor said.

"You don't have to feel sorry, as that doesn't bother me. I was in my shell when they died. My human parents took good care of me."

"You mean when your raptor parents died, you were still an egg, and the egg you were in was given to humans?" The male Raptor asked.

"Yes. That is why it does not bother me. My human parents talked to me while I was in the egg for a long time each day, so I only know them as my parents." Salli said.

"Thank you again Ensign. You are dismissed, when you want to go that is." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Salli Eros said.

She looked at the Raptors, then said. "See you around." She then left.

"Now there is only one way for the Holographic communicators work. They both have to be active. Otherwise it will not work." Struthi said. "That is why I had to activate the Bridge's holographic communicator. Now, if you step into the field, you will be able to see everything as if you are already there."

"Sounds perfect." The Raptors said.

"Now, we'll be going to where your Zoo ship is." Struthi said. She tapped her badge. "Struthi to Bridge. Set course for the Xidex system. Warp 9."

"Aye Captain." Stelos said.

Struthi felt the ship slide into warp.

"How long will it take us to get there?" The alien Zookeeper asked.

"It should take just under 2 hours to get there, when we slip into hyper-space." Struthi paused. "Ensign, activate the Slip-stream injector."

"Aye Captain." Stelos said.

"Struthi out!" Struthi ended the communication.

Captain Struthi, the Alien zookeeper, the 2 Raptors were on the bridge when the ship was only one sector away from the Xidex system. "Slowing to Warp 9." Stelos said.

"Good. When we enter the Xidex system drop to impulse." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Stelos said.

They waited for a few more minutes.

"Entering Xidex system. Slowing to impulse." Stelos said.

"Captain, we are getting a distress signal." Turak said.

"What? Where? Let's hear it." Struthi ordered.

"This is the Zoological ship _Astromo_. We are under attack. Please if anyone is hearing this, send help." Another Alien like the alien zookeeper said.

"Send a transmission to the ship, telling them help is on it's way." Struthi told Turak.

"Sending a response to the ship." Turak said. "It is on the other side of this sector."

"Get us there, best possible speed." Struthi ordered.

"Aye." Stelos said.

"Arm weapons, and raise shields." Struthi ordered Turak.

"Shields Raised, Weapons armed." Turak said calmly.

"Captain, we are nearing the position." Stelos said.

"Good. Let's see what's going on." Struthi said.

The split view screen showed a battered Zoological ship. "Sensors show that the zoological ship is in tact. Their shields are down. There are weak life-signs." Turak said.

"Turak, you assign 2 security officers to be beamed over to the ship." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Turak said.

"Captain Struthi to Lieutenant Stalis." Struthi said, after tapped her badge.

"Stalis here Captain." Stalis said.

"Lieutenant, please report to the transporter room. You will meet 2 security officers there. They are to guard you from any problems. You are going over to the Zoological ship that was under attack. Life-signs are weak."

"Aye Captain." Stalis said.

"Struthi out!" Struthi said.

"Once everyone is healed, and the damage if any has been repaired, you can go over and see what the ship is like." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain."

A few hours later

"Captain, the Zoological ship is hailing us." Turak said.

"On screen." Struthi said.

"Thank you for the timely rescue. If you hadn't appeared on sensors then we would have been done for." The alien on the screen said. "Ah, commander. I am glad you are safe also." The alien told the zookeeper.

"Thank you Solta. I also was rescued. I have 2 more specimens. Their parents will be joining me for a tour of the ship. So is Captain Struthi and anyone lese who wants to come along. What was damaged?"

"Only the shield generator, and a few of the habitats. Some of the specimens have gotten out, and are in fact very helpful in fixing some fallen stock." Solta said.

"That is good. What habitat were they in?"

"15, 19, 50 and 95." Solta said.

"They should be at each other's necks." The zookeeper said.

"But they are working together- as a team." Solta said. "When will you be back?"

"How damaged is your shield generator?" Struthi asked. "How long will it take to repair it?"

"It will take 30 weeks to repair it without any help."

"Maybe we can help." Struthi said, then tapped her badge. "Captain Struthi to Lieutenant Deinon."

"Deinon here Captain." Deinon said.

"Lieutenant, go over to the Zoological ship. There you are to repair her shield generator, and anything else that may be damaged. Use whatever you need." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." The Deinonychus said.

"Lieutenant Deinon to Captain Struthi!" Struthi said.

"Go ahead Dee-az." Struthi said.

"We have finished repairing the shield generator. Do you want to make the shields more stronger?" Deinon asked.

"Do what you can." Struthi said, "And contact me when you are completed. Our 3 guests and I will be going over to see the ship."

"Aye Captain." Deinon said.

The 2 raptors, the Alien zookeeper and Captain Struthi went to the transporter room, and beamed over to the zoological ship.

"Now, where will the raptors stay. Remember that need to hunt for their food." Struthi said.

"I'll put a hatch in their habitat. It will be disguised. I'll show them where it will be, and how they can get in and out. They can use the entire ship as a hunting ground… If they do not damage anything or harm any of the staff on the ship." The zookeeper said to the 4. He led them past a few staff, who shrank out of the way of the raptors. "Do not fear. We will not harm you." Struthi told them.

A few relaxed. "This is where the Raptors will be staying." The Alien zookeeper said. "The hatch will be there." He pointed to a section that is next to the enclosure, "Our chief engineer will be able to make it, and he'll make it blend into the wall. No one will know where the hatch for the raptors."

"Thank you so much." The Alien zookeeper said.

He opened the doors, and they looked around. The raptors smelled a few of the plants, and Struthi whipped her tricorder out, and scanned them. "They are safe. The pollen will not harm your children." She told the Raptor parents.

"Alright, you can have our 2 eggs." Struthi got out the holographic communicator. She put it in the middle of a bush. "Here is where the holographic communicator will be kept when not in use. It is perfectly hidden. No one will know it is there, without seeing it."

"I just don't want your children talking to you when we are open."

"Do not worry. They will only contact us when your ship is closed to public- like now." The female raptor said.

"And again, I must thank the three of you." The zookeeper said.

"Just remember that the Raptors will be intelligent, and they will need to keep their minds active. Give them challenges."

"Yes. When it is feeding time, I'll keep live food aside for them, and set the food free."

"That will keep their hunting instincts occupied. What about problem solving? What do you have that they will not get board?" The male Raptor asked.

"Well, we have nothing actually, but we might be able to make something for them."

"Like what?" The female asked.

"Maybe a puzzle. I don't know."

"We have something on board the _Vaga_ that we can give the raptors. A 3D chess game." She saw the blank looks on the faces of her guests. "A strategic game." She said. "I'll set it up also."

"Thank you." Both the Raptors and the Zookeeper said.

"Lieutenant Deinon to Captain Struthi. We have finished making the shields stronger. They now will be able to keep up with the 24th Century phasers of a Federation starship. That was the best we could do without using our own technology." Deinon said.

"Good. Come to the habitat in Sector 5, There is another job we need done." Struthi said.

"I'll be there ASAP." Deinon said. "Deinon out!"

They waited for 5 minutes, and Lieutenant Deinon finally arrived. "Lieutenant, I want you to make a hatch right here. This hatch must blend in with the wall. No one but us must know about it. The Raptorlings also must know about it when they hatch." Struthi said.

"I'll be on it." Deinon said.

"The hatch will only open when the Raptors touch a padd on the wall next to the hatch. The claw print must be hidden also. No one must be able to see it." Struthi said.

"I understand." Deinon said.

Struthi, the Raptors and the zookeeper beamed over to the _Vaga_'s sickbay.

Struthi went over tot he eggs. "How are they Doctor?" She asked.

"They will hatch very soon." Lieutenant Stalis said.

"Um… Mr. Stalis." The female Raptor said.

"What?" Deinon asked.

"Look." The female raptor stated.

"OK. They first egg is hatching." Stalis said, as a crack appeared on the egg. The raptorling pushed the crack, and soon poked it's head out of the shell. Stalis helped remove the rest of the shell. The other egg started to hatch also.

"Mama. Dada." The 2 raptorlings said.

"How long till they will be able to live in their new home?" The zookeeper asked.

"As soon as they are a few weeks older." Struthi said. "They have to have some time with their parents." She led the alien out of sickbay. Lieutenant Stalis gave the 2 raptors their raptorlings, and went to his office. "If there is anything you need, I'll be in my office." He told the parents.

They nodded, and studied their children.

Some time later, Struthi was in her ready room. "Lieutenant Deinon to Captain Struthi." Deinon's voice came from the communicator.

"Struthi here." She said.

"Captain, everything is set. The hatch will work with a dinosaur handprint on the sensor padd. I have tested it and it works." Deinon said.

"Good. Thank you Lieutenant. You may come back. Take the next 3 shifts off." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Deinon said. "When will you let our guests know?"

"When the Raptorlings are old enough to learn how to use the Holographic communications, and their communicators.

A couple of Months Later

"I'll let our Raptor guests know now." Struthi said

"Um, where are they. They will need to know exactly where the sensor is." Deinon said.

"Meet me on deck 4 in 3 minutes. Struthi out!"

Struthi walked into the turbo-lift. "Deck 4." She said, and the lift started to move.

She left the turbo-lift, and saw Lieutenant Deinon, and walked up to him.

"Come on." She led him to the quarters their 5 guests were staying. The door chimed. "Come." The father raptor said. Struthi and Deinon entered.

"I think the Raptorlings are old enough to learn how to use the holographic communication system." Struthi said. She saw the Alien zookeeper. "I'll let you know, just in case." She looked at each of the 5 guests.

The Alien zookeeper was there, looking at the two raptorlings.

"This is who will look after you. You may see many strange creatures looking at you through glass." The Raptors mother said.

"Yes, I will take good care of you. You will be able to hunt through my entire ship." The Alien zookeeper said.

"I think it would be good to show you where the hatch and the sensor is." Struthi said. They all went to the transporter room.

"That is good. We'll show you where you will be staying. Don't worry, we'll be able to communicate any time." The raptor father told his children.

"Really papa?" The female raptorling asked.

"Yes." The father said. "In fact you already have something inside you that will allow you to talk to other species."

"Pa?" The ale raptorling asked.

"Yes… Captain, is there a way to turn off the universal translator?" The mother raptor asked.

"Yes. Just tap it and say Universal translator off. To turn it on, you do the same, but instead of saying off, you say on." Struthi said.

"Good." The mother said. "Now where is the implant?"

"Right here." Struthi touched a section of the Raptors chest, if the raptor would be human.

The mother turned off all the universal translators. Struthi motioned that the alien zookeeper speak.

"Tok Al Rak Asal. Nol Ra Eul Solos, Esauk Reka Volan Ikto. Vikok, Sal-Trrő Liko?" The Alien zookeeper stated.

"What is Soma talking about?" The raptorlings asked their parents. They looked at Struthi.

"I am not sure." Struthi said in their language.

"Your accent sounds funny." The male raptorling stated.

"Yes, that is because I am speaking in your language." She said. "Without any aids." She looked at the parents. "Activate the universal translators." She said, as she turned on her universal translator.

"Thank you." The female Raptor said.

"I didn't know what you was saying. I assume you didn't know what I said either?" Soma asked.

"That's right."

"What happens if the translators stop working?" Soma asked.

"We've got 3 more sets. The implants should last for 80 years." Struthi said. "And they MUST be implanted in the same spot… The chest plate. Just under the skin."

"Understood." Soma said.

"Good." Struthi said.

The captain then turned to the Raptor parents. "When we return to Earth. You must not contact us until we contact you. Otherwise the time-line is going to be corrupted. And you would not want that."

"NO, We wouldn't." They said. They understood some of what Struthi was talking about.

The 7 of them entered the turbo-lift. "Transporter room 3." Struthi ordered.

They soon entered the transporter room 3.

They materialized, just outside of the enclosure. "Here is where you will be staying." Soma said. "When the _Vaga_ leaves."

"Alright." The 2 raptorlings said.

"This is what you touch when you want to leave and enter the enclosure." Lieutenant Deinon said, and touched a section of the wall, and the hatch like door slid up.

They entered, and the hatch slid shut. "And it is here." Deinon touched a green patch on the wall. The hatch slid up. They exited again. "See if you can do it." Deinon told the guests.

They all touched the wall. The door slid up and down. They entered. "And this is what you use to talk to your parents." Struthi told the raptorlings, and brought out the holographic communicator. "You had us learning that as soon as we were able." The female raptorling stated.

"That's right. Now you know why." Struthi said. "We will give you another 3 weeks."

"Thank you Captain." The Raptor family said.

"However the last week, you will have to stay in here." Struthi added.

"We understand Captain. You want us to be use to this place. Soma, could we have the plans for this ship?" the male raptorling asked.

"Sure." Soma said.

Struthi tapped her badge "Good… Captain Struthi to _Vaga_."

"_Vaga_ here." Vaga said.

"Beam us over." Struthi ordered.

The 6 of them vanished.

Roughly 2 Weeks Later

"Time for you to stay over at the _Astromo_." The Father raptor told his kids.

"Yes Dad." They sighed.

The family got up, and went to the transporter room 2. They beamed over to the_ Astromo_. Struthi was waiting for them.

"Some of my crewmembers will be over now and then to see how you are going. They will pose as customers. Now that the _Astromo_ is open." Struthi told the 2 raptorlings.

"Will we recognize them?" The female Raptorling asked

"You might, you might not." Struthi said mysteriously.

Struthi and the Raptor parents waited until the Raptorlings were in the enclosure. The parents beamed over to the ship.

"A bit of advice… Just behave like normal Raptors. Do not show your intelligence to any of the species that come. Even if you recognize them." Struthi said, then beamed up herself.

"Lieutenant, I want you to go over to the _Astromo_, when they open, and have a look at each of the enclosures. When you pass the raptorlings. Pretend you are just a customer of the _Astromo_. And not a member of my crew." Struthi ordered a Bolian ensign.

"Aye Captain." The ensign said. "Will I turn off my communicator function?"

"When you go over, yes." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Chek said.

The _Astromo_ soon opened for business, and Ensign Chek changed into clothing he would wear if we was on his home planet. He took a Bolian shuttle craft, and flew over to the docking port of the _Astromo_. "How many others are here?" Chek asked, after getting out of the shuttle.

"5 others. We are expecting 10 more. They should arrive soon." Soma said.

"Alright. I'll wait also." Chek said.

"And you are…?" Soma asked.

"Chek." Check said. "And my species have…"

"Only one name." Soma joined with Chek in then.

"Yes, I have met a few of your species before. You are the first one I have seen for a few standard weeks." Soma said.

"There was a big ship that I went past. Who's is it?" Chek asked.

"That is a very powerful ship. They are making sure the _Astromo_ is very safe for the time-being." Chek suppressed a grin at that.

"Interesting." Chek muttered.

Soon the other 10 customers arrived. "We have a new attraction. 2 Raptors." Soma said, as he started the tour.

"And here we are at the Raptors pen." Soma said, as they neared the Raptorlings pen.

"I can not see the Raptors." Chek said.

"They might be hiding, or sleeping." Soma started, but a few customers jumped back, as the male raptorling leaped at them.

Chek stood his ground, then slowly took a step back. "Why do they do that?" Chek and another alien asked.

"They are carnivores. They are also hunters. They are just following their instincts." Soma said.

"How many did you get?" Chek asked.

"Yes, how many?" Another Alien echoed.

"I was only able to get 2." Soma said, and watched as the male Raptorling turned, and soon vanished into the undergrowth.

Soma soon finished the tour. Chek waited until the other guests left. He entered the shuttle craft. "Mission complete." He said. "I'm glad you gave me a briefing just before leaving. The male Raptorling did exactly what you said."

Chek soon entered the bridge of the _Vaga_.

"Very good ensign. We'll go in a few more days. I'll get some more species to go over there, and go what you did." Struthi said.

"Hail the _Astromo_." Struthi ordered.

The left side of the split viewscreen lit up, showing the bridge of the _Astromo_.

"Ah, Captain." Soma said. The 2 raptorlings behind him. They were discussing something

"Zookeeper Soma. We will be going in a few minutes." Struthi said.

"Captain, before you go, would it be possible to have some replicator technology?" The male Raptorling asked.

"Yes." Struthi said. "And it will be only in your enclosure. We will make it look like part of the wall." She tapped her badge. "Captain Struthi to Lieutenant Deinon."

"Deinon here." Deinon said.

"Lieutenant, get a replicator unit, and a power source ready. It will be going into the raptorling's enclosure." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Deinon said. "Deinon out!"

The replicator and the power source was soon installed into the Raptorling's enclosure. It was behind some follage, and so no one could see it. Struthi had beamed over to the _Astromo_ She went to the enclosure, and looked at it with a critical eye. She smiled, as she saw that no one could see it. She then beamed back to the ship. "Hail the _Astromo_."

The interior of the _Astromo_ appeared on the view screen. "We're going to go in a couple of minutes." Struthi said

"Alright. I'll look after the Raptorlings." Soma said.

"While we look after this ship." The male raptorling said, smiling.

"Set cource for Earth. Prepare to leave the system." Struthi said. "We have 2 that want to say something yo you." Struthi told the raptorlings.

The turbo-lift doors opened, and the raptorling's parents entered. "Ahh, good. We haven't left yet." The female said.

"We want you to look after everyone on the _Astromo_." The male said.

"Don't worry we will." The raptorlings said.

"Good. Now take care. Talk to you when we enter Earth's orbit." The female said.

"Bye mum. Dad." The female raptorling said.

"Yeah bye mum, dad." The male raptorling echoed.

"_Vaga_ out!" The male raptor said, and the viewscreen went back to normal.

The _Vaga_ soon entered the Sol system. "Permission to enter orbit." Stalos said.

"Granted." Struthi said. She led the 2 raptors to the transporter room. She beamed down to the planet surface, to where the raptors beamed from before. "Here is the holographic communicator." She handed them the technology. "Be very careful with that piece of technology."

"Don't worry." The male raptor said.

Struthi tapped her badge, "Struthi to _Vaga_."

"_Vaga_ here."

"Goodbye- one to beam up." Struthi said.

Captain Sanaz Struthi vanished in the 29th Century federation transporter signal.

****

NEXT TIME ON STAR TREK: VAGA-

The USS _Vaga_ returns to her home universe, and she gets her first real mission while in her home universe.


	5. Episode 5 The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, I do not own The Enterprise-E, The Enterprise NX-01, Voyager or their Crews.

I do not Own Max, or any of the Dark Angel Caracters, they belong to James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee. This is sort of a sequal to a story on this site ( That story is known as 'Fallen From Grace'. I have also used elements from the same story.

**STAR TREK: _VAGA_**

**EPISODE V - THE MISSION**

**YEAR: 2035**

"Captain's Log: Earth date- October 15 2035.

Lieutenant Savvi Stalis came to me earlier. He told me that their children beamed down to the surface, only to not rematerialize on the surface. I had ordered them to collect samples of the different sunstones Dinotopia uses. I have ordered the transporter buffers to be scanned." Struthi said

"Captain." Kimble said.

"Yes, commander?" Struthi asked.

"The report on the transporter has just arrived." Kimble replied, holding a Padd in his hands. He handed it to Struthi.

Struthi read the information

"Just as I feared," Struthi sighed.

"What?" Kimble asked.

"The transporter buffers have chronoton particles in them." Struthi answered.

"You mean, that Ogthar and Athena have traveled into the past?" Kimble asked.

"Yes. And we know what year they went to… 1965." Struthi sighed once again. She closed her eyes, and reflected on the past.

Year: 2034

"Captain, since Dinotopia knows about us, can we openly scan everything in the great library in Waterfall City?" Stalis asked

"Granted Lieutenant. Although let the librarians know." Struthi ordered.

"Thank you Captain." Stalis said, and tapped his 24th style badge. "Stalis to _Vaga_. 1 to beam over to the Library" and he dematerialized.

Inside the Library

A 29th century style transporter effect and sound startled a few Dinotopians within the library. Stalis looked at a librarian sheepishly. "Sorry. It is the quickest and safest way of traveling." He said.

"What can I do for you?" The librarian asked.

"I am here to scan all of the information in this library into the USS _Vaga'_s computer." Stalis said.

"What do you mean?" The librarian asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Stalis said, and walked to an isolated section of the library. "Lieutenant Stalis to _Vaga_. 2 to beam up."

Stalis and the librarian beamed over to the ship. "Come on." Stalis started walking towards the exit. The Librarian quickly looked around, then started following Stalis. "Deck 5." Stalis said, as they entered the turbo-lift. "Every starship has been modified for Saurians to serve on." Stalis said. They waited till the Turbo-lift stopped moving. "Here we are."

Stalis led the librarian to the Holodeck. "This is the holodeck. It can create anything. Computer, activate program Dinotopia-01." Stalis said, and entered the holodeck." Stalis said, then they entered the holodeck. Stalis led the librarian into the computerized library. "This is the same library as in Dinotopia in this universe. It is just computerized. All the information is in a computer." She went to the screen. "Normally, I would just ask the computer to display the information I want, but this is just a simulation. This is why I have to do it this way." Stalis tapped in some information, like Skybax. A holographic picture of a Skybax appeared in the holographic viewer to the left of the touch screen. "You can see what things in the database looks like…" Stalis finished. "Computer, end program."

The library vanished, and showed the holodeck grid.

"You see, all the information in the library as you could see from the simulation was all computerized." Stalis told the librarian.

"OK. Who will be… scanning all of the scrolls and books?" The Librarian asked, as they headed back to the transporter room.

"As far as I know, only I will. That is unless the Captain assigns more to the task." Stalis said.

They soon entered the transporter room. "The co-ordinates sir?" A human officer asked.

"The Library in Waterfall City." Stalis replied.

"Setting Co-ordinates." The transporter tech. said.

"Energize." Stalis stated as they beamed over to the library.

Stalis was on his 5th scroll, when 10 other crew from the _Vaga_ appeared. "We're here to help you Lieutenant." They said.

"Good." He scanned their ranks, and realized that they were all crewmen. "Help would be greatly appreciated."

They have finished scanning all the scrolls in the library. Stalis sat in a human chair, and brought out the first book to scan into the _Vaga_'s Computer. As it gets scanned in, it gets converted into Federation Standard.

"Lieutenant, _Voyager_ J has eased into orbit." A Raptor ensign said, after finding Stalis.

"Thanks you Ensign. Do they want me?" Stalis asked.

"Yes lieutenant." The Raptor said

"Can you take over here?" Stalis asked.

"I was told to sir." The Raptor said.

"Good." Stalis removed the eye-scanner, which was like half a sun-glasses that was very popular in the 20th Century on the Earth. Stalis went to the center of the library, and tapped his badge. "Lieutenant Stalis to _Vaga_. 1 to beam up." He then vanished in a transporter signal.

She appeared in the transporter room, and took a step forward, then saw Admiral Lea Janeway who was a splitting image of Kathryn Janeway, standing off to the side. "Welcome back Lieutenant." She said

"Thank you Admiral." Stalis said.

"You're welcome." Admiral Lea Janeway said.

Captain Sanaz Struthi entered the transporter room. "Admiral, Sorry for not being here when you transported over." She said.

"No need. I don't want the red carpet." Admiral Janeway said.

Struthi lowered her head, then looked up at Janeway. "Where is your Chief Engineer?"

Stalis tapped her badge "Captain Stalis to Lieutenant Deinon." She said.

"Deinon said." Deinon's voice said.

"Lieutenant please report to the transporter room. You are needed 2 minutes ago." Stalis said.

"I'll be there right now." He said, as he transported directly into the transporter room. "Captain, Admiral." Deinon said, as he saw them.

"Lieutenant, I will be transporting a piece of technology over into cargo-bay 1. This piece of technology is to be places in Engineering." Admiral Janeway said, then tapped her badge. "Commence transportation."

"You have the full engineering of all 3 ships to install the dimensional opener. Once functioning, it should operate through the deflector dish." Admiral Janeway told them.

"Get the technology installed. And as Janeway said, you have use of all engineering personnel of all 3 ships to get it installed." Stalis said.

"Sensors have detected someone in the brig of this ship. May I ask who is in there, and why?" Janeway asked.

"Yes. A man that tried to take over Dinotopia." I say.

Just then Max beamed in. "Captain, we have a major situation. She said.

"Excuse me Admiral. Yes, what is it Max?" Struthi inquired.

"Joshua has been found. He is being held. He is going to die." She said.

"Do you know where?" Stalis asked.

"Yes. I can save him, if I can transport into the facility. Is it possible to do that?" Max asked.

"Granted, but you are on your own once you beam into the facility that is holding Joshua. Once you have rescued him, if he is injured- bring him here. Stalis will fix him up." Struthi said.

"I'll try Captain." Max said, then before getting onto the transporter padd, she told the tech the co-ordinates, then noticed Janeway, and her ranks. "Admiral." She said in respect.

"Who's that?" Janeway asked.

"There is much on the Earth that is different then our world." Struthi said.

"_Voyager_ to Janeway." A voice said.

"Janeway here," Janeway said, after tapping her badge.

"Admiral, Transportation has been completed." The same voice said.

"Good. If Lieutenant Deinon contacts you, do as he asks as if comes from me directly. Understood?" Janeway asked.

"Yes Admiral." The voice said. "_Voyager_ out!"

Deinon then left the transporter room. Stalis looked at Janeway and Struthi. "Permission to get to sickbay, just in case Joshua is injured?" Stalis said.

"Granted." Struthi said.

As Stalis left Struthi turned to Janeway. "Shall we go to the mess-hall?" She asked.

"Sure." Janeway said, and they went to the mess-hall.

"Now, where was I…?" Stalis mused. "Ah, that's it. The prisoner… He was ordered to try to take control of Dinotopia by killing those who would not do as he asks. He tried to do that, but I surprised him, by my famous Dinotopian defense ways." Stalis looked at Janeway with amusement in her eyes. "Now, what else do you want to know?"

"Who was that woman that transported in and who is this Joshua?" Janeway asked.

"Well-"

"Commander Kimble to Captain Struthi."

"Struthi here." Struthi said.

"Captain, Sensors have detected phaser signatures at the co-ordinates Max has just beamed to. The signatures are full power." Kimble's voice said

"Great. Beam an armed and well protected security team to the same co-ordinates. Their orders are to recover Joshua and Max. Then to destroy the place, after beaming everyone out." Struthi said.

"Yes Captain." Kimble said.

"What is going on?" Janeway asked.

"Max and Joshua are very special."

"Sannie, who's this?" Maline's hologram, who is called Melanie. She is known as Mel throughout the ship

"Mel, this is Admiral Lea Janeway. She is from my home dimension." Struthi said. "Admiral Janeway, this is Melanie."

"Nice to meet you Admiral." Mel said

"Same here Mel" Janeway stated.

"She has sort of a twin-sister." Struthi paused. "But instead of blue fur, Maline has Red fur."

"What is going on Struthi?" Janeway asked

"Everything will be in my report." Struthi said.

"Commander Kimble to Captain Struthi." Kimble said.

"Struthi here."

"Captain, Max and Joshua have just beamed aboard with the security team. They are in bad shape- Heavy phaser burns." Kimble said.

"Well, get Stalis to work on them." Struthi said. "I have a feeling that they will be of importance in the future."

"He already is." Kimble said. "I just thought you should know."

"Thank you Commander." Struthi said. "Now… Where was I… Oh yes. I remember now." The dinosaur took a breath. "The best way to tell you about Max and Joshua is to show you them. Don't worry, they are the good guys, despite their abilities." They got up, and went out of the mess-hall.

Struthi led Admiral Janeway to sickbay.

Janeway looked at Joshua and at Max. "I can see Joshua is different. What makes Max different?" Janeway asked.

"Have a look at her DNA." Struthi said, as she showed the scans of Max.

"She is also known as X5-452." Struthi said. "By the government agency that created her. Which doesn't exist anymore."

"OK…"

"Lieutenant how are they?" Struthi asked.

"There is a very good chance that they will recover. Joshua took the blunt of the phaser fire. He is very lucky to be alive."

"Annie Fisher to Captain Struthi."

"Struthi here. You are asking about Joshua, right?" Struthi asked.

"Yes," Annie said.

"You had better beam up." Struthi said.

"Directly to sickbay?" Annie asked.  
"Yes." Struthi said.

Annie Fisher beamed up to the ship, and saw Joshua. "How is he?" She asked Stalis.

"He… There is a very good chance that he will recover." Stalis said.

"Can I talk to him, even though he is still not conscious?" Annie asked.

"Sure, but only for a few minutes." Stalis said.

"Thank you." Annie said. She went to Joshua's bio-bed. She carefully sat next to him. "You get better you hear. You have to… for our children." She paused. "I don't want them to be fatherless. And I bet they wont."

"Captain, who is that, and what does she mean by that?" Janeway asked.

"That, Admiral is Annie fisher. Although that is not the name she is using on the planet. We rescued her, and had to place a dead copy in her place. She is the wife of Joshua. She is 6 Months pregnant." Struthi said.

"This is deep. Is there anything else I should know about?" Janeway asked,

"It is all in the report." Struthi said.

"I would like to see this report as soon as possible." Janeway stated.

"Yes Admiral." Struthi sighed. "Get me if there is any change in their status." She looked at Stalis.

"Aye Captain. Miss Fisher, I am afraid that you will have to go now. Don't worry I will let you know if there is any changes." Stalis said.

"Thank you Doctor." Annie said, then left for the transporter room

Struthi and Janeway entered the Bridge. "Do you want the report on a padd, or transported to your ship?" Struthi asked.

"Sent to my ship." Janeway said.

"Alright. Commander Turak, please send the report that I have made over to the _Voyager_." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." The half Klingon half Vulcan said.

Janeway went to the Transporter room and beamed over to her ship

Struthi went down to the planet to see how the scanning is going.

The USS _Voyager_ stayed with the _Vaga_ for roughly 5 weeks.

"Lieutenant Deinon to Captain Struthi." Deinon's voice came from the com-badge that Struthi wore on her modified uniform. She quickly tapped it. "Go ahead." She said.

"Captain we have finished installing the new technology." Deinon said.

"Alright- Thank you." Struthi said. "Get me Admiral Janeway on _Voyager_."

The split view screen showed Janeway's face.

"Captain, we have finished installing the new piece of technology." Struthi said.

"Good. I'll send over a modified helm console. Then you are to swap them over." Janeway said.

"Yes Admiral." Struthi said.

It took another 5 weeks to install the modified helm console.

"Get me Admiral Janeway again." Struthi said.

Janeway again appeared on the view screen. "Captain, we have a mission for you to complete in the home universe. Once this mission is complete, then you are to explore any universe you come across." Admiral Janeway said.

"Yes Admiral. Lieutenant Stelos take us to our home universe" Struthi said.

"Yes Captain." Stelos said.

"All hands this is the Captain Speaking. We have one mission to do in our home universe. Once we have finished the mission, we are to explore any universe we choose." Struthi said.

"Captain, may I ask if we are returning to this universe?" A T-Rex asked, after entered the bridge.

"Yes. We will return to this universe." Struthi said.

"Captain, _Voyager_ is hailing." Turak said.

"On screen." Struthi said.

"Captain, When we gave you the dimensional opener and modified console, we also gave the 2 pieces of technology to the crew of the _Nexus_. Also with your mission- you will get it when we get the _Vaga_ back to the home universe." Janeway said.

"Aye Admiral. Permission to engage the dimensional opener." Struthi said

"Granted. _Voyager_ out!" Janeway said.

"Turak contact our contacts on the planet." Struthi said. "Tell them that we will be out of communication for quite a while. Let them know the Wood is still staying here."

"Contacting them, and giving them the message."

"Good." Struthi said.

"Logan Cale to Captain Struthi."

"Go ahead Logan." Struthi said.

"Captain, what about Max, Joshua and Annie Fisher?" Logan asked.

"If we send them to the planet, there is a very good chance that that will not recover. Do not worry we will be coming back." Struthi said.

"That is good. May Alec come also?" Logan asked.

"If he is ready." Struthi said.

"Yes I am." Alec answered.

"Them beam aboard. We will be going in a few minutes." Struthi stated. "Struthi out!"

"Captain Struthi to Alec."

"Alec here." Alec stated.

"Are you on board yet?" Struthi asked.

"Yes." Alec said.

"Good." Struthi muttered.

"I'm on my way to sickbay. Alec out!"

Year: 2034

Struthi turned and looked at Lieutenant Stelos "Lieutenant, Engage the dimensional opener. We are going home." She ordered.

The _Vaga_ warped through dimensions, and ended up in orbit around Earth in the exact same year 2020. "Take us through time to stardate: 497352.4."

"Temporal co-ordinates locked." Stelos said. "Set course to the edge of the system- Warp 1."

"Aye Captain." Stelos said.

The USS _Vaga_ NX-025425 warped through time, to the early 29th Century.

"Captain, we are being hailed." Turak said.

"On screen." Struthi said.

The face of Admiral Janeway appeared on the screen. "Ah, good to see you Captain. Good timing. Now for your mission. You are to travel into the mid 22nd Century. Someone from the future came to Starfleet command. This person is known only as Daniels. He told that that someone is trying to destroy the _Enterprise_ NX-01. He can not go into the past to stop them, and so he asked that you go. That is your mission." Admiral Janeway said.

"Do you know the details Admiral?" Struthi asked.

"No. Daniels will be beaming over to your ready-room now." Janeway said.

"Thank you Admiral." Struthi said.

"You're welcome. Janeway out!" Janeway said.

Struthi entered her ready-room. She saw Daniels standing near her desk. She went to her side of the desk. "Please." She prompted.

"Thank you, but I am needing to go back into the future." Daniels said. "Soon, so I will keep this short. There are 2 things that will change history is they are allowed to happen. The Borg from the early 25th Century travel into the past for the second time. They assimilate the _Enterprise_ in the Delphic expanse." Daniels paused. "And the second time altering point is when the USS _Defiant_, NCC-1764 comes out of the Tholian web trap. The _Enterprise_ finds it. An away team, including Captain Archer goes over to the ship, and the Tholians arrive. They battle it out with the _Enterprise_. Commander Tucker thinks he can restore power. He does not realize that the Captain of the _Defiant_ has set the _Defiant_ on self-destruct. When tucker restores power, the _Defiant_ explodes. Use your best discretion with your mission."

"Thank you Daniels." Struthi said.

"You must succeed if the Federation will survive. A Q member of starfleet noticed this, and kept the time-line intact, so I could tell you to go into the past. Now that is done, you have only 5 days to get the resources needed. When the 5 days is up Q will have to revert time back to normal." Daniels said, then he teleported away through time.

After 2 days of resupplying, the _Vaga_ received some new crewmembers.

Struthi exited her ready-room. "Captain, what is the mission?" Kimble asked.

"We are to go through time to protect the _Enterprise_ NX-01. Then when the 23rd Century Constitution class starship USS _Defiant_ goes missing, it gets transported to the 22nd Century. There we are to make sure it does not self destruct." Struthi said.

"Are you saying that all of that has happened?" Kimble asked.

"Yes. A Q member of starfleet in the 31st Century noticed this, and used his powers to keep the time-line intact until we can go to fix it up." Struthi said.

"What tried to destroy the _Enterprise_?" Kimble asked.

"The Borg from the early 25th Century travels through time and assimilates the _Enterprise_."

"OK. So what are we going to do?" Kimble asked.

"We can use our discretion, and so I am planning to stop at the late 24th Century to get 2 people in starfleet. These members of starfleet know the Borg quite well- but getting them to work together will be quite hard." Struthi said.

"Who are we picking up?"

"The Captain of the _Enterprise_ E. Captain Jean-Luc Picard. And the Other person is from _Voyager_. Her name is Annika Hansen. She is known as Seven of Nine at that time. They both will be beamed over to the _Vaga_." Struthi said. "Mr. Stelos take us to the Velos system."

"Aye Captain." Stelos said.

"Good." Struthi said.

The _Vaga_ Warped to the Velos system. "Warp us through time to November 17th 2372."

"Aye Captain." Stelos said, and they warped through time.

"We are coming out of time-warp." Commander Turak said.

"Thank you Lieutenant. According to history, The _Enterprise_ should be in orbit around the Earth. Set holographic shielding system to a 24th Century Intrepid class starship, and get us to Earth."

"Aye Captain." Turak and Stelos said.

"Entering Earth system." Stelos stated.

"Get us within communication range of the _Enterprise_ E." Struthi ordered.

The _Vaga_ just entered communications range

"Hail the _Enterprise_ E - Audio only!" I say.

"Aye Captain." Turak said.

"This is the _Enterprise_." The voice of Picard's new first officer said.

"Would Captain Jean-Luc Picard be there?" Struthi asked.

"Who's asking?" The first officer asked.

"Tell him that it is about the Borg. He will want to listen to me." Struthi said.

The signal was muted, and soon the muting was canceled.

"I'll transfer the signal to his ready-room." The first officer said.

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard. What do you know about the Borg?" Picard asked.

"Please, allow me to beam over to tell you in person." Struthi said.

"Alright." Picard said. "Picard out!"

Struthi tapped her badge and said. "Transporter room beam me directly over to the ready-room on the _Enterprise_ E." Struthi said.

She beamed over to the _Enterprise_.

She noticed that Worf was standing at the door with a phaser aimed at her. "Captain it was best this way as no one else in starfleet knows about this. We have come from the 29th Century. We have stopped at this time to get the 2 greatest experts on the Borg. Then we are to go into the late 22nd Century. When the _Enterprise_ NX-01 goes into the Delphic expanse in search for the Xindi, a Borg cube is waiting for them. And they also near Tholian space, where the Constitution class starship USS _Defiant_ NCC-1764 appears. The captain and a couple of other officers go over, and get blown up as the ship's power gets restored. We are to stop the Borg, and stop the _Defiant_ from blowing up."

"Who is the other person?" Picard asked.

"Her human name is Annika Hansen. She was taken by the Borg at a very young age. So the only name she knows is Seven of Nine. Seven for short." Struthi explained.

"I'll have to let my crew know." Picard stated.

"No need. You will be back before they know you are gone." Struthi said.

"Alright." Picard said. "Take me and Lieutenant Commander Worf with you."

"Good." Struthi said, and tapped her badge. "Struthi to _Vaga_. 3 to beam directly to the bridge." They both vanished, and soon the _Vaga_ went through time to just after the _Voyager_ crew stopped the temporal bomb from destroying their ship.

"Captain, sensors have detected _Voyager_." Turak said.

"Good. Hail them." Struthi said.

"Is that wise?" Picard asked.

"Yes, they have met someone else from the 29th Century. Captain Braxdon." Struthi said.

"Judging from your uniforms you must be from the 29th Century." Janeway said as soon as she saw their uniforms.

"That is correct Captain. There is small crisis. We will need Seven to do a small mission with us." Struthi said.

"I'm not entirely sure I can trust you." Janeway said.

"Maybe. Look… Ask Seven about the first warp ship… The Phoenix. Ask her if it was almost destroyed." Struthi suggested

"I will. Janeway out!" Janeway said.

"I have a better idea… This will only happen if we can not stop the Borg- We'll return both you and Seven to your times, and take the ships into the past with us." Struthi said.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Picard asked.

"People from the 31st Century have been on the _Enterprise_ NX-01. Archer himself I've been told even went to the 31st Century." Struthi sighed.

"Captain we are being hailed. It's from _Voyager_." Turak said.

"On screen." Janeway and the bridge of _Voyager_ appeared on the split view-screen. "Captain, I will allow Seven to go with you, provided you take 2 other people with you." Janeway said.

"Who are these other 2 people?" Struthi asked.

"Me and another Ex-Borg called Icheb." Janeway said.

"Alright, but expect me to take command of the entire mission." Struthi said.

"We understand." Janeway said. "We'll beam over in 3 minutes."

"No. Go to your ready-room, and summon both Seven and Icheb there then we'll beam you over." Struthi said.

Janeway nodded, then said, "Beam us over in 3 minutes."

"Right- _Vaga_ out!" Struthi said.

They waited for a few minutes

"Disengage holographic shielding, and beam the 3 occupants in the Captain's ready-room directly to the Bridge."

"Disengaging the holographic shielding." Turak said.

The 3 crew members from _Voyager_ materialized on the bridge.

"So, what is our mission?" Janeway asked.

"There are actually 2 missions. They both involve saving the first warp 5 Starship. USS _Enterprise_ NX-01. The first mission, is when the _Enterprise_ first goes into the Delphic expanse, to search for the Xindi, they encounter 25th Century Borg. They get assimilated. But before that, they come across the USS _Defiant_, NCC-1764." Struthi said. "Captain Archer, along with 2 other crew members gets blown up as they restart power. The self-destruct was activated." Struthi told them. "Here is all of the details we have." She handed each of them a PADD that contains all the information about their mission.

"Is this ship powerful enough to defeat the Borg?" Janeway asked.

"I hope so." Struthi said.

"Judging from the technology you have, you should be able to defeat the Borg." Seven said.

"Yes. We can advance your Borg implants to this level of technology for this mission."

"Alright." Janeway said.

"Lieutenant take us to the _Velos_ system in the Alpha quadrant."

"Temporal coordinates, Captain?" Stelos said.

"December 3rd 2150." Struthi said.

"Why that date?" Janeway asked.

"We are to make sure that a crewmember gets accepted on the _Enterprise_."

"Struthi to Athena." Struthi said.

"Go ahead Captain." Athena stated.

"Please report to the bridge."

"Aye Captain." Athena said

Athena entered the Bridge. "Captain, Reporting as ordered?"

"Athena, have you finished studying everything about the _Enterprise_ NX-01 and the 22nd Century?" Struthi asked.

"Yes Captain." Athena said.

"Good." Struthi said. "You could see this like a test when you get stranded in the past with your brother. You are to stay in the past, until the _Enterprise_ meets the _Defiant_. Has your father given you the anti-aging agent?"

"Yes, and I have taken it." Athena said.

"Good. Your father will now make you look totally human."

"What about her life-signs?" Seven asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Struthi said. "ETA to Earth, using warp 4?"

"15 Months." Stelos said.

"ETA to Earth, using warp 7?" Struthi asked.

"5 months." Stelos asked.

"Well, then what about the slipstream?" Struthi asked.

"5 weeks." Stelos said. "If we jump to slip-stream at our current speed."

"If we jump to Warp 9.99?" Struthi asked.

"5 hours." Stelos said.

"Good. Increase speed to Warp 9.99 then engage the slipstream drive." Struthi ordered.

"Slipstream?" Janeway asked.

"Yes. All Federation ships are equipped with slip-stream Warp Core injectors." Struthi said. "You've got 5 hours."

Athena then went to sickbay, and her father quickly injected a masking agent. It masks her Dinosaur DNA. Her scales slowly looked more like skin. "There. Just be careful that you don't hit anything." Stalis said.

"Thank you Dad. How long should it last?"

"3 weeks. But don't worry, I'll give you more hypo-sprays that are filled with the masking agent." Stalis said. "Enough to last for 10 years if needed."

"Thank you Pops." Athena said. "And I've got 5 hours to get ready."

"Now get packing." Stalis said.

Athena went to the quarters she is using, and started packing.

While back on the Bridge, Picard and Janeway looked at Struthi.

"How will you get Athena on the _Enterprise_?" Picard asked.

"Well, when we enter Earth's orbit. Starfleet computers will be hacked into, and Athena's data will be added. She'll be the rank of crewman. She will be a steward on the NX-01."

"Alright, but how will you be able to hack into the computers at Starfleet?"

"The _Vaga_ is able to hack into any computer from any century below the 29th." Struthi said.

"How is it possible?" Picard asked.

"When you went to Henry Sterling's office while in the past, you used your tricorder to access his computer." Struthi said.

"That is correct." Janeway said.

"Now you have an idea, but it would not have been possible without using Borg technology." Struthi said.

"Borg technology?"

"Yes, in the turn of the 29th Century a fraction of the Borg become allies to the Federation. They helped make some of this technology possible." Struthi said. "And they also have made it impossible for any other computer to hack into the _Vaga_'s. So the Borg themselves can not take over the _Vaga_'s Computer" Struthi explained

"Captain, we are entering the Sol system, slowing to impulse." Stelos said.

"Good. Activate the phase cloak." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Turak said.

"Captain Struthi to Athena Stalis." Struthi said

"Athena here Captain." Athena said, through her badge.

"Get up to the bridge." Struthi ordered. "We are about to enter Earth's orbit."

"On my way." Athena said. "Athena out!"

Athena soon exited the turbo-lift. "Captain. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, we are about to add your file to the starfleet computers of this Century." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Athena said. "You have permission to hunt down Daniels and let him know your mission. And only tell the other crew if needed."

"What about their doctor?" Athena asked.

"Doctor Phlox?" Struthi asked.

"Yes." Athena said.

"Everyone else on the _Enterprise_ is on a need to know basis- especially T'Pol." Struthi said.

"Captain. Vulcans in this century have stated that time travel is impossible." Turak said. "If Sub-commander T'Pol has to be told, I recommend that I am present, so I can let her know the truth."

"Agreed." Struthi said. "But you might have to look totally Vulcan."

Turak nodded, "Yes, I agree." He said. The Vulcan Klingon hybrid has partial control of his emotions. He also has Klingon strength, and the life-span of a Vulcan. But he has Klingon temper. "As it is logical."

"Good, so Athena if you have to let T'Pol know let Turak know first." Struthi said.

"I will try." Athena said.

"Turak, hack into starfleet computers and put Athena's profile in." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain. Hacking into the Computers." Turak said.

After waiting a few hours, Athena entered the transporter room. She beamed all of her belongings to an apartment she is going to use until the NX-01 leaves.

"Good luck Athena." Struthi said.

"Commander Turak to Captain Struthi."

"Struthi here. What is it Lieutenant?" Struthi asked.

"Captain, I have scanned the entire planet, and have detected Borg life-signs in the Antarctic." Turak stated.

"I'm on my way to the bridge." Struthi said.

She entered the bridge. "Lieutenant, go over the logs of the _Enterprise_ NX-01 with a fine comb. See if there is anything that remotely indicates the Borg." Struthi ordered.

"As soon as Sensors detected the Borg signatures, I went through the reports of the Enterprise NX-01. I have found this." Turak said, and pulled up a written report.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Struthi tapped her badge. "Captain Struthi to Athena Stalis."

"Athena here." Athena said.

"Athena, Turak just told me that sensors have detected intact Borg life-forms, and Borg debris." Struthi said. "I was also given a report made in 2153. It tells us that the Borg gets thawed out, and revives. They assimilate a research team, and assimilate their transport vessel. They assimilate a few other life-forms and the _Enterprise_ stops them without any help." Struthi paused. "But that is only because of the transport they had assimilated hadn't been fully assimilated. They were able to blow the transport up."

"Although when the Borg from the 25th Century go back through time, it is a cube, that can not be destroyed by the technology the _Enterprise_ has now." Athena mused.

"That is correct. Now, you must be careful that the Borg do not detect you." Struthi sighed. "Or all of this is mute."

"I'll be very careful." Athena stated.

"Good luck. We'll be warping through time to the time that the _Enterprise_ discovers the _Defiant_." Struthi paused.

"OK. I'll keep a log of everything that will happen." Athena said. "Athena out!"

"Take us to the co-ordinates that the _Defiant_ will emerge, 2 hours before she does." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Stelos said, and engage the Chronoton Warp drive.

First Person - Athena Stalis

I waited until Earth meets the Klingons, and when the _Enterprise_ NX-01 launches, I am already on her. For the moment I am sharing a room with crewman Daniels. He knows who and what I am, as I know he is from the 31st Century.

"Athena, that was a close call then." Daniels said, as Captain Archer left.

"You can say that again. Luckily I have my full length hooded-robe." Athena said. "It will be another 2 hours before the masker works."

"Yes, I know. There is nothing I can do to speed it up, as in my time it is still as slow." Daniels said.

"Oh yes you read the reports made by the crew of this ship, right?" Athena asked.

"Yes, I know everything this ship does." Daniels says.

"Well, you know the Borg incident right?" Athena asked.

"That is correct." Daniels said. "Both of them. I also know of the _Defiant_ trap."

"Which is why I am here. When you have to tell Captain Archer, please do not mention me." Athena said.

"I wont." Daniels said.

"Thank you." Athena said.

"Well I had better get going." Daniels said. "Or I'll be late for my shift."

"Be careful." Athena said.

"Oh I will. You to." Daniels said.

That night, Daniels came back. "Athena, there is something you want to ask me right?" Daniels asked.

"Yes. Can you show me how to work your technology."

"You already know how. It is a prototype on the _Vaga_." Daniels said

"Thanks." Athena said.

"That's alright." Daniels stated.

"Athena's personal Log. Earth Date 2153. It is about 3 days before the _Enterprise_ receives a communication from starfleet telling them about the Borg. I will try to be on the bridge when we get the information on them. I'll try to give subtle hints on the information they need. As a last resort, I will show them what I really am. I'll prove to T'Pol that I am indeed from the Future. The technology I possess and Commander Turak should be enough. Also I can show them the schematics of a Constitution class starship if I need to." Athena said. After Daniels had disappeared from the current time-line, Athena was in another room, one she has all by herself.

Athena was in the messhall, eating some food, when she heard talk about the Borg. No one knew that the Borg were.

"Did you say a Cybernetic species has taken a research team and their transport?" She asked another crewmember.

"That is correct." The crewman said.

"I had better warn the Captain." Athena said.

"Warn him… About what?" The same crewman asked.

"You wouldn't believe me." Athena said, getting up. She walked out and into the turbo-lift.

"Captain, may I have a word with you and with T'Pol?" Athena asked. She is due for another shot of the Masker agent.

"Sure. Where?" Archer asked.

"Crewman Daniels old room." Athena said.

"Alright. We'll be there after we find the missing humans." Archer said.

"No. It would be to late by then." Athena said.

"What are you talking about?" Archer asked.

"Just meet me in Daniels room." Athena said. She went back to the turbo-lift.

She soon reached Daniels room, and entered. She brought out both the device that Daniels has used to show Archer he was telling the truth, and the ship schematic device. She readied them, then Archer and T'Pol entered.

"Good. I'll explain everything. But let me say this first. When you finish the mission Starfleet has given you, get me, and I'll explain things to you." Athena said.

"What do you mean?" Archer asked.

"You'll soon find out!" Athena muttered. "Now as with Daniels, I to am from the future. I am from the 29th Century. T'Pol. I know that you think time-travel is impossible. That is why I am going to prove to you that time travel is possible. But in the eyes of everyone else you must still pretend that it is still impossible." Athena said.

"What proof?" T'Pol asked.

"Any second now." Athena muttered, glancing at the clock. The Masking agent dissipated and Athena reverted to her saurian human form. "This is what I am talking about." She looked at Archer. "I and my brother are the children of a dinosaur and human marriage. A marriage that most people thought wouldn't work. But I am getting side-tracked. This cybernetic race. What do you have on them?" Athena asked. "Wait… I better get Turak here." She tapped her hidden badge. "Athena Stalis to Commander Turak."

"Turak here." Turak said.

"Lieutenant. I have T'Pol and Archer with me. I am telling them that I am from the future. You had better get over here ASAP."

"Give me a few minutes." Turak said. "Turak out!"

"Well, not much. Starfleet has sent all the information they have on them."

"Tell me, it this what they look like?" Athena asked, and quickly activated a holographic form of a Borg drone.

"Yes."

"I can not tell you anything about them just yet." Athena said. "Now- The second piece of proof." She activated the schematic device, and showed them the schematics of a Constitution class starship.

"You could have made all of this up." T'Pol said.

"Alright, I didn't want to do this, but I'll have to." Athena said. She brought her Phaser and tricorder out of teleporter suspension. "Watch." She aimed at a piece of clothing in Daniels closet. She vaporized a set. She then handed T'Pol the tricorder. "Does this piece of technology look like it could be made now?" Athena asked.

"No." T'Pol admitted.

"May I?" Athena asked, and T'Pol gave the tricorder back.

Turak appeared. He didn't look like a proper Vulcan. "Live Long and Prosper." He said, in the Vulcan way. "Sub-Commander, I am Commander Turak. I am a Klingon Vulcan hybrid. I am from the 29th Century. The same time as Athena here. I would have masked my Klingon genes, but I did not have the time. Now." He leaned closer, and whispered a few things to the Sub-Commander. When he finished, he turned to Athena. "I have done the best I can. If she still does not believe you, then you may use your proof." He then teleported off the ship.

"Computer, in standard yeas, when was this replicated?" Athena asked.

"The Year 2820." The tricorder computer said

"Have a look at the data." Athena said, before T'Pol could saw a thing.

"As I have said before, Time travel is impossible." T'Pol said.

"OK. I'll have to show you another way then. She tapped her personal transporter that is a part of her badge. "3 to beam directly over to the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ NX-01."

They beamed over to the Bridge.

"Captain." Reed said, as he saw Athena.

"This is what Athena really looks like." Archer said.

"Yes. I am also from the future, like Daniels." Athena said.

"OK… that proves it then." Reed said.

"Now do you believe me T'Pol?" Athena growled out.

"For now." T'Pol said.

"Captain, when you come up to the cybernetic beings of the transport, get me before you do anything else-" Athena started.

"Captain we are getting a distress call." Sato said.

"Well, lets here it." Archer said.

They were soon on their way to the ship in distress.

When Reed commented on the mass of the transport.

"Damn. I thought they wouldn't be so fast." Athena muttered to herself. The she looked around. "Do not take any notice of me."

"But what you said-" Archer said.

"Now is not the time." Athena said. She made sure Archer did what he said in his logs. There was only one guard posted in sickbay. Phlox has the Borg nano-probes injected into his body.

Archer soon destroyed the modified transport. He, T'Pol and Athena were in his office. He just told them about the message.

"That sounds about correct." Athena said.

"What do you mean?" Archer asked.

"In the late 24th Century, the _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-D come face to face with the Cybernetic species. Then later in the same time-line, her Captain… Captain Jean-Luc Picard gets assimilated. He is recovered and returned to normal by their doctor. Later they try to assimilate the Earth again, but gets stopped by the _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-E this time. Both ships travel through time to just over 100 years ago. The Cybernetic species tried to stop first contact. The _Enterprise_ stopped them, and helped Zefram Cochrane reach warp speed."

"Why did the Vulcans not detect the ship from the future?" T'Pol asked. "If what you are telling is the truth."

"They were behind the Moon." Athena said. "Or that's what the reports say."

"Alright. I am going to believe this story until I get another explanation." T'Pol said.

"Thank you." Athena sighed. "Do I have to keep using the Masking agent?"

"It is up to you." Archer said.

"I'll keep using it." Athena looked at Archer.

"Now, what else can you tell about this cybernetic race?" Archer asked.

"A bit more… They are in the Delta Quadrant. They are known as the Borg. They force themselves onto other races, making them Borg also. They almost done that to Doctor Phlox. They then take away your individually." Athena looked at T'Pol. "Do you believe me now?"

T'Pol just looked away.

Athena tapped her badge "Athena Stalis to _Vaga_!" She said

"This is the _Vaga_!" Struthi said.

"Captain, is it possible to beam Seven over?" Athena said.

"Yes. I have you on sensors. Seven will be beaming there in a few minutes." Struthi said.

"Thanks Captain." Athena said. "Seven was a Borg for almost all of her life. She will tell you what they are like."

Seven soon materialized. "I can only be here for 3 minutes." She said dead-panned.

"Can you show Archer all of your Borg technology?" Athena asked.

"I will." Seven said. She caused the Assimilation tubules to fly out. "These inject the Borg nano-probes into the species targeted for assimilation."

"But you are human." Archer said. "Or at least humanoid."

"That is correct. This is what I looked like when I was with the Borg." Seven said, and closed her eyes. The air around her shimmered, and soon she looked like the Borg drones she was before Janeway removed her from the link. "Do not worry, this is just a hologram." She told Archer. She deactivated her Borg hologram. "If you again come across the Borg. It would be wise to wish for death. Because the level of your technology is not sufficient enough to defeat them."

"Thank you Seven." Athena said.

"That is alright. I hope I have been of some assistance." Seven said, then beamed off the _Enterprise_ NX-01

"Is there any doubt in your mind T'Pol?" Athena asked,

"Doubt is a human emotion, but for your sake, there still is." T'Pol said.

"Alright, I hope I didn't have to do this, but I'll say 2 Vulcan words. These words should remove any doubt."

"What are these words?" T'Pol asked.

"Pon Farr." Athena stated.

"No one outside the Vulcan species knows that." T'Pol said, with her eyes wide. "And Vulcans do not fully understand it either."

"What?" Archer asked.

"T'Pol, do you mind if I let Archer know?" Athena sighed. "If you do not, I will insist that this must not leave this room."

"If you must." T'Pol said, after steadying herself.

"Pon Farr happens every 7 years. It is when Vulcans loose control of their emotions. There is no balance, and it is also when they mate." Athena said. She turned to T'Pol. "How long has it been?"

"5 Years." T'Pol said, avoiding Archer's eyes.

"Captain, T'Pol and the Vulcans are going to be of great help in the future. So, please do not judge them. They had a reason for holding Earth back. And be glad that they did." Athena said.

"Why is that?" Archer asked.

"You would not have been ready for the races out there if the Vulcans hadn't set you back." Athena sighed. "Think on what might have happened if you had met the Suliban 15… 20 years ago?" She paused. "and many of the other dangerous species out there."

"Alright. I get your point." Archer said.

"Good." Athena uttered. "Now remember everything I have told you must remain a secret. Nothing is to be made public. That means that this knowledge you possess, must and I repeat must NOT be entered into your logs. Even your personal logs."

"We understand." Archer said. "And the information will not be entered."

"Don't worry. When the Federation fight the Borg, in 200 Years, they will be able to defeat them." Athena told them. "In fact according to history books, on the turn of the 29th Century a group of Borg cubes traveled into the Alpha Quadrant. They were seeking peace. They helped advance Federation technology more then possible." She paused. "Now there are 2 fractions of Borg. Our allies and Enemies."

"We have our very own drones on the _Vaga_, the ship I came from, and I do not mean Seven. She is from the 24th Century." Athena said. "And she is needed for another mission… anyway that time you entered, I was like this. The masking agent was working very slowly, and I had not been able to inject myself with the serum."

"So… I'm guess you know about Daniels before everyone else did."

"That's right. And he knew about me. We kept up with our appearances. He knows my mission and I knew his." Athena said.

"What is your mission?"

"For another few months it will end. There I will have to 'die'. Then I can safely return to the _Vaga_." Athena said.

"So what does history say about us?" Archer asked.

"A lot of things. You have met not even a fraction of the races out there." Athena said. "History also says you are bold, and you are a major key in the founding of the Federation."

"That last part is what Daniels told me." Archer said.

"I know." Athena said, smiling.

"Now what?" Archer asked.

"We continue with our mission- Exploration, while I continue mine, to keep the ship, and the federation fairly safe." Athena said.

"Won't telling all of that change the future?" T'Pol asked.

"Yes and no. History recorded that time-travel represents dangers. Like if I go 25 years into the past, and kill the younger you, then you will not grow up and be here, and so I would not be here. Earth would most likely be destroyed… And so on."

"Alright." Archer said.

"And when the Borg traveled to the past. The ship that went after them, the _Enterprise_ E scanned the Earth, and they found Borg life-forms on the planet. No humans… Or Saurians That was dangerous, as the Alpha Quadrant would not have any individuality. Every species- even those you have yet to meet would be Borg." Athena looked at them. "And that is only guess work."

"Okaay." Archer said slowly

"But that is beside the point now." Athena looked from one to the other.

The ship suddenly shuddered, and a few plates fell to the floor. "Great!" Athena said. She quickly went about cleaning up the mess. She tapped her badge. "Crewman Stalis to Captain Archer."

"Go ahead." Archer's voice came through the com-badge, as people looked around.

"What happened?" Athena said. "It feels as if we dropped from warp."

"You got that right." Archer said. "I'm about to enter the Bridge. I recommend you get there pronto."

"Uh. Not yet. I have to do something first." Athena said, and looked at another steward. "Take over here, OK?"

"Sure." The crewman said, as Athena left.

Archer soon teleported to the _Defiant_. Athena waited for a few minutes then activated her personal transporter unit, and beamed over to the Engineering section. She waited till Tucker entered the ship. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Before you start power, read this panel." Athena said. They looked at the panel. "Self-destruct?" Tucker asked. "Does that mean that this ship will blow up?"

"Yes. We have to deactivate it first." Athena said. "There is enough power running to the system. Enough for us to deactivate the system."

"How do we do that?" Tucker asked.

"Just leave that to me." Athena tapped her badge. "Athena Stalis to _Vaga_."

"_Vaga_ here." Struthi said.

"Captain, are you in this time-frame?" Athena asked.

"Yes. But we are cloaked." Struthi said.

"I need my brother or an engineer." Athena said. "I'm attempting to disengage the self-destruct on the _Defiant_."

"We went back into the past again, with Captain Picard's suggestion. We'll beam over a specialist in Constitution class starships." Struthi said.

"Ah, lass. It's good to see you again." A Scottish voice said.

"What?" Athena asked.

"I love the old Constitution class starships. Shall we disengage the self-destruct?" the Scottish person said. "And call me Scotty."

"Thank you Scotty." Athena said.

"No problem." Captain Scott said

"Who the hell are you?" Tucker asked.

"Never mind that. If we don't get the self-destruct off-line this ship will blow when you get her power restored." Scott said. "Now, out of da road." Scott pushed Tucker out of the road, and started putting in commands. He soon disabled the self-destruct system. "Now, shall we get power restored?"

"Gladly." Tucker said. "Now, how do we contact the captain?"

"Athena, shall you go up to the Bridge, and show Archer how to use the comm. system, while I'll show the intercom for Tucker here." Scott said.

"Sure." Athena said. She tapped her badge. "Stalis to Vaga, beam me directly to the bridge of the _Defiant_." Athena vanished in 29th Century transporter sparkles.

"Here is the intercom Captain. This is what you press to activate it."

"Engineering to Bridge." Tucker said through the intercom.

"Archer here." Archer said.

"Power is restored Captain." Tucker said.

A beeping sound came from three of the consoles.

Athena rushed to all of them. "We are being hailed, and sensors have detected 2 more ships warping into the system." Athena said.

"Well, lets see who's hailing us."

"Aye." Athena said.

Struthi appeared on the view screen. "Captain Archer. I am Captain Struthi. I command the 29th Century vessel _Vaga_. I'll beam over a supplement of 500 crew that can man the _Defiant_. They'll follow your orders as if they come from me. You might not recognize some of the species nor the uniforms, but they are starfleet, and they know the ship. Some you will recognize, and they will be starfleet also." Struthi said. "I recommend that you order shields up, and phasers armed, as soon as the crew get there Captain Scott is in engineering with your Commander Tucker. Captain Scott knows this class starship better then anyone on the ship now, except Athena. He will be chief engineer while you command the _Defiant_."

"Do it." Archer said.

"_Vaga_ out!" Struthi vanished from the view screen

"I'll show you the science station." Athena told T'Pol, and led T'Pol to the science console.

Forms started to beam in.

"Klingon!" Archer stated, as he saw the Klingon tactical officer.

"That's right human. But as Captain Struthi said. I am a member of starfleet." The Klingon said.

"B'kol. It's good to see you. So, you'll be her tactical officer?" Athena asked.

"That's right."

A Borg drone, in starfleet uniform took the helm console. "THIS SHIP HAS INFERIOR TECHNOLOGY. PERMISSION TO UPGRADE HER SYSTEMS?" The drone asked, in a mechanical voice.

"Do what you think would be best." Athena said.

"I WILL UPGRADE HER SYSTEMS TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITIES." He took the tactical console, and inserted the assimilation tubules into the console. "THERE I HAVE ADVANCED THE WEAPONS AND THE SHIELDS AS MUCH AS I CAN." The drone went to the helm.

"Tucker to Captain." Tucker said, in a panicked voice.

"What it is, Commander?" Archer asked.

"One of those cybernetic species appeared and started to do something with what looks like this ships warp core." Tucker said.

"WE NOW HAVE MAXIMUM POWER." Another Borg stated.

"They are our allies. Do not harm them." Archer said.

"I'm afraid that they will either harm this ship or me." Tucker said.

"No. They will not. Their mission parameters state that they are to serve Captain Archer when he is on the _Defiant_." Athena said. "And so they will not harm anyone else."

"Alright, I'll trust your word for it Athena. Engineering out" Tucker said.

Athena sighed and shook her head. "I forgot that there will be a couple of Borg beaming into Engineering."

"What now… I remember, raise… shields and arm weapons." Archer said.

"Shields up. Weapons armed. Today is a good day to die!" The Klingon growled.

"Not yet it isn't." Archer said.

"That is just a saying." Athena said.

"Oh." Archer sighed.

"A Klingon ship have entered the system. Thanks to the Borgified sensors we can detect through their cloaking technology." B'kol said.

"Remember you must not destroy them. Disable them if need be." Athena said. "They could be your ancestors."

"I know. I will disable them." B'kol said. "Firing one photon torpedo… Direct hit. The Klingon ship's engine, shielding and weapon systems are down. So are they cloaking system." B'kol said.

"Just with one torpedo?" Archer gasped.

"Firing phasers at the Tholian ships. One is destroyed, while the other 2 are disabled. Their weapon, shielding and propulsion systems have been disabled." B'kol said.

"Get me Captain Struthi." Archer said.

Struthi soon appeared on the view screen. "Captain, is it possible to go on a little ride in this ship? See how advanced she is?"

"Sure, but remember that none of this must enter your logs. Even your personal ones." Struthi said.

"Thank you. Archer out!" He paused. "Get me the _Enterprise_."

Reed appeared on the view screen.

"Lieutenant, I'll be going on a trip on this ship. See how much different she is from the _Enterprise_. You are to stay in this system. I will be back." Archer said.

"Captain, are you sure that is wise?" Reed asked.

"Do not worry, the crew that are manning this ship will follow my orders to the letter. They will protect me with their lives if need be." Archer stated.

"I still think it would be best if you allow an armed security team to beam over." Reed said.

"NO. Everything is fine." Archer said. He put his hand on the Borg's shoulder. "See. The cybernetic species is not harming me. This being will protect me if needed. Now. I'll be going. Archer out!" He paused, "Helmsman. Take us to any system that would take the Enterprise 6 weeks journey." Archer said.

"THAT WILL TAKE JUST OVER ONE WEEK." The Borg said. "PROVIDED YOU DO NOT GO DOWN TO THE M-CLASS PLANET THERE."

"Good. How long exactly?" Archer asked.

Athena looked at the planet the Drone was meaning.

"9 days." Athena said.

"Tell the Enterprise I'll be away for 9 or more days." Archer said.

"Sending the message."

"Get us there, Helmsman." Archer said.

The _Defiant_ leapt to Warp.

The defiant dropped out of Warp and entered Orbit around the planet. "This future ship is amazing." Archer said. "But how do we get to the planet surface?"

"Beaming down." Athena said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Archer asked.

"Not with the Borg upgrades inplace." Athena said.

"Alright. Take me to the planet surface." Archer said.

"OK. You follow me." Athena told the Drone.

Athena led him to the transporter room. "3 to beam down to the planet surface."

The Drone, Captain Archer and Athena beamed down to the surface.

"Wow. This is amazing." Archer said, as he looked around the planet surface.

"Yes. You have one full day to explore this planet." Athena said.

"I know." Archer said, and went off exploring. "Keep an eye on him. The future depends on him."

"I KNOW." The Drone said, and walked briskly after Archer.

The next day Archer entered the Bridge. "Lets get us back to the _Enterprise_." HE said.

"YES CAPTAIN." The Drone said.

The _Defiant_ engaged her warp drive.

"I could get use to this ship's technology." Archer said.

"Yes, but history recorded that this ship vanished from the 23rd Century. It will have to be hidden until the 29th Century." Athena said. "Or destroyed."

"I know." Archer said. "Isn't there anyway to get a little of this technology onto the _Enterprise_?"

"You'll have to ask Captain Struthi." Athena said truthfully.

"I will." Archer said. "When we get back to the _Enterprise_."

"Why don't you ask her now?" Athena suggested.

"What? really?" Archer asked.

"Yes." Athena Said. "Get me the _Vaga_."

Struthi appeared on the view screen.

"Captain, would it be possible to incorporate a small amount of technology from this ship onto the _Enterprise_?" Archer asked.

"I was looking over the records of the _Enterprise_. I can not see any reason not to allow you. But it can not be to drastically advanced."

"Like the shields." Archer suggested.

"That's right."

"OK. Let me see what we can bring over… What about the torpedoes?" Archer asked.

"Later in the year, yes, but not now." Struthi said. "But we can give your ship a bigger power output."

"That will be good. And what about the phasers?"

"Not ships phasers, but we can help incorporate some of the technology of the phasers into your phase pistols." Struthi said.

"Perfect." Archer said.

"Good. We'll be waiting to help you." Struthi said. "_Vaga_ out!"

The _Defiant_ soon dropped out of warp and eased next to the _Enterprise_.

"Commander. Beam over and let the crew know I am fine, and that I'll be over in a little while." Archer said.

"Aye Captain." Tucker said and he went to the transporter room. He beamed directly onto the Bridge of the _Enterprise_.

"We have finished doing the small upgrades that we can. You just have to make it look like you came up with it yourselves." Struthi said.

"Yes, and I'm sad that Athena had to die on the planet." Archer said.

"Yes, it is the loss of everyone." Struthi said. "Well, we had better get going. Good bye Captain."

"You too." Archer said.

"Good luck with your mission. _Vaga_ out!" Struthi aid.

The _Vaga_ and the _Defiant_ warped out at Warp 9. They were soon out of the Enterprise's sensors. "Captain, Do you think we tricked them?" Athena asked Struthi.

"Yes. And nothing about what you said, or even what you really look like was hinted in any of the Logs of the _Enterprise_." Struthi said.

"Good." Athena said. "Captain, what shall we do with the _Defiant_?"

"We'll take her to our time." Struthi said. "The Federation museum shall have another Constitution class starship." She paused. "OR we can leave her hidden somewhere."

"There is another option. We can destroy the ship." Kimble said.

"That is correct also." Struthi said.

"I had asked Daniels what we should do with the _Defiant_. He didn't suggest anything. In fact he avoided the question." Athena said.

"OK. What shall we do then?" Struthi asked.

"Why don't we send her into the 29th century?" Athena suggested.

"Good idea." Struthi stated. "We'll open a rift, and push the _Defiant_ through."

The crew that was manning the _Defiant_ teleported back to the _Vaga_, as the Vaga opened a temporal rift. "Lock tractor beams, and push the _Defiant_ through." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Turak said.

"We'll soon travel to the sector the Borg attacks the _Enterprise_." Struthi said.

She went to the conference room. There she looked at all of the crewmembers that were on the _Defiant_.

"Good job people." Struthi told the crew that was manning the _Defiant_.

"Thank you Captain." They said.

"Dismissed." Struthi said. She waited till everyone had left, then she went to the bridge. "Mr. Stelos, take us to the Delphic expanse the Borg attacks the _Enterprise_ NX-01." Struthi ordered, her tail swaying, "Make sure we are there a few hours before the Borg attacks the _Enterprise_."

"Aye Captain." Stelos said.

"And cloak us as soon as we arrive." Struthi added.

"Yes Captain." Turak said.

Struthi settled into her Captain's chair. Dinosaurs and humans can sit in it, without any discomfort.

"We are arriving at the Delphic expanse." Turak said. "I am cloaking the ship."

"Thank you Turak. Now we wait until the Borg show up." Struthi stated

"Captain, sensors have detected both the Borg and the _Enterprise_." Turak calmly stated.

"Ready shields and weapons." Struthi ordered. "And prepare to drop cloak."

The tension on the bridge was high. When the _Enterprise_ was within a few thousand kilometers from the Cube.

"Captain, The Borg are sending their greeting to the _Enterprise_."

_Enterprise_ Bridge

"Captain. Sensors have detected a cube shape ship." T'Pol said.

"Well then, lets see the ship." Archer said.

The cube ship appeared on the view screen.

"That looks like the technology the modified transport ship had."

"WE ARE THE BORG. YOU WILL BE ASSIMULATED. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE." The mechanical voice said.

"Captain, another ship just appeared." T'Pol said.

"Let's look at it." Archer said, then he gapped. "That's… That's the USS _Vaga_." He exclaimed.

"They are firing their weapons at the cube ship."

"The Borg cube, you mean." Archer stated, smiling.

"Yes Captain." T'Pol said. "The Borg cube looks like it has suffered major damage."

"Captain- something just transported over." Reed said.

"WE ARE THE BORG. YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT US." A drone said, as it inserted its assimilation tubules into Archer's neck. "Tell- _Vaga_!"

Archer stated as they both vanished in a Borg transporter signal.

"Get me the USS _Vaga_!" T'Pol said.

Struthi soon appeared on the View screen. "Captain Struthi. The Borg have taken Captain Archer." T'Pol said

"Don't worry, we'll bring him back. He may look a little different when he returns, but he should be mostly human. Struthi out!"

"What does she mean?" Mr. Mayweather asked.

"Captain Archer might look more like the Borg then a human." T'Pol calmly said, "Or like the woman with metal on her face and hands."

_Vaga_ Bridge

"Icheb. What do you want to do?" Struthi asked.

"I want to fight the Borg." Icheb said. "Do what you think would be best."

"Can you lead a small team?" Struthi queried "I think so." Icheb said.

"OK then… Seven… you, Icheb, Captain Picard and Captain Janeway. You four will lead the 4 assault teams that will be going over to the Borg cube." Struthi said. "You will be using Pulse rifles and wrist phasers. Captain Picard, the pulse Rifles are like the Tommy gun you used with you went through time to the mid 21st century to save Earth from the Borg." Struthi said. "They are experimental." She paused. "The Borg should not adapt to them."

"Who will be on our teams?" Seven asked.

"Each team will consist of 7 members." Struthi said. "4 security officers, one field medic, and one technician. And the Leader"

"Aye Captain. Who can we pick?" Picard asked.

"Anyone you want." Struthi said.

15 minutes later the 4 teams were all ready. "Remember not to attack unless you are threatened." Struthi told the 4 teamleaders.

"We understand." The teamleaders said as one. Then Janeway's team beamed over to the Borg cube first, then Seven's, thirdly was Icheb's. Then lastly Picard's team beamed over to the cube.

All 4 teams went to different areas of the Borg Cube. "We are in position." Seven said.

"As are my team." Janeway stated.

"We are also in position." Icheb added.

"We are nearing the position." Picard said. Picard's team was heading to the assimilation cubicles. "We see Captain Archer. He is being assimilated."

"In 2 minutes, we will start the diversion." Seven said.

"Can we not speed this up?" Picard asked.

"It takes time to set the charges, and get out of the blast range." Seven stated.

"Damn. OK. We'll do what we can."

Archer opened his eyes. "HELP ME." He said, in a Borg voice.

"We'll help you in a few minutes." Picard said.

Archer closed his eyes, and metal started to break his skin.

"We are planting the last charges." Seven said.

Archer then opened his eyes again, and saw Picard. "LOCUTUS. WELCOME BACK." Archer said. Drones started to converge on Picard. "Hold your fire, until they get well within range of our weapons." Picard said. He waited until the Borg is well within range. "Fire!" He ordered, as he fired his weapon. He saw the others in his team doing the same.

The Borg drones fell.

The lights then dulled, and Picard rushed in and with the help of the technician, he beamed out with Archer.

All the teams returned, and they smiled. No one was killed. "Beam us directly into sickbay." Picard said. Archer and Picard vanished.

"Doctor, do what you can." Picard told Lieutenant Stalis.

"That I will. Help me put him onto the bio-bed." Stalis said.

Stalis and Picard helped Archer onto the Bio-bed. They removed 30 per cent of the Borg technology out of Archer's body.

"Will Archer recover?" Captain Struthi asked as she entered sickbay.

"His life-signs are stable, but weak. He should make a perfect recovery. I can not remove his assimilation implants." Stalis said. "He also has some Borg implants in his internal organs. They are strengthening his organs. He is much stronger then before. He also has a Borg shield, which I have given his mental command of."

"Good." Struthi said.

"Can you do the same for me?" Picard asked.

Stalis looked at Struthi.

"Yes. Once Archer has recovered." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Picard said.

"Seven and Icheb will also have the same abilities." Struthi said. "If they want them that is."

Seven, Icheb and Janeway entered sickbay. "Commander Kimble to Captain Struthi."

"Struthi here." Struthi said.

"Captain, the _Enterprise_ is hailing." Kimble said.

"Put them on down here in sickbay." Struthi said.

T'Pol appeared on the small screen. "Sub-commander."

"Captain." T'Pol said. "Is there any word on Captain Archer?"

"We have him in sickbay with us." Struthi said. "Our doctor has removed most of the Borg technology Captain Archer has. He will have certain pieces of Borg technology in his system. Technology we can not remove without killing him." Struthi paused. "and no, no radiation will help. The Borg have adapted to every source of radiation."

"That is a pity." T'Pol said calmly. "When will Captain Archer be better?"

"Unknown." Stalis said.

The ship shook, and the Red Alert went off. "Struthi to bridge. Report!"

"Captain, the Borg cube have repaired weapons. They have fired at us. Luckily we have our shields up. Shields 99."

"Fire any weapons we can at the Borg." Struthi said. "Destroy them!"

"Aye Captain." Kimble said.

The Borg cube was soon destroyed.

Struthi was in her ready room. It had been at least 5 days since they have destroyed the Borg cube. "Lieutenant Stalis to Captain Struthi."

"Struthi here. Go ahead Lieutenant." Struthi said

"Captain, you had better get to sickbay. Captain Archer is awake." Lieutenant said.

"ON my way. Struthi out!" Struthi then left her readyroom, and entered the turbo-lift. "Sickbay!" She said, and the lift started to move.

She exited the turbo-lift, and walked into sickbay. "Captain Archer." Struthi said.

"Now I know where I am. When I saw the uniform your Doctor wore, I thought I might be on the _Vaga_. Now, what the hell happened to me. And what the hell is this?" He caused his assimilation tubules to fly out. "They are known as assimilation tubules. They are Borg technology. You were assimilated by the Borg. 4 teams led by humans who have had dealings with the Borg before helped rescue you. Here they are, in this order. Captain Kathryn Janeway. She is captain of the Federation starship USS _Voyager_. Next is Seven of Nine. A crewmember of Voyager that Janeway rescued from the Borg. Next is another crewmember of Voyager that was rescued from the Borg- Icheb." Icheb entered.

"Now lastly is Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He is the Captain of a Future _Enterprise_. He was also assimilated by the Borg- just like you." Picard entered. "It is good to meet you Captain Archer." He shook hands with Archer.

"There are some Borg technology we could not remove. Borg implants, and the Borg shielding. We have in fact allowed you to mentally control the shield. And it's frequency." Stalis aid.

"That is right. We also have that ability." Picard said

"That is good to know." Archer said.

"You need rest. This padd contains all the information you need." Struthi said, and gave Captain Archer the Padd. "I'll come back in a few days time." She left sickbay.

Captain Archer rested for almost the entire time. When he wasn't, he was going over the information in the padd. He was just finishing reading the information on the padd, when the doors opened. He looked up and saw Captain Struthi with Sub-Commander T'Pol and Lieutenant Reed.

"Captain." T'Pol said calmly.

"How are ya feelin' Captain." Reed asked

"Lousy." Archer said.

"You are free to go. I have transferred the information on that padd to one of the padds you use on the _Enterprise_." Struthi commented.

Archer got up, and followed Captain Struthi to the transporter room 3. There he saw Captain Janeway, Captain Picard, Seven and Icheb.

"They all commanded the small teams that rescued you." Struthi said.

"Thank you, you 4. Without you I would be a Borg drone now." Archer said. He still contains all of the knowledge he possessed when he was assimilated.

Captain Archer, Sub-commander T'Pol and Lieutenant Reed beamed back to the _Enterprise_.

**NEXT TIME ON STAR TREK: VAGA-**

The USS _Vaga_ travels through a few different universes to get to the one that the crew arrived in just after testing the chrono technology.


	6. Episode 6 The Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Nor do I own Dark Angel, I do not own Dinotopia. I do however own most of the Vaga crew, and the Vaga herself. I do not own Fireblood.

**STAR TREK: _VAGA_**

**EPISODE VI - THE TRIP**

**STARDATE: 497342.6**

"Admiral, the mission is complete." Captain Sanaz Struthi said to Admiral Lea Janeway.

"Congratulations." Admiral Janeway said

"Captain, you may return to the universe you were exploring at your leisure."

The Struthiomimus nodded. "Thank you Admiral." She said, her tail swaying slightly.

"Before you do go, you may have R&R, for as long as you need it." Janeway said.

"Thank you Admiral, but I would like to travel through time and return the crew that I had to borrow." Struthi suggested.

"Granted." Janeway said.

"Set the temporal co-ordinates for just a second after we left from recruited Captain Picard for the mission of saving Captain Archer." Struthi said.

"Temporal co-ordinates set Captain." Stelos said.

"Warp 5." Struthi ordered.

The USS _Vaga_ NX-025425 entered temporal warp.

As soon as they dropped out of Warp, in the 24th Century, they beamed Picard back over to his readyroom.

"We are being hailed Captain. It is Picard." Turak said.

"On screen." Struthi said.

Picard appeared on the view screen.

"Captain. It was good to serve with you." Picard said.

"Same here Captain Picard." Struthi said.

"Do not worry, I will not tell anyone about what I have seen of the future." Picard said.

"Thank you Captain." Struthi said.

"That is all I can do, for allowing me to save the Federation once again." Picard said.

"Don't worry, you'll save the federation many more times in the future." Struthi said.

"Good luck with your mission in the second universe." Picard said.

"Thank you Captain. Struthi out!" Struthi said. "Take us to _Voyager_, about a minute after we recruited Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine and Icheb."

"Aye Captain." Stelos said, and set the co-ordinates.

"Warp 5." Struthi said.

The ship went through time and space.

The ship soon arrived near _Voyager_.

"Captain we are being hailed by _Voyager_." Struthi said.

"On screen." Struthi said.

Chakotay appeared on the screen. He saw Janeway. "Captain, I am glad everything went fine for you." Chakotay said.

"I'm glad to be back though." Janeway said.

"Transporter room. Beam Captain Janeway, Seven and Icheb over to the bridge of _Voyager_." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." The transporter tech said.

Janeway, Seven and Icheb beamed over to the bridge of _Voyager_.

"Remember keep the technology you have seen secret." Struthi said.

"Captain, is it possible to have another portable holo-emitter?" Captain Janeway asked.

"Turak, scan for all the Logs from _Voyager_." Struthi said.

"I already have Captain. The reports say that their chief engineer made another emitter as a back-up." Turak said.

"Alright, we will make another emitter for you. You must say that your chief engineer created it." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Janeway said. "Janeway out!"

"Captain Struthi to Lieutenant Deinon."

"Deinon here."

"Lieutenant, I want you to make another portable holo-emitter. Make it look like _Voyager_ made it as backup." Struthi said

"Aye Captain. It should take half an hour." Deinon said.

"Good." Struthi said.

"Lieutenant Deinon to Captain Struthi." Deinon said.

"Go ahead Lieutenant." Struthi said.

"I have just finished testing the portable emitter I have just created for _Voyager_." Struthi smiled. "Shall I beam over there and give it to Captain Janeway?"

"Yes. Do it." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Deinon said, then he beamed over to _Voyager_, and gave Captain Janeway the emitter.

"Lieutenant Deinon to _Vaga_. 1 to beam over."

He vanished in the 29th Century style transporter effect.

"Let's get back to our own time, then we can have R&R for those who want it." Struthi said, and they returned to Earth in their own time.

"We are entering Earth's orbit." Stelos stated.

"Good. Patch me through to the entire ship."

"Done Captain." Was the response.

"All hands, this is the Captain. We will have a month of R&R. For those who want it, you are free to have it." Struthi said.

Struthi was soon the only one, besides the Transporter tech, that was on the ship. She walked to the transporter room. "Where are you headed?" She asked the transporter tech.

"To Starfleet command. I'm there to see my cousin." The Transporter tech answered.

"We'll I can go there myself." She said.

"Thank you Captain." The Tech graciously said. The 2 of them entered the transporter padd, and they beamed to the grounds of Starfleet command.

Struthi went to the shuttle stop that shuttled everyone to and from Dinotopia.

STARDATE: 497427.3

PLACE: Dry-dock orbiting the Earth

Struthi looked at Fireblood, Max, Joshua and Maline, as they were the last to Beam up. "So, what do you think of my universe?" Struthi asked, her tail swaying slightly.

"It is amazing. No one looked at us twice." Joshua said.

"I don't have to hide my abilities, like I did on my Earth." Max said.

"Yes. This earth is my home." Struthi said.

"So, when are we going back to our universe?" Fireblood asked.

"Very soon, once everyone is on board, and settled in."

"Captain's Log. Stardate: 497432.8. The USS _Vaga_ is again crewed. The entire crew had a month of R&R. We are ready to travel to the other universe, where the USS Nexus is. Before we can travel through to that universe, we'll have to travel through time, so we don't arrive in the other universe's in the 29th Century." Struthi said. "End log."

She walked out into the Bridge of the ship. "We all set?" She asked

"Yes Captain." Stelos said.

"Good. Set Temporal Co-ordinates for 2001, Sol system."

"Co-ordinates set Captain." Stelos said.

"Engage!" Struthi ordered. And the ship eased into temporal Warp.

"We have arrived in the year 2001." Stelos said, as they dropped out of temporal Warp.

"Let's go through to the Universe we just left, shall we." Struthi said.

"Co-ordinates set, Captain." Stelos said.

"Warp 1- Engage!" Struthi ordered.

The ship shaked, as she eased into Warp.

EARTH DATE: Unknown

DIMENSION: Unknown

LOCATION: Unknown

The only lights currently on, on the bridge were the Red emergency lights.

Struthi groaned, and slowly got to her feet. The claws on her feet helped. "Is everyone alright?" She croaked out.

"Lieutenant Stelos is unconscious." Turak said calmly. "So is Commander Kimble."

"Turak, as soon as you can, I want you to do a Damage Report!" Struthi said

"Already started Captain." Turak said.

"Minor injuries have been reported all over the ship." Turak said. "Also, Engineering-"

"Engineering to Bridge." Deinon said.

"This is Struthi- Go ahead Lieutenant Deinon." Struthi said.

"Captain, the Dilithium crystals have sub-fractures. We can not use them without damaging the Warp Core. I also have sent Ogthar to check on the crystals we have in storage. He just returned with his report. They are shattered." Deinon said.

"Damn. Any other damage with Ship systems?" Struthi asked.

"None. Power is off-line though. We can get it restored through the fission reactor."

"Do it, and our first priority is getting the Warp drive on-line." Struthi said.

"Yes Captain." Deinon said.

"Is there anything else?"

"No." Deinon said. "Once we have power restored we can see where we are, and where we can get some Dilithium."

"Good." Struthi said. "If we are not near a Dilithium deposit, we'll use a shuttle craft to get the Dilithium we need."

"The Delta Flyer class?" Deinon asked.

"Correct." Struthi said. The Delta Flyer class shuttles have been in use since _Voyager_ returned to Federation space. They have been modified, and upgraded, but have basically remained the same. "How soon will we have power restored?"

"Between 5 minutes and half an hour." Deinon said.

"Get power up and running as soon as possible." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain- Engineering out!"

"What were you going to say Commander?" Struthi asked.

"The same thing as Lieutenant Deinon said, about the Dilithium in Engineering." Turak said

"Anything else?"

"No. That was all."

Struthi checked the pulse of the unconscious crewmembers on the bridge. The Pulse was strong.

The door to the Jeffries tube on the bridge was opened, and Athena Stalis climbed out. She went to the unconscious crew, and scanned them. "They will recover. There is no major damage."

Some time later, Kimble and Stelos slowly came to, and sat up. "What happened?" Kimble asked.

"Unknown." Struthi said.

"As soon as Power is-." Struthi started, then lights went on, and the consoles lit up. "Commander Turak- Where are we? When are we?"

"The edge of the Sol System." Turak paused. "Scans of the Earth indicate it is the year 1996."

"Do you know what Dimension we are in?" Struthi asked.

"Scanning the Dimensional co-ordinates." Turak said. "Dimension: 54854."

"We are way off our target. Scan the Earth for anywhere we can land, that is near a Dilithium deposit." Struthi ordered.

"Captain. I have found something very strange." Turak said.

"What is it?" Struthi asked.

"It would be best if you have a look yourself." Turak added

"Alright." Struthi walked over to Turak's console. She looked at the readings, and almost fell backwards. "Are you sure?" She looked at Turak.

"Yes." Turak said.

"Alright," Struthi tapped her badge, "Captain Struthi to Max." Struthi stated.

"Max here Captain." Max said.

"Get your wrist phasers charged up. I have a mission for you. It could turn dangerous. Oh and tell Alec to do the same." Struthi stated

"What is this mission?" Max asked.

"Meet me in my ready-room, and I will explain it in full detail." Struthi sighed. "Struthi out!" Struthi walked into her Ready-room, and waited for Max and Alec to enter the Ready-room.

"What is this mission Captain." Max and Alec asked

"We have arrived in a new universe. We are without warp power. The crystals we use in our warp drive are damaged beyond repair." Struthi said. "And to top it off, we are stranded in a new universe. Our dimensional drive is connected to our warp core." She sighed, then let that sink in. "Now, have a look at this padd." Struthi handed 2 padds to Max and Alec.

"Are you sure the readings are correct?" Max asked.

"Well, we can not be 100 sure. That is why I am assigning you to this mission." Struthi said.

"But we are not even part of this crew." Max said.

"I know. If the readings are correct, the dinosaurs on the planet must be hidden for a reason. If this reason is dangerous for humans, then you two can take care of yourselves. That is why I have picked you 2 for this mission." Struthi said.

"Why not Athena?" Max asked.

"Because she… well, because she might be in danger if any one sees her as she is." Struthi said. "And besides she deserves a rest from any missions."

"Alright, we'll go."

"Thank you. Just try to keep the injuries minimum." Struthi said.

"Now, what is our mission?" Max asked

"Silly me." Struthi said. "Your mission is to see if the sensor readings is correct. You may take the Scanner Sunglasses, a new technology developed just for this ship."

"What do these scanners do?"

"They do exactly the same thing as tricorder do. You tap on the top of the right frame, above the eye to activate each ability the scanners have." Struthi said.

"Do they do what normal sunglasses do also?" Alec asked.

"Yes." Struthi said. "When the sensor is not in use. Oh, and only the person that is wearing them can see what information is displayed, hence the dark lens." Struthi handed them the glasses.

"We understand, and we'll keep injuries to a minimum." Max said.

"Good. And good luck." Struthi looked at them both.

"Thank you Captain." Max stated, as they left.

Max and Alec entered the Transporter room. They were dressed normally.

"I have the Co-ordinates to beam you to. Do not worry no one will see you. Just be careful." The Transporter tech said.

Max nodded an acknowledgement, as Alec said "Energize."

They beamed down in what appeared to be a toilet block in New York City. "A Toilet- We've got to get out of here." Max whispered, as she realized it was in the men's section. They quickly left the toilet block, and relaxed as it was night.

They quickly activated their scanners, and started walking to a section of the town.

Max and Alec came up to a bar that the sensors saw that there are Dinosaurs in some part of it. They entered the bar, switching the scanner function off, and putting the glasses in their pockets. They looked around. "I'll be back." Max said. She quickly put the glasses on, and switched on the scanner. She walked into the rest room area, and scanned the area. She smiled, as she saw a fake wall. She switched off the sensor function, and removed the glasses. She went back to Alec. "Found what we are after." Max whispered. "But we might need to bribe to get there. We'll need money. I know the perfect thing." She said. She walked up to the barkeep. "Hi. Do you have a touch phone that has an external speaker?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes we do." The barman said.

Alec went around whispering something to everyone in the bar.

Max told the barman what she wanted to happen.

"I bet she can not number that is speed-dialed." A patron said.

"I bet she can." Alec said.

The bets were soon placed. Over $500 was placed. Alec had broken into a ATM, and took $50 to start to betting with, while Max was scanning for the fake wall.

Max nodded, and the barman started the speed-dial.

"554854845." Max said.

The man brought up the number on the display, and showed it to everyone. Alec collected the $500 that was placed.

"The sensors detected a metal door barred with 2 dead bolts behind a fake wall. We have to break down the metal door, and the fake door. To do that we will need money for the repairs. We need to go to some other bars, and go the same." Max whispered.

Max smiled as she started walking out. Someone stopped Alec. "I want a rematch." The patron said. "How much can you bet on?" Alec asked.

"$100." The patron said.

"$50 for me." Another said.

Alec looked at them. "I'll get Max." He went out, and grabbed Max. "Max, they want a rematch. I've already got $150 saying you can not number a speed-dialed number again." Alec smiled.

"Let's do it." Max said.

They both went back in, and Alec soon collected over $300 on bets.

"All or nothing!" A patron stated.

"You sure?" Alec asked.

"Yes." The patron said

"Deal." Max said, as the patrons put every note they had on a table. Alec done the same.

"585487584." Max said, as the speed-dial dialed.

"She's got it again." The barman said, as he showed the display to the patrons.

Max and Alec went to 14 other bars. On their way back to the first bar, 8 young men cornered them. "Give us all of your money and you won't be hurt!" The leader said. Max and Alec looked at each other, and attacked the muggers. They soon had the muggers tied up, and checked their pockets.

"That was another $500." Alec said.

"Yes. Let's call the police." Max said, and Max went to the nearest phone booth. She dialed the cops, and they soon sent a cop cruiser to the crime scene

They went to the police station, where they filed a report and received a small reward.

When they finally returned to the first bar, they had over 4 grand in cash.

They went to the fake wall, and ripped it open. They soon came across the metal door. They used their super-human strength to rip the door open. They soon came across some humans. Alec quickly activated his glasses scanner, and scanned the humans. "They are the readings we detected earlier."

"They also smell slightly different also. They have a scent of some kind." Max whispered back, as she kept one of the humans at bay.

"We don't want to harm anyone. We want to talk to someone in charge!" Alec said.

"That would be me." A voice from behind Alec said. Alec spun around, slipping into a defensive stance. He took his scanner out, and quickly scanned the man. "Max- A Bronto." Alec said.

"He'll have to do. We'll have to take him somewhere." Max said.

"What are you talking about?" The brontosaur asked.

"To many life-signs for a beam out." Max said.

"We'll have to go into the street." Alec said.

"Good idea." Another human said. Max nodded to Alec. Alec then grabbed the brontosaur by the arms, and led him out into the street. Max covering their escape "First off here of $4000 dollars that should take care of the damages." Alec said, and put the money in the brontosaur's pocket

"Max to _Vaga_. 3 to beam up" The 3 of them vanished. The brontosaur saw the Dinosaur manning a strange contraption.

"Max. The Captain wants to speak to you." The Dinosaur said.

"I understand." Max said.

"You… You know of our kind?" The brontosaur asked.

"Yes." Alec said.

"You have to die!" The brontosaur said. He tried to take a swipe at Alec, but he was not there.

"How did you move so fast."

"That all will be explained. Now, I do not want to hurt you, but if you still try to hurt anyone here I will have to." Max said.

"Alright. How did you get the door open?"

"Everything will be explained." Max said.

They entered the turbo-lift. "Bridge!" Alec said.

They soon entered the Bridge. "Welcome to the Bridge." Max told the brontosaur.

"Lieutenant Stelos. When will we reach Earth?" Kimble asked the Stenonychosaurus

"When we clear the asteroid belt Commander." Stelos said. "In roughly 5 hours at our current speed."

Max led the shocked brontosaur into the Ready-room.

"Uh… A Brontosaur if I am not mistaken." Struthi said.

"How can you be out of your guise?" The brontosaur asked. "The council will hear of this."

"Have a look at this before you say another word." Struthi said, as she handed him a tricorder.

The tricorder scanned her and Max.

"Now, read out what you see." Struthi said.

"You have a Quantum signature of 54854." The brontosaur said. "The 2 humans have a quantum signature of 87528. I have a quantum signature of 34585." He looked up. "What does this mean?"

"This mean that the 2 humans are from a different universe then this one, and the one I am from. Most of the people on this ship is from my universe." Struthi sighed. "And we are not from this universe. Our spaceship is damaged, and to fix it we need special crystals. There are places on Earth that has these crystals, but we can not retrieve them without exposing ourselves to the Earth." Struthi said, then explained the whole situation to the brontosaur, in a manner that he can understand it.

"OK. So let me get this straight. We are in space on a spaceship that is damaged. To repair it, you need special crystals that allows you to move through space faster-then-light. If you land on Earth the native dinosaurs, from your scans, confirmed by the 2 humans here, will soon find out about the humans on this ship. You are questioning the safety of the humans on this ship." The brontosaur said.

"Yes, that is correct." Struthi said.

"Well, I an tell you if any human finds out about us are to die. So the humans on your ship will be in danger if they go out into the world." The brontosaur said. "That is the law among the dinosaurs on this planet."

"What do we do now." Max asked.

"I might be able to help you. But to do that I'll need time, and proof of your technology." The brontosaur said. "And these 2 humans also."

"Alright, I'll give you 2 sunglasses scanners. One for your human guise, and one for your normal head." Struthi said.

"Only one set will do." The Brontosaur said.

"Alright. Computer one scanner sunglasses for a human head, and one 24th Century com-badge." Struthi said, and picked up the sunglasses and com-badge that materialized and handed the glasses to the brontosaur, and put the badge on his breast pocket.

Struthi watched as Max and Alec led the brontosaur out of her ready-room. She sighed.

Max and Alec led the Brontosaur who's name is Zrae into the turbo-lift. "Transporter room 3." Max said.

They soon beamed down tot he planet surface, to the exact place they beamed out from. They entered the bar, and went into the dinosaur section. The brontosaur picked up a phone, and dialed a number. Max heard it.

"Get the council meeting tonight. I have some important news that only I can tell them." Zrae said. "It is a life-or-death situation." He paused. "Alright, Alright. I'll wait." He turned to Max. "I am trying to get the Council to meet tonight so I can tell them of your dilemma."

"Thank you." Max said.

"Can you ship… transport dinosaurs from their homes?" Zrae asked.

"Yes, the _Vaga_ can beam anyone from the globe. If someone is in Australia then we can beam them up." Max said.

"Although the _Vaga_ is not our ship. We just stay on her." Alec said.

"Good… Yes. It's me Zrae. Yes I know I shouldn't do this, but there is no other way. I and 2… people need to tell the council something." Zrae said. "I know… This is a life-and-death situation. I do not want to do this the long way." He listened to what the other person was saying. "Damn! You give me no choice then." Zrae said, slamming down the phone. He led Max and Alec to a small room.

"Take me to your ship." Zrae said.

"I'll tell you what you need to do to beam to the ship. You tap the badge and say your name then sat to 'Vaga'. So it would be like this… 'Max to _Vaga_' Then say '1 to beam up'"

"But in this case, it would be '3 to beam up'" Alec laughed.

"That's right."

Zrae tapped his 24th century badge. "Zrae to _Vaga_… 3 to beam up." He said.

The 3 of them beamed into the transporter room.

"Can this ship beam someone from the planet to a room in this ship where we can talk?" Zrae asked.

"Yes." Max said. She led Zrae into the holo-deck. "This can create anything." She said.

"Good… How do I create a conference room?"

"Just watch…" Max started.

"Computer give me the briefing room of the _Enterprise_-F!" Struthi said from behind the 3.

The holodeck changed into the briefing room of the _Enterprise_ F.

"Is that what you need?" Struthi asked.

"Yes." Zrae said. "Can you transport these people directly to this… holodeck?"

"Yes. I just need to know where they live." Struthi said.

Zrae gave Struthi the addresses of the council members.

"Before I beam anyone up, will there be an danger to anyone?" Struthi asked.

"Yes." Zrae said. "Sometimes when something alarming… like this pops up, blood starts to fly."

"OK. I'll get my security team in here before anyone beams up. They will stun anyone who starts to fight."

"Stun? What's that?" Zrae asked.

"Max? Alec?" Struthi asked.

"Aye Captain." Max said, and used her wrist phasers to stun Alec.

"Ugh… Why do I have to be stunned? Why couldn't Max be stunned?" Alec asked, as he slowly came to.

"Well, it was just your luck." Max smiled. "You may stun me next."

Alec stunned Max.

"OK. We stunned each other. Is there anyone you want to stun Captain?" Max asked.

"Yes, Me and Zrae. In that order." Struthi said.

Max stunned Struthi.

When Struthi came to, she looked at Zrae. "You see, there is no lasting effect- only some dizziness that will last for a couple of minutes." Struthi said.

"OK… stun… me." Zrae said, looking at Struthi. She nodded, and that was the last Zrae saw, as he was knocked unconscious.

"Ugh… That was a strange beam weapon." Zrae said, as he climbed to his feet. He shook his head. "OK. Do it."

"You better sit down." Struthi said.

Soon she left, and some humans appeared, with wrist phasers at the ready. A couple of Dinosaurs were there also. A couple of T-Rexes were with the human security. Zrae quickly took a seat. "Lieutenant Kerrie to Captain Struthi- We are in place Captain." One of the T-Rex said.

"Alright- Beaming up the first of the Dinosaur council." Struthi said.

"All Dinosaur children are precious. Even those of other species. Use that if you need to- Just don't harm them, OK?" Zrae asked.

"Do not worry. They might receive some bruising. If they get a broken bone, then our doctor can heal it, before the next council rep beams in." Alec said. "But we'll do that as a last resort."

"Thank you." Zrae said, just as a group of 4 dinosaurs materialized, and they were out of their guises.

"Dad?" A small Raptor asked.

The adult Raptor looked around, saw the humans, and then Zrae. Zrae wasn't attacking the humans. "Have a seat." Zrae said. "All will be explained soon. And you can not harm these humans. This is what I wanted to talk about in the council meeting."

"Why should I? I could kill these humans." The raptor said. Max moved with lightning reflexes, and grabbed the small Raptor. "Sit down or I break her neck!"

"…Dad…" The small female raptor hissed out as she is struggling with the hand that has clasped around her neck. Max lifted the raptor to her head. She leaned closer, and let her grip loosen slightly. "I won't hurt you. I am just trying to get everyone's cooperation." She whispered, loud enough for the small raptor to hear. "Play along."

"Better do it. Max gets angry easily." Alec explained. "Once you do what she asks, she will release her."

Max looked at the 3 other raptor's

"D… Dad, do as she says, please- I don't want to die." The little raptor whimpered.

"Alright. We'll do it." The raptor said.

"I'll keep my hand on the her until all of the council is here. Do not worry, I will not harm her unless I am forced to." Max said.

Alec tapped his badge. "Alec to Athena Stalis. Please come to holodeck 2."

"On my way." Athena said.

Athena soon entered.

"What do you want me to do?" Athena said.

"Just keep an eye on the little raptor and Max. Heal any bruising that occurs." Alec said. "And if needed, heal any broken limbs."

"Aye." Athena said.

The next council rep appeared. "Sit down or she dies." Max said.

"D… Do it- I do not want to die." The little raptor said.

Since all Dinosaur children were precious, the Allosaur family also sat.

2 more council reps and their families beamed in.

"We still need at least 10 more seats."

"Computer, extend the room by 25 feet. Extend the table for another 19 feet, adding more chairs for dinosaurs." Alec said, and the room and table extended, and chairs appeared out of no where.

"How did you do that?" one of the other dinosaur children asked

"That is technology. Holograms. We can make you look totally human using this technology." Athena said.

"Show me." Another dinosaur child asked.

"Computer…" Athena ordered the computer to make the Zrae look human in a starfleet uniform from the 22nd Century.

The other dinosaurs all looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Look at your arms." One of the Raptors gapped.

"Wow…" Zrae said. "I'm human."

"Yes, but when you leave the holodeck, you'll be a dinosaur again." Athena said. Then she ordered the computer to return Zrae to normal

"Zrae is not my real name. It is more like a code name for the council." Zrae said. "And I'll continue to use it."

"Understood." Athena said.

The next Council rep, another dinosaur family proved to be unresponsive

"Instead of choking her, I'll start breaking her arms!" Max threatened.

Still the family didn't respond.

"You're pushing me." Max warned.

"You'll die!" The father growled out.

Max grabbed the raptor child. She whispered to her. "This will hurt!" She then broke the left arm of the raptor. "I'll break her other arm." Max growled out.

"P…Please, do it. I can not… get healed until… you do." The small raptor whimpered through the pain. She was also crying through that.

"I'll break her other arm!" Max grabbed the other arm. She was bending it back, almost making it break when the family saw the pain on the raptors face, sat down. Max handed the raptor to Athena, who healed the arm.

The little raptor showed everyone her healed left arm. Athena also healed her right arm. Before the next rep beamed in, the child raptor returned to Max. The parents knew that she had to. She would not die in the hands of Max.

The last rep was a T-Rex, and her family. Every council rep and their families were unguised.

"I will break her arm!" Max warned.

"You have to die. Everyone human in here has to die. It is law. When a human finds out, they have die." The female Rex said.

"I have leverage- If I get hurt, she dies. And just to prove it, I'll break her right arm." Ax paused. "Without sweating at all. She snapped the arm of the child's right arm.

The Rex saw the pain in the child's arm. The Rex looked at Alec, and at the other members seating, with a pained face. She turned back to Max, and charged. Max quickly handed the raptor to Athena who was behind her, then grabbed the Rex. She nodded to Alec.

Alec forcefully forced the struggling Rex to her seat.

"You see, we could have kill each of you when you didn't respond to our threats." Alec said. "But we wanted to show you compassion."

"They would never have allowed real harm come to little Scally here." Zrae said, with the child Raptor on his lap.

"Where are we?" The Allosaur asked

"We are in a space ship."

"Before you start your meeting it would be best if the children follow me. Don't worry, they will not come to any harm. They will be perfectly safe." Athena said.

Just then the doors opened, and a human child and a Deinonychus hatchling entered, hand in hand. "Miss Athena. When will we start our school?" The Deinonychus asked.

"Very soon. We'll be having some new class mates for today's lessons." Athena said.

"Ah… Where are they?" The human child asked.

"Here in this holodeck." Athena said.

The 2 children went up to each dinosaur in the chairs, and soon found the children. "Come on. We want to go to class." They pestered.

"It would be wise." Zrae said.

Captain Struthi then entered.

"Everyone is here. Good." She then saw the children. "Great. I think it would be best if your children follow Athena to school."

"Who are you?" The male Allosaur asked

"I am Captain Sanaz Struthi. Now, please- can we proceed. The children will need to be away from here… when the blood starts to fly, as Zrae says." Struthi said.

Everyone looked at Zrae.

"I agree with Captain Struthi."

Reluctantly the other council reps allowed their children to follow Athena.

"We wait for a few minutes, then we'll show you where your children are." Struthi said, and they waited for 5 minutes. "Computer, display quarters 31 on this deck, on the main screen."

The screen lit up. The Dinosaurs saw their children and the other children learning about the Solar System.

"OK. That should show that your children are safe. When this meeting is adjourned, or even in a break, you can have a look at your children yourselves if need be." Struthi said.

"OK…" The Raptor rep said.

"These are my security officers. When this meeting gets out of hand, they will stun those who are unreasonable."

"They will knock you unconscious using a beam weapon. It is safe. I have been stunned myself." Zrae said, which caused most of the dinosaurs to understand.

"I guess it has something to do with this ship, and the humans on it." The male Rex said.

"That is correct. This ship, and her entire crew are not from this universe. The ship is damaged." Zrae said.

"And to get to the universe we need to go, we'll need some special crystals. Which means we will be in this universe for a while. I am not entirely sure how long. What makes this harder is that we have powerful sensors. We could detect that you were dinosaurs. Most of my human crew are use to dinosaurs. Now, this gets worse… From what Zrae told me. If a human knows about dinosaurs, that human has to die. Well, that would be most of my crew. I do not want any of my crew to be harmed in any way."

"How did the humans know of your existence?" The raptor asked.

"Well, that is a small story. It will be better to show you, then to explain to you. Computer, play in 2D footage on the main screen the history of Dinotopia." Struthi said. "And dinosaur and human civilization together."

"It started over 10 000 years ago. A meteor struck the earth. Dinosaurs of every species traveled underground." The computer said, as they showed what happened.

"When the dinosaurs came out from under the ground, they discovered a brand new world. 2 legged mammals known as humans was shipwrecked upon the island the Dinosaurs populated." The computer showed them that. "At first the humans and dinosaurs did not trust each other, and fighting started out."

Scenes of human soldiers fighting dinosaurs, and dinosaurs attacking humans. "over time humans and dinosaurs formed a lasting peace and soon developed friendship." The computer showed Dinotopia from the 19th Century. "The humans of Earth developed advanced technologies." The computer said, and showed cities as they are on the Earth they orbited. "In 2063 a human discovered faster-then-light travel. The trip drew the attention of a space faring species known as the Vulcans." The computer showed First contact with the Vulcan species.

The computer told them of many horrors of the Earth until the 22nd Century arrived- 2151. "In the 22nd Century, Earth has developed sensors that could detect the island of Dinotopia. The Dinotopians of that time feared what would happen to the peace they have fashioned."

The computer showed Dinotopia's first contact with the outside world.

Soon the documentary showed some Dinosaurs in a building called Starfleet command, in the 24th Century. The group of dinosaurs entered the building.

"Admiral. We would like to join with the rest of the Earth, and we would like to help in this war with the dominion." A Raptor said.

"Alright. But we will have to modify our ships or your DNA to allow you to serve in starfleet, if that is what you really want." The admiral said.

"Look. We want to help you win this war. We will do anything that is required." The raptor said.

"Do you speak for the entire island of Dinotopia?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes, we do." The dinosaurs said.

"Thus Dinotopia joined the outside world, and helped with the dominion war. Many Dinotopians lost their lives fighting the dominion." The computer said.

"Computer play the hi-lights between then and now." Struthi said. "In technology, for both the Earth and Dinotopia."

"Soon after the dominion war, Dinotopia soon caught up to speed, with the technology, and had helped create a serum that allowed the larger dinosaurs to become human height." The computer said, showing clips of footage of human and dinosaur scientists working together.

"By the 29th Century A million dinosaurs went through starfleet. 900 are currently in service at this current time. With 200 Dinosaurs on the USS _Vaga_ NC-025425."

"Computer, end display program." Struthi ordered, and the screen went black.

"Now, The computer didn't say some important information. Experimental technology has been given to the _Vaga_, this ship. This technology is known as sensor sunglasses. Sunglasses that has integrated tricorder functions." Struthi showed them the glasses. "Because this ship is capable of traveling through time, it was thought best if we could blend in with whatever century we are currently in." Struthi said. "Now, we must talk about this killing humans rule."

Struthi also sat down.

Discussions started. Soon a few dinosaurs started to get aggressive, and started to attack the others. Struthi and Zrae jumped back, and the security officers, both human and dinosaur started to stun those dinosaurs that were fighting.

"What will we do. That most of the council reps stunned." Zrae said.

"Yes. Do not worry, in half an hour they will recover." Struthi said.

"May we see our children, while we can." The others said.

"Sure. Zrae, you may come or stay. Your choice." Struthi said.

"I'll come." Zrae smiled, and got up.

The small group followed Struthi down the corridor, and soon arrived out front of the 31st Quarters.

"This is where we have our 'School' for all the children on this ship- Human, Dinosaur or… what you might call Alien." Struthi explained to the group.

"Alien?" The Allosaur asked.

"Species from another planet." Struthi explained quickly.

"Alright." Zrae said.

"Here is the classroom for the children on this ship." Struthi said, as they came up to a door. The door slid open, as she neared.

"The planet Earth… Oh, Hi Captain." Athena said.

"How are your students?" Struthi asked.

"They are fine. I'm teaching them about Earth." Athena told the captain.

"How are your new students?"

"Asking many questions." Athena said

"I suspect that." Struthi sighed

"Our guests wanted to see how their children fair." Struthi said.

"They are soaking up the information, as quickly as I can give it out." Athena said.

"That's a change." The Allosaur stated.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked.

"My girl is always getting into trouble. And she does not lean a thing." The Allosaur explained.

"Well, all of your children are well behaved. As I said before- They are soaking up the knowledge I can give them. If we have a Borg transmitter, we could teach them everything we know about the Universe in days… Instead of weeks." Athena said. "They are that eager to learn."

"Wow." The Allosaur said.

The ship suddenly shook, and the red Alert siren and lights flashed.

"Struthi to Bridge- What the hell happened?" Struthi growled out, after tapping her badge

"Captain, an alien ship just dropped out of warp and fired some kind of weapon at us." Kimble said. "No damage to the hull."

"Alright- go to Red Alert. I'll be there shortly." Struthi said. She looked at her guests. "If you could excuse me I'll have to go to the bridge."

"We would like to see this bridge." The Rex said.

"Alright. Come on. We'll have to walk briskly." Struthi said.

"All hands to Battle Stations- Captain Struthi to the Bridge." The Computer said.

"But first we'll have to wake up your partners." Struthi told the group. They all went to the holodeck. They quickly woke up the unconscious group. "The ship is under attack." Struthi told them. "We're going to the bridge." And to prove her point, the ship shook.

The group went to the bridge.

"Let's see this alien ship." Struthi said.

They showed the ship. "A Vulcan ship. I thought Vulcans are peace loving people. Why would they try to attack a more powerful ship then theirs?"

"I do not know Captain. Shall I hail them?" Turak asked.

"Yes." Struthi sighed. She took up the Captain's chair.

"Now what?" The Allosaur asked.

"Now I get some answers!" I grumble

The left part of the viewscreen showed the interior of the Vulcan attack ship.

"I am T'Lok. You are not welcome here." T'Lok said.

"Our Warp core is damaged. We will need Dilithium Crystals. Without them we can not go anywhere." Struthi said.

"You have 2 days to leave this sector." T'Lok said.

"Listen. It will take at least 5 Hours to get to Earth, and then another 8 weeks to mine the Dilithium." Struthi snapped.

"As I said. You will have 2 days to leave this sector or face destruction."

"If we are attacked, we can and will defend ourselves!" Struthi growled out.

"You have been warned!" The Vulcan growled out, then the transmission ended.

"The Vulcan ship is going to warp."

"What warp speed?" Struthi asked.

"Warp 3." Turak said.

"Get us to Earth quicker, Mr. Stelos." Struthi said

"Aye Captain." Stelos said.

2 Days Later

The Vaga was in high Orbit around the Earth. The council members were still on board.

"Captain a group of Vulcan class 5 warships have just entered the Sol system." Turak said. "If their offensive and defensive technologies are the same in our universe, then they will pose no threat to us."

"Ready weapons, and bring up the defensive shields." Struthi said.

"Shields up. Weapons on line." Turak said.

"Wait until the ships reach range, then disable them!" Struthi said.

"Aye Captain."

The _Vaga_ soon disabled the group of 9 Vulcan class 5 warships.

"Hail them."

The same Vulcan that Struthi talked to appeared on the screen. "If you leave us alone, we will leave you alone. We could have destroyed you if we wanted to. But I do not want that."

"You are bluffing!" The Vulcan sneered.

"Oh yes… Your ships were disabled with just a tenth of the normal power the Phasers use." Struthi snapped. She then gave the signal to cut the transmission. "Turak- Cloak us."

"Aye Captain." Turak said

"Captain, Zrae is wanting to beam up."

"OK. Once we are sure the Vulcan ships can not detect us, we'll drop shields." Struthi said.

"They can not detect us." Turak said.

"Good. Drop shields, and beam Zrae directly to the bridge." Struthi said.

Zrae, out of his guise appeared in front of Struthi. "Captain, we have a little problem." Zrae said.

"What is this problem?" Struthi asked

"A family of Allosaurs were killed. Their 2 children are in danger of dying. It was a human terrorist group that did this." Zrae said.

"What do you want us to do?"

"The Allosaur children have lost their left arms. They are in critical condition. I am wondering if you can do something."

"If we use our technology to help the kids- They might have to stay on this ship. And when we go to the dimension we need to, they will have to also stay on board." Struthi told Zrae. "We can not let the Earth know of our technology."

"I know, and understand." Zrae said. "And I agree to your conditions."

"Good… Struthi to Athena."

"Athena here, Captain," Athena said.

"Athena, are you able to perform critical operations?" Struthi asked.

"Yes. Dad just approved me." Athena said.

"Good. Go to the transporter room 2. I have a small mission for you. Bring your medical kit with you. Zrae will be there. He will fill you in on your mission" Sturthi signed out. She then turned to Zrae. "Go to the Transporter room 2."

Zrae went to the transporter room.

"Zrae… what is my mission?" Athena asked.

"Beam me and Athena back to the hosiptal I beamed from." Zrae said, as before beaming down to the surface, he turned to Athena. "You will see your mission."

They beamed to the surface.

"Come on." Zrae led Athena to the room the 2 injured children were kept. "What is their condition doctor?"

"Unchanged." The Raptor doctor said.

"Damn." Zrae hissed. "As you can see the children are mission their arms, and are in critical condition. Do whatever you need to, to heal them."

"Alright. I'll need to get them to the _Vaga_."

"Athena Stalis to _Vaga_! 5 to beam directly to sickbay" The 5 of them beamed into sickbay.

"Help me put them onto the Bio-beds." Athena said, and moved the teenager size allosaurs onto the Biobeds. She whipped her tricorder out, and scanned them. "I'll need to operate." Athena said, and started to operate onto the children. "They will recover, but they will not have any arms."

"Is there anything you can do?" Zrae asked.

"Yes, follow me." Athena went into the Doctor's room in sickbay. She brought up a display of synthic arms, and legs.

"They will be what we will be using." Athena told Zrae and the other Doctor.

"Do what you need to do." The Doctor said.

"We'll stay out of your way." Zrae said.

Athena replicated the synthetic limbs she needs. She then attached them to the allosaurs. She then worked on making them move when the allosaurs wanted.

"Ugh… What happened?" The male allosaur asked, in a tenager voice.

"You were in a terrorist attack." Zrae said.

"I'm Ok… Oh thank goodness." The allosaur sighed, without opening his eyes.

He opened them, and quickly realised that something was different.

He could see in the digital spectrum. He lifted his synthetic left arm, and suddenly the informatio about it started to scroll down next to it. He looked up at Athena. Information about her scrolled down next to her also. "What's going on?" He asked.

"You had lost your sight, and your left limbs. Your sister also lost her eye-sight, and her right limbs. I had to connect synthetic limbs in place. I also had to insert a chip into your brain, and make optical implants. You are actually a Cyborg." Athena said.

"Cyborg?" The allosaur asked.

"You will never be able to see in colour, like you use to. You will be seeing like that for the rest of our natural life." Athena said.

"Where's my sister?" The allosaur asked.

"Right next to you. On your left." Athena said. The allosaur turned his head, and saw the digital image of his sister. He found out he could zoom in, and see her synthetic limbs as if he was using a magifing glass.

"So there is no way to see like we use to then?" The allosaur asked.

"Unfortunately no."

"And I have some more bad news. Your parens were blone up in the attack. Only you and your sister survived the blast- thanks to Athena here." Zrae said.

"What is your name, and what is your sister's name?" Athena asked.

"Bill." The allosaur said. "My sister is Rachael."

"Well, Bill. We have a msall situtation." Athena started.

"What situtation?" Bill asked.

"Basically we had to use technology the Earth is not suppose to have just yet, And we are ot suppose to let the Earth see this technology." Athena said.

"Easily solved. Since it was your technology that saved us, we'll be 'dead'. Since we would have most likely have died." Bill said.

"Alright, Thank you." Athena said.

"It seems we owe you our lives." Bill said. "Being 'Dead' on the Earth is a small price to pay for a new lease of life." Bill said. He quickly used his digital optical implants to check on his sister. That was when he discovered something she had been hiding.

"Um… Doctor?" He said.

"What?" Athena asked.

"Have to scanned Rachael closely?" Bill asked

"No. I'll do a physical once she has recovered." Athena said. "Oh, and you can have an enhanced vision. It just makes things more sharper."

"Is there anything else?" Bill asked. "For both the eyes, and limbs?"

"Yes. I'll copy everything to a padd." Athena smiled. She went into her father's office.

After a while she came back with 2 padds. She handed one to Bill. She quickly checked the vitals of Rachael. "She seems to be fine" Athena said. "And should be waking up soon. Bill. I'll give you a phsyical first."

"What do you want me to do?" Bill asked.

"Just stay here." Athena said, and proceeded to give him a physical. "Everything is in fine running order. You will be fine. You have fine control over your synthetic organs."

"Thank you Doctor." Bill said.

Rachael started to come to. When she realised her vision was different, and saw her synthetic limbs, she screamed.

"Everything is fine." Athena said. "You are safe."

"My baby. Is my baby safe?" Racheal asked.

"What? You're pregnant?" Bill pretended to be surprised.

Racheal turned towards him, and saw that he has the same enhancements. "You already know. So, don't play dumb."

"You're right- When did it happen- How did it happen?" Bill asked.

"I… I don't really-."

Athena looked up, surprised. "The fetus had human DNA in it." She looked up at Rachael.

"What? How?" Rachael asked

"I am half human and half Stenonychosaurus. My brother looks more Stenonychosaur then I do. I look more human." Athena said. "So I know it is possible."

"Maybe in your universe. But not this universe." Zrae said. "To many differences."

"Oh yes… Athena Stalis to Carly Stalis"

"Yes Athena?" Her mothers' voice came threough the badge.

"Please come to sickbay." Athena said. "And bring both Ogthar and Dad with you."

"Sure." Carly said.

"Now, as you guess, we are not from this time or universe." Athena said. "Of cource there are dinosaurs in our own universe… But in overall population of the Earth, Dinosaurs would stay to a quarter of a billion."

Savvi, Ogthar ad Carly Stalis entered sickbay. "What is going on?" Savvi asked Athena

"Dad… Have a look at this reading. And I have scanned it a couple of times." Athena said, handing her father the Tricorder.

"Mum… Thank you for coming."

"You are the mother of Ogthar and Athena?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Carly said. "And there was some trouble. Luckily my husband beamed them out before any damage could be done."

"How? Why?" Bill aksed his sister.

"OK… Remember 2 weeks ago. I think that was when I got pregnant." Rachael said.

"When you were…" Bill started.

"Yes." Racheal cut him off before he could continue on. "That was when."

"I can carry your child if you don't want 'em." Carly said after an uncomfortable silence.

"Are you sure?" Rachael asked.

"Yes. If you don't want to carry the child to term, I'll do it."

"Well, you will have a week to decide. After the end of the week, it will be to dangerous to transplant." Athena said.

"Thanks." Racheal said.

A few hours later, Rachael, Bill, Athena and her mother were in sickbay again.

"I want to carry it to term. Since it is already part of my life." Rachael said.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Rachael said.

"OK then." Bill said.

"You know what you almost look like?" Zrae asked.

"Who?" Bill asked.

"The damaged terminator from the movie Terminator 2: Judgement day." Zrae said.

"Yes. I know." Bill said

Captain Struthi then entered sickbay. "Athena… How are our two guests going?" She asked.

"You can ask them yourself, Captain." Athena said.

"How are you two going?" Struthi asked.

"I don't know about my sister, but I am going fine. Just getting use to seeing like this." Bill said

"OK then." Struthi said.

"Besides the fact that I am pregnant, and my brother knows, I am fine also." Rachael said.

Struthi just nodded at that.

"Commander Kimble to Captain Struthi." Kimble's voice came through the communication system.

Struthi tapped her badge. "Struthi here. What is it Commander?" She asked.

"Captain, we have just finished getting all the Dilithium Crystals we need." Kimble said.

"Alright. I'll be out soon." Struthi said, as she walked passed her desk. "Struthi out!"

The door to her ready-room opened, and Struthi exited out onto the bridge.

"Bridge to Engineering." Struthi said after tapping her badge

"Deinon here." Her Chief engineer said.

"Lieutenant, when will Warp be available?"

"At least another 24 hours captain." Deinon said.

"Also choose the best of your engineering staff to work on getting the Drive on-line." Struthi ordered

"Aye Captain." Deinon stated, before signing off.

Struthi sat in the Captain's chair. She pressed the button that opened a shipwide communicationsd as she sat in it. "This is the Captain speaking. The Entire crew will have shore leave for the next 48 Hours." She ended the channel, and quickly tapped her badge. "Struthi to Engineering."

"Deinon here." Deinon said.

"Lieutenant, I want you to rotate your engineering staff so that during one 24 hours half of the engineering staff will be on shore leave, while the rest work. Then swap for the next 24 hours."

"Aye Captain." Deinon said.

"Good." Struthi stated. "Struthi out!"

"Bullro to Captain Struthi." Alex Bullro said.

Alex Bullro is T-Rex who had been helping the Dinosaur crewmembers fit in on Earth, without giving away that dinosaurs still live on the Earth.

"Yes Alex?" Struthi asked.

"Would it be possible to join you?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Are you sure, because we might not be able to come back to this universe." Struthi asked.

"I'm sure." Alex stated. "My wife is also."

"Alright Just signal when you are ready to beam aboard." Struthi signed out. "Struthi out!"

Sally Bullro Alex's wife is a Triceratops. She also helped the dinosaur crewmembers blend in. She and Alex spent at least a whole night discussing what to do about the _Vaga_. They both decided to join her crew if possible.

They quickly packed, and had their belongings beamed up to the ship.

"Bullro to _Vaga_. 2 to beam up." Alex said, and he and his wife beamed over to the ship.

"Welcome aboard. You are the second family of native dinosaurs of this universe to join us." Struthi said.

"Yes, we already know about Bill and Rachael." Sally said.

"Alright. Your belongings have already been beamed into your quarters. Here is the code to enter." Struthi handed them a padd.

"Thank you." Sally replied, as she accepted the padd.

"We will soon be leaving this universe. As soon as we make sure everything is working." Struthi said.

"We understand." Alex said

"Good. Struthi to Bridge- Turak, please do checks on all of our systems." Struthi tapped her badge

"Aye Captain." The Klingon-Vulcan hybrid said.

Alex and his wife left the transporter room, followed closly by Struthi. They entered the Turbo-lift.

"Deck 7." Alex said.

"Bridge!" Struthi ordered.

The Turbo-lift started to move.

Alex and his wife got out on Deck 7, as Struthi continued her way to the Bridge.

"Commander Turak, your report please."

"Systems seem to be responding. However I do not know about our dimension injector." Turak said carmly.

"Thank you Commander." She then opened ship-wide communications. "All hands, prepare to leave this dimension." She cut the transmission, and turned to her helmsman. "Helm- take us out. Dimensional coordanets 87528. Set corse for Alpha Centauri. Warp 4." Struthi sighed.

"Aye Captain." Stelos said, and started up the Warp drive.

The ship shook as it entered subspace.

"Captain, I have to shut down the Warp drive. Something is causing our warp drive to depolarize."

The ship dropped out of warp- 4.3 light-years from the Earth.

**NEXT TIME ON STAR TREK: VAGA-**

The USS _Vaga_ has to travel through yet another universe to get to the universe she was aiming for. However her dimensional injector is damaged again.


	7. Episode 7 The KITT DEFENDER part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, I do not own Viper. I do not own Knight Rider.

I am only Borrowing the characters in the said shows.

* * *

****

STAR TREK: _VAGA_

EPISODE VII - THE KITT DEFENDER

* * *

Dimension: Unknown

Date: October 12th 2002

Planet: Earth

City: Metro City

Michael Payton, after having the operation that saved his life, had chosen to stay as Police officer Joseph Payne Astor, otherwise known as Joe was driving the Viper back to the Viper Complex.

RRIINNGG

"What's up?" Joe asked.

"Joe, I'm in some trouble." Cameron Westlake said. Joe could hear gunshots firing.

"Where are you?" Joe asked.

"Warehouse district. I'm in the middle of a gang gun fight." Westlake said.

Joe got in the Viper and drove off towards the warehouses.

Half way there he pressed the button that switched it to the defender mode. He saw the gangs, and realized that Westlake was in serious trouble. Both she and someone in a hooded cloak, were trapped in the middle of the two gangs. Bullets were flying over the 2. Joe could see blood trailing from the hooded person. Luckily there was a large create in the middle of the road, and that was where they were.

He skidded the car to a stop next to Westlake and her companion. Westlake opened the door, and slid the robed person into the back of the car. She got in the front.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"She's wounded." Westlake stated

"Don't take me to the hospital. Understand?" The robed and hooded woman said in a low voice. She was gripping her lower left chest. Joe could see she was bleeding

"But you'll die!" Joe said, noting that she had appeared to be shot in the heart.

"No hospitals, understand." The woman hissed, then slipped into unconscious.

"What happened?"

"As you know I was assigned to hunt down and destroy the Red Liquid."

"I know. But what happened here?" Joe asked, as he headed back for the Viper complex.

"Well, one gang, the one this woman belonged to was negotiating for some kind of peace-treaty between the 2 gangs. Unfortunately hostilities broke out, and she dived in front of me, taking the bullet that was meant for me. I dragged her to the center of the road- Then I contacted you." Westlake said

"Where was she shot?" Joe asked, as he reverted the Defender back to the Viper

"Her heart." Westlake said.

?"But she should be dead." Joe said.

"Yes, but she is still alive. Her pulse is steady getting weaker though, but it is beating steady." Westlake said

Back at the Viper Complex, Sirens were going, and as Westlake and Joe got out, they noticed that.

"We got an unauthorized signal." Frankie said.

"We know the drill- Hurry up. We've got a wounded woman in the back." Westlake hissed. "And she could die any minute."

Frankie quickly scanned Joe and Westlake. "You're free." He looked at the woman, and started to scan her. "She's free. It must be the car."

"Can you find out where the signal is going to?" Joe asked.

"I'll try." Frankie said.

"Can you cut the sirens?" Westlake asked.

"I might be able to turn the volume down." Frankie said.

"Do it." Westlake ordered.

After the siren volume lowered, and Frankie stared working on finding where the signal is headed.

"What do you about her?" Joe asked.

"Only that her name is Athena and she wanted to collect a sample of the Red Power for research."

"She does know it is illegal right?" Joe asked.

"Yes she did. You know the funny thing is that she does not act like a scientist. She acts more like a doctor." Westlake said.

"Guys, I've found out where that signal is going to. It was tricky, but it seems to be going to a area of space orbiting the planet." Frankie said.

"Can we send a message via the signal?" Westlake asked.

"No. However I am able to send a signal to that same location." Frankie said.

"Right! Do it!" Joe said. "Cameron, come on, let's check up on our guest. See if she is still alive."

Both Westlake and Joe went into the area that the wounded hooded woman.

"Come-on. Let's get the robe off her." Joe reached out to remove the hood.

Westlake grabbed him arm. "Better not. She told me not to touch her robe in anyway." She said.

"Alright." Joe sighed. "Let's check her pulse."

Westlake checked her pulse. "It seems weak but steady."

"Joe." Frankie started, but was interrupted, as the injured robed woman "Where am I?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Safe for the time being." Joe said.

"Joe! What do you want in the message?" Frankie asked.

"Medical Emergency- No beam out!" She then coughed, then closed her eyes.

Westlake quickly checked the pulse. "The same as before." She sighed with relief

"Well, send what she said as the message." Joe said.

"Right." Frankie said, typing in the message, then he sent it.

"Joe, looks like we have a reply. It says to get everyone in the main room." Frankie called.

Joe and Westlake followed Frankie into the main room. And on the computer screen was waiting for them was another message.

"A doctor will soon be with your wounded patient. Just be patient." Frankie read.

"I'm going to see if she is OK." Westlake said. She left, and soon gave a stifled scream, which brought Joe and Frankie into the room where the robed woman was in. There standing over her was a kind of creature that shouldn't exist. A dinosaur. The dinosaur was a Stenonychosaurs to be precise

Westlake had her gun aimed at the creature. What happened next almost caused everyone in the room to faint. The dinosaur spoke perfect English. "I'm not here to harm her. I am a physician." The dinosaur spoke in slow sentences, as if to a frightened child. His arms were up in the 'I Surrender' position. "She will die if I don't operate."

The wounded woman opened her eyes, and saw the dinosaur. She carefully turned her head and saw Westlake and Joe with their guns aimed at her father.

"Let him help me." She said softly, with labored breaths

"Shhh. Try to conserve your energy." The dinosaur said softly, almost like a father. "Can I do my job now?" He looked at the woman. "Time in running out!"

woman started to slip back into unconscious. The doctor carefully and slowly got out a small box-like object. He moved it up and down the woman. "She is fine for now. But she only had a few more minutes for me to operate on her." He said, putting the object away. He was keeping an eye on Joe and Westlake.

"OK. Fix her up, then we are owed an explanation." Westlake snarled, and lowered her gun. Joe did the same.

The doctor put a small box with a first aid symbol on it, on the bench next to the woman. The doctor opened the box, and got out some equipment that Joe and Westlake didn't recognize. He used one device, and a small bullet appeared next to the box. "There, I have taken the bullet out. I am now healing her up." The doctor said, as he worked onto the woman. He put all of his equipment back into the box, except one item. He put something in a small device, and pressed it against her neck. There was a hissing sound, and she opened her eyes. "How bad was it?"

"If your heart was in the normal place, you would have been dead before you could hit the floor. However since your heart and liver have swapped placed, you survived. Your left lung however was shot to pieces. That I have repaired. You will be short of breath for a while, and shall be extremely sore for a few days. No workout for a week." The doctor said.

"Yes Dad." She sighed.

"What do we tell our guests?" Her father asked.

"The truth. Because we were told to… Remember?" The woman said.

"Alright, if you want explanations, then stand next to us." The dinosaur said.

Joe, Westlake and Frankie carefully walked over to the dinosaur. "Commander Stalis to _Vaga_. 5 to beam up."

The 5 vanished.

"We are in space, orbiting the planet Earth." The woman said, then she turned to the dinosaur. "Dad, you go ahead. I need to talk to Ogthar."

"I understand." The dinosaur said. "But be up on the bridge in 5 minutes. It will take that long for me to do a medical scan on these 3." He indicated the humans. "Just safety precautions." He added, relaxing them.

Commander Stalis led them to sickbay. "I am Savvi Stalis. And as you can see I am a Dinosaur. I am a Stenonychosaurs. And I am perfectly harmless."

They soon entered Sickbay, "Who wants to go first?" Stalis asked.

"I'll go first." Frankie said.

"OK. Come and sit on the bio-bed." Stalis said, and got a box like contraption, that opens into a rectangle out.

"What's that?" Frankie asked.

"This, it is a medical tricorder… Um, I think you would call it a scanner." and Stalis started scanning

"In that little contraption?" Joe asked.

"Frankie, you have a heart condition. If not treated, it could develop into a heart attack."

"Can you fix it?" Frankie asked, worried.

"Yes, luckily I have the technology. Just don't strain your heart by getting excited. You just have to relax all of the time for 2 days." Stalis said, getting another device. A long device this time.

"What's that?" Westlake.

"This. It is a hypospray. It is like a one of your needles. Much more advanced though. It injects the contents directly into the blood stream, without opening a vein. It goings into either side of the neck." Stalis paused. "And the contents will toughen up your heart so your condition will not harm you any more."

Just after Stalis pressed the hypo against Frankie's neck, Fireblood entered, holding a broken arm. "Doc. I need help here." He said.

Struthi looked over at him. "What happened to you?"

"I was sparing with Alec."

"As in X5-891 Alec?" Struthi asked.

"Yeah." Fireblood sighed.

Alec stepped out from behind Foretold, with deep scratches along his chest. "I also need healing doc." Alec said.

Struthi smiled at them. "You two are just like kids, you know." Stalis said, amused. He led them to two other bio-beds.

"Yes, we have carnivores, and herbivores. The carnivores do not harm anyone. " Stalis told he shocked Joe.

"Doc, who are they?"

"Natives. I'm just scanning them to see if there is anything wrong with them." Stalis said.

"Well, we'll wait till you do that." Alec said.

"No;. You two are much worse off. I'll heal you now. I'll be right with you." Stalis told Joe and Westlake.

He healed Alec, and fixed the bone in Fireblood. "No exercise on that arm for at least 48 hours." He said sternly.

"Yes doc." Fireblood said, as he and Alec left.

"I'll buy you a drink."

"If you insist." Fireblood said, as the doors slid shut.

"Who next?" Stalis asked Joe.

"I'll go." Joe said.

Stalis scanned Joe

"Scans indicate you have a chip in your brain. It is slowly being destroyed by your body, but it's still there." Stalis said. "I'm not going to touch it, as it might cause brain damage. That is one injury we can not repair. What does it do?"

"When it was working, it was keeping a part of my life away from me." Joe told Stalis. "My past as Michael Payton."

"Oh. Well, beside the chip in your brain there is nothing wrong." Stalis said.

Westlake hopped onto the bio-bed, and Stalis scanned her.

"You have a weak heart. It might cause problems. I'll toughen it up for you." Stalis said, getting another Hypo ready. He injected the contents into Westlake.

They left sickbay and walked to the turbolift. As they neared the doors opened, and Athena stepped out. She still has her hooded robe on "Bridge!" Stalis said, as all 5 entered the lift.

"A bit tight in here isn't it?" Athena asked.

"Yes."

"It is able to handle 6 dinosaurs or 7 humans." Athena said. "But it is not good with combinations."

"Oh." Joe sighed. "Is he your father?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Stalis is my father." Athena answered

Before Joe could ask another question, The turbo-lift doors slid open, and they entered the bridge

"Athena… Have you got the XT-55?" Struthi asked as soon as she saw Athena.

"No captain." Athena said, removing the hood. "I was in the process of obtaining it, via a peace treaty, when hostilities broke out. I shielded Detective Cameron Westlake here. She had contacted Joseph Payne Astor."

"It's Joe." Joe said.

Athena nodded.

"Joe drove in the Defender and got me back to the Viper Complex. There with the help of Frankie they contacted the _Vaga_, and Dad beamed down. Before coming to the bridge, I stopped Engineering and gave Ogthar his orders. Then I went to sickbay to see if Dad was finished scanning our 3 guests. He has, and here we are." Athena gave her report

"Right. Looks like we owe you an explanation" Struthi said.

"Actually you don't really owe us an explanation." Westlake said.

"We want to tell you everything, please follow me to the Recreation suite. Lieutenant, Athena… You can go now, if you want" Struthi entered the turbo-lift. "I'll contact you if I need anything."

"Good luck Captain." Stalis said.

"Thanks." Struthi smiled

"Deck 10 – Recreation suite." Struthi ordered as soon as the doors slid shut.

The Turbo-lift soon closed, and they left. They walked into the recreation area.

"This place… Wow." Joe said, looking around. It was a cross between a bar and a restaurant, with a huge section, over 4 decks where there is a entertainment section, which is closed off, with 15 entrances, over 4 decks. Within the entertainment section is a cross between a Theatre and a Cinema. The Cinema screen is around 5 stories tall.

There is also a boxing ring in another section.

"This place… It is nothing to what this ship can do." Struthi told them, smiling

"What's showing tonight?"

"A good old fashioned techno-thriller movie that was made in the 20th Century- Resident Evil 1." The crewmember Struthi brought on as a Manager Usher for the Recreation suite said.

"Sounds like a good movie. When does it start?"

"Captain, don't you have the program?" The crewmember asked

"No."

"2000 hours."

"That movie hasn't come out yet. May we watch it?"

"Sure." The crewmember told them before moving on.

"The 4 of them sat at a table in a booth." Near the back. A waiter came over. "Captain, is there anything I can get you?"

"I'll have a Saurian Brandy thanks." Struthi told the waiter. "What would you guys like?"

"We'll try the same." Joe said.

"4 Saurian Brandies coming up." The waiter said.

"Alright. Your explanation is as follows. We come from another universe. The universe we come from is similar to this universe, but not as advanced. Oh yes, each universe is different." Struthi told them. "Some of this crew come from 2 different universes, while most of the crew come from the same universe this ship comes from. However each person on this sip calls her home."

"Are movies still being made in your time?"

"No. However we do get a collection of movies where ever we go. That is because we can go through time, and dimensions." Struthi said. "We have 3 Computer cores. One is just for movies. And we can store over a trillion movies and the storage on the computer core is not even one percent full."

The waiter re-enters the booth with a tray containing 4 tall glasses full of saurian brandy. "Here you go." He placed each drink in front of the 4. ":Enjoy."

He then left.

"Well, Here is your explanation."

Time Unknown

Captain's log: Stardate… Earth date: Unknown. We have just arrived in this new dimension. We landed in the Alpha Centauri system.

2002

"Alpha Centauri?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, 4.3 light years away. A 10 minute trip at warp 5." Struthi said. "Now, can I continue with my story?"

"Sorry." Joe said.

Time Unknown

I am thinking of ordering the _Vaga_ to Earth on Warp 5. This way it will allow our newest crewmembers to settle in. Then when we get to earth, we'll look for a way to get our dimensional drive all fixed up.

Captain Struthi looked around within her readyroom. She walked out onto the bridge. "Saval, get us to Earth. Warp 4." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." The Troodon said, and engaged the warp drive.

"Did we travel through dimensions before the corridor destabilized?" Struthi asked. "And do you have a temporal fix yet?"

"I am scanning the signature of the universe we are currently in." Turak said calmly. "The dimension co-ordinates are: 45844. And scans also indicate the Earth time to be July 15 2024"

"I'll be down in Engineering, trying to find out what the hell happened." Struthi sighed. "Number one you have the bridge." She entered the turbo-lift on the left side of the bridge.

As the doors closed she sighed. "Bridge." And the turbo lift went to take her there.

"Anything yet?" She asked as she entered engineering.

"Yes. We have found out why the corridor destabilized. It seems we need an element known only as XT-55. However we do not have this element onboard."

"Can we replicate it?"

"Afraid not, Captain. Upon searching the databases we have onboard, I have found out what that element comes from. A drug known as Red Liquid. It is illegal, and is not manufactured anymore. When we replicated the drug, we found the element was missing." Deinon told Struthi.

"Is there anything we can do?" Struthi asked.

"Yes. I have searched the historical Database, and found that it was destroyed in the late 20h Century, early 21st Century. Around the year 2000. We have to travel through time to that year and obtain some."

"Alright. Find out how much we need, and get back to me." Struthi said.

"Aye Cap." Deinon Said.

"Bridge to Captain Struthi." Kimble's voice said.

"Struthi here." Struthi said.

"Captain, you had better get up to the bridge." Kimble said.

"I'm on my way." Struthi said.

"Bridge out." Kimble ended the link.

Struthi left engineering and went back to the bridge.

"What is going on?"

The view screen changed to show the inside of a vehicle, known as a Car.

"Ah, Captain Struthi. As soon as your ship came into orbit, I hailed you. I'm glad your first officer answered, and contacted you. We have a lot to discuss. First off, you will need a database of events collected from this time period." The man said. "And I will send it to you. But first… Where are my manners." He shook his head. "My name is Joseph Payne Astor."

"Well, Mr. Astor, how did you get in contact with this ship?"

"2 reasons, you have modified the defender, and given her some sensors to detect any thing in high orbit. They can detect the moon. You told me that when your starship the USS _Vaga_ enters a high orbit, I am to contact you." Joseph said. "And please, call me Joe… in this time anyway. I'll tell you in the past to do the same."

"Alright, Joe. What modifications have we done to this 'defender'?" Struthi asked.

"Well, that I will send in a separate database." Joe said. "You ready to receive both databases?"

"By all means." Struthi said, looking at Turak, as he nodded

"Link established." Turak said. "Receiving the databases."

"Good. Why would we need to modify this defender– whatever that is."

"The car I'm driving has 2 names. The Viper, and the Defender mode. Out of the 2 car modes, The defender mode is the crime fighter. And I am guessing that is why."

"Captain, we have the databases." Turak said calmly.

2002

"Hold up… You already spoke with me in the future? And I gave you 2 databases on what you already have done… er will do?" Jo asked, then shook his head. "Is anyone as confused as I am?"

"Me." Westlake said.

"So am I." Frankie added.

"OK… Let me try to explain. But to give you this expiation, I will have to tell you one of the modifications we will be doing to the Defender. That is Active Temporal shielding. This means if something in the time-line wasn't suppose to happen, then you will know about it, as it will not affect the Viper nor the Defender and anyone in them. In addition to that, we'll give you 3 personal temporal shield implants. Now, can I get back to the story?" Struthi asked, nicely.

"Sure." Joe said.

2024

"Joe, can you tell us anything about our mission?"

"No, only that you will modify the Viper/Defender. Sorry." Joe paused. "You even told me that. Temporal Prime Directive and all of that." He again paused. "I will need to talk to Athena about something, OK?"

"Sure. I'll get her."

"And it will have to be private." Joe added.

"Captain Struthi to Athena Stalis."

"Athena here, captain." Athena said.

"Athena, please come up to the bridge." Struthi said.

"On my way, Athena out!" Athena said.

Athena soon stepped out of the turbo-lift. "This man… Joe Astor needs to talk to you. You may use my readyroom. Turak, as soon as Athena enters the readyroom, transfer the signal." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Turak said.

Athena looked at Joe, then at the Captain. "Alright Captain." She said, and entered the captain's readyroom.

A few minutes had passed, and when she came out, she was looking slightly shocked.

"What?" Struthi asked, seeing the look on Athena's face.

"Captain, if I tell you then you will not allow me to go down to the planet, and this would not happen, so I can not tell you. Don't worry everything will be fine." Athena told the Captain. "I think I had better talk to my father."

"Go ahead." Struthi said.

"Thanks Captain." Athena said, as she entered the turbo-lift.

"Turak, go over both of the databases." Struthi said. "I'll be in my readyroom." She looked at her first officer. Commander Kimble. "You have the bridge number one!"

A few hours had passed, since Captain Sanaz Struthi entered her readyroom.

The chime to the readyroom rang. "Come!" Struthi called out.

Turak entered. "Captain, you had better have a look at this information." He Said

Turak handed her a padd, and she read it. Her eyes widened. "Is this true?" She asked, her tail swaying.

"Yes Captain. It is true." Turak Said.

"Well then we'll have to keep this a secret for now." Struthi said.

2002

"What was on that padd?" Joe asked, as he downed the last few drops of his saurian brandy.

"Well, it is all the modifications we are doing to do on the Viper and Defender." Struthi told him. "We'll give the information to Frankie before we leave this universe."

2024

"I went through that database first, and when I finished looking at it, I thought I had better show it to you." Turak said.

"you did a good job." Struthi said. "When you finish going over the other database and integrate into our own system. Tell me."

"Aye Captain." Turak said.

"And you can go now." Struthi said. She tries to keep her ship more like a family. Her crewmembers are able to speak their minds without fearing a disciplinary action. There is even a fist-fight each week. The crew nominate 2 crew and they brawl it out in the Recreation suite.

"Oh yes, Captain, Mel and Maline both want to go on a away mission some time." Turak said, before going.

"I'll keep that in mine." Struthi sighed.

Some time later Struthi was in her quarters resting, as her shift on the bridge had ended. "Commander Turak to Captain Struthi.:" Turak said.

"Go ahead Turak." Struthi replied

"I've finished with the other Database. It is what we would get ourselves, when we go to a new universe." Turak said. "And I found what date the Red Liquid is still available. 2002."

"Good work. Contact Joe. Tell him that we are about to go into the past now." Struthi told her friend.

"Aye Captain." Turak finished, "Turak out!"

"Athena to Captain Struthi!" Athena said.

"Go ahead Athena." Struthi replied.

"Captain, when you travel to the earth in the past. I am to have the mission of getting the Red Liquid. That was part of what Mr. Astor told me."

"Alright, you've got that mission." Struthi gave her permission.

"Thank you Captain. Athena out!" Athena finished, and ended the link.

"Bridge to Captain Struthi."

"Go ahead." Struthi said

"Captain, Joe Astor would like to speak to you."

"Alright. I'll be right there." She walked out of her quarters, and into the turbo-lift. "Bridge." She instructed.

After the doors opened Struthi stepped out onto the bridge.

"Captain. It was good working with you…" He said, then added very quietly. "for a second time."

"We'll see each other again?" Struthi asked

"You won't see the current me, You'll meet my younger self. That has already happened, and so I can not tell you my past, as it will be your future." Joe said. "But I will wish you good luck."

"Thank you. If our mission is successful, we'll come back to this time to say a proper good-bye." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain. Then maybe I'll be able to see a movie in the Recreation suite, one last time." Joe said with a slight smile on his face.

"Good bye Joe Astor." Struthi said.

"Good-bye Captain Sanaz Struthi." Joe said, then closed the link.

"Take us to Alpha Centauri warp 5. Contact me when we've arrived. I'll be in my readyroom." She paused "Number one- You have the bridge!"

"Yes, Captain." Kimble said.

"Bridge to Captain Struthi!" Kimble's voice said.

"Go ahead commander." Struthi said.

"We've just entered the Centauri system." Kimble said.

"Good. I'll be right out!" Struthi said, and downed the remaining Tea. She then got up, and walked out.

"Set temporal warp for 2002 Earth time, then get us back to Earth- Warp 5." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Lieutenant Stelos said, his claws flying over his console. The _Vaga_ leaped into temporal warp.

"Remember, keep this on at all times, when on the planet." Struthi ordered.

"Yes, Captain." Athena said, taking the full-length hooded robe. She put it over her starfleet uniform. "How does this look?" She asked, as she put the hood over her head.

"Great." Struthi said. "No one will know you are not fully human."

"Thank you Captain. I'm just glad I am more human then dinosaur so that I can fit in while we're in the past." Athena smirked.

Struthi just snorted at that.

"I know my mission- Get a sample of the illegal drug known as Red Liquid. Then we'll see if we can replicate more from that one sample." Athena said.

"Correct." Struthi smiled.

"I had better get to Transporter room 5." She sighed, and turned and entered the turbo-lift.

"Deck 3!" She said, after the doors closed.

She went to her room, and using the information Joe gave her, she replicated 500 Dollars used in that universe. She pocketed the money, and went back to the Turbo-lift. "Transporter room 5!" Athena said, and soon she was on Deck 5, and walked over to the transporter room 5.

"Take me to the outskirts of Metro City. These Co-ordinates…" She gave the transporter tech the co-ordinates of Metro City.

She walked to a real-estate, that Joe told her about. She paid the bond and was able to rent a small 1 bedroom apartment. As soon as she was in the door, she locked it, and closed the blinds. "Athena to _Vaga_!" She said, tapping her hidden badge.

"Go ahead, Athena." Struthi said.

"Captain, I need furnishings for a 1 bedroom apartment. I'll have to infiltrate a gang to get the sample."

"Alright, we'll be beaming down some crew to have a look at your apartment, so we know what to replicate." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Athena said.

10 Hours Later

The _Vaga_ had finished beaming down furniture for the apartment. Athena lounged for the rest of the day. She knew she had to get to work tomorrow, infiltrating the gang Joe Astor told her about. He told her everything she needed to know. Even that when she sees Detective Cameron Westlake she has to protect her. Joe also got Westlake to appear on the screen so Athena would know Westlake when she saw her. "I've got about a month to become friends with the gang. I'll have to use my DNA masking agent while I'm with the gang." She mused to herself. She went into the bathroom, and brushed her teeth, as it was close to 7. She knew she would need as much sleep as possible.

The Next Morning

She was going to infiltrate one of the gangs. She also replicated 2 wrist phasers, which she keeps on, even when she goes to sleep. She also had replicated a modified Ruger P-89 DC 9mm. A couple of the differences between this weapon and normal magnums is that this one fires energy bullets, and also has a Computer in it. It will not fire if DNA other then Athena's is detected. She put the gun in her back pocket, for easy access, and walked out.

She also replicated a license for that one gun, in case the police stop her and find her gun.

A Month Later

Athena was walking down the street, in her hooded robe, when she spotted a Police cruiser. It screeched to a stop next to her. A young Policeman stepped out. "Can I have some ID please." He said.

Struthi smiled, as she reached into one of her hidden pockets, and pulled out her ID. She had also replicated, and hacked into all of the systems she needed to, to make her ID valid.

"Miss. Stalis, why are you wearing that hood? It makes you look dangerous." The Cop said.

"I know, but that is because I have a skin condition. I could die if my skin is in direct sunlight for longer then a minute. I am going to the doctor on Wednesday to see if there is anything he can do for me." Athena smiled at her cover story.

"Police Dispatch to Police cruiser 54."

"Cruiser 54 here." The cop in the car said.

"We have a code 211."

"Alright, I'd better get going." The cop said, and left

Athena smiled, and continued on her way, as the police cruiser left.

"Phew. That was close." She sighed in relief, as the police cruiser went around the corner. She carefully checked her phasers, to make sure they were well hidden.

She strolled into a local café. She ordered something small, as she was going to meet the 2 gangs, and try to arrange a treaty, so she could get the Red Liquid. The was the only way she was able to get it. She smiled, and was so engrossed in her meal, that she never saw 2 members from the rival gang enter the same cafe. They grinned, and whispered to each-other. "Perfect!" They hissed, and spotted Athena. "Isn't that the bitch that wants to stop us from fighting each other?" One asked.

"Yes, I think she is." The other smiled.

"Perfect. We'll be able to get rid of her, and there will be no meeting later today." The first hissed.

"The Boss would like this." The second smiled. They got out their guns and walked behind Athena. Someone gasped as they saw the guns, and Athena whirled around, whipping her own weapon. She grinned as the members of the rival gang saw the size of her gun. "I do not want to shoot you." She growled out.

"You are so dead!"

"I think not!" She quickly flipped the switch so the gun would stun, and pulled the trigger. The 2 gang members collapsed as the beamed bullets hit them. She quickly checked their pulse. She walked briskly out.

"Now what am I going to do?" She mused. She went to her gang HQ.

"Guys, I was almost had." She said. "By the rival gang, and by the cops." She said. "I need to lay low until the treaty day. So I won't be able to do any gang stuff."

"Since you are trying to bring our two gangs together. I shall let you have the remainder off, so you can lay low." The boss said.

"Good. And remember our deal. When the 2 gangs are together, I shall receive all of your Red Liquid." Athena reminded.

"Yes, I know. What happened to the 2 rival gang members after you left them?"

"Unsure." I say. "I had better get going."

I went straight home, while making sure I have no tails. When I got in, I contacted the _Vaga_. "Everything is going according to plan." I say.

There was knocking at the door. "I've got to go. Athena out!" I quickly put my hood back over my head, and went tot he front door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"The MetroPol ma'am." A gruff voice said.

"I need some ID." I say. "Before I open this door. Pass them through the mail slot."

2 ID's appeared under the door. Athena whipped her Tricorder out, and quickly scanned them. She then pushed them back, and opened the door.

"Sorry about that officers. I've had some hit and runs almost get me." Athena told them.

"We understand. We have eye witness saying that you were at the Café Roultel this afternoon, about 3 O'clock.

"That's right officers. What is this about?" She asked.

"We need to examine your weapon. And your License for the same weapon."

"Sure. Let me get my license. Please come in." She led them to the lounge. She then went into her bedroom and got my Gun license, and showed them it. She reached into her back hidden pocket, and pulled the gun out, and they examined it. "Do you know what type of gun it is?"

"It is am experimental type. I designed it myself. It uses a highly experimental technology. I don't use it all that often. It is a dangerous out here." She told them.

"However when I tried to create a second, something went terribly wrong. That is why I have to ware this robe. By skin was affected, and I can not go out into the sun without this robe on."

"Oh. Well, be careful on what you do with it." The policewoman said, handing the gun back.

"I will." Athena told them, as she showed them out. As they were out the door, she let a big sigh of relief out. She pocketed the gun, and put the License away. She tapped her hidden badge. "Athena to _Vaga_!" She said. "I am finally able to report in. I am going to try to get the Red Liquid in 3 days time. I'll be needing to stay in my apartment for that time."

2002

"And the rest you already know." Struthi said.

"OK. So you need the element XT-55, that is only found in Red Liquid." Joe said.

"Yes. That is all we need. Once we have that, you can have the Red Liquid back." Struthi told him.

"How much Red Liquid is there?"

"About 6 Litters." Joe said.

"Commander Deinon to Captain Struthi." Deinon said.

"This is Struthi." Struthi said. "Go ahead Commander."

"Captain, I have just found out how much XT-55 we need. This number also includes a god supply just incase we need to use it again. That number is 50 Litters." Deinon said.

"How much XT-55 can be extracted from 5 litters of Red Liquid?"

"About 2 Litters." Deinon said.

"Then we have a small problem." Struthi sighed, looking at Joe.

"There might not be. If I remember correctly, the Red Liquid was first banned in the 1980's. That was when large quantities were destroyed." Joe said.

"Can you find out when?" Struthi asked.

Before, Joe could answer, Struthi say Maline and Mel enter. "Uh… If you excuse me for a second." She said, getting up. Se walked over to them. "Please come to my table."

Joe started at the 2 Vixen Morphs.

"Joe Astor, Cameron Westlake Frankie, this is Maline and Melanie Fox." Struthi said. "Mel, Maline this are our guests from the planet- Joe Astor Cameron Westlake and Frankie Waters."

"Hello Mr. Astor, Mr. Waters. Mrs. Westlake."

"Please, use our first names."

"Sure." Mel said, sweetly, as she and her sister were 18 years old.

"OK. Where do you need to go to get that information?" Struthi asked, as the 2 Morphs sat sown.

"At the Viper Complex.

"OK. Mel and Maline are dying for an away mission. This should be easy. Girls, you beam down with Joe, and when he has the information, beam back."

"Thank you Captain." Maline said, happily.

"Glad I could help." Struthi said. She turned to Joe. "They won't get in the way, and they will be of help if you need any. Girls, report to the transporter room 2 in 15 minutes. Get your wrist Phasers." The 2 girls quickly got up, and left.

"Do you still have that modified gun?" Joe asked.

"Yes." Struthi said.

"Is it possible to make 2 more?" Joe asked.

"Sure." Struthi said. "Just remember that it will be keyed to your DNA. No one will be able to fire it." Struthi looked at them.

"Thank you Captain."

"And it will not need clips or anything. It has a self-charging battery, that will last for over 300 years." Struthi said.

"What about any kids we might have?" Westlake asked.

"They shall have your DNA also, and so the gun will work. It will only work for 3 generations. Then it will be useless." Struthi said. "That is a fail-safe."

"Thank you Captain."

"In the Database, you told us is you ask for the guns, we to give them to you." Struthi said.

"Then that means that we already asked for them."

"Yes." Struthi said.

Struthi led them to the Transporter room 2, and saw the 2 Fox girls were already there. "Remember, if anything that should expose you, you must either beam up, or hide. Use your judgment." Struthi told the girls.

"We understand Captain."

The 3 of them stepped on the transporter platform.

"The Co-ordinates is the Viper Complex. Energize." Struthi ordered, watching all 3 of them beam down.

Joe walked over to the computer, and started a search.

A call came in, and the Fox girls quickly hid behind the desk.

"Catlett. What can I do for you?" Joe asked.

"We have a case for you. There are 2 gangs that joined forces, and are running wild." Catlett said.

"You want the Viper to stop this?"

"Yes." Catlett said.

"OK. We'll be there soon." Joe said. "I'll have to make sure the woman we just rescued is file. And no, you can not come down here."

"Just get to the bank on 44th Street. That is the projected destination the 2 gang are headed." Catlett said.

"Will do." Joe said. He cut the connection, and Catlett vanished from the wall Video conference. "It's safe." He called out. "We have to hurry."

About 5 minutes of searching, he found what he was after. He also searched for a organization known as Knight Foundation "Mel. Can you open a link between this computer and the ship?"

"Sure- Mel to Captain Struthi!"

"Struthi here." Struthi said.

"Captain, I need a tricorder." Mel said. "So we can copy some Data from the computer.

"Right. I'll replicate one for you." Struthi said..

They didn't have to wait long, only 30 seconds, as the tricorder appeared non the table, next to the computer.

"That was fast." Joe said.

"Yes, it can be." Mel said. "Now, what do you want copies?"

"Can you copy all of that information?"

"Sure. It will also copy all of the classified information also." Mel smiled.

She put the tricorder next to the computer, and activated it. After a small while, the Data was copied to the tricorder. "Okay, we're done. Was that all the data you wanted?" Mel asked

"That should be all." Joe said, quickly checking the information on the computer screen.

"Well, we'll leave the tricorder here, so we can use the _Vaga_'s computer to link with this one, in case you have forgotten anything."

"But if we do that, then how will the information be sent to the ship?"

"It already has." Maline said.

"Right. We're all set." Joe told them, and Maline tapped her badge. "Maline to _Vaga_! 3 to beam up" She, her sister and Joe vanished in the transporter beam

"The date the Red Liquid was banned was 1984. However it was until 1986 when most of the red was destroyed." Joe said. "I also copied some information that might be of some help while in the past. It should be in this ship's computer." Joe said.

"Yes, we already have quickly scanned the information you copied. Do you know who runs Knight Foundation?"

"The information never said. However there is something about a man known as Michael Knight. He works for the Foundation." Joe stated.

"Good work ladies." Struthi told the 2 fox sisters. "We might need you again for another mission."

"Thank you Captain." Mel said.

Anyone over 18 staying on the _Vaga_, gets an Anti-Aging agent. It slows down the aging process 10 fold. That is because of the Temporal drive. It helps prevent temporal narcosis.

"It will take at least 6 months to modify The Viper, all because we are creating our own. Our own will be much more advanced then your Viper." Struthi told them.

"OK. What do we do till then?" Joe said.

"Well, we can go into the past, and get the Red Liquid, and continue to modify your Viper."

"OK. What do you want us to do?"

"You have a choice. You can stay on board, while we go through time, or you can return to earth, and wait." Struthi told the human.

"Can I talk to my colleagues?" Joe asked.

"Sure. We'll be going in 15 minutes." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Joe said, "Where are they?"

"In cargobay 1. I'll take you there."

"May we come to. We would love to see the Viper and the Defender." Mel said.

"Sure." Struthi said, and all 4 of them left the transporter room, and headed to the turbo-lift.

As soon as the doors slid shut, Struthi ordered, "Deck 6 Cargobay 1." She looked at joe and at the Fox sisters.

The turbo-lift stopped, and opened the doors. Struthi led them to Cargobay 1. "She is a beauty isn't she." Mel said looking at the Viper. There was the frame work of another Viper- without the roof next to it. "The framework will be our own Viper. We're using our technology for the cars superstructure. When we are finished with out viper, it should be like our hull." Struthi told Joe and the Fox sisters.

"OK. That's plausable. What abilities will yours have?"

"That we'll explain to you later." Struthi said. "As we're not sure if it will work."

"Oh." Joe said. He quickly pulled Westlake and Frankie aside. The 3 of them talked in a hushed tone.

Struthi waited for a cople of minutes, and Joe came back. "We've decided. We'll stay on the _Vaga_."


	8. Episode 7 The KITT DEFENDER Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, I do not own Viper. I do not own Knight Rider.

I am only Borrowing the characters in the said shows.

STAR TREK: _VAGA_

EPISODE VII - THE KITT DEFENDER PART 2

* * *

Last time on Star Trek _Vaga_, the crew find out why the dimension drive failed on them. They need an element that can only be extracted from an illegal Earth drug known only as Red Liquid. As they could not replicate the drug, they had to send a operative, (Athena Stalis) down to the Earth to retrieve the drug, only to be shot protecting a Detective Carmen Westlake. She was healed by her father, and after revealing that they were not from the universe, Captain Struthi told Police Officer Joe Astor why they need the drug Red Liquid. They discovered they need to go into the mid 1980's to retrieve enough of the liquid drug.

* * *

Now the conclusion…

The USS _Vaga_ NX-025425 was in orbit around the planet Earth.

In Cargobay 1, Captain Struthi, Joe Astor, Cameron Westlake, Frankie, and the Fox sisters were looking at the superstructure frame of the _Vaga_'s Viper and the existing Viper.

"Are you sure?" Struthi asked. "Because when I give the command there will be no turning back. You will be with us until we get back to this time."

"Yes. I'm sure." Joe said.

Struthi tapped her badge. Starfleet decided to stick to the com-badges. Resorting to the implanted com-badges only if necessary. "Captain Struthi to Bridge." She said, opening communications with the Bridge.

"Bridge, Stelos here." Lieutenant Stelos said through the link.

"Lieutenant, set course for Alpha Centauri." Struthi said. "Warp 5."

"Aye Captain, setting course." Stelos said. She felt the ship slide out of orbit, then, a second later, engage the warp engines.

"You're in it for the long run now, Joe." Struthi told them. "When we do arrive in the past, we'll have to be extra careful, so that no one will know about you three. To that effect, you shall have to wear clothing of the era."

"What?" Frankie asked.

"If and when we have to go down to Earth, we'll have to wear 1980's clothing." Joe explained to Frankie.

"Of course, I knew that." Frankie said, slapping his forehead.

"So, who'll be driving the your Viper?" Joe asked.

"We're hoping that you'll teach the Fox sisters." Struthi said.

"Captain, permission to review the information we have on the 80's?" Maline asked.

"Granted." Struthi said.

"Thank you captain."

"So, can you tell us what features your Viper will have?"

"Well, all I can say is that it will have a flight capable mode." Struthi paused. "Or at least that is what we are hoping on. We'll be using 29th Century technology to build it. So the computers will be like our consoles. However the steering wheel will be basically the same." She paused again, "But that is all I can tell you, until we've got our Viper\Defender all built and ready to be tested."

"Right." Joe said.

"When will it be built?" Westlake asked.

"In a few weeks time. We'll be traveling through time at warp 1. That will give us 2 weeks to build our Viper in."

"Well, we'll help in anyway possible." Frankie said.

"Thank you." Struthi said.

A team of 30 Engineers entered the cargo-bay. "Captain, May we continue on our Viper?"

"Yes. From reading the logs, Our Viper is to be build first." Struthi said.

"Bridge to Captain Struthi."

"Struthi here." Struthi said.

"Captain, we've dropped out of Warp on the edge of the Alpha Centauri system."

"Good. Set temporal co-ordinates to Earth in the year 1984. Warp 1."

"Aye Captain." Stelos said.

The _Vaga_ slipped into temporal warp.

3 Weeks Later

The _Vaga_ slipped out of Warp on the edge of the Sol system. "We've arrived in Earth's system. It'll take a couple of hours to reach Earth's orbit." Struthi told Joe.

"Thank you Captain."

"Joe, Mal went through the logs many times. You've got to listen to this. This has been happening between 1984 to 1986. In the city of Seattle." Struthi paused, making sure she's got Joe's attention. "There have been reports to a special car that is silver, and can not be harmed by bullets. It fired beams of light at getaway cars, stopping them in their tracks. What do you think?"

"Sounds kind of like the Viper in the Defender Mode." Joe said.

"Yes, It does. We've finished building our Viper and need you to test it." Struthi said.

"Cool. What special features does she have?"

"Well, all that your Viper has, plus more. She has a Mini-Photon Launcher, 4 Phasers, an integrity field, that is in effect as soon as the doors are closed. However you can not use the grappling hook while in the Flight mode. So we've added a hi-powered tractor beam, which only works in 2 modes, the Flight mode and the hovercraft mode." Seeing the confused look on Joe's face, she elaborated. "It does the same thing as the grappling hook. But is much more powerful."

"Right. I've been reading all about the technology this ship has, but I must confess, I haven't gotten up to the T's yet. I have just finished the terminology starting with K." Joe said.

"Right. She has minimal shielding. It is old-fashion, but effective. It should protect you while in the Flight mode. And how she can fly, is cause we've made the car light-weight." She paused. "You can lift it up quite easily."

"How will you make it air-tight, when in the Flight mode?" Joe asked.

"Well, the hull is made from the same alloy as our starship's hull." Struthi said. "And so when the doors are shut, the seals fuse the doors shut until the command to open them is issued."

"Is there any voice-operated technology in your Viper?" Joe asked.

"No." Struthi told him.

"Ok. I'll help test your Viper." Joe said.

"Great." Struthi said. "And thank you."

"Who'll be your normal drivers for her?" Joe asked.

"You've met them. The Fox Sisters."

"I hope their parents are Ok with that."

"They will be with us watching the tests. Once they confirm the safety of the Defender, then we shall see."

"I'm glad I'm already dressed." Joe said, as Struthi led him to the Turbo-lift.

"Oh, I almost forgot. While in the Flight mode, the Defender can go through space. We've added a 4 hour Life-support system, allowing you to breath Oxygen." Struthi told him. "While in the Flight Mode, the weapon pods are extended further then they would be when you use them."

"What will they look like?" Joe asked.

"We've kept the design the same. Oh yes, the Viper, is a roofless Dodge Viper RT\10 Roster. Basically, the first Viper you drove, when you became Joe Astor." Struthi said, as the turbo-lift stopped, and they got out. They walked quickly to Cargobay 1..

"We'll keep a lock on you, if anything goes wrong, we'll beam you out." Struthi said, and Joe got in the driver's side of the car. He went to flip the switch to morph the Viper into it's Defender mode, but he frowned as he couldn't find the switch.

"How do I morph the Viper?" He asked.

"Ah. The new modification. You see the console on the left side if steering column?" Ogthar asked.

"Yes?" Joe asked, after looking on the left side of the column.

"That is the 'Morphing' button." Ogthar said. "It does the same thing as the button. However it is made to blend in with the steering column when the car starts."

"Right." Joe said, and pressed it.

Struthi watched in amazement as the exterior of the car divided up into small little hexagons. The front bottom grill retracted and two teeth like appendages replaced it. The side exhaust retracted into the car, and weapon tubes replaced them. The rear grill retracted and two skinnier teeth like appendages replaced it. Between them, a new exhaust system took its place. A roof came out of the rear and closed the interior. The side rear-view mirrors retracted into the door frames, and the front, and tail lights changed into skinny 'evil' looking configurations. The hexagons turned Grey and disappeared once again.

Ogthar went to the door, and opened it. He handed Joe a early 21st Century cordless headset. "Use this to talk to us."

"Ok. Thanks." Joe said, putting it on. Ogthar then closed the doors.

"I'll start with the Flight mode" Joe said, then there was a pause. "How do I initiate the Flight mode?".

"Ok. The interior of our Defender is different then your Defender. On the left of the steering wheel, it sows a diagram of the Defender. When you activate any of the special Defender modes, the diagram will change. The same as if you would change the Defender to 4-wheel drive mode. However the 5th button is the Hovercraft mode, the 6th button if the flight mode and the 7th button is the sub mode. That's the same with your Defender"

"Right." Joe said. "Activating the Flight mode… now."

Struthi, Ogthar, Athena, the Engineering crew that build the Viper and the Fox Family all watched as the Wheels flipped underneath the car, the weapon pods slid out 33 and a half CM from the chassis, and a rear wing lifts up 5 CM. As the weapon pods slid out, the Defender rose 5 CM and hovered.

"Ok. Now, for the controls, everything is the same, except that pushing on the steering wheel will cause the Defender to fly down, pulling it will cause the Defender to rise. That is exactly the same for the Submarine mode. The pedals are exactly the same as a normal car. You do not have to worry about any gears, as there is no need with the fusion engine." Ogthar said.

"Right. I'll try to fly her higher, then lower." Joe said, and the Defender rose to over 40 CM's high, then lowered till she was 5 CM's off the ground.

"Oh, almost forgot, the lowest you can go in the Flight mode, is 5 CM's away from any surface, whether it be then ground, or a building." Ogthar said.

"Cool. How will we test the weapons and tractor beam?" Joe asked.

"When you revert back the Defender back to it's normal mode, the Viper, then we'll beam her to shuttlebay 2. We'll test her space-flight mode, her weapons and tractor beam and shielding there." Ogthar said.

"Right." Joe said.

The wheel guards opened, and the wheels slid out, and the weapon pod wings slid back into the car, and the rear wings slid back down into the car, then Joe pressed the button to morph the Defender back to the Viper once again. He got out. He then watched as the Viper vanished in a 29th Century transporter beam..

"Come on, we've got to go to Shuttlebay 2."

"That's 3 decks down." Struthi told Joe.

They all went to the turbo-lift. "Ok. We'll see you down there." Struthi told the engineering team.

"Right." They said, and waited as Struthi, Ogthar, the Fox Family and Joe entered the turbo-lift.

"Deck 9 Shuttlebay 2." Struthi ordered.

When the turbolift stopped, they got out, and walked down a corridor, turning at the 3rd door to the right. They entered, and saw the Viper in the empty shuttlebay.

"If this test proves successful, we'll build more Vipers, and they'll be stored here." Struthi explained.

"Oh, and if the tests isn't?" Joe asked.

"We'll leave the shuttlebay as it is." Struthi said. "As she is a storage shuttlebay."

"Right." Joe said, getting in. He pressed the button, and the Viper morphed into the Defender. He activated the Flight mode.

"OK. Joe, we'll go into the control room, and remove all of the atmosphere in the bay. We'll then see if the life-support is working. We're keeping a lock on you, incase something goes wrong."

3 Hours Later

Struthi looked at the Fox Family. "What do you think?" She asked.

"The Viper has passed all the tests but 2. The weapon and shield tests." Mrs. Fox said.

"Right." Struthi said. "We'll test them now. She activated her 2 wrist phasers, and set them to full power. She aimed at the Defender. "Now!" She ordered the security personnel surrounding the viper. They watched as 48 phaser beams hit a green shield on the surface of the Defender. "Stop!" She set up small targets out in space. "Now we test the shielding on the Viper herself, without being in the defender mode." She said.

The Defender switched back to the Viper. They fired at the surface of the car.

"Perfect." Mrs. Fox said as again the shield stopped the weapons.

"The shield only stops beam weapons and cushions falls. When using normal 20th Century weapons, her armor protects her. We've proven that with the other Viper. We've used the same technology for that. However the Defender will be able to withstand a late 20th Century nuclear blast, with the help of the shields." Struthi said.

"The Fusion engine is also shielded all of the time."

They watched as the Viper reverted back to the Defender, and then Joe activated the Flight mode. He few out the open shuttlebay doors,

"OK. How do I use the weapons?"

"Exactly the same as on your Defender. However the 8th button is the machine guns, the 9th button is the phasers, and the 10th button is the photon launcher." Ogthar told Joe.

"Right." Joe said, as Struthi went to a small view screen. She pressed a few buttons, and the screen switched on. It showed the Defender out in space. Ogthar also has a headset on, and Struthi nodded to Ogthar. "When you activate the phaser weapons, a small bar fills up. You have to press the button again to fire the phasers." Ogthar said. "The bar is how powerful the beams will be. At full strength the beams will be able to destroy a couple of cars. So be careful. Oh, and when the bar is filled, the phasers automatically discharge." Now, when in the Viper you need to use either weapon, push the center of the steering wheel, and 2 buttons will appear. The button on the left activated the phasers, and the right button activates the photon. The photon is 100 times more powerful then the phasers at full strength. A photon can destroy a few 20th Century hi-rise buildings."

"I'll activate the photon launcher first, then the phasers." Joe said.

"We're watching." Ogthar said.

A Few Hours Later

The Viper was in shuttlebay 2, and Frankie saw the completed Viper for the first time. "She is a beauty." Frankie rushed over, and gave the Viper a quick kiss on the bonnet.

"The Viper's blue I can see." Westlake said.

"Yes, and there are other things different between our Viper and this one, besides the outer look."

"We've just entered Orbit. Why don't you fly her down?" Struthi asked.

"OK. Hop in guys." Joe said to Frankie and Westlake. They hopped in, and Joe pressed the button that morphed the Viper into the Defender.

"Put your seatbelts on, cause we are going out!" Joe smiled, as he activated the Flight mode.

"We're gonna die!" Frankie freaked out, as the Defender left the _Vaga_

"No we're not. As long as you keep the doors shut, we've got 4 hours of breathable oxygen."

A small screen started flashing, and Westlake spotted it.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Ah. We're being hailed. I'm responding." Joe pressed a button next to the panel, and the screen lit up, showing the Bridge of the _Vaga_ "Guys, when you enter earth's atmosphere, while in flight mode, the life-support opens a small panel under the Defender, That allows the life-support system to not fail after 4 hours, as it gets oxygen from outside." She paused. "and whatever you do- do NOT open the doors while in Flight mode, or you will be sucked out."

"We understand. We're turning towards the planet, and are beginning our decent." Joe said, and caused the Defender to enter Earth's atmosphere.

"Good luck. Contact us when you have reach planet side. Remember land in a unpopulated area, and morph the Defender back to the Viper. Then you can drive to Seattle." Struthi paused. "When you find a suitable HQ for the Viper while in this time, contact us. _Vaga_ out!" The screen went black.

3 Hours Later

The Defender was 5 CM from the ground, and Joe pressed the switch to convert the Flight mode back to the normal Defender mode. Then he converted the Defender back to the Viper.

"So where do we go now?"

"You heard Captain Struthi- Seattle." Joe said.

"Why does she order you around?" Westlake asked.

"Well, I have read something concerning our time in this time period. It seems for the next 2 or so years we'll be on active duty. Protect the city of Seattle, while searching for the Knight Foundation." Joe said.

"Yes, I agree." Frankie said. "I also have read those logs."

"Why haven't I?"

"You will when we get our HQ. However the logs don't indicate where the HQ will be." Joe said. He drove the Viper into the city of Seattle.

They came across a fire station that was for sale. "Perfect." Joe said, as he parked the Viper. He used 29th Century scanners within the car to scan the interior of the station. "What do you think?" He asked

"I agree with you." Both said, after looking at the readings.

They drove to the government that was selling the fire station. Joe got out. "Frankie, stay with the Viper. Make sure no one steals her."

"Will do." Frankie said, and Joe and Westlake got out. They walked into the building.

Half an Hour Later

They came out, and contacted the _Vaga_.

"_Vaga_, To buy the HQ we have found, we'll need at least 500 Mill." Joe said.

"We've hacked into all of the computers needed to be hacked. We've created ID's for you. We've also created 3 accounts, with 5 thousand mill each. Each of the accounts is in your names."

"Right. Thanks _Vaga_." Joe said. He went to the bank, drew 200 dollars out, and went to some shops, and bought a briefcase. He went back to the bank, and drew out 1 thousand mill. He packed the briefcase full of cash, and went to the government real-estate. Joe got out, and bought the station. They drove up to it, and opened the roller doors. He drove the viper in and closed the doors. He looked around, and contacted the _Vaga_.

"_Vaga_, we've bought out HQ." He said.

"We'll be down with some engineers, to make the HQ like a HQ."

A Month Later

The HQ was all ready. Joe went down stairs. The up stairs is more like living areas. All modified. The engineers used holographic technology for everything in the fire Station.

Frankie looked around, eye wide. "This is more advanced then the Viper Complex." He gasped.

"I know. I helped design it. All the technology is in the walls. The activation is voice operated. To outsiders it will look like technology from the era the sensors detect. I'll show you everything you need to know about how to operate the systems."

Struthi stepped up to them. "We've assigned 2 of our crewmembers to help operate the HQ. They shall be staying in the spare room up stairs. They will be equipped with personal holographic shielding. Everyone will see them as humans, as they are not."

"Who will they be?"

"They've helped you before- The Fox sisters." Struthi smiled, as they came out. They were in 1984 clothing, and already have their holographic shielding on.

"Is that what they would look like?" Westlake asked

"Yes."

"Wow." Westlake gaped at the 2 gorgeous bombshells standing in the doorway.

"At least we do not have to worry about our tails." Mel said.

"Yeah, and we don't have to worry about being discovered either." Maline added.

"You know who you look like?" Frankie asked.

"No who?"

"Sandra bullock." Frankie said. "However, Mel, you have blond hair, and Mal you have black, while Sandra bullock has dark brown."

"Oh." Mel said, while Mal giggled.

"We're linked directly with every known database in this time period, and we're also connected to the Seattle Police Dispatch." Struthi explained. "The Fox sisters know this, and they shall help you learn all of the abilities and technology this place has." Struthi paused. "Mel, can you turn on the tap to the Police Dispatch."

"Sure Captain." Mel said, and walked over to a console. She activated The Console. She put her headset on, and listened in. "The Police Dispatch has sent a Police Cruiser to the Bank as a 211 is in progress." She quickly whispered as she quickly checked code info. "A Bank Robbery is in progress."

"OK. Time to go. Come on Cameron." Joe said, and he and Westlake got into the Viper. "The Roller doors automatically open, when they detect the Viper." Struthi told Joe. "And on the computer console next to the steering column will show the map of the area you are in. It will show the quickest way to the bank the robbery is taking place."

"Right." Joe said, as he started the Viper.

2 hours Later

"I'd say that was a successful run." Joe told Struthi.

"Yes. It was." Struthi smiled.

A Week Later

Joe was driving through Seattle. He parked the Viper next to a Bar. He got out, locking the Viper and entered the Bar.

"Did you hear about the new car on the streets?" A gruffy looking man asked, his companion.

"No. What new car?"

"Word as it is a super car. All I know is that it's silver, and no law breaker is safe from it." The gruffy looking guy said.

"One XXX beer thanks." Joe said, as he sat at the counter.

"Sure, here you go." The bar tender said, and filled a glass full of XXX. He handed Joe the glass. Joe scanned the crowd, as he slowly drank from the glass. He is wearing a headset that fits into his ear.

"Do you know what it is called?" The Companion asked.

"No. I don't, and I have never seen anything like it before." The gruffy man said.

"Well, we had better get going then."

"Yeah. Come on. This city is not safe anymore." The 2 man got up, and left the bar.

2 Months Later

Joe and Westlake put more criminals behind bars faster then anyone else. "Mel, get me the Seattle Police office head." Joe said.

"Right."

"This is Police commissioner Welsh. To who am I speaking to?" Welsh's voice came out of the room.

"Commissioner Welsh, This is Detective Alex Alstar. I am the one who drives the Silver car that has caught a lot of criminals in the last month. I can not tell you where I am calling from, and no one will be able to trace this call either. All I can say is that this car is very highly experimental, and highly Top Secret. I have had to ask for special permission just to ring you. If you wish to see the car, then go to the Bank on 44th Street. There I'll explain everything I am able to."

"At what time?"

"In an hours time." Joe said.

"I'll be there."

Joe nodded to Mel and she ended the call.

"Do you have a knock-out gas?" Joe asked, "That will not effect me, if I take a resistant pill?"

"Give me half an hour." Athena said, and she went into the Lab area.

Half an Hour Later

Athena devised a pill that will cancel out all the effects of all known knock-out gasses.

"The Pill will work for half an hour before the gas is released." Athena said, giving the pill and a canister to Joe. "Just put the entrance of the canister in the heater, and the gall will fill the Car. The gas is colorless, and odorless, so Welsh will not detect it.

"Thank you. How long will the gas be effective for?"

"Half an Hour."

"Perfect." Joe said. "You had better either go back tot he _Vaga_ or put your holographic emitter on."

"I have my emitter, but it is recharging. It'll take 10 more minutes to be fully recharged." Athena said.

"Good." Joe said, he got into the Viper, and pressed the switch that morphed the Viper into the Defender. He drove out of the station, and drove to the Bank. He parked, and swallowed the pill, then waited for Police Commissioner Welsh to show up.

Welsh came out of the bank, and spotted the Silver Car as it is known in Seattle. (Welsh looks like General Hammond from Stargate SG1)

Joe got out, and Led Welsh to the passenger side. Welsh got in, and Joe went to the Driver's side, and got in also. "I hate to do this, but I have to release a special type of gas, It will knock you out for half an hour. By that time we'll be at the Viper HQ. That is where we will be going." He said, and pressed a button, and the gas started to effect Welsh. Got waited until Welsh closed his eyes, and brought out his tricorder. He quickly scanned Welsh, not finding any taps on him. He pressed the button tat morphed the Defender back into the Viper, and drove to the Fire station. The inside does not even look like a fire station anymore. He drove in, and they carried the unconscious welsh to the sofa, in the staffroom.

2 More Months Later

"I hope the Foundations starts searching for us. We've got a lot of rumors going around Seattle, thanks to Police Commissioner Welsh and his team.

"Yes. I'm glad that the Police commissioner didn't see the Viper, and only the Defender." Mel said.

"Yes." Joe sighed

"Ah ha. There are reports of a Black Trans-Am, that is bullet proof like the Viper, and is helping the Police." Maline said, hearing the police reports. "From what the reports says, the Driver is someone called as Michael Knight."

"Perfect. The person we need." Joe said. He got into the Viper, pressing the switch, which caused the Viper to morph into the Defender. He drove the car out. "Where is Michael Knight now?" Joe asked.

"The reports says he's still at the Eastern Police station."

"I'll be there shortly. If the reports says he is going to leave tell me. Are the ECM systems operational?"

"They are automatically brought on line as the Viper morphs into the Defender." Mel said. Everyone working at the Viper HQ has the 1 piece headset. Although it was more like a ear-plug then a headset. It has the Mic integrated into the piece.

Joe was about a block from the Police station, when Mel spoke up. "There is a report of a Robbery not far from you. Michael Knight is also going to the same bank." Mel said.

"Well, let's hope he sees the Viper." Joe said. He spun the Viper around, and headed back 2 block, and using the sensors, he waited till the crooks got in the car, and was driving away. Then he used the Static pulse, which fried the car's systems, causing the car to slow to a stop. He then activated the speaker function. "Get out of the car, with your hands up!" He said.

Just as they were doing that, Joe registered a Black Trans-Am coming down the road.

The Trans-am pulled up, next to the Defender. Then the driver got out, and walked over to the robber's car.

"Joe, it seems that was no robbery. The robbers were from the Knight Foundation. The Commissioner just told me that. The Knight Foundation wants to know about the Viper." Mel said.

"Good. I'm giving you a live feed. Who is the man on the left of the driver's door?" Joe asked.

"I'm running it through the computer system… He is Michael Knight."

"Good. Time to get my Police badge, from this time. I don't want to show him my 2002 Badge." Joe smiled.

"Yeah. That was be trouble." Mel said.

Joe climbed out.

"What did you do to that car?" Michael said.

"Well, Michael?" He waited for Michael to respond. After a quick nod from Michael, Joe continued "It is called a Static Pulse. It is a highly Experimental technology. All the technology of the Defender is Experimental." Joe said. "the Static Pulse is like a EMP, but much more powerful."

"How did you know my name?"

"That will take some explaining. Why don't you come with me, and I'll explain everything. Mel- I'm bringing in Michael."

"Wait- Not yet. My holographic emitter is recharging." Mel said.

Joe groaned. "How long will it take to recharge?"

"It just lost power, so it'll take 5 hours."

"Great. Is there any way Maline can take over?"

"No. She is out shopping at the moment." Mel said.

"Great. I can not talk about the Defender anywhere else. I'll have to bring Michael. Tell Struthi that I'm sorry, but I have to." Joe said.

"Joe, you have my permission, only if Michael can keep this a secret." Struthi said.

"Thanks, Cap." Joe said, then turned back to Michael. "You wanna come with me, or follow me in your car?"

"In my car." Michael said.

"Right. Come on then. We've got to get back to the HQ. Follow me." Joe said, getting back into the Defender. He waited until Michael got into the Trans-Am. Joe drove back towards the Viper HQ. 3/4 the way there, Joe, checked the sensors, and reverted the Defender back to the Viper. He then pulled into the Station. Michael did the same.

They both got out of the car.

"There is something I need to talk to you about. But it will take some explaining. And it'll take a while." Joe said, smiling. "Mel- Where are you?"

"I'm in my room. Contact me when you're done." Mel replied.

"Right."

"Who are you talking to?"

"One of my partners while I'm here in Seattle." Joe said, "In this time frame."

"What are you on?" Michael said.

"Well, this starts in the 2002. My partner Detective Westlake was on a case to retrieve the last of the Red Liquid from 2 gangs. A member from one gang tried to shoot her, while a member of the other jumped in front of her. The woman that was shot survived, but we discovered that she was not entirely human. It turns out she was from another universe… Dimension." Joe explained.

Half an Hour Later

Joe finally finished explaining everything.

"Do you expect me to believe all that?" Michael asked.

"Well, the technology of my car is way ahead of it's time, and that was in 2002. Even the car is from that time. No one has designed her yet. And I can prove it. Mel is from the _Vaga_. She might look scary, but she is quite sweet. Mel, come on out now." Joe said, and Mel, without her holographic emitter on came out. "Hi, Mr. Knight. Everything Joe Astor said is true."

"Joe Astor? I thought your name is Alex Alstar."

"Well, because I traveled through time. And since I am alive in the time I had to rename myself. So did my human partners from the year 2002." Joe said.

"Ok."

"Michael. We have to report in with the Foundation." A new male voice said.

"Who said that?" Joe asked, looking around.

"Oh, that's Kitt. He is my Car's Computer." Michael said.

"What? This true?" Joe asked.

"Yes. I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand. Kitt for short. How many I serve you." Kitt said sarcastically.

"Struthi- Get Ogthar down here, pronto. There is an expected turn of events."

"Right." Stalis said.

"Michael, sensors detect a strange human like being coming towards me." Kitt said, worried.

"Joe, give Michael a spare Headset." Ogthar said.

"Right." Joe said, and gave Michael a headset. "Just put it in your ear. It is just like your communicator with Kitt." Michael pit it in.

"Activating the headset." Ogthar said. "Joe, The scans of the Trans-Am is amazing. I bet we can use the same technology in our Defender, and yours also."

"Who's that?" Michael asked.

"Oh, that is Ogthar. Come on, I'll introduce you to him." Joe said.

"You sure that is wise?"

"He has seen Mel." Joe said.

"What? When did that happen?"

"About 5 minutes ago. Didn't ya know?"

"No, because I was in the super-sonic shower 5 minutes ago." Ogthar said. "and so I had to remove the head ear-piece."

"Well, Ogthar, where are you?"

"I'm right next to the Black Trans-Am." Ogthar said

"For you information, I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand." Kitt said surprising Ogthar slightly.

"Or Kitt for short." Michael said. "Buddy, has anything happened to you?"

"I feel violated because I was scanned, and couldn't do a thing about it." Kitt said, annoyed

"I'm sorry." Ogthar said. "But everything that enters, or parks near the Viper HQ gets scanned. It's Automatic."

"Well, knowing that it is automatic. That makes me so much better." Kitt said.

"Joe, what's your status?" Struthi asked, through the headpiece.

"Cap, we have brought Michael Knight to the Viper HQ." Joe said, putting his finger to his lips. "However, he found out about Maline. Her Holographic emitter needed charging."

"Captain, you should come down, you have to see this." Ogthar said, as he was going over the scans made on Kitt.

"I'll be right down." Struthi said.

Michael took a step back, when he saw what Struthi looked like, and how she appeared out of a 29th Century transporter beam.

"H…How?"

"Matter Transporter beam. We've had the technology for at least over 8 Centuries." Struthi said. "Come on, I will not bite." She paused. "I'm harmless."

"That she is." Joe smiled.

"Now, Ogthar. What is it you want me down here for?"

"Captain Struthi this is Knight Industries Two Thousand, otherwise known as Kitt. Kitt, this is Captain Sanaz Struthi. She is a Captain of a space ship."

"I am detecting that you are not a human. What are you?" Kitt asked.

"A Dinosaur." Struthi smiled. "However I am not from this universe." She glanced at Ogthar, with the look 'is this real' in her eyes.

"You should have a look at the scans of Kitt when he entered the HQ." Ogthar said.

Struthi went over to Ogthar and quickly scanned the print outs of the scans made of Kitt.

"Wow. We might be able to incorporate this technology into our Viper Systems." Struthi said.

"What are you Talking about?" Kitt asked.

"Oh. We have a very special Car of our own. However the technology of the Car shouldn't exist yet. By the turn of the Century most of it will. That is all I can tell you. You must keep that locked away in your sub-processors, and NEVER let ANYONE know about that." Struthi said. "Or we'll come and delete that knowledge from them ourselves."

"No one is able to access my CPU." Kitt said.

"Oh yes. Struthi to _Vaga_, Please beam me a Tricorder." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Was the response.

"OK, To prove that we can hack into your CPU, we'll make you say something, when we say this special word. Once we've proven that, we'll remove the information we inserted into your CPU." Struthi looked at Michael. "Don't worry, Kitt will be the same, only a little shaken after we hack into his CPU."

Struthi opened her tricorder and accessed Kitt's CPU. She soon closed her Tricorder "You ready for the proof that we hacked into your CPU?" Struthi said.

"Go ahead." Michael said.

"The Kitt Defender."

"The _Vaga_ and her crew rules." Kitt said

"Did Struthi really get into your CPU?" Michael whispered to Kitt

"Yes." Kitt said, defeated.

"You see, we could have destroyed your CPU. Instead, we added a small sub-routine. We'll access your CPU again, and remove it. However, we'll keep your logs intact, so when you return to the foundation, you and they shall know that we have hacked into your CPU." Struthi looked at the Trans-Am..

"Please do." Kitt stated

Struthi brought her tricorder out, and soon the sub-routine was removed.

"Thank you." Kitt said

"You're welcome." Struthi said.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Well, Kitt, Ogthar will be scanning you to see if we can create our own super AI. That we can put in our Viper."

"This Viper, it is the Blue car is it not?" Kitt asked.

"Yes." Joe answered

"What about the Silver car?" Michael asked.

"That is called the Defender, It is the crime fighting car. However the Viper has only a few offensive abilities." Joe replied. "The Defender is the crime-fighting mode of the Viper."

"So you will give the Viper the same computer Technology as I?" Kitt asked.

"Yes, however the Computer AI that will be installed in the Viper will be as advanced as the Viper\Defender herself." Struthi said.

20 Minuets Later

"I've got a detailed scan of Kitt. I'll transmit it to the _Vaga_. With your Permission, my team and I will design our own AI." Ogthar said, coming to Struthi.

"Do it." Struthi ordered.

Michael watched as Ogthar tapped his badge, and said. "Ogthar Stalis to _Vaga_. 1 to beam up.". Michael looked shocked as he saw Ogthar vanished in a 29th Century Transporter beam. "What just happened to him?" He asked.

"Well, Michael- My ship has a transporter technology that is able to convert matter to energy and back. It is very effective. However, we are still modifying that technology.."

"Oh." Michael said.

"We better get in contact with the foundation, and give them a update." Kitt said.

"You're right." Michael got in the car.

"Um… Michael, I can not get a signal out."

"You'll have to use our communication system. It is because we can a jammer built in this place." Struthi said, and led Michael into the Command room.

"Wow." Michael said, shocked as he gazed at the advanced technology in the room.

"This Command room like the Bridge of the Constitution class starship, specifically the starship known as the USS _Enterprise_-A." Struthi explained. "That is mainly because this room functions as a command post for the entire building."

"OK. How do I open a link with the Foundation?"

"Do they have video abilities?" Struthi asked.

"Yes. But the technology that we use is nearly not as advanced as this room." Michael said.

"Good. I'll open the link. See that screen there. The one that shows the simulation of stars?" Struthi asked.

"Yes."

"That is the View Screen. That will allow you to talk to your Foundation. We can also teleport anyone over using this command room." Struthi told Michael.

"Right." Michael said, and told her where to send the signal.

Devon Miles and April Curtis soon appeared on the View Screen. "Michael. What have you found?" Devon asked. "Have you found that Silver car?"

"The Defender, I think I have." Michael said, smiling.

"Well, what is it? Why did it appear in the town?"

"That… you'll have to talk to her driver about." Michael said, after glancing at Struthi, who nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Devon asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I…" Michael saw Struthi beckoning him over to her.

"Excuse me for a sec." Michael said, and walked over to her, outside the viewing range of Devon.

She whispered something to him. He nodded, and went back to the Captain's Chair. "I'll let you talk to this Defender's builder."

"You mean there is more?" Devon asked.

"I can not answer that. Now, the builder might look fearsome, but she is quite friendly. She had not harmed me since we got here." Michael turned to Struthi and nodded.

"What are you…?" April started to ask, and promptly fainted as she saw Struthi. "I am sorry for making your friend faint. My name is Sanaz Struthi. I am the captain of a spaceship that is from another time and universe. We have discovered we need a type of formula that we can not create ourselves. Trust me what I say we've tried. We had to go and get the element from Earth. The element, known only as XT-55, is in the liquid drug Red Liquid. In the time we arrived, the drug is illegal. We had to travel through time to when it was just about to become illegal, and extract the XT-55 from it. That is why we are here. I can not tell you anything about the future, except that the Foundation is somewhat involved with the removal of the Red Liquid. We had to get your attention, and after going through the reports, we've discovered that our Defender is to be used in this city, at this time. Up till 1986. That is when we return to the future."

"Right." Devon said. "Anything else you want to say?"

"Yes, once we extract enough XT-55 from the Red Liquid, we'll return the drug, so it will not disturb the time-line." Struthi said.

"Alright." Devon said, slightly confused.

"In a year's time, we'll contact you. Viper HQ out!" Struthi went to the communication's panel, and cut the transmission. She then turned to Michael. "Come on. We've got to get back to the garage."

When they entered, they saw that the Viper and Joe were not there.

"I'm doing the rounds." Joe said through the Ear-piece.

"How long will you be back. I want to see the new AI that will be put into the Viper." Michael said.

"Another half an Hour." Joe said.

"It'll take a couple of days… maybe even weeks to get our own AI's up and running." Ogthar said.

"Right. What about the other Vipers that are being built?" Struthi asked.

"The building process is being suspended for the time being, so we can perfect the AI. One thing is the AI can think for it's self. It is ordered not to kill any living sentient being. Even if ordered to it can not." Ogthar said. "It has all the knowledge the ship's Computer has. It will also have a remote modem, so it can hack into any computer system except any from the same era, or any from the future."

"Cool." Joe said.

"Yeah."

2 Weeks Later

Michael and Kitt were back at the Viper HQ. Joe was doing the rounds in the Defender.

"Um, When we were talking about what the new AI can do, I forgot to ask something." Kitt said.

"Yes, go ahead, Kitt." Ogthar responded.

"Can your AI drive the car by it's self?" Kitt asked.

"Yes, we will give it that." Ogthar replied.

Vaga's Science Lab

"I'm am not an IT!" the fledgling said, softly.

Ogthar looked at both casings that houses both AI's. "I've got to go now." He said, then removed the Ear-piece. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I could not let them know that I finished designing and building 2 AI's. Both now fully functioning. And self aware. You do know what is right and what is wrong? Right?"

:"Yes." 2 voices said, simultaneously. One was female and the other was male.

"Good." He smiled. "You do know that you are template's for the AI's we'll be using for our fleet of Vipers, right?" He asked.

"Yes. Don't worry. We've copied all of the schematics and specifications we have into back-ups in the _Vaga_'s computer. When you copy the copies over, all you need to do is activate the computer. We didn't copy over any names. We want our children… so to speak… to be able to pick names themselves." The Female AI said.

"Children? What do you mean?" Ogthar asked

"We've put bit's of each other in the back-ups." The male AI said.

"And the voice modulator is on a random. It might be a male voice, or a female voice." The female added.

"Good. Joe should be back. Who wants to go into the first Viper built?" Ogthar asked.

"You go dear. However, I would like to go with you, and talk to this Kitt you kept on about."

"Right. I'll hook sensors up to your casing." Ogthar said, and went about setting up sensors.

2 Hours Later

He held both casings, which looked like portable DVD cases, with screens. "You ready?" He asked the 2 AI's.

A male face appeared on the left screen, while a female face appeared on the right. "Yes." They said, as the lips of both faces moved in sync. "You are getting the hang of it." Ogthar said.

"Thank you." The female said. The screen changed and showed a non-descriptive female humanoid, as the Male face also changed into a male Vulcan form.

"What do you think?" they both asked.

Ogthar looked at each of them. "Perfect. We will have to reconfigure Viper's existing plasma screen so, you can interact with the driver, face-to-face." He told them, and their faces smiled.

"Great." They said, smiling. "Thank you for allowing us to choose what our humanoid forms look like."

"You're welcome. But you didn't really have to thank me. You have the same rights as any living being." Ogthar said. "So, it is only normal for you to choose a form for you to interact with everyone around you."

"And thank you for putting holographic emitters on the casings." They said.

"You're welcome. Only remember that you have to be carrying the casings, when you use your holographic forms." Ogthar said, as they entered the transporter room. He stepped onto the padd. "Energize." He vanished.

Viper HQ

Ogthar appeared. "I introduce you to the new AI's. Viper and Defender."

The casings glowed, as Ogthar put them down. The holographic forms of Viper and Defender appeared. They picked up the casings, and shook hands with everyone there.

"Is this the Viper, that I'll be controlling?" Viper asked

"Yes. I hope you have your ethics." Struthi said.

"We do Captain. Now if you excuse me, I would like to meet Kitt." Viper said.

"So do I, you know, Viper- Love." Defender said.

"I know, love. I know." Viper said.

"2 AI's?" Struthi asked Ogthar.

"Yes. We have to make 2, and they have children… so to speak, that are inactive in the main computer on the _Vaga_. When we transfer one copy to a newly build Viper, we'll have to activate them, and they will be choosing both a humanoid holographic form, and a name. They have all the ethics the parents do." Ogthar said. "That was the only way, so we didn't have to make an AI for every Viper we make. The program that makes the AI children is in the _Vaga_ computer." Ogthar explained.

"You've done extremely well. Congrats." Struthi said.

Ogthar smiled. "I try Captain."

"Is it possible to have one of the AI's control the _Vaga_?" Struthi asked. "But have her as a baby girl?"

"Sure. We'll have to ask the next AI that we activate." Ogthar said.

"Good." Struthi said.

"Kitt, How are you doing?" Viper said.

"Good. It is good to talk to another sentient computer." Kitt said.

"Yes, I know what you mean." Viper said.

"What?" Kitt asked.

"I was created first. Then from me came my husband." Viper smiled. "I'd better go to the Viper, and get use to being in control of the super car."

"Right." Kitt said.

"Each Viper will be a different color, but the Defender will always be Silver." Ogthar told everyone in the rooms, even the 3 AI's.

A Few Minutes Later

"I'm in." Viper said.

"Good. I'll reconfig the Plasma screen now." Ogthar said, and worked on the screen in the center of the car.

Some Time Later

Ogthar pulled out of the Viper. "Done." He said. "You will not have a holographic form now. You will have a metal form."

"I know. May I go for a test run?" Viper asked.

"Sure. But let's get Joe in as back-up. He is to be able to take over at any time, understood?" Ogthar asked.

"Yes, I know." Viper said, and Joe got in the passenger's side.

Viper slowly drove out. She set her scanners on Max, and slowly drove through the town. She accessed the local Police computers, for the road rules, and copied all of the information into her data banks.

"So Viper, how much can you contain?"

"My primary data banks can contain… up to 3 quadrillion billion of your gigabytes, if that translates." Viper said.

"Primary? What? Does that mean you have more then one data bank?"

"Yes, I have 4 data banks, not including the 3 back-up." Viper said.

"That is a lot. How much does your primary core use?"

"Roughly… 300 Gigabytes." Viper said.

"So how much is already stored, in Gigabytes?"

"Under 1 Gigabyte." Viper said, her human face appearing on the screen. "Sensors have indicated a robbery taking place right at this moment. Shall I take us there?"

"Do it, and initiate the Defender mode." Joe said.

"Yes sir!" Viper said, activating the morphing sequence, as she headed towards the jewelry store.

Viper used her fusion engine, to get to the store in a matter of minutes,

"Freeze!" Joe said.

The Crooks tried to get away, but Viper used the static pulse.

"We got 'em." Viper said.

"You did good there, Viper." Joe said. "You know, you don't really need a human."

"Oh, but I do. For example: If my pursuit of a crook endangers other lives, then I do not know If I should break it off or not." Viper said. "As I am able to be over-ridden by the being assigned to me."

"What do you… oh, The crew of the _Vaga_?" Joe asked.

"That is correct." Viper said. "I have access to all of the datafiles on each crew."

"Cool. Well, we had better get back to HQ now. Oh, on the way, revert back to normal." Joe ordered.

"Yes, Joe." Viper said.

About 3 quarters of the way to the HQ, Viper reverted her defender mode back to normal car mode.

"How was the test?" Ogthar asked Joe as he got out.

"Great. Viper detected a robbery, and she stopped the crooks without me controlling her." Joe said, then pattered the car. "No offence."

"None taken. I know what you mean."

"Good. Defender, did you hear that?" Ogthar asked.

"That I did." Defender smiled.

"When the next Car is made, we'll insert you right away. Just be patient, and try not to destroy anything when you take control of the car."

"We understand."

"Viper, if we are asleep, and there is a crime, then you have permission to stop it, without waking any of us." Joe said. "Just try not to harm anyone, even the bad guys, OK?"

"One of my primary objectives is to save lives." Viper said.

"Good." Joe said.

Ogthar, Struthi and Defender beamed back to the ship.

"Now, Defender, the color of the car will be red. It will be exactly the same as the Viper we already made. You'll feel at home in the new Viper in no time." Ogthar said.

"I understand." Defender said.

Early 1986

Viper was in the garage, and Defender was on the _Vaga_. He had tested all of the car's systems just after he was installed into the second Viper car.

"Captain, Michael Knight is contacting us." Lieutenant Stelos said.

"On screen." Struthi said.

Michael appeared on the view screen. "Captain Struthi, we have just finished gathering all of the Red Liquid. I'm afraid that you'll have to give us the Red Liquid after you extracted the XT-55, as we have to have government officials watching as we destroy the drug." He looked a bit sad. "I am afraid that you only have a half an hour to get the drug, extract the element, and return it. As that is the only time I could gain for you."

Struthi looked at Ogthar, who nodded, and gave her the thumbs-up. "That should be enough." She finished.

"Good. Captain, I'll send the location, and the time where you can get the drug." Michael said, and then sent the information.

"The information has been received." Turak said calmly

"Good. I'll contact you before we leave this time frame." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain, and good luck. I have to go now." Michael said.

Struthi took a long breath. "Commander, I need you to go over the data we just received. I want to know that half hour to extract the element in. Send the location co-ordinates to Transporter room 4. Ogthar, I want to you assemble the teams that will be handling the beaming, and the extracting. Use all those you can. Stop the Viper Project is need be." She ordered.

"Yes, Captain." Both said.

Turak's hands flew over the console, as he went through the data Michael sent them. "I'm sending the location now, Captain. Transporter room 4 responding that they have received the co-ordinates. We have 2 hours to get ready. Then that half hour is then."

2 Hours Later

"Transporters active." The transporter tech said, and the 15 human operatives beamed down to the plant. "Max. You and Alec keep watch for us. Tell us when half an hour is up. Understand?" Kimble asked

"Yes, sir." Alec said.

"Good. We're counting on you." Kimble said.

Max nodded, and they kept look-out.

Half an Hour Later

"We've almost completed the extracting. Only 3 more barrels." Kimble told Struthi.

"How long will it take?"

"2 to 5 minutes." Kimble said.

"Hurry up. I'll contact Michael, and ask if he can delay for 6 more minutes." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Kimble said, and the away team started working on the 3 last barrels.

"Captain Struthi to Away team."

"Kimble here."

"Commander. You've got 10 more minutes." Struthi told Kimble. "Make the best of it."

"Will do." Kimble said.

They soon finished with the last barrel, and beamed the containers of XT-55 over to the ship.

"Kimble to _Vaga_. 15 to beam up." Kimble and the rest of the away team vanished, just as the doors to the warehouse opened. Michael quickly glanced inside, and quickly his a smile. Then he spotted an open barrel. He frowned, and went over and closed the lid.

"I thought you said you had checked on all of the barrels here. Why was that one open?" A government official asked Devon.

"We had to quickly scan. The barrels. We didn't have the time to carefully check each container. As we just finished collecting all the Red Liquid we could last night. Then you were coming over today, and we arranged the tour of the foundation for you."

"I'm glad you did. This place is marvelous." The official said. "I'll put in my report that each container was secure and ready for disposal."

"Thank you sir." Devon said, giving Michael a quick glare. Michael covered the lid, and carefully pocketed an extractor that was left behind. The extractor looked like it was a cross between a tricorder and a hypospray.

The government official didn't see that, but Devon did.

Michael and Devon soon had all of the Red Liquid destroyed, and Michael was in Devon's office. "What did you put in your pocket?"

"Just an extractor that was left in the opened barrel." Michael said, taking it out. He then went to Kitt. "Kitt, open a communication link with the Vaga."

The small screen soon showed Captain Struthi. "Captain, I've found a extractor in one of the barrels. Do not worry, it is safe. What do you want me to do with it?"

"Just put it in the Viper HQ." Struthi said. "Which should be empty by the time you get there." She paused. "When you get there, put it on the transporter padd, and We'll beam it up. Then walk to the Command room. There will be a flashing console. Press the flashing button on the console, and that will answer the hail that we will be sending."

"Right. I'll be there in 2 days time, at 6 O'clock." Michael said.

"Good. _Vaga_ out!" Struthi vanished from the screen. Michael then contacted Devon. "Devon, I have to go to Seattle now. I'll be back in a week. It is to do with the _Vaga_." He said.

"Right. You have a 2 week holiday." Devon said.

"Thanks." Michael said.

Michael closed Kitt's door, and they drove towards Seattle.

2 Days Later

"Time?" Struthi asked

"1800 Hours, Captain." Kimble answered

"Hail the Viper HQ, and keep the hailing frequency open, until Michael answers it," Struthi ordered.

A few minutes had passed, and then the view screen changed to the inside of the command room in the Viper HQ.

"Captain Struthi to Transporter room 2."

"Transporter room 2 here Captain." Was the response.

"Beam the extractor up." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain."

"Struthi out!"

"Captain Struthi, It will be hard to see you go." Michael said.

"I know. When the channel is closed, I want you to press the console on the right of you. That will allow you to see the Vaga leave orbit. And fly past the moon. When we've passed the moon, I want you to press the same console to turn off the sensors. Then you can go." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Michael softly mentioned.

"Good bye Michael Knight." Struthi stated.

"Good bye Captain Sanaz Struthi." Michael echoed.

"Actually, I've changed my mind. Michael, I want you to press the sensor console now." Struthi said. "Don't worry, the screen will split, one side showing me, the other the ship."

"Right." Michael went over to the console, and activated the console.

"Lieutenant Stelos, prepare to leave orbit. Commander Deinon, status of the Trans-dimensional injector?"

"The XT-55 has been infused with the plasma flowing through the Injector, and systems are nominal." Deinon said.

"Good."

"Stelos, take us to the other side of the moon." Struthi ordered, "Then take us out of here. Set course for Alpha Centauri, Dimensional co-ordinates, 45844. Temporal co-ordinates, 2003." She paused. "Warp 1, when we're passed the Moon."

"Leaving Orbit Captain." Stelos said.

"Have all the dimensions we traveled through, been inputted into the navigational computer?" Struthi asked.

"Yes, Captain." Stelos said, after quickly checking his console.

"Good." Struthi smiled, and she then watched as the stars on the screen start to fly by, as the _Vaga_ engaged her warp drive. "Captain, we are receiving a distress call."

"Let's hear it."

"This is the _Armageddon_. We have a core breach in process. Our Co-ordinates are…" The voice said the co-ordinates

"Stelos get us to those co-ordinates. Best possible speed!"

"Aye Captain." Stelos said, and the _Vaga_ slipped into the slip-stream corridor.

They exited the slip-stream corridor. "We're at the co-ordinates. There is no sign of any ship." Turak said.

A suspicion entered Struthi's mind. "Run the distress call through the quantum computer. See if it's dimension signature matches with this universe."

"Aye Captain. Running through the computer. No match found." Turak said.

Joe entered the bridge at that point, and stood next to the captain's ready-room door

"What siguature is it?" Struthi asked.

"54894, Captain."

"Get us to that dimension! Pronto!" Struthi ordered

"Aye Captain. Feeding the dimension co-ordinates into the helm." Turak said, and the Vaga slipped into the dimensional corridor.

Struthi sighed, and turned to Joe. "Detective, I'm afraid that we'll have to return you to your time and dimension after we respond to the distress call."

"That's OK. It'll give me time to see a new universe."

"Yes, but be warned, new Dimensions sometimes carry big secrets, and there is most-likely problems and dangers." Struthi said.

"We're nearing the exit point, Captain." Stelos said.

NEXT TIME ON STAR TREK: VAGA-

The USS _Vaga_ has to rescue the few survivors from a unknown starship called the _Armageddon_. A couple of the survivors carries small surprise in their chests.


	9. Episode 8 The Rescue Part 1

(Author's Note: I've rated this mission roughly M-18+, because of the violence, possible blood and gore, and definitely language within, which is necessary for what I am crossing Star Trek with in this mission. Read at your own risk)

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, I do not own Viper. I do not own Alien, Aliens Alien3, Alien: Resurrection.

I am only Borrowing the characters in the said shows.

**STAR TREK: **_**VAGA**_

**EPISODE VIII - THE RESCUE**

Next to a large ship, one that looked like the Nastromo (From the Alien Movie), A strange light Purplish pink colored whirling portal (That looked like a cross between the red Vortex from the Slider's TV show and the Wormhole in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) opened, and the Federation starship USS _Vaga_, quickly eased out. The portal closed behind her.

On the bridge of the ship that looked like the Nastromo. "We are so fucking dead." A young woman said. "They are headed here. I can feel them."

"Great. You sure you will be able to keep your humanity, when they get here?" A young man asked. The man had very short hair. Everyone on the bridge were dressed in military clothing.

"I… I can." The young woman said.

"Get your weapons ready people. The enemy will be here any second." The man said. He had the rank of Sargent.

"Captain. Sensors have detected some strange portal off to our port." A young officer said, at a console.

"Keep an eye on it. Tell me if anyth-" The young woman said.

"Sir, a large ship has just came through the portal." The officer said. "They are hailing us."

"Everyone keep your weapons ready. The Aliens will break in at any time." The young woman, Captain May Ripley said. "Do not get distracted by anything, or our lives will be forfeited. And answer that hail."

The screen lit up, showing the lightly lit bridge of the USS _Vaga_. "This is Captain Sanaz Struthi of the USS _Vaga_. We arrived in response to your distress call." Struthi said.

"Get us out of here, pronto!" Ripley said. "Please, or we are all so fucking dead."

"Sensors have locked onto your life-signs. We will be beaming you directly to sickbay." Struthi said. Then Captain Ripley felt a strange sensation, just as the first Alien ripped the door open.

"Fuck!" She swore, just as her vision blurred and cleared. The weapons her unit held were held at the ready.

"Did you get everyone?" She asked, looking around.

"It looks like we're all here." A Sargent said.

She closed her eyes, with a sigh of relief. "Tell your captain to destroy the _Armageddon_. Do not try to send any teams over to repair the damage. She is a already a lost ship." She then closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. That was when she caught a whiff of something strange. She opened her eyes, and walked over to a bio-bed. She looked at the Sargent the Aliens took a little over 2 hours before. She looked around. "Doctor!" She bellowed.

"I'm here." Stalis said, coming over to the Bio-Bed.

"Get this man in status, or kill him. NOW!" She said, not really looking at the Commander.

"Why?" Commander Stalis asked.

"I'll answer all of your questions, if you do that. If you do not, that man is as good as dead." She then growled out. "Those bloody Motherfuckers!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, everything will be explained soon. Now, time is running out for this Sargent." She then noticed that 3 other humans were on the Bio-beds. They had also been taken by the Aliens.

"And those also." She told Stalis.

"There had better be a very good explanation after. Nurse. Get these people in status pronto." Stalis ordered.

"Yes, Doctor." A human nurse said, as he and some suliban nurses put the 4 humans in stasis.

Ripley stared openly at the alien nurses. One of her officers readied his weapon.

Stalis saw this. "Do not worry. Your comrades are in safe hands." He told their guests.

Once all the infected humans were in status, Ripley looked at a corporal. "Keep an eye on those in status. If the birthing process starts, kill them! Understand?"

"Yes captain." The corporal said. He kept his weapon ready.

"Uh, your weapons will not work. We've disabled them."

"Fuck. What will we do now?"

"Use whatever you need." Ripley ordered.

"Yes, Captain." The officer said. She turned to the corporal. "You stay here also."

"Sir!" The Corporal said, and Ripley and a couple of her officers followed Stalis to the turbo-lift.

The _Vaga_ shook, as the _Armageddon_ exploded. "What was that?"

"Computer, What just made the _Vaga_ shake?" Stalis asked.

"The unknown ship has just exploded." The Computer said.

"Was any of your crew on her or visited her?" Ripley asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ask the Computer that." Stalis paused. "Computer, Did any crewmembers from the _Vaga_ beam over to the _Armageddon_, any time before she blew?"

"Negative." The Computer said.

"Thank God for small favors. Now we just have to make sure those already infested die or the births do not occur." Ripley muttered to herself.

Stalis heard her, but remained silent.

"Captain Struthi, this is…"

"I am Captain May Ripley." Ripley said. "Captain, we have much to discuss, and quickly."

"Please come into my ready-room." Struthi said, and they walked into the Captain's Ready-room. Once that took a seat on the mini-sofa in the room, Struthi looked at Ripley's stern face. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"OK… I know there are non-human life on this ship. I have seen some on the way here." Ripley said, waiting for Struthi to nod, before continuing.

"That's right." Struthi said.

"Well, we have discovered a non-human species. This species is extremely hostile. Out of 40 odd colonies we have, over 25 have already fallen, and we have lost contact with yet another 5, to this species." Ripley said.

"What do you call this species?"

"They have 2 known names. Aliens and Xenomorphs." Ripley said.

"Do you mind if I do a search, see if there are any mention on this species in our data-banks?" Struthi asked.

"No not at all." Ripley paused, frowning. "Haven't you heard of 'em before?"

"No. Computer, using all of the databases, is there any references to Xenomorphs?"

"Searching." The Computer said.

"OK. I have some people in your medical section that will die if we do not remove the…"

"Search complete." The Computer said, cutting Ripley off.

"Computer, Are there any references, and how many?"

"There are 15 references recorded." The Computer said.

"Display the references."

A screen on the wall, next to the desk in the captain's Ready-room lit up.

Struthi looked at the list.

"Computer, display the first reference." Struthi ordered.

"Unable to comply."

"Why?" Struthi asked

"Medium not compatible."

"Are you able to convert it to a holodeck program?" Struthi asked.

"Affirmative."

"Do it."

"Working." The Computer said.

"Come on, we'll have to go to the holodeck." Struthi said.

"Sure, but we have to hurry. I'm not sure how long my infected men can survive." Ripley said.

"Sure." Struthi said, and she led Ripley to the turbo-lift. "Holodeck 1- Deck 2." The turbo-lift stopped on Deck 2, near holodeck 1.

"Medium Converted!" The Computer said.

"Play the converted medium on Holodeck 1." Struthi ordered.

They entered the holodeck.

"Is that true?" Struthi asked, horrified, as they left the holodeck.

"Yes." Ripley sighed. At least she had a better idea of how Earth got into contact with the Aliens for the first time.

"Computer, can you display the second reference on the Xenomorphs?"

"Negative." The Computer said.

"Computer, convert the Second reference to the Holodeck"

"Working." The Computer said.

Struthi tapped her badge "Captain Struthi to Commander Stalis." She said

"Stalis here."

"Commander, come to Holodeck 1. There is something I need to show you."

Stalis arrived, just as the Computer had finished converting the medium. "Computer, play the medium in holodeck 1." Struthi ordered, and they entered the holodeck.

Stalis came out, and if he was human he would be pale,

"Is…?" He started to ask.

"That is true in this universe. The men in stasis have Xenomorphs in their chests. We have to remove them or they will die, and you will have an infestation problem on your hands." Ripley told them.

"I understand. Captain, permission to return to sickbay, and remove the Xenomorphs?"

"Granted, and for goodness sake, _hurry_." Struthi ordered.

"Thank you Captain." Stalis took off at a slow jog.

They went to the Deck 10, to the Recreation suite

"Crewman Wells." Struthi said.

"Yes, Captain." The human in charge of the cinema part of the Recreation suite

"I have a great selection for the next 7 nights." Struthi said, with a gleam in her eye.

"What selection?" Crewman Wells asked.

"Computer, display the Xenomorph references." Struthi ordered.

A screen lit up, showing the 15 movies and books on the Xenomorphs.

"I recommend they are played as soon as possible. They are in the horror genre. When everyone has seen them, I will need to talk to the crew. It is about our mission while in this new universe." Struthi stated.

"Sure, Captain." Crewman Wells said. "Computer, download the references to my padd."

"How soon do you want them played, Captain."

"The first one tonight." Struthi sighed.

"Sure captain." Crewman Wells said, "With your permission."

"Go." Struthi said, and she and Ripley went to the bar, and ordered a few drinks. Because of being able to travel through time, they are allowed to serve both synthahol and real alcoholic drinks, or ALL kinds. Even ones that are illegal on other ships.

"I think I need a drink!" Struthi muttered.

"I know. After my mother, Ellen Ripley, told me of her history, and I saw a Xenomorph for the first time, and killing the hive, I needed a drink myself." Ripley sighed.

"So, Will you be joining us for the movies?"

"Yes. I need to know, what type of weapons do you have?" Ripley asked. "In case we run into more of these fuckers."

"Beam weapons." Struthi said "However, I do not know if they will work."

"Well, can you create similar types of weapons we use?" Ripley asked.

"I think so. Are they the same as in the movies?"

"More advanced, but basically the same." Ripley said.

"Good." Struthi sighed. "When there are any away missions while in this universe, we'll use the weapons you use."

"Right. However we use are much more advanced then the weapons that were in the second movie." Ripley said.

"If your mother still alive?" Struthi asked.

"Yes." Ripley said. "We were on our way to her when the aliens caused a reactor leak, which ultimately caused the _Armageddon_ to blow up in a reactor melt down."

"Oh." Struthi said.

"When will you be watching the movies?" Ripley asked.

"Commander Stalis to Captain Struthi."

"Struthi here." Struthi said, tapping her badge.

"Captain, I have successfully removed the embryo's." Stalis said.

"Good." Struthi said. "Ripley, do you mind if we study them, to see if there is a way to wipe them out?" She paused.

"Sure, as long as they are destroyed after you study them." Ripley said.

"I know. Commander, you heard that."

"Yes, Captain. "We'll study them. See if there is anything we can use to wipe them out."

"Good. Also, see if you can insert something into the skull that will cause the alien utmost pain if it attacks any living being. That way we can study it without danger." Struthi said.

"We understand. The ex-hosts are completely safe now." Stalis said.

"Good." Ripley said.

"Captain Ripley, all of the aliens removed from our comrades were fully developed, except one." A Sargent said.

"Find a way to keep that alien alive, and use all technology available to modify that alien." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain."

"Why?"

"I'm hoping that we can use that alien to help us." Struthi said.

"You better be careful, because they can not be tamed. We made that mistake, when my mother was cloned." Ripley growled.

"Right. I just want to find a way to destroy them, or make them less deadly."

Crewman Wells came up. "Captain. For the next 7 or so nights, we'll be watching the Alien series."

"Good." Struthi said.

2 Hours Later

Struthi was in sickbay.

"Captain, we have devopled and tested a chip that we can insert into the alien embryos. This chip should stop them from attacking any life-form. We'll use a clone and see if the alien will hurt that clone as a test on the aliens." Stalis aid.

"Right." Struthi said.

"What are we going to do with the undevopled embryo alien?"

"Well, try to modify it." Struthi said.

On the 7th Night

Struthi stood up, and walked over to the stage. "These movies are reality in the universe we are currently in. These Xenomorphs are as deadly as they were in these movies. Those who will be leaving the ship, we will be using more advanced versions of the pulse rifles. We will be either trying to eliminate these Xenomorphs or eliminating the threat they posses, by changing their life-cycle." Struthi said.

2 Days Later

"Sick-bay to Captain Struthi."

"Struthi here."

"Captain, you better get down here. You should see this." Stalis said.

"I understand." Struthi said.

She, Ripley and the Viper crew walked out of her ready-room. They went into the turbo-lift. "Sick-bay." Stalis ordered.

They entered sickbay, and Ripley's mouth gaped open at the sight that greeted them.

A human-size alien was sitting on the bio-bed. It had a hand over a soulder, stopping some bleeding. Stalis was using a specialy made dermal regenerator to heal the injury. As her blood had eaten through the normal equipment. "You should know your brothers are not like you. We'll try to allow them to be more like you, OK?"

"Thank you Doctor." The Alilen hissed, through the universal transulator. "And some visitors have just arrived."

"Ah." Stalis finished healing the wound, not letting any acid drop anywhere. "Thank you." He then turned to Struthi. "Captains, Remember the un-devoplted Xenomorph embryo?"

"Yes." Captains Struthi and Ripley said as one.

"I would like you to meet her."

"Her?" Ripley asked.

"Yes. She is distintly female. We had to give her some human DNA, as well as cybernetic implants." Stalis said. "She is called Silkor."

"Hello Silkor. I am Captain May Ripley."

"You are different then the other guests. You seem to have some Xenomorph make-up in you."

"That's right. Your species was wiped out, but some greedy humans wanted to bring your species back. So they clones a human that had one of your species inside her. Ellen Ripley, my mother. Realising that the cloning process had somehow combined the 2 genetic make-ups slightly." Ripley said.

"I am sorry for what my species do."

"That is alright."

"The Doctor is tryiNg to change our genetic make-up, to allow us to reproduce like normal species, not using hosts that die when we are born, which I am so sorry for." Silkor said.

"Doctor, how did you give Silkor intelligence?"

"Well, the human DNA combined with the cybernetic enhancements changed Silkor's body, allow her to be a female. I guess she always had intellegence, so I have been teaching her right from wrong. She just had a slight fight with her unaltered brothers, and was injured as you saw." Stalis said.

"Doctor, when the visitors entered, I sensed fear from all of them. Will I be getting that all the time?"

"Yes. However we are hoping that in time, that way of thinking will change."

"I know. Since I am a new sub-section of my species, will I be able to reproduce normally without the need for hosts?"

"To be honest, I have no idea."

"Captains, I want to thank you for allowing me to live even if it means that you have to study me." Silkor said.

"It is alright. But why we allowed you to live, and study you is to see if we can modify your species so they are not as deadly, or to eliminate them as a last resort." Sturthi paused. "So who's human DNA do you have?"

"My wifes." Stalis said. "And she knows."

Just then Lieutenant Carly Stalis entered. Silkor seemed to pirk up, upon seeing Carly. "Mum." She said

"Silkor. I'm glad that you are not like your brothers. If you were, I would be devistated."

"Well, you see, mum. I am, but I chose not to listen to my instincts."

"Well, what does your instincts tell you now?"

"To either feed off you, or to bring you to a hive that I want to make. But I chose not to listen to them." Silkor said.

"That proves that you are a good person."

"I just hope you do not lose to your instincts when we are in a ship full of your species."

"Yes. So do I." Silkor said.

"Why is your name Silkor?" Joe asked.

"Well, I just wanted a different name. I chose that one."

"Well, I think you have shown remarkable restraint." Commander Stalis said.

"Thank you Doctor." Silkor said.

"OK. Are you ready to be introduced with the crew of this ship?"

"Yes. I believe I am."

"Good. Tonight we'll show you to the crew." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain. I do not want people to hurt me, before I can tell them that I am different."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you are completely protected." Struthi said, an idea forming in her head.

"So, Captain, you seem young to be a captain." Ripley said.

"Yes, I can tell that you are younger." Silkor said.

"Well, Before I was Captain, I was the first officer of the _Enterprise_. The name _Enterprise_ is extremly famous. The Very First _Enterprise_ was a historic voyge. Then the next _Enterprise_ NCC-1701, She was almost as famous, because of all the different species she had encounted. The Flagship of the…"

"Bridge to Captain Struthi." Kimble said.

"If you excuse me. Struthi here!" Struthi tapped her badge.

"Captain. We are being hailed by starfleet command."

"Understood." Struthi stated. "I'll be right up."

"They say it is urgent."

"Damn. Alright transfer it to sickbay." Struthi ordered.

The screen lit up, showing the very same admiral that had given Sturhti her Captain's rang. "Captain Struthi. I am glad we got in contact with you. We had to send this signal threough many universes."

"Sorry Sir. We just received a distress call while in another universe, and had to respond." Struthi explained.

"I have some bad news. The _Enterprise_ L was destroyed by the Laros."

"Any survivors?" Struthi asked, in a shaky voice.

"Unknown." The Admiral said.

"Do you want me in the home universe?" Struti asked.

"No. I just thought you should know" The Admiral paused "Also, The next _Enterprise_ will be in the modified Akira class starship, which we've renamed to the Relativity class."

"Give my condolences to the families of the crew of the _Enterprise_." Struthi said.

"I will. We will be looking forward to your next report. Starfleet out!" The admiral ended the communication.

Struthi visually sagged.

"I'm so extremly sorry Captain." Commander Stalis said

"Many on that ship were very close friends." Struthi sighed sadly

"If you wanto to talk about it, we'll listen." Silkor said.

"Thanks. I can remember getting promoted to Commander and being reassigned to the _Enterprise_ as if it was yesterday." Struthi said, looking out to space. "It all started when I beamed over to the _Enterprise_." Struthi started, as everyone inclusing Silkor sat on the bio-beds.

(Look for Mission 9 for Struthi's story on the _Enterprise_)

To be Continued…


	10. Episode 8 The Rescue Part 2

(Author's Note: I've rated this mission roughly M-18+, because of the violence, possible blood and gore, and definitely language within, which is necessary for what I am crossing Star Trek with in this mission. Read at your own risk)

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, I do not own Viper. I do not own Alien, Aliens Alien3, Alien: Resurrection.

I am only borrowing the characters in the said shows.

**STAR TREK: **_**VAGA**_

**EPISODE VIII - THE RESCUE**

Part 2 

Last time of Star Trek _Vaga_, the starship USS _Vaga_ traveled to a universe where humanity was under attack by a deadly alien race known only as the Xenomorphs.

Struthi had saved a ship full of humans, and had just received news about the ship she just served on, as a first officer, before becoming a Captain. The USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701 L.

Captain Struthi just finished telling everyone about her first adventure on the _Enterprise_. "Well, Captain. That was an amazing story." Ripley told Struthi.

"Thank you Captain." Struthi told Ripley.

"Commander, do all you can to make the Xenomorphs less dangerous." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Stalis said.

"Good." Struthi started, but was cut off, by a voice coming from her combadge. "Bridge to Captain Struthi."

"Struthi here. Go ahead."

"Captain, we are getting a distress call from another ship. This ship is the _Agoran_" the bridge officer said.

"That's my mother's ship." Ripley stated

"We're on our way." Struthi said, as she led Ripley through the ship's corridors to the main bridge.

"Put the distress on main viewer." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." The tactical officer ordered, and the distress call was placed on the view screen.

A woman who looked a little like Ripley appeared on the view screen.

"This is Brigadier General Ellen Ripley of the _Agoran_. We are in need of assistance." Ripley stated. "I repeat…"

"Turn that off." Struthi said, "And lay in a course for the _Agoran_. Maximum speed."

"We'll be at our target destination in 7 minutes." The helmsman said.

"Right. We'll be beaming any human life sign directly onto this ship. Then our away teams will be beaming over to the _A__goran_, depending our badly damaged she is, and removing the aliens "

"Captain." Silkor said.

"Yes, Silkor?" Struthi asked.

"When we get in contact with Brigadier General Ellen Ripley, should I not be in hiding?" Silkor asked.

"If I could have 5 minutes alone with my mother, before letting her see Silkor, then everything should be alright." Ripley said.

"Of course. When we beam over everyone we'll beam any who are already infected to sickbay, and you will be waiting in the transporter." Struthi said. "Ensign, contact the _Agoran_. Silkor, you best go to my ready room, till it is safe."

"I understand captain." Silkor said, and went into the bridge.

The screen switched to Ellen Ripley, and the bridge of the _Agoran_. "This is Captain Struthi of the USS _Vaga_. I have heard your mayday, and our ETA is…"

"5 minutes Captain." Acting Ensign Vandala, A Panther Morph from the Vaga's first dimension she traveled to said. He is training to be a helmsman.

"Thank you Vandala." Struthi said. "If I may, what is your problem?"

"Reactor leak, and I am not sure if I can keep it safe for 5 minutes." Ellen Ripley said.

"Try mother." May Ripley urged.

"I don't know how long we can keep the reactor from blowing up." Ellen Ripley told her daughter.

"What if we slip into slipstream?" Struthi asked.

"We'll be there in 2 minutes."

"Can you hold on for that long, Brigadier General?" Struthi asked.

"I can try." Ellen Ripley said.

"Ensign, I know you are only learning on how to use the console, do you think you can slide us into slipstream?"

"I believe so Captain." Ensign Vandala said.

"Good. Do it Ensign." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Vanadala said, and took a deep breath to calm himself down, and eased the USS _Vaga_ into a slipstream corridor.

"Congratulations Ensign." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain. Easing out of slipstream now Captain." Vanadala said, and the ship eased out of the slipstream corridor.

"Ensign, find us The _Agoran_." Struthi stated.

"Found her Captain." The Ops officer said.

"Scan her Reactor, and see if we can help repair the leak."

"Captain, I have just finished scanning the _Agoran_ and unfortunately, we can not repair the damage already done without advancing her technology, but we can seal the leak." Deinon said.

"Damn." Struthi grumbled, "Get onto the _Agoran_, and repair that leak. Captain, will you join me?"

"Sure. We're going to Transporter room 2 right?"

"That is correct." Struthi said, and they went into the turbolift.

"Can I?" May Ripley asked.

Struthi nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

"Transporter room 2." May Ripley said, and the turbo-lift started moving.

When it stopped, and they got out, they were near the transporter room 2.

"Lock onto all the life-forms, that does not register as Xenomorph, and beam them aboard." Struthi ordered.

"Aye captain." The Transporter tech said, and activated the transporter padd.

15 humans beamed aboard.

"Welcome to the USS _Vaga_ Mum. And as you know this is Captain Struthi." May Ripley said.

"I hope you can do something about the _Agoran_." Ellen Ripley said.

"A team is already assembling to seal the leak. Unfortunately, with your technology being so out of date, compared to ours, we can not repair any damage, without advancing your ship."

"We would be grateful for anything you do." She said.

"Mum… There is something we need to talk about." May Ripley said.

"We need to get your men scanned." Struthi said. "In case they are infected."

"Understood." Both Ripley's said, as one.

"I'll leave them in your hands, Captain." May Ripley then led her mother off so they can talk about Silkor, and what the _Vaga_ can do for their universe.

"Thank you Captain." Struthi smiled, and led the rest of the group to Sickbay

Commander Stalis scanned each human. "You are all free from infestation." He declared, "However most of you have different kind of minor problems like allergies, which we can cure if you wish."

All those who do have minor problems stated that they would love to be cured.

Before Stalis could start curing their problems, the sickbay doors opened, and in walked the two Ripley's.

"So… How did it go?" Struthi asked.

"Quite good. Mum, wants to see Silkor though." May Ripley said.

"Alright, come on then." Struthi said, and lead them to the turbolift.

They soon entered the Bridge, and walked directly to Struthi's readyroom. Silkor was on the side of the wall. When she detected Struthi, she jumped down onto the floor, and nodded to the 2 Ripleys. "How did everything go?" She asked.

"You… You can talk?" Ellen Ripley said.

"Yes, I can talk. My sensors have detected that you are kind of different from humans. You are kind of like me." Silkor said.

"I am not…" Ellen started.

"Mum. All 3 of us are different. That is what Silkor is meaning." May Ripley told her mother.

"Oh." Ellen Ripley then sighed.

"So… What can you do to help?"

"We could modify the Xenomorph's birthing cycle slightly, so that the birthing cycle is not as deadly, or we could just do what we did to Silkor, give them intelligence."

"If you were from our universe, I would have told you that you could not change them, as they are a cancer, but you seem to have done the impossible." Ripley said.

"There is more. Silkor, What does your instincts tell you now?"

Silkor looked at the 2 Ripleys. "They are telling me to make a next here on this ship, as there is so much food here. However, I know what is right from wrong."

"That is amazing, but what do we do if you go crazy, and start following your instincts?"

"You see, I am not just a normal drone, I am a Queen-" Silkor said.

"But how can you. I have seen 2 Queens. They was huge." Ellen Ripley said.

"Because I have been slightly modified, I am fully human height. And it was all thanks to Struthi." Silkor said.

"OK. So, can you change the Xenomorphs slightly, do what you did to Silkor?"

"We are trying that now, with Silkor's unmodified family. We are having little success. I do have a idea though." Struthi paused. "If you want them to be like Silkor that is."

"What is the idea?"

"If we can not give the others intelligence, and give them a sense of right and wrong, Silkor, we will need you to start laying eggs, and then we'll see if we can change the 'face-hugger' slightly." Struthi paused. "Ultimately we plan of having a crewmember face-hugged. Once that is complete, we'll wait till the Xenomorph is half devolved, then we'll beam it out, and do exactly what we did to Silkor, and continue until the numbers are the same as they were before we destroyed the unmodified Xenomorphs." Struthi looked at both Riply's.

"That is a good idea." Silkor said.

"Um, Silkor, Why are you wearing a uniform like the others?" Ellen Ripley asked.

"That is because half of my DNA is human. And even though you can not see them, I have breasts, and Female human sexual organs."

Ellen Riply raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, I thought you would have detected that." She turned to the side, and they did see 2 very small size breasts

"That is soo amazing."

"We didn't know what would happen if we gave her human DNA when she was only half developed." Struthi said.

"And I decided that I will stay on the _Vaga_, even if we make others like me." Silkor said.

"That is understandable. What about your blood?" Ellen Ripley asked.

"Well it is a very light pink, however it is also quite acidic." Silkor said.

"That is why we have coated the interior and exterior of the ship in Anti-A, a all-round anti acid mixture, that lasts… basically forever." Struthi said

"When did you do this?"

"Just after we saw the first movie. The Crew rotated in watching the rest of the movies, and coating the entire ship." Struthi said.

"Huh?" Silkor asked.

"Half of the crew saw the second movie, while the other half started coating the ship in Anti-A. Then the crew swapped places." Struthi explained to Silkor.

"I understand now. Sorry. My mind was elsewhere. I just heard a small intelligent whisper from one of my brothers." Silkor said.

"Are you sure?" Struthi asked.

"Yes." Silkor said.

"OK. Take us to the holding cells, and show us which brother whispered to you." Struthi said.

Silkor led them to the holding cells, and looked at each Xenomorph.

"I believe that one." She pointed to the youngest unaltered Xenomorph. "Whispered to me."

"OK." Struthi stated, and looked at the Xenomorph. "Can you understand me?"

To everyone's surprise the Xenomorph nodded.

"If we let you out, will you attack anyone?" Struthi asked.

The Xenomorph looked at her, and slowly shook it's head.

"Silkor here will defend us if you do try to attack, and the chip in your brain will be on it's highest setting." Struthi warned.

"He just told me to get on with it. As he wants to talk to you."

"OK." Struthi said, and slowly deactivated the cell holding that one Xenomorph.

All 3 braced for the attack that never came.

The Xenomorph looked at Silkor, and it seemed to grovel at her feet.

"You do not do that to me. Do that to Captain Struthi. The one I will touch with my tail." Silkor said.

Silkor taps Struthi gently on her shoulder with her tail.

The male Xenomorph bowed and groveled in front of Struthi.

"Thank you, but you do not have to do that." Struthi told the Xenomorph. "Come, we'll get you to sickbay, so we can do a few scans on you. Then we'll attach a vocalizer to your throat. The vocalizer might be a little painful though."

"The Xenomorph nodded, and the 5 of them went to sickbay.

"The brain mass is larger, and is slightly more like Silkor's then the others. He is quite intelligent." Stalis aid, after scanning the male Xenomorph. "Time to attach the vocalizer. This will hurt a little." Stalis said.

The Xenomorph screeched in pain, as Stalis cut into the neck, and quickly attached the vocalizer, and quickly started the regeneration of the skin.

"You… were… right… That did… hurt." The male Xenomorph said. "Wow… I can… speak."

"Please, don't speak just yet. You will need a full 12 hour rest before you can talk." Stalis said. "Then you are to come back here, so I can test your vocalizer, and deactivate the chip."

The Xenomorph nodded.

"Come. I will take you to my quarters to you can rest." Silkor said. "Then I can tell you what is wrong and what is right."

The Xenomorph nodded, and the 2 of them left.

"Well that was unexpected." Struthi said.

"Sure was." May Ripley said.

"Computer, keep a lock on the 2 Xenomorphs. And tell me if any of them shows any signs of harming anyone, or is in distress."

The next morning, Silkor and the new Xenomorph entered sickbay. They were both wearing clothes suited to their bodies

"OK… Do you understand what is right and wrong?" Stalis asked.

"Yes, I do, Doctor."

"Give me an example of right and wrong." Stalis said.

"Killing you right now is wrong." The male Xenomorph said.

"That is a very good example of what is wrong. Can you tell me an example of what is right?"

The Xenomorh gave Commander Stalis an example of what is right.

"That is a good example. I will deactivate the chip now. And since is it deactivated, I can remove it without harming you." He said.

He quickly ran a device over the Xenomorph's head, deactivating the chip. "Please lie down on the bio-bed." He told the Xenomorph.

The Xenomorph did that, and Stalis then proceeded to remove the deactivated chip.

"Silkor, is there something you want?"

"Can you please scan me. I think I might be with child." She said.

Stalis looked at the male, and knew what had happened during that 12 hours.

"I hope you had ample time resting."

"Yes, we rested for most of the time, it was only the last hour that we were… active." Silkor said.

"That is right… And I also chose a name for myself also. It is Telaron." Telaron, the male Xenomorph said.

"That is a good name. Now, do you know when you started to get intelligent?"

"Well, I have brief moments of intelligence every time you injected me with that serum. But it was 13 hours after you last injected me did any lasting effect show." Telaron said.

"Seems like it worked. For you at least." Stalis said.

"Yes." Telaron said.

"OK. Sit on the bio bed, Silkor, and I can scan you." Stalis said.

Captain May Ripley, Brigadier General Ellen Ripley and Captain Sanaz Struthi entered sickbay, just after Commander Stalis finished scanning Silkor.

"Commander, what is going on?" Struthi asked.

"I have deactivated the chip from Telaron, and just scanned Silkor."

"Who is Telaron?" Ripley asked.

"Me." Telaron stated.

"Oh. Silkor, why did you just get scanned?" Struthi asked,.

"Um… Personal reasons Captain." Silkor said

"Silkor, in that case, I think we should discuss the results of the scan in my office. Telaron, follow us." Commander Stalis said, leading both of them into the Doctor's office.

"So… What's the result Commander?" Silkor asked. Telaron held Silkor's clawed hand.

"You are with child. Because of your combined DNA, I have no idea what to expect, and I also don't know if the child will be deadly or not." Stalis told the 2 Xenomorphs.

"I understand Commander. How long will the…" She didn't have to finish the sentence, as Commander Stalis interrupted.

"I think it will be the normal nine month term. I could however be wrong. It the first case of anything like this, so I have no idea. I am only guessing." Stalis told them.

"We understand. Thank you Doctor." The two Xenomorphs said.

"That's OK. Now, if you don't mind, I might experiment a little with the dosages of the serum that will be given to the others." Stalis told them.

"We don't mind. But, please, be careful, as we don't want any of the others to get hurt." Silkor said. "Or any crewmembers, for that matter."

"I understand, and I'll be careful, I'll slowly increase the dosages. If either of you can tell if the serum is working, then let me know, right away." Stalis suggested.

"We will." Silkor said.

"Good." Stalis stated. "Oh…Telaron, will you be joining the crew or staying in this universe?"

"I'll do whatever Silkor is going to do." Telaron said

"Then in that case, welcome aboard." Stalis said, then he shook Telaron's hand.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I'm staying on the _Vaga_ when she leaves this universe." Silkor said.

"Oh." Telaron looked at Stalis. "So… we had better get back to the others in the main sickbay."

"Yes, we had." Stalis said, and they went back to the main area of sickbay.

"Sorry about that Captain." Stalis said.

"We understand… I guess. I only hope that if it will endanger the ship you'll let me know."

"Well, you'll know in a few months anyway." Silkor said. "And until those months have passed, I request that I do nothing too harmful. That unfortunately means no away missions."

"Luckily I will be taking her place in those away missions." Telaron added.

"I will need to ask a few questions. If it comes to a fight between our survival, or your races, which side will you choose?"

"The side Silkor chooses." Telaron said.

"That is good to hear. Silkor, you would still choose our side?" Struthi asked.

"Yes, but I ask that you try every possibility you can before fighting my kind." Silkor said.

"I understand." Struthi said. "And we will. We have sort of made progress."

"That you have." Ellen Riply and May Ripley said in unison

"Captain's long – Supplemental," Struthi said to the main computer. "It has been 4 months since arriving in this universe. We have made a lot of progress in helping both the humans and the Xenomorphs. So far 4 Xenomorph colonies are now living in peace with the human population. And with thanks of Silkor's combined DNA, we have completely changed the reproduction method of the Xenomorph colonies we have helped. We are onto our fifth colony.

The last colony we helped, we saw a male Xenomorph propositioning a female human. Which was humorous. I am glad, for this mission, we have integrated both Captain May Riply's crew and into our own, as both her and her mother's crew helped make peace. All the other Xenomorph prisoners have been released, and have become part of the crew, as they will follow Silkor's orders."

Bop-Beep-Beep

"Computer save and end captain's log."

"Captain's log recorded." The computer replied.

"Come." Struthi said.

The door opened, and Silkor entered. Her belly showing her pregnancy

"What can I do for you, Silkor?" Struthi asked.

"I have a feeling that this next colony will not be so successful." Silkor said.

"Is it because you're a queen?" Struthi asked.

"I do not know, I just feel a little different with this colony." Silkor admitted to Struthi.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Struthi asked.

"I ask that a couple of your crew carry a few of my children, and Commander Stalis beam them about half way through their devolvement so we can get their help."

"Before I decide, I will need to talk to Commander Stalis." Struthi said, then tapped her badge. "Captain Struthi to Commander Stalis."

"Stalis here, Captain." Stalis said.

"Commander, can you please report to my readyroom?" Struthi asked.

"Sure Captain."

"I need to ask you one question before the commander reports." Struthi said.

"What question is that?"

"Are you able to control the huggers?" Struthi asked.

"To an extent." Silkor said.

"Thanks."

Commander Stalis soon entered the readyroom.

"Commander, Silkor has very strong feelings with this next colony. She has suggested that some of the _Vaga_ crew become hosts for some Xenomorph. Are you able to beam them out?" Struthi asked.

"Yes, however that method of reproduction is fading fast. In another month's time it would be impossible, unless it is through the normal sexual method." Stalis explained.

"I understand commander. Thank you." Struthi said. "Silkor, how many hosts will you need?"

"At least 20, captain." Silkor said.

"Can you staff monitor that many, and beam out the developing xeno's, and basically do what you did with Silkor?" Struthi asked Stalis.

"I believe so captain." Commander Stalis said.

"Good." Struthi said. "Silkor, you have a green light. However I am not ordering anyone. You will have to find volunteers."

"I understand, Captain. Thank you for the go ahead. I am sure with 20 more Xenomorphs we can work on this next Xenomorph colony." Silkor said.

"I just hope no one gets hurt. And that includes those 20 extra Xenomorphs." Struthi said.

The entire crew met in the recreational suite. "Everyone Silkor has something to tell you all." Struthi said and moved aside, so Silkor could explain the situation.

"As you all know, I am a queen, and am able to have feelings on each 'nest', The nest we are going to next, I fear will be way more difficult then the other nests we've been to." Silkor stated, pausing slightly. "Now, because of this feeling, I think that at least 20 more Xeno's might be able to help with the next nest. Unfortunately these Xeno's will be created the 'old' way. When they are half way developed, they will be beamed out, so there will be no harm done to you."

Struthi stepped up next to Silkor. "I am not making this order, so I can only ask who will be hosts to the Xeno's?"

10 brave humans stepped forward. "As long as there is no danger to us." They said.

Stalis came up to them, and said. "As long as I am on watch, there will be no harm done to you." Stalis said.

"Unfortunately for the hugging part, no one but the 10 must be with the eggs." Silkor said.

"I understand." Stalis said.

The 13 of them went back to sickbay, where Silkor created the first batch of eggs.

To be continued…


	11. Episode 8 The Rescue Part 3

(Author's Note: I've rated this mission roughly M-18+, because of the violence, possible blood and gore, and definitely language within, which is necessary for what I am crossing Star Trek with in this mission. Read at your own risk)

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, I do not own Viper. I do not own Alien, Aliens Alien3, Alien: Resurrection, Aliens Vs. Predator, Predator and lastly Predator 2.

I am only borrowing the characters in the said shows.

**STAR TREK: **_**VAGA**_

**EPISODE VIII - THE RESCUE**

Part 3 

Last time of Star Trek _Vaga_, the starship USS _Vaga_ traveled to a universe where humanity was under attack by a deadly alien race known only as the Xenomorphs.

Struthi had saved 2 ships full of humans, and also started changing the life cycle of the Xenomorphs so they are not so deadly and had just received possible news regarding the fifth Xenomorph colony.

Commander Stalis had just beamed the last Xenomorph out from the volunteer host. He had his Medical staff worked fast and hard to keep the xeno's alive, with the cybernetic enhancements attached.

"How are my children?" Silkor asked

"The last one has just had the cybernetic enhancement attached."

"Have you grafted human DNA to them?" Silkor asked.

"No need, unlike you, your children already has human DNA grafted to their own DNA."

"How is that possible?" Silkor asked.

"Well, you create the eggs. And the face-huggers must have had some human DNA in them." Stalis said.

Captain Struthi, Captain May Ripley, Brigadier General Ellen Ripley entered.

"How's everything go?"

"Perfect. Half of the cybernetic enhancements have been grafted onto the last Xeno." Stalis said.

"Good. When will they be ready for the mission?" Silkor asked.

"When they are fully grown. That is why quite a few of the cybernetic enhancements are internal. We will have to wait till they are fully grown before attaching the external enhancements." Stalis said.

"Are you sure they know what is right from wrong?" Struthi asked.

"Yes. They didn't even try to attack us when we were giving them their internal cybernetic enhancements." Stalis stated, pointing to the small chest burster on each of the bio-beds. "There is no force-field around them."

"Let us know when they are fully ready." Struthi said.

"I understand. Besides it is time for the little ones to eat." Stalis said.

Captain Struthi, Brigadier General Ripley, Captain Ripley left as commander Stalis went over to the replicator.

"13 large bowls of raw meat." Stalis stated

13 members of the Vaga's medical staff, including commander Stalis picked up a bowl each. They each went to a chest burster and placed the bowl down near the head of the creature.

Commander Stalis entered sickbay, seeing the 13 Xeno's, quickly taped his badge "Commander Stalis to Captain Struthi." He stated

"Struthi here."

"Captain, you wanted to be notified when the Xeno's were fully grown." Stalis said. "Well, they are fully grown."

"Good. I'll be down in 5 minutes." Struthi said.

"Understood captain." Stalis stated. "Stalis out!"

Captain Struthi, and the 2 ripleys entered, and saw Stalis working with one of the new Xeno's.

"There. Now you have all the enhancements your mother has." He told the first Xeno.

"Thank you Doctor." The Xeno said.

"You… You can speak without a vocalizer?" Struthi asked.

"Yes. It is hard with my inner jaw. But thanks to the human DNA, I can change the inner jaw into a sort of a tongue." The Xeno said, with some difficulty.

"Do you have a name?" May Ripley asked.

"No. However I would like to be called a human name." The Xeno stated.

"And do you have a name picked out?" Ellen Ripley asked.

"The human name that I would like to have is… Jack." The Xeno, Jack said smirked.

"Well, I'll go fix up the other Xeno's now." Stalis said.

"Alright Doctor." Jack said

"Do you who why you are here?" Ellen Ripley asked

"Yes, mother… er, Silkor had just finished telling me." Jack said

"Good. And you know why we are doing this?" Struthi asked.

"Yes. I have been told why you are doing this." Jack said. "And I agree with what you are doing."

"That is good to hear." Struthi smirked.

"There. Each and every one of you now has the full range of cybernetic enhancements available on the _Vaga_."

"Bright to Captain Struthi!" Commander Turak's voice said.

"Struthi here." Struthi said

"Captain, we are nearing the planet that has another Xeno nest. We are detecting another alien life form on the planet." Turak stated.

"Understood. Try to hail them." Struthi ordered.

"Aye Captain." Turak said. "Bridge out."

Struthi, the 2 Riply's, Silkor and Jack all went up to the bridge.

"Have you been able to hail the planet." Struthi asked.

"We…" Turak was cut off, by the communication half of the view screen showing the alien native to the planet.

"I am Captain Sanaz Struthi of the United Federation of Planets Starship USS _Vaga_." Struthi said. "Our Sensors have detected the Xenomorph hive. We have come to help neutralize the threat."

"Greetings. I am Xantu. I would gladly accept your help." The Tar'Xenta known as Xantu said. "Although I would normally not accept your help so freely, however we are loosing the war."

"May we have your location so we can beam down?" Struthi asked.

"Beam down?" Xantu asked.

"Matter energy transport." Struthi said. "A easy and quick way to transportation."

"Then… Yes, you may." Xantu said, still not fully understanding.

"Receiving Location." Turak said.

"Good. We will be down shortly." Struthi said.

"Turak, prepare an away team." Struthi ordered. "Silkor, Ellen Ripley, May Ripley and I will be also beaming down."

"Are you sure that is wise Captain?"

"I will be caring the personal shield, so there is nothing to worry about." Struthi said.

"I understand." Turak said, knowing the shield would protect the Captain.

"Number one. You have the bridge." Struthi stated, and entered the turbo lift.

They entered the Transporter room, to see that the security team was waiting.

"Have your personal shields active, and prepare for beam out." Struthi ordered, knowing the shields will not disrupt the transport system.

All 8 stepped onto the transporter padd, and beamed down to the planet surface, at the location Xantu is.

All of the Tar'Xenta in the area aimed their weapons at Silkor

"Hold your fire!" Struthi called, when she saw the Tar'Xenta were about to fire.

"This Xenomorph is here to help also. She knows right from wrong." Struthi explained quickly.

"How can we be sure?" Xantu asked.

"I will not harm you. And I hope to tell this planet's Xenomorph population to do the same." Silkor said.

Xantu spluttered when he heard Silkor speak.

"Yes, I know it is a surprise to hear a Xenomorph speaking." Silkor stated, smiling.

"Tell me what can you do?" Xantu asked.

"First shall we sit?" Struthi asked indicating the chairs.

"Sure." Xantu said. The 5 Tar'Xenta and the Vaga crew sat around the large table.

"Silkor here is a queen." Struthi started.

"But why is she normal size?" Another Tar'Xenta' asked.

"Because she was half developed when we removed her from her host. We added human DNA and bio-mechanical technology to her." Struthi said. "And that had allowed her to have a choice."

"A Choice?" Xantu asked, confused slightly.

"Well, my instincts are telling me to kill you all, but I have the ability to fight them, so I can help you instead of killing you." Silkor bluntly stated.

"OK… That is interesting." Xantu sighed. "So, what can you do?"

"Well, Silkor here, and quite a few of her children will be able to help us by talking to the Xeno's on the planet. And hopefully allow them to have a same choice Silkor has." Struthi looked right at the Tar'Xenta leader.

"Alright. We will welcome the help." Xantu said.

"What will you do if they do not accept your help?" the second Tar'Xenta asked.

"Well, we have over 20 converted Xeno's that will fight the native xeno's on this planet, if needed." Struthi said. "However we do not believe in wiping out a species without giving them a chance of changing."

The other Tar'Xenta looked at their leader, Xantu, after Struthi finished telling them they had 20 Xeno's that were on their side.

"From the other nests we helped, we found it is best that we talk to the queen." Silkor said.

"And how do you get to the queen without getting harmed?"

"We have 2 ways to get to the queen of the local nest. The first way is to sneak in ourselves, and threaten one of the eggs until we have the undivided attention of the queen. Once we have the attention of the queen, we tell the queen of her the choices." Silkor said.

"What are the choices?" Xentu asked.

:"Allow us to modify them so their birthing is not lethal or die." Struthi said.

"Oh." Xentu said, then paused. "And the second?"

"We are allies with 2 Alien human hybrids that can go into the nest without getting killed." Struthi said.

"Human Alien hybrids?" Xantu asked.

"Yes, a human had a Xeno queen in her, when she was cloned, a little more then 20 years ago. She has a child, who also has the same abilities." Silkor said, then indicated Ellen Ripley. "This woman is a Brigadier General. While her daughter, is a Captain."

Xantu surprised, looked at them

"When can you start?" One of the other Tar'Xenta asked

"Well, we do have to get the equipment first, but basically…" Silkor looked at Struthi who nodded, then continued, "Right now." She finished off.

One of the Tar'Xenta turned to Xantu and hissed something into his ear.

Xantu turned to face the Tar'Xenta. "That's right…" He paused thinking. "Captain, even though I would like to have your help, we must have you prove to us that you are capable to helping."

"What do you have in mind?" Struthi asked.

"In the past, warriors have to fight for their lives when they come of age with the xenomorphs. What I propose is a fight, between one of your people and one of our best warriors. If you can beat him in single combat, with only a staff, then we will accept your help graciously." Xantu said

"What will you warrior have?" Struthi asked.

"He shall have his stealth abilities and a staff also, as this is a show of cunning."

"No death involved?" Struthi asked.

"No… untill one is unable to fight." Xantu said

"OK. I believe I know who to pick… Where shall this fight take place." Struthi inquired.

"The combatants shall meet in the fighting ring, then the entire area is open for the hunting dual." Xantu said.

"That's fine by me." Struthi said. "Er… What about the spectators?"

"Mmmmm… Haven't thought of that before." Xantu said, looking at the rest of the Tar'Xenta council.

They talked about it.

"Captain, you see, we would usually have the dual to the death, but because of the xeno's on the planet, we need all the warriors we have… And so we have no idea on what to do. What do you suggest?"

"Well, we might be able to help there." Struthi said. "Captain Struthi to _Vaga_. Please beam down the holographic viewing system." Struthi said

"What is this… holographic viewing system?" Xantu asked.

"In this case, the system will allow you to see what the combatants should see." Struthi said. "However each combatant shall have to have a device placed over their eyes. We believe we can incorporate it into your masks." She paused, before continuing. "However there is no way to communicate to the combatants."

"That will be a great help, but will it work with our cloaking technology?" Xantu asked.

"Yes it should." Struthi answered.

"Good. We shall have the dual, without it being to the death." Xantu said.

The technology was then beamed down, and Struthi picked up a small eyepiece, and handed it to Xantu. "This is the transmitter," She pointed to what looked like some pure black glasses. "They are receivers. How many will have to watch?"

"Most of the Tar'Xenta race enjoys watching duals and they love to hear about hunts." Xantu said.

"Right. Luckily we can replicate many more receivers." Struthi said.

"Would I be able to test it?" Xantu asked

"Sure." Struthi said, grabbing a receiver. "I recommend you either sit or not walk around when you have the receivers on."

"Why is that?" Xantu asked

"Well, have a look through the receiver… It's not activated though." Struthi said, handing him the receiver.

He did just that, then removed it saying, "I can see what you are meaning."

Struthi smiled looking at Silkor.

"Now… Who shall I pick as my combatant." Struthi mused.

"To make it easier for you, you shall have 24 hours." Xantu said.

"Alright. Thank you… um, Xantu, how many of you are there?" Struthi asked.

"8 thousand." Xantu said. "As our home world, we had over 8 billion before the Xeno's arrived."

"How long have you been fighting the Xeno's?" Struthi asked.

"Over a thousand years." Xantu stated as he looked at the Struthiomimus.

"That is a very long time." Struthi commented

"It sure is, and unfortunately we are slowly but surely loosing." Xantu said.

"May I suggest we take the rest of the day to work out who the combatants will be?" Xantu suggested.

After pondering the suggestion, Struthi looked at the Tar'Xenta. "That is a really good idea." She stated with a slight smile on her muzzle. "With your leave?"

Xantu looked slightly confused.

"I will be teleporting my people back to the ship so I can inform my crew and choose a combatant." Struthi explained "With your permission."

"Oh… You may leave… However the time of the dual will be at dawn, in another 15 Arktors." Xantu stated. (The last r in Arktos, is pronounced as 'or')

"Arktors?" Struthi inquired, not sure what that means, but she guessed is the Tar'Xentaian word for 'hours'

"There are 60 Varks in one Arktor." Xantu said.

"Right. The combatant and myself shall be here in 14 hours, 30 minutes." She stated.

"Excuse me?" Xentu asked, confused.

"Oh… I mean 14 Arktors, 30 Varks." Struthi said.

"Oh. You have your own words for measurement of time. I understand." Xantu sated, nodding.

Struthi nodded to both Ellen Ripley and May Ripley. "General Ripley to Vaga." Ellen Ripley said after she tapped her badge. "8 to beam up."

The 8 vanished in a transporer effect.

"You did good Ellen." Struthi told Ellen Ripley, after they re-appeared in the Vaga's transporter room.

"You guys do your own thing. I'll inform the crew of the situation over the ship-wide communications." Struthi told the rest of the away team.

"Thank you captain." Ellen said.

"General… You know it feels strange ordering a Brigadier General around."

"True, but the situation is unique, and everything has worked our so far," Ellen said. "To my surprise."

"Well, it is thanks to you and your daughter that we were able to help so many people." Struthi said.

Ellen Ripley looked thoughtful at that. "Well, I'm just glad that you were prepared to wipe out the Xeno's if your plan didn't work."

A slight smile graced Struthi's muzzle. "So am I." She said.

"Well, let me know if I can help you again." Ripley said.

"I sure will." Struthi murmured.

Ellen Ripley then left the transporter room, Struthi pondered on what to do next for a few seconds, before she herself left the Transporter room.

She walked the corridor heading for the turbo-lift. "Bridge." She said, as soon as she entered the turbo-lift.

"Captain, what's the situation?" Commander Kimble asked.

"Well, the Tar'Xenta will be accepting our help only if we beat one of their challengers." Struthi said. "In a hunt."

"Alright. How long do we have to prepare and do you have an idea on who will be fighting?" Kimble asked.

"We have 14 and a half hours to choose, as the fight will be at dawn." Struthi smiled. "And I might have a few thoughts on who will fight the predator challenger…" She stated.

To be Continued…


	12. Episode 8 The Rescue Part 4

Star Trek: Vaga

(Author's Note: I've rated this mission roughly M-18, because of the violence, possible blood and gore, and definitely language within, which is necessary for what I am crossing Star Trek with in this mission. Read at your own risk)

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, I do not own Viper. I do not own Alien, Aliens Alien3, Alien: Resurrection, Aliens Vs. Predator, Predator and lastly Predator 2.

I am only borrowing the characters in the said shows.

**STAR TREK: **_**VAGA**_

**EPISODE VIII - THE RESCUE**

**Part 4**

Last time of Star Trek _Vaga_, the starship USS _Vaga_ traveled to a universe where humanity was under attack by a deadly alien race known only as the Xenomorphs.

Struthi had saved 2 ships full of humans, and had just entered orbit around a planet that had one of the largest concentrations of Xenomorphs. They discovered the planet was the homeworld of the Yautja, who are loosing a war against the infestation. The Yautja have accepted the _Vaga_'s help if two members of the _Vaga_'s crew wins a combat situation

In the Recreation suite, Struthi was standing on the stage. "Everyone, for us to help the natives of the planet we are orbiting, we have to win a combat hunt situation." Struthi stated, her combadge was linked into the speakers all over the theatre, so that everyone could hear her. "Half an hour ago, I have spoken to the leader of the Yautja to ask if we can have 2 combatants. Their leader, Xentu agreed only if they can have 2 combatants also. I agreed… So, our combatants shall be…" She paused for a few seconds, watching the crew, "Alec and Max." Struthi gave a slight sigh, as she waited till there was silence, before continuing. "The Yautja's will be supplying the weapons, while we will be supplying the combat suits, for all four combatants, as the Yautja's have not be using their own combat suits" She finished

Alec, Max and Struthi were in Holodeck 5, the two combatants just finished suiting up, and looked at Struthi. "We're ready to do the simulations, Captain." Max said.

"Good." Struthi stated. "Computer… load holodeck program Beta-Malikor-10, in this holodeck."

The surrounding changed to the outside of a Romulan base.

"The safeties are at the minimal level for this simulation." Struthi told the two X5's.

"We know, we can get all sorts of non-lethal injuries during this simulation."

"Max, Alec… Good luck! Computer begin in 5 seconds." Struthi said, and left holodeck 2

Alec and Max completed their warm up training program and only had some bumps and scrapes. They were currently in Transporter room 2, waiting for Struthi to arrive.

"Max, Alec… Remember do not outright defeat them. They must believe that you are not as powerful as we know you to be." Struthi said. "But we do want you to defeat them… but using only non-lethal force."

"Aye… we understand. What happens if we come across any un-modified Xeno's?" Max asked.

"Then use your best judgement… as I am leaving it up to you." Struthi said.

"Co-ordinates set Captain." The transporter chief said.

"Good." Struthi said, as she slowly walked onto the padd. "Energise."

Struthi, Max and Alec all dematerialised from the transporter room 2 and rematerialised on the planet's surface near Xentu's room,

Xentu nodded when he saw them. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes. And again, thank you for allowing 2 combatants." Struthi said.

"That is no problem. Now, the weapons that shall be allowed will be special training spears and quarter-staffs." Xentu said.

"May we see them?" Max asked.

"Sure, if you would follow me. I'll introduce you to your combatants, and equip you with your weapons." Xentu said.

"Thank you." Struthi said, as the 3 followed Xentu into the Armoury."

"The winner will be the one that knocks their combatant out." Xentu told the two human combatants. "It is custom that we not get help from humans but something tells me that you will give our warriors a real challenge, and we… or at least I am getting a little desperate."

"I can tell. Don't worry everything will turn out fine." Struthi told the

Yautja

They soon reached the armoury.

"Here are the weapons all four combatants shall be using." Xentu said, holding up the training spears and the quarter-staffs.

"May we?" Alec asked,

"Sure." Xentu said.

The 2 Transgenics took the spears, and deposited them in their transporter buffer, then took the quarter-staffs and whirled them as if they had been working with them all their lives, before placing them in the transporter buffer also.

"They will be perfect. Thank you." Struthi told Xentu.

The two Yautja opponents entered the armoury, and saw the 2 humans and said. "Are they our opponents?" One asked.

"Yes. And you will not be wearing any equipment, so that means no cloaking device." Xentu said.

"Understood." They both said.

"And you are not to stray far into the forest." Xentu said.

"We know." They said.

"Why?" Max asked

"Because the Xenomorph nest is deep in the forest to the west."

"Oh." Max said.

"Since you two are humans, you can and will have head-start of 2 of your hours." Xentu said.

"Thank you, but that will be unfair to your two combatants." Max said.

"No. It is unfair for your humans if we do not let you have a head-start." Xentu said.

"Let it go, Max." Sturthi said. "We'll take the head-start." She nodded to Alec and Max.

Max and Alec left the village at a fast pace.

Two hours had crawled by, while the Yautja combatants double checked their combat equipment, and readies themselves for the non-lethal hunt.

"Remember, if you loose, then there is nothing wrong if you gave your all." Struthi told the two combatants. "I am saying this because the two you are fighting are two of the most resourceful members of my crew. They have helped us through many situations." She paused. "And, as I told my 2 crew members, if they loose, then there is nothing wrong with that either, as long as they gave their best."

"We understand." They said, as Xentu listened.

The two young Yautja combatants, who seem to be youths left the tent at a slow jog.

"You seem confident with your two human crewmembers." Xentu said.

"Yes, I know. They are special." Struthi said, without giving anything else away.

(A/N: To read about the challenge, please read **Star Trek: Vaga**

**The challenge** – when it's finished)

Struthi smiled as she saw the shock Shown in Xentu's face, as Max and Alex used their quarter-staffs to knock their two combatants unconscious, then proceeded to drag their rivals back to camp, not wanting any trouble with any more un-modified Xenomorphs

Struthi put her clawed paw on Xentu's shoulder and said ."I did tell you that they are the best at what they do."

"I'm just glad that they haven't left their rivals alone." Xentu said.

"Yes, they know not to leave any victims for the hive that is troubling you. Shall we get down to business?" Struthi asked, smirking widly.

"I shall get the council together." Xandtu said.

Suddenly Max and Alec stopped, and sniffed the air, then slapped their unconscious opponents, which brings them back to conciousness.

They handed their quarter-staffs to the two young Yautja, who quickly took them and started looking around cautiously.

Max tapped her badge and said something, and 2 more quarter-staffs appeared along with 4 helmets and personal shielding devices. Alec grabbed two and handed them to the Yautja while Max grabbed the reminder and gave one each to Alec. All four quickly put them on, and a green glow appeared after the four tapped the shield badges. And not too soon, as 8 drones and 4 face-huggers launched themselves at the 4.

Alec must have quickly said something to the two young Yautja, as they just knocked the un-modified xeno's aside and quickly killed the 4 face-huggers.

Struthi saw this and tapped her com-badge also. "Struthi to Vaga, can you lock onto the 2 Yautja with Max and Alec?" the human-sized dinosaur asked.

"Negative captain." Turak said.

"Damn! Can you beam Silkor down to try to talk to the drones?" Struthi asked.

"We'll try!" Turak said.

"And keep a lock on her if possible." Struthi added.

"As always." Turak said.

"Struthi out." Sturhti said, then turned back to the holographic view of the 2 Yautja as well as Alec and Max.

Xentu was about to turn to his warriors, but Struthi stopped him, by getting his attention.

He watched as the cyborg Silkor appeared. She helf her claws out and the attacking xeno's stopped and looked at her.

After a few minutes Silkor tapped the badge on her chest.

"Silkor to Captain Struthi." Silkor's computerised voice came from struthi's badge.

"Struthi here." Struthi said.

"Captain, I have managed to stop the attack, however the drones want to escort me to see their queen." Struthi said.

"Be careful silkor, and you have my permission." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain. I will do the best I can. Can you ask the USS Vaga to keep their lock on me, in case fighting erupts, as my shielding is at minimal energy right now." Silkor said.

"The ship already has a lock on you." Struthi said.

"Thank you Captain." Silkor said. "Silkor out."

She then took the holographic emitters from Alec, and started following the 8 drones.

Struthi looked at Xentu. "You better get your council here right now." She said.

"I'll contact them." Xentu said, and quickly went off.

Struthi kept an eye on the split holographic screen, making sure nothing happened to her crew.

Struthi heard Xentu arrive with 5 other Yautja.

"Captain Struthi, this is the governing body of our species." Xentu said.

"Greetings. As you saw, my people defeated your people in a mock hunt and fight. And just as they were heading back to camp, the xenomorphs attacked. Alec and Max along with your two young have, with the help of a modified Xeno who is a member of my crew has stopped the attack…" Struthi said.

"Silkor to Captain Struthi." Silkor's voice came from the badge of struthi's chest.

"Struthi here." Struthi said, after tapping it.

"Captain the queen wants to meet you and the leaders of the Yautja." Silkor said.

"Is the queen able to walk?" Struthi asked.

"Yes." Silkor said.

"Verywell, from the quick scans of the area there is a lake nearby that we will use as a meeting place. Tell the Queen she is allowed to bring 2 guards, as are the Yautja leaders and I… Tell her we will be meeting there in 4 hours." Struthi said.

"Aye Captain." Silkor said, and there was quite a lot of screeching sounds along with hissing sounds.

"Captain, the queen has agreed." Silkor said.

"Good." Struthi said. "You are allowed 4 modified xenos as your guards if you wish."

"Thank you Captain," Silkor said. "I would like them to be beamed to me as soon as I leave the hive."

"I'll contact the Vaga." Struthi said.

"Silkor out!" Silkor said.

"Struhti to Vaga."

"Vaga here." Turak said.

"Commander, I want you to beam 2 modified fighter Xenos down to Silkor to act as guards as soon as she has left the hive." Struthi said.

"Understood Captain." Turak said.

"Good. Struthi out!" Struthi said.

3 hours 50 minutes later, Alec, Max, Struthi, the 18 Yautja were waiting at the spot.

Silkor and her 2 guards appeared.

"Captain." All 3 modified Xenos said as they saw her.

"Silkor, Valok, R'kor." Struthi said.

"We have 10 minutes before the queen arrives." Struthi said.

"That is incorrect Captain, the queen is right behind you." Silkor said. "So, please do not show your any of your weapons, as this is a peaceful meeting." She added to everyone in the area.

Struthi slowly turned and looked at the queen who was 12 inches from her. "Greetings, I am Captain Struthi. I and my crew are here to help your species so that you can survive without hosts."

The alien queen screeched.

Silkor stepped up and said. "She understands Captain, I have told her what can be done to her. She is asking what will happen to her race?" Silkor said.

"Well, we will add a secondary reproductive tract in your system, you can use that if you wish, so that you will not have to kill or use hosts as breeders. We can also give the technology to allow the hosts to survive the birth of your kind also." Struthi said.

The alien queen screeched again

Silkor looked at the Captain and asked. "Captain, the queen is asking how can we do all of that." Silkor said. "Permission to tell the queen, and show her the ship and explain how we would help her species?" Silkor asked.

"Granted, however you better warn the queen about the pain involved in the shrinking, before you give her the formula." Struthi said. "And if she still agrees to tour the ship then give her the formula."

"Thank you Captain." Silkor said, and turned to the queen and spoke to her for a few minutes.

"Silkor to Vaga." Silkor stated after the queen screeched.

"Vaga here." Turak said.

"Commander Turak, can you replicate some raw meat the size of a human baby just out of birth completely saturated in formula X?" Silkor asked. "And beam it down at my location?"

"Will do." Turak said. "It will take a couple of minutes. Vaga out!"

2 minutes later the meat materialised and the queen ripped into it, and screeched in pain as she started to slowly shrink.

Her 2 guards jumped and were ready to attack, but the queen hissed at them, and they backed down.

About 20 minutes later, the queen was just above the normal human hight. "That seems how small you will shrink to. And remember that you will be returning to your normal hight within 4 hours." Struthi told the queen, and Silkor transulated.

The queen nodded her understanding, and Struthi tapped her badge and said. "Struthi to Vaga… 27 to beam up." Struthi said.

All 27 vanished in 29th century transporter technology

"Hi. I'm Commander Stalis, I am the head Doctor for the USS Vaga. We are currently in sickbay where we heal any injuries and make operations on the crew, or any alien species. In fact this is where we will hopefully be doing the modifications to your species, giving you the ability to give birth like all other species. But we will only do that if you will allow us to." Commander Stalis said, after the group of 23 entered the giant sickbay.

After 3 hours and 45 minutes, the Xeno queen turned to Silkor and screeched.

"Captain, the queen has agreed to have the modifications done to her. However she asks that some of her people join the crew.

"Leader, we humbly request permission to join the Vaga crew if they allow it." The two young Yautja said.

Xentu turned to Struthi and said "It is up to you Captain."

Struthi turned to the two young Yautja and stated. "Are you willing to take orders from my or my crew?"

"Yes we are Captain." They said.

"Then welcome aboard… We will be leaving this system as soon as this hive is modified." Struthi said, and then turned to the queen.

"Will your people who you wish to join the crew, will they be able to follow my orders, or those of my crew?" Struthi asked.

The queen screeched and Silkor turned to the Captain. "Yes, they will follow your orders." Silkor translated.

"Good." Struthi said. "Then they are welcome to stay aboard as soon as we finish their modifications. Which reminds me, how many are there in your hive?"

The queen screeched and Silkor translated. "The hive has over 80 drones and15 eggs captain."

"Alright, we'll have to modify the eggs first." Silkor mused then turned to the queen. "So that means your eggs must stay closed especially when we start modifying them."

The queen nodded.

"Captain, it is almost 4 hours since I gave the queen the meat. We had better get down to the surface." Silkor said.

"Right, lets go people." Struthi said, and they all made their way to the transporter room one and beamed down to the planet surface.

The queen screeched and roared in pain as she started to grow larger once more.

"Just in time to." Struthi mused.

2 weeks later, Commander Stalis finished modifying the last Xeno drone. "There all done." He said, then tapped his badge. "Commander Stalis to Captain Sturthi."

"Struthi here." Struthi said through the com-badge.

"Captain, we have finished the last modification, everything is good here Captain." Stalis said.

"Good." Struthi said. "Struthi out."

A few seconds later and the shipwide chime sounded. "Crewmembers, please meet in the recreation suit for some news, in 1 hour." Struthi's voice came from the intercom system.

In the recreation suit, Struthi stood in front of the closed curtain "Crew, I have asked you here to tell you that we have 4 new crewmembers." Struthi said, then paused as the curtain opened slightly and 2 Yautja and 2 Yautja/Xeno hybrids stepped out.

"Their name are…" Struthi said.

Next time to Star Trek: Vaga

The USS Vaga travels to another universe where humanity is almost destroyed. They stop to help the remainder of humanity, only to get caught up in a war for survival. Will they make a difference or will they die trying.


	13. Episode 9 The Assignment

A/N: This is a slight preview for what the 9th adventure within the Vaga series is. This deals with The Enterprise, which Captain Struthi served as first officer. I thought I'd show you all this, as I am kinda stuck on the battle within the Alien universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I am only borrowing the concept. I do not own the name Enterprise. I however do own Struthi, Jon Riker, and almost all of the other characters within this story, and I also own the class starship the Enterprise is!.

**STAR TREK: **_**VAGA**_

**EPISODE IX - THE ASSIGNMENT**

I glanced around the transporter room. It was spacious, with a large 15 transporter pad roughly in the center of the room. Before beaming to the _Enterprise_, I was on Starbase 5585, near Telnak space.

"Commander. Welcome to the _Enterprise_." The 35 year old man said, his hand out. I grasped his hand in my clawed one, and we shook hands. The man has a Captain's rank. "Thank you Captain." I say, and we released each others hand. I am quite young, In fact, I am the youngest Commander in starfleet. And I'm proud of it. But it means I have to be extra careful.

"I'm sure you will get use to the _Enterprise_."

"I'm sure I will. The _Enterprise_ has quite a reputation even now. I am glad I was able to get transferred to her." I say.

"You will make a great addition." Captain Riker smiled.

"I hope so Sir." I say.

"Good. I'll be meeting you in my ready-room at 1800 hours." Riker said.

"Yes Sir." I say, and he left.

I turn to the transporter tech. "Ensign. Has my belongings been beamed to my quarters?" I ask.

"Yes, Commander." Since the late 24th Century, when the Dinotopians joined starfleet and helped create the serum that made us Dinosaurs more humanoid, The dinosaur Dinotopians from that time decided to wear clothing, just to please the species that would feel embarrassed, like the humans, if they didn't. Since then, it has become habit for every dinosaur that has been effected by the serum, which is almost every dinosaur.

"Sir?" the Ensign asked.

"Yes, Ensign?"

"Why did you join the federation after wanting to be left alone for so long?" The ensign asked.

"OK. This is not very common knowledge. I do want this to be kept between you and I. Understand?" I asked.

"Yes sir." The ensign said.

"How we joined starfleet so long after we were discovered in the mid 22nd Century was because we feared the outside world. In the 22nd Century, We had allowed one family from the outside world to live in Dinotopia, only because they were willing to embrace the dinotopian ways. When we heard that the Federation was at war with the Dominion, a few of us went to starfleet command, and asked what would happen if the Federation lost. We discovered much about the enemies the Federation has made, and we were scared at what would happen if the federation lost to any of them. We…

"We?" The ensign asked.

"We meaning the Dinotopians" I explained. "that went into the outside world went back to Dinotopia and told everyone in a meeting what is going on, and what will happen if the Federation lost the war with the Dominion. We were also told about the other enemies the Federation has made, and what would happen to Earth if they ever got the chance to defeat the Federation."

"So, in the latter half of the famous Dominion war you decided to join the federation." The ensign interrupted me again.

"Yes. That's right, and that is how and why we joined the federation and the outside would. In fact I have own a place in both San Francisco and in Dinotopia."

"Wow." The human ensign said.

"Well, I better get to my quarters." I say.

"er… Sir, do you even know where it is?"

"I've studied the Ventor Class Starship, so I know where my quarters are." I say.

1800 Hours

I walked onto the bridge. I went briskly to the door of the Captain's Ready-room. I pressed the button, and the chime rang. "Come." Riker said.

I entered. "Reporting as ordered Captain." I say.

"Commander. I am glad you decided to join me here. I have been going over your service record. Very impressive. You have achieved the highest in all of the simulations in the academy. In fact you where in the top 5 in all of your classes. I am sure you will make a fine addition to the _Enterprise_ Crew." Riker said. Suddenly the ship shook. Riker tapped his badge. "Riker to Bridge. Report!"

"Sir. 10 Telnak ships decloaked off the port bow, and opened fire. The only damage we have suffered was mild damage on our hull. The shields raised after the second energy beam struck the ship.

"We are luckily that the Telnak are not as advanced in technology as we are." Riker sighed. "I'll be right out." He turned to me. "Sorry we had to end this meet and greet sooner then expected. Damn Telnak." He then left with me right on his tail.

We entered the bridge, and for the very first time, I was on a _Enterprise_ Bridge. I quickly scanned the bridge, and took my place in the First officer's seat.

"Report on the Telnak weaponry!" Captain Riker told me.

"Sir, Telnak ship technology is based on 28th Century Klingon technology. We would most likely have suffered only minor damage on the hull, which might resulte in a small hull breach." I say, reciting from memory.

"Well then, let's see if your information is correct. Damage report!" Captain Riker said.

"Captain, Commander Stalis is correct. We have a small hull breach on deck 15." Charlie, the braciasaur tactical officer said.

"Try to disable those ships Charlie. I want to know why they fired upon us. We are supposed to have a non-aggressive treaty with the Telnak." Captain Riker said.

"Aye Captain." Charlie said, his pawed hands flying over the console.

The _Enterprise_ started to fire her phasers and her tachyon torpedo's at the Telnak ships, disabling each one.

"Hail the lead Telnak ship." Captain Riker ordered.

The main viewer switched to the smoky, damaged bridge of the lead Telnak ship. "I want to know why you have attacked us!"

"We will never tell you Federation scum." The Telnak hissed.

"Really, you are disabled. We can destroy you if we wish. But we want to know why you attacked this ship." Captain Riker said, calmly.

"The Telnak Command Empire should have never signed a non-aggression pact. It will lead to devastation and destruction." Another Telnak officer hissed.

"Will you shut up!" The Telnak captain hissed at the officer that told us the information

Riker made the 'Cut transmission' signal. "Charlie, contact both Starfleet and the Telnak Command Empire."

"Aye Captain," Charlie said, sending a transmission to Starfleet.

"Admiral Lou responding, Sir." Charlie said.

The Asian woman appeared on the view screen. "Captain Riker. What is going on?" Lou asked.

"Admiral, A small fleet of 10 Telnak ships attacked us. We have disabled them. We are just about to contact the Telnak Command Empire." Captain Riker said.

"Understood. Keep Starfleet informed." Lou said. "Lou out!"

"Charlie, contact the Telnak Command Empire."

A stocky Telnak appeared on the main viewer. "What is it Starfleet?"

"Minister, The _Enterprise_ was on patrol on the boarder of Federation space, when 10 Telnak ships decloaked and attacked us without provocation. We have disabled them. We ask permission to tow them through Telnak space to the first Telnak station?" Riker asked.

"I will need to talk to my supervisors before I decide on anything." The Telnak said, and vanished from the view screen.

"Does the _Enterprise_ always get the exciting assignment?" I ask carefully.

"Usually, although some can get quite boring." Riker said, smiling.

"Thank you Captain." I say, getting comfortable on the First officer's bridge chair. When I went over the design of the Ventor class starship, which the _Enterprise_ is the first of, I was surprised that the First officer has a ready-room also. However it is called the First officer's office. Or FOO for short. It is on the other side of the bridge, opposite the Captain's ready-room.

"So… have you had a change to have a look at the schematics of the _Enterprise_?" Riker asked me.

"Yes sir. I did." I say.

"Well, what do you think of her?"

"I was surprised about the FOO sir… But other then that, the ship's impressive."

"Really?" Riker asked.

"Yes. Do you know why the _Enterprise_ has one?"

"It is a trial. If the FOO works then all ships based after the _Enterprise_ will have a FOO." Riker said.

"Thank you sir." I say.

"Sir. We are receiving a transmission from the Telnak Command Empire." Charlie said.

The Telnak Minister re appeared on the view screen. "Minister." Riker said.

"Captain Riker. You are authorized to enter our space. Sation 20 will be waiting for your arrival." The Telnak Minister said.

"Thank you Minister." Riker said. "We will be at station 20 shortly… _Enterprise_ out!"

"Lock onto all the Telnak ships, and proceed to Telnak station 20. Warp 6."

"Aye Captain." Charlie said.

10 blue beams flew from different spots on the _Enterprise_'s hull, and enclosed around each Telnak ship. The _Enterprise_ then slipped into Warp.

"ETA till we get to Telnak station 20?" I asked, as Captain Riker was in his ready room.

"2 Hours Commander." The young Denobulan officer stated, after checking his instruments.

"Keep those sensors active. Even though we have a non-aggression treaty with the Telnak, there might be more of their ships around, ready to open fire on us." I order

"Aye commander." Was the reply.


	14. Author's note

I have NOT abandoned this story.

I will continue it soon.  
Life has just been very hetic lately. I had written several more chapters but my comptuer had crashed and then I got a new comptuer, and a new job, and now am doing a diploma course, so everythign is very busy for me.

I just have to get back into the swing of writing once more. Once I have recreated the stories then I'll post them, and move this chapter and the previous chaper to fit in with the plot of the timeline I have jotted down.

But that might take a little more time then what I currently have, espeically with the 7 assignments I currently have and 2 that I know I will be getting soon.


End file.
